Legend of the Digi Fairy
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Legends. Some believe they're nothing more than made up stories. However, not all of them are fake. After discovering an ancient egg, Natsu Dragneel had unleashed a creature from a species thought to be extinct. Now he and his new friend must fight creatures even freakier that what he's faced. No problem, right? Doesn't follow a specific series, pairings undecided. New Cover Image.
1. Chapter 1: The Egg

**Welcome one and all, to the premiere of my Fairy Tail/Digimon crossover. Now I know what you're thinking: who in the absolute hell would cross these series over? Well to put it bluntly, the same guy who wrote a Fairy Tail/Bakugan crossover which has over 100 followers, A.K.A me. So this idea, like a lot of my stories before, got into my mind one day, and I was like 'huh, how would a story like this be like?' So here we are, making this story and before you judge me, I experiment with other Fairy Tail crossovers and those have gotten a lot of positive reviews, so there!**

 **So a lot like my other stories, this is set after the GMG just cause I think Natsu is badass after the seven year time skip. I'm gonna try something different, so I thought why not try this, I mean my Bakugan story is doing good. Anyways, this won't follow a particular Digimon series, though it is going to have some classic Digimon like Agumon. I'm not saying EVERYONE will get a Digimon, just a few. And no, this isn't a 'Natsu goes to another world' fanfiction, it will have the Digimon as already established mythical creatures so it would make at least a little sense. There will be elements of the first movie in this, though obvious Diaboromon won't be a virus lol. Hopefully this will be an okay start to an okay story.**

' _Earthland, year X377'_

*BOOM*

In the land that will be known as Fiore, a war escalated across the land. Forests were filled with flames, villages were destroyed, innocent lives were being wiped out. Amongst the piles of dead corpses was a man, cladded in white robes and a hood concealing his face, though one could clearly see a white beard going down his chin. He looked at the destruction of his land with a solemn expression. "How could things have gotten this bad?" He barely whispered, as if there was someone listening.

" **I don't know Gennai, I wish I did."** A rough voice said, getting 'Gennai' to turn around and see a large figure that looked like a large monster. Despite its appearance, Gennai smiled slightly.

"Destiny has its own twisted sense of humor old friend." He lost his smile while giving a serious expression. "What is the condition of the others?"

" **I have gathered as many warriors as I could. But Gennai, are you sure this is wise?"** The old man simply stared at the destruction once more. A feminine corpse was holding a dead child, which made him sick to his core.

"We have no choice. If the Dark Masters continue to attack this world, then humanity will cease to exist. However, if you choose not to do this, then I will respect your choice." The warrior stared at him with a determined expression.

" **If you believe we must do this, then I will follow you until death."** A genuine smile crept on Gennai's face before the ground began to shake.

 ***RRRROOOOAARRRR***

The sound of several large beasts rang through the air as the clouds above began to darken. "They're here, get the others." Nodding, the figure began to fly into the air while Gennai removed his hood, revealing his pale skin, upward ponytail, a matching mustache and his eyes seemed permanently closed. Despite his eyes being closed, he stared at the clouds in a serious manner as several large shadows covered the field.

" **CHARGE!"** Behind Gennai, the figure he spoke, along with several other monsters roared as they charged towards the others, starting a large scale battle. Taking a deep breath, Gennai began to focus his energy before a large blue magic circle appeared on his palms.

"From the powers of the great beasts, I seal you away to protect the innocent. Shinedown and repel, ORION'S LIGHT!" Gennai screamed as he slammed both hands onto the ground. Soon, the whole field began to glow a light blue aura. The old man began to pant heavily as parts of his skin chipped away, but he couldn't stop, not after all the sacrifices the humans had made for this spell to work. "BEGONE!" The monsters roared as their bodies slowly began to sink into the ground, slowly evaporating inside it. The figure that Gennai had spoken to looked at him with a sad frown.

" **Goodbye…...my friend…."** Soon, the light engulfed a large portion of the earth before dying out, showing a large crater in the middle. Gennai fell forward, sweat ran down his face as his hands began to shake. If only they had more time to think, none of these sacrifices would have been necessary. A single tear ran down his right eye before he too began to glow.

"Forgive me…...Wargreymon…" Those were the last words Gennai spoke before his body vanished. Most say the legend of these monsters are a myth told by parents to their kids, while a very few believe they are still around.

The legend…..of the digimon, and the impact they left in this world.

' _Present day'_

"Geez, that job sucked." Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, complained as he, his feline companion Happy and Lucy walked along a dirt path to return back to their guild. "I thought you said this job was gonna be fun Lucy."

"Sorry if those dark wizards were weak, but at least we get a huge reward." Lucy Heartfilia said with stars in her eyes, thinking of all the clothes she could buy with her money.

"Yeah, only lazy Lucy would take a job that is boring and has lots of money." Happy said while nibbling a fish on top of Natsu's head.

"Oh shut it you stupid cat."

"Happy's right Lucy, you are kind lazy." The blonde glared at her friends before looking away, her arms crossed under her enormous bust.

"Well EXCUSE me if I have to pay for rent, unlike you two." It was true, since Natsu built his house without consulting a landlord, he didn't need to pay for any kind of rent, just for food.

"If you want, we can build you a house, if you let us come there every night."

"You do that anyways!" The duo just laughed a little at her before before passing through a seemingly normal forest. "Hey, how much longer are we until we reach the guildhall?"

"Ummm, a little longer?" Happy's answer made Lucy sweatdrop.

*SQUAAWWWWKKKKKK*

The sound of a large squawk caught the trio's them was a very large bird with green feathers, red eyes and a sharp yellow beak. To say they were surprised would be a huge understatement. This thing looked like it could take down the guildhall in one swoop. "Woah, that's one huge chicken."

"Natsu, I don't think chickens can fly."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but doesn't that thing look hungry?" What Lucy said was true, the bird was looking at them with a predatory gaze.

"Hey, you're right Luce, and it looks like it's coming here."

3…..

2….

"EEHH?!" The giant bird squawked as it began to fly towards the trio. Naturally Lucy and Happy were freaked out, but Natsu was…...grinning.

"Alright, it's about time I got a real fight! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He jumped forward and slammed it on the cheek, making it groan in pain. Angered, it used its wing and smacked the dragon slayer onto the ground.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" Natsu stood up while wiping his mouth, still grinning.

"Happy, let's roast this chicken."

"Aye sir!" Sprouting his wings, Happy grabbed Natsu on the back and flew him high in the air. "Now what?"

"Let it come here so I can use my dragon roar." Seeing Natsu in the air, the bird made a U-turn before charging towards his meal. "Ready…..ready….Fire Dragon Roar!" He unleashed his signature attack, striking the bird on the chest, making it scream in pain. However, before it crashed, the beast swung its wing at the duo, knocking them out of the air. "CRAP!"

"NATSU, HAPPY!" The duo screamed as they were sent crashing onto the ground, into a sizeable crater. They grunted as they rolled down the hole for what seemed like years before finally landing on solid ground, with Natsu on top of Happy, much to his irk. The busty blonde didn't waste any time in running up to the hole. "Guys, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, just peachy." Groaning in pain, Natsu stood up, with Happy on his shoulder, but they noticed exactly where they landed. "Hey, did they say there was a big cave here?"

"No idea, but we should go before something bad happens." The blue cat once again sprouted his wings and was about to lift his friend out….

 _Help me….._

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the cave as a voice, barely hearable entered his mind.

"Natsu, what is it?"

 _Please….help me…_

"Hey, is anyone in here?!" His questioned echoed through the cave.

"What are you doing? Just get outta there."

"I'm trying, but Natsu said he heard something."

"Like what?"

"How am I supposed to know? He has better hearing!" The dragon slayer simply ignored his friends as he walked forward, his right hand ignited to act as a torch. He didn't know why, but the voice was….drawing him, like a moth to a flame(hehe.) He kept walking into the cave, going deeper and deeper until he stopped.

"What….the….." What he was staring at was a large opening with several strange symbols drawn on the walls. Some contained creatures like lions, birds and insects while others had images of what seemed to be humans giving their offerings to a group of giants. To say Natsu was shocked would be a clear understatement. "What the hell is this place?"

 _Help….me…_

Once again, the voice called out to Natsu, which sounded like a child. He stepped forward and saw a symbol on the wall. It resembled the sun, only with several dots around it and a small center. "Hello?" Natsu looked under the symbol and saw what looked like an egg of some sorts, edged into the ground. As if drawn to it, Natsu slowly reached out, grabbing it with both hands before attempting to pull it…...only for it to stay there. "What the Hell?" He continued to pull on the egg, even digging his feet onto the ground as extra strength, but no matter how much he pulled on it, the egg was standing still.

 _Please…...help me…_

"I'm trying!"

"Natsu! Where'd you go?!" Happy flew into the room Natsu was in and was shocked to see the drawings and whatnot. "Woah, this is cool."

"Happy, did you find him?!" He could hear Lucy calling out from the top, though she was quickly ignored.

"Hey Happy, help me out would ya?" The blue cat tilted his head, seeing his 'father' pull on some kind of rock.

"Ummm Natsu, why are you pulling a big rock? You have to smash it if you want to break it."

"I don't wanna break it, I'm trying to get this egg out. I don't know why, but I hear a voice telling me to help them from this egg, so that's what I'm trying to do. So can you help me out please?" Though still confused, Happy sprouted his wings before latching onto Natsu's back and pulling him, trying to get the egg out. However, even with the two of them pulling, the egg still wouldn't budge. "Come on, get out!" Frustrated, Natsu slowly began to use some of his magic on the egg, hoping it would at least work.

*Crack*

…..and it did! However, instead of melting the egg, it slowly began to glow an orange color while simultaneously pushing itself out. The duo kept pulling harder…..and harder….and harder….until…

*SNAP*

"WOAH!" The egg FINALLY pooped out of the rock, though since they were using all of their strength, Natsu and Happy rolled back until they hit the wall. "Owww…." Natsu rubbed his head before feeling something round on his lap. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock as the egg was freed from the rock, changing color to a white color with several parts of it being pink(how it was in the Digimon movie.) "Holy crap, it worked! Happy, check it out!"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm…." Natsu looked around, but he couldn't find his little buddy anywhere.

"Happy, where are ya?"

"MMMMHHHMMMMMMM!" Feeling someone's breath on his back, Natsu stood up, allowing Happy to finally breath. "I…...thought…..I….was…..gonna…..DIE!"

"Sorry little buddy, but check it out!" Getting over his angr, Happy gasped as he saw the new egg in Natsu's hands.

"Woah, we got it out! But, what do you think is inside?"

"Don't know, maybe it could be a baby dragon!"

"But Natsu, you said I might be a dragon when I was an egg!"

"GUYS, ARE YOU COMING UP OR WHAT?!" Realizing them were still underground, Happy grabbed Natsu before flying him out of the cave, where Lucy was waiting with her arms crossed under her bust. "Geez, what took you guys so lo-huh?" Lucy looked in confusion at the egg in her friend's hands. "Ummm, did you guys rob a bird's nest?"

"Yeah, cause birds have nests under the ground."

"Wow Lucy, you're so dumb!"

"Shut it stupid cat! I just wanted to know where you got the egg!" Natsu then explained how he found inside a rock which had a strange symbol on it, as well as the voice he heard calling out for help. "Woah, that's scary. I think you should put that."

"No way. Whatever's in this egg needs my help and I'm gonna do it. Besides…" He lifted the egg while smiling. "It'll be like the time I hatched Happy."

"Aye, and I'll be there the whole time to see if it hatches."

"You two are unbelievable." Though she said this, Lucy had a smile, thinking it was cute Natsu wanted to try and hatch that egg. Little did any of them know, what was inside the gg will change the life they know.

' _Elsewhere, unknown location'_

Inside a rather large building stood several statues of seemingly extinct creatures: some resembled humans while others looked like they were ripped straight off legends. In the middle of the statues was a figure, sitting in lotus position while wearing a long white robe. They took a few deep breaths, concentrating their magic for future purposes. Then…...one of the statues began to glow, along with the symbol Natsu had seen in the cave. The person let out a gasp at this. "Akame, Vex. Do you see this?" The person, who turned out to be a man, said in slight shock as two figures walked from the shadows, looking at the glowing symbol.

"Wait, does that mean….another has been awoken?" Another male voice said in a calm, yet surprised tone.

"It would seem so. The problem is we don't know where to find them." A female voice said in an almost monotone voice.

"It may seem that way, but your crests will help lead you to the egg. Hopefully it can hatch in a safe environment." Standing up, the man in robes smiled while rubbing the glowing symbol. "A heart of Courage, that is who we must find. I only pray we aren't too late." Making his hand away from the symbol, the trio left the room, ready to embark on a mission they may not be prepared for.

 **Okay, I will admit this was a rather lazy story to a possibly okay story, but as all stories go, they need a good start and I believe this is it. At least I scratched the surface of the story, and will continue to make it grow as it goes on. Now as you can see, Natsu is going to get a Digimon, and let's just say it is an iconic one. Regarding other Digimon, anyone can appear, though their Digidestined might not. That includes evil Digimon, like the Dark Masters. If you have some Digimon who should appear, let me know. I can do DNA Digivolving, though I will explain how they can do this overtime. More on the Digimon will be explained in future chapters, but let's just say they are a part of the mythology of Fairy Tail.**

 **Regarding pairings, I may have Natsu with an OC, not too big of a harem, but we will see as the story goes on. Trust me, we will see some okay back-to-back action.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: It's a…...thing**

 **P.S: if you have a better title for this story, PLEASE tell me. I hate this title, but don't have anything else to replace it.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's a thing

**What is happening everyone. The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of a story I honestly did not expect to have a decent number of Followers on. I mean, a lot of people would have preferred the crossover with Digimon Frontier, but I wanted to try this out and so far, I'm glad a lot of you like it.**

 **WOLF SIN OF GREED: Yeah, but wanted to try something different, even if I also liked that series, especially the digivolutions. I like those pairings, though Wendy is gonna be difficult my dude.**

 **Killjoy141: I know, I know. I just have too many ideas and put out new stories. I promise I won't drop any of my other stories, okay?**

 **Kamencolin: If I decided to include them and make them older, then possibly.**

 **Docron: Thanks, it will get interesting in the future.**

 **Mastergamer14: It could work, I just need to think of how to introduce them for the series. Hehehehe, maybe~~~~~~~~~~we'll see.**

 **StreakFreak: Why thank you my friend, and I suppose I can make this a harem. As for Impmon…...you'll have to wait;)**

 **Sandimentio: Well the first is confirmed, the others on the other hand could work, just need to think of a way to introduce them.**

 **Jhanter1999: Well this will be Agumon's evolution process, but please, try to translate it for me since some of your words were hard to translate.**

 **Girlfish: Well….let's just focus on this and my other current stories and we will see if that ever occurs lol.**

 **BanRedfox: I'm glad you really like it my man. I do have some of them in mind to join, but it will take a while to think.**

 **RaptorRapist: Thanks and yeah, I guess I could do that.**

 **To to recap the last chapter: After completing yet another job, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were making their way back to the Fairy Tail guild when they were suddenly attacked by a rather large bird. Though they were able to sent it away, the bird smacked Natsu and Happy into a cavern, which contained rather strange writing and an egg, imbedded in a large rock. However, Natsu heard a voice come from the egg, asking him to release it. After using a bit of his magic, Natsu was able to release the egg, not knowing it will change his life as he knows it.**

' _One day later'_

"So let me get this straight: Happy and Flame Brain get thrown into a big cave, where some egg was buried in and they just pulled it out, and now they're taking care of it because he heard it call out for help?" Gray Fullbuster said with skepticism in his voice as he and the rest of Team Natsu(minus the guy with the team name) began to walk towards Natsu's home, curious as to what this egg was.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I went to check it out after they pulled it and it was all real." Lucy said, wondering what exactly those images meant. She swore she had heard them from somewhere, but how?

"Maybe the Master might know what it is, right?" Wendy Marvell asked her feline friend Carla, who was in her arms.

"Perhaps child. I'm just more surprised he actually decided to take the egg to his home." Carla said, though it didn't surprise her that much given how adventurous the duo was.

"It does bring up an interesting question: why hasn't he come to the guildhall and asked the Master about it?" Erza Scarlet asked, rubbing her chin in thought before she and her friends made it to Natsu & Happy's home. "Let's see how he's doing." Walking up to the door, Erza grabbed the doorknob before twisting it open. It was a bit shocking that it wasn't even locked, though this is Natsu. If a thief were to come in, he could always track them down with his nose. Opening the door, the sound of snoring ran through the small house. "Natsu, Happy?

"Are you sure we should be going in like this? It's rude." Wendy said worriedly.

"Well he and Happy always come in my room uninvited, so this makes us even." Lucy said with a flat tone. If she had a jewel every time Natsu or any of her other teammates entered in apartment without permission, she'd have enough for rent for 3 years! Examining the kitchen, Lucy gasped lightly as she saw Natsu sleeping on his couch, a bit of drool escaped his mouth.

"Snore….yeah, I got you now Erza…..snore…..what, you too Gray…..snore…." He muttered in his sleep.

"You know, he's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping." Smiling, Lucy lightly shook Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, wake up."

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm…." Grumbling, Natsu moved himself to the left.

"Natsu? Natsu." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head, seeing as how her efforts were in vain.

"I always wanted to do this." Smirking, Gray moved Lucy while focusing some of his ice magic in his palm. "Alright ash tray, time to wake up!" Moving Natsu so his face was facing him, Gray raised his hand, ready to slap his rival awa-

*BAM* 

"LEAVE MY MEAT ALONE!" Natsu shouted, fully awake as he punched Gray so hard, he flew a few feet away. The dragon slayer blinked a little while rubbing his eyes before realizing he wasn't alone. "Oh, hey guys. Something I miss?"

"You ass! That hurt!" Natsu looked at Gray with a grin.

"Oh, so it was you I punched, good." Growling a little, Gray was about to tell off Natsu, but Erza intervened.

"Natsu, where is the egg you found?"

"Egg?" Natsu blinked once. Then twice. Then three times before…. "THE EGG! Where is it, where is IT?!" Getting up from the couch, Natsu began to frantically look for the egg while his friends slightly sweatdropped.

"Natsu~ it's too early for this much noise." Happy said while flying up from his hammock, the egg wrapped around his tail. As soon as Natsu laid eyes on the egg, he sighed in relief.

"Happy, why do you have the egg? I was freaking out." The blue feline landed on the couch while cleaning the egg a little.

"You said we were a bit sleepy, so I watched the egg all night. It wasn't that hard, but it didn't even move." Looking on the right, Happy now realized how many people were in his home. "Oh, hey everyone, what are you doing here?"

"We were concerned as to why you haven't been at the guildhall, so Lucy explained your situation and we came to see if you needed assistance." Erza said with a small smile as she gazed at the egg. "It's a rather unique egg, isn't it?"

"Woah, I really like the colors." Wendy as as she knelt down in front of the egg, looking at it like a child in a candy store.

"And it hasn't moved at all since you brought it?" Carla asked with a raised brow.

"No, we tried to warm it up with some blankets, even with my magic, but it's like nothing's even in there." Natsu looked at the egg in slight concern. _But that voice, I know it's in there, somewhere._

"Well, what have you guys been doing?"

"I was doing what Lisanna told me to do when we were raising Happy: make sure it's warm, clean, away from any danger…."

"If you wanted it safe, then you should've given it to someone else."

"What was that you stupid stripper!"

"Exactly what I said smokr breath!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Pinky!"

"Stripper!"

"Idiot!"

"Enough!" Grabbing their heads, Erza smashed them together, causing a rather sound crack from their skulls(how they aren't dead is beyond me) before she looked at Natsu with his hands on her hips. "Natsu, are you sure you tried everything?"

"Hmmmm, well…...I didn't use my magic on it."

"I see. If what you said about using your magic to release it was true, then perhaps it can work to hatch it." Natsu ooohh's in understanding before he sat on his couch, egg in hand before closing his eyes to concentrate.

 _Okay, let's see if this works like last time._ His hands slowly began to heat up, not enough to burn the egg, but enough to warm it up as if he was holding a baby(which he technically was.) The others simply watched in silence, hoping the added heat would help the egg hatch rather than burn all together.

And then…...it moved.

"Look, I saw it move!"

"I did too Happy."

"Wow, I wonder when it'll hatch!"

"Possibly soon if he keeps heating it up like that."

"Gotta sa Flame Brain, that wasn't bad at all." Natsu ignored his rival's comment and simply smiled at the egg as he added more heat, causing it to shake a bit more.

"Come on, come on." He stared at the egg, hoping it would hatch at that very mo-

*BAM*

"AHHH!" Until…...it shook hard enough to hit him on the face. Due to the pain, Natsu accidentally dropped the egg as it fell on the ground, though miraculously it didn't crack.

"Guys, it's rolling away!" Happy sprouted his wings to try and grab the egg, but to his surprise the egg simply rolled to the left.

"I got it!" Lucy ran to grab the egg, but again it rolled away. "How is it doing that!"

"Hang on, Ice Make Cage!" Gray used his maker magic to create an ice cage, which hovered above the egg. Just as it fell…...the egg rolled back. "Are you kidding me!"

"This must end now." Erza quickly requipped into her Flight Armor before shifting as fast as she could and caught the egg. "There, now we won't-" The egg suddenly began to shake like crazy before it wiggled out of her grasp. Natsu jumped forward before catching the egg before it could hit the ground.

"Geez, this thing's crazy."

*Crack*

The room went silent as a small crack appeared on the egg, making them widen their eyes. "Natsu, it's hatching." The fire dragon slayer sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he and the others saw the egg crack even more. The crack expanded around the egg as it shook even more until…..the top popped up.

"Hmmmm?" From the inside of the egg came out a small black, round creature with big amber eyes. The newborn looked at the seven in curiosity as they looked at it in shock.

"Oh…...my….god…..it's so cute." Lucy squealed as it looked so cute, even more than Plue. It was a good thing he wasn't around to hear that.

"Woah….hey there little gu-" However, before Natsu could finish, the creature suddenly shot out of the egg…...and attached itself onto his face. "HHMMMM!"

"AAHHHH, IT'S EATING NATSU!" Natsu tried to pull the little baby off his face, but it was like it was really eating him. Then, the baby jumped off his face before running around the room, trying to find or get away from something. After running around, the baby ran under the couch.

"What the hell was that?!" Taking a few deep breathes, Natsu got down and looked under the couch, where the newborn was growling at him, as if challenging him to do something.

"Natsu, what's it doing?"

"It looks like it doesn't like us." Natsu reached out, trying to grab the baby. Seeing this, the baby opened its mouth…...and fired a barrage of bubbles at the dragon slayer, hitting him on the face, even if it didn't hurt it still surprised him.

"Bubbles?" Wendy and the others were confused. They knew babies would often gurgle out bubbles, but this was a bit much. Wiping his face, Natsu looked at the baby, who was still growling at him.

"Come on little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Buuuu-buuu-buuuu."

"Huh?"

"Buuuu-buuuu-buuuuu. Buuuuu-buuuuu-buuuuu-buuu-buuubuuu."Natsu didn't know why, but it sounded like the baby was…..singing to him.

"Duuuu-duuuu-duuuuu."

"Buuuu-buuuu-buuuu."

"Duuuu-duuuu-duuuu-duuuu-duuuduuu." To his surprise, the baby scooted towards him a bit. "Guys, check this out." Lucy and Happy crouched down next to Natsu, who was looking at the baby as it stared back at them. "Duuuu-duuuu-duuuu."

"Buuuu-buuuu-buuuu." Again, the baby scooted up towards Natsu, getting him to smile.

"It's working! Duuuu-duuuu-du-" Before Lucy could finish, the baby suddenly spat out more bubbles on her face.

"Woah, it looks like it doesn't like you Lucy!" Happy giggled mischievously as the blonde glared at him.

"Duuuu-duuuu-duuuu."

"Buuuu-buuuu-buuuu."

"Duuuu-duuuu-duuuu-duuuu-duuuduuu." The baby continued to scoot up until he was but a few inches from Natsu. Its big amber eyes looked at Natsu's onyx ones, as if it knew he could be trusted. Then, the baby jumped into Natsu's hands. "Woah." The baby purred while nuzzling his chest, getting the dragon slayer to smile even more as he stood up and sat back on the couch. He slowly stroked the baby's head, getting it to coo.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Natsu then began to throw the baby in the air before catching it, getting it to laugh.

"You gotta wonder where this thing came from." Gray whispered to Erza, who simply looked at the cute baby with a smile.

"So cute…."

"Rrrriiiiigggghhhhtttttt, well we should bring it to Gramps, or look it up in a book."

"So cute….." Gray sweatdropped at Erza's one-track mind.

"You like bouncing don't you little guy?" The baby nodded happily as Natsu scratched it behind the ear, making it shiver. "You guys wanna carry it?"

"Hi little cutie." Lucy gently took the baby from Natsu's hands while smiling at it. "My name's Lucy, how are you?" The baby simply looked at the Celestial Wizard for a few seconds…...before it started to tear up.

"WWWAAAHHHH!"The newborn suddenly burst into tears, much to everyone's shock before it jumped out of Lucy's grasp and back to Natsu.

"Geez Lucy, you scared the poor guy."

"I…..I didn't mean too." To make something as cute as this baby cry, it broke Lucy's heart.

"Let me show you how it's down." Happy stood next to Natsu while giving the baby a big smile. "Hi little baby, I'm Happy!" The baby simply stared at Happy…...before shooting him with more bubbles. "WHAT! Oh no, I caught Lucy's scariness!" This of course got a bop to the head by said person.

"Weird, I guess the thing thinks Natsu's its mom." To test this theory, Gray walked up to the baby and slowly moved his hand close to try and pet it. However, unlike with Lucy, the baby actually growled at Gray before spitting out bubbles. "What the heck was that?"

"Ha! Even babies know who the loser is."

"Just shut it you-"

"Buuuuu!" Seeing the pink haired person being yelled at, the baby shot more bubbles at Gray, almost daring him to threat his parent.

"Wow, it was scared when I touched it, but when Gray was threatening Natsu, it defended him."

"Yes, it is quite a strange creature." Erza 'gently' pushed Gray out of the way before kneeling down to meet the baby's eyes with a small smile. "Hello little one, may I pet you?" All it did was blink, but it never even spat on her. Seeing this as a sign of approval, Erza reached out and patted the baby on the head, getting it to purr cutely.

"Huh, it likes you Erza. I wonder why. Hey, can you tell me why you like her?" The baby looked at Natsu, tilting its head cutely. "You're so weird, you know that?" Soon, the baby looked towards the left and noticed a blue haired girl sitting on a chair while looking down on her lap. Jumping off Natsu's arms, the baby bounced towards Wendy, who looked at it with a nervous smile.

"H-hello." Oh Wendy, no matter who it is or how old they were, she always acted so nervous.

"Strange, it seems to be….interested in you Wendy." Carla thought out loud as the baby looked at her with curious eyes, making her nervous. However, it did something no one else expected…

It jumped on Wendy's lap.

"Buuu-buuuuu!" The baby nuzzled on Wendy's chest while purring happily, making the bluenette blush a bit before she patted it on the head.

"Awww, it's so soft." A smile crept on Wendy's face as she hugged the newborn like a teddy bear.

"So it only like Natsu, Erza and Wendy. I wonder why?"

"I think it's because Natsu and Wendy are dragon slayers at it knows she won't hurt it, but Erza is still up in the air."

"Is there a problem this baby loves me?" Erza questioned with her usual glare, getting them to shake in fear.

"No madam!"

*Grrrr*

The baby's stomach suddenly began to growl, catching everyone's attention as it looked at Wendy with hopeful eyes. "It's hungry." Natsu grinned before he ran into the kitchen and pulled out a large bag.

"Then it's a good thing me and Happy bought a whole lot of baby stuff!" Reaching into the bag, Natsu pulled out a large jar with the words 'baby formula' on the side, along with a drinking bottle.

"Wow Flame Brain, you actually thought this through."

"I'm not that dumb. Plus Lisanna and Mira told me how to take care of a baby when we were kids." He shivered at the memories of their 'lessons.' Never trust a demon to teach you how to raise a kid. Pouring some water into the bottle, Natsu mixed it with some baby formula before warming it up a bit with his magic. "Okay, bottle's ready." The baby saw what looked to be food and immediately bounced off Wendy's lap to go to Natsu, circling around him. "Okay okay, I got your food here." Picking up the baby, Natsu sat back on the couch before presenting the bottle to the baby, who looked at it curiously. "You have to drink from this." Tilting its head, the baby latched onto the bottle before tasting the formula. Its eyes widened in delight before it began suckling on the bottle in a fast manner, making Natsu laugh.

"Man, this thing eats as fast as Natsu does."

"I don't really like call the baby a thing. Maybe we should come up with a name." Lucy and the others rubbed their chins in thought while Natsu simply watched the baby with a smile.

"Bu."

"Huh?" They all looked at him as he smiled.

"That'll be his name. I mean he does say it a lot, so why not call him that?"

"I don't know, would it even work?"

"Do you like your name?" The baby finished the bottle before smiling at Natsu.

"Buuu." Lucy and Wendy awww'd at its cute words while the others nodded.

"See?" He then lifted the baby up with giving a big toothy grin. "From now on, your name is Bu, okay?"

"Buuu, buuu!" Happy at its parent's words, Bu began to spit out more and more bubbles from its mouth, covering the house with bubbles.

"Woah, it looks like he wants a bubble bath!"

"I guess ice won't work."

"C-can I hold Bu again Natsu?"

"Child, you must have more confidence if you're to stand up for yourself."

"So cute…"

"*sigh* only in Fairy Tail would this happen." The group laughed, enjoying the birth of their new family member. Little do they know, this is the calm before the storm.

 **And that is where we will leave off for today. I apologize if there hasn't been any action, but this is a good start for what is to come. The name Bu is not a reference to Majin Buu from DBZ is that's what you were thinking, I just named him this because he kept saying those words, like in the movie(btw, that scene with Natsu humming to the baby was a nod to the movie.) So I do have some Digimon in mind for an appearance: Renamon, Gabumon(guess who he's for), Guilmon(already has a partner, Impmon(same with Guilmon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon. I will need help choosing partners for them, if you guys wanna help. Also, maybe a few villains to add to the mix, I don't know. In the next few chapters, we will explore the lore of Digimon in Earthland, so I hope you will like this and this will be a short Natsu harem story, the limit is 8 and I already have 4 in mind. Also, I might not have any of the original digidestined in since I kinda want this to be original, sorry.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Growing up so fast!**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing up so fast!

**What is going on my readers! It's ya boy, The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you another awesome chapter of a story I did not expect to have a sizeable amount of followers(not that I'm complaining of course.) No seriously, I thought a lot of people would hate a crossover like this, but then again, I did cross Fairy Tail with Yugioh, Bakugan and Pokemon, so I guess that isn't too shocking.**

 **Docron: Yes it is, and thank you.**

 **Kival737101: Yup, he is just too adorable lol.**

 **StreakFreak: Well I already have a partner for both of them, so sorry.**

 **Jhanter1999: Yeah, I'm gonna have Victorygreymon since he looks really cool and would be a good secret weapon for Natsu. I may have bio-merging and definitely burst mode since I am having a certain Digimon in this story. Yes, I was planning for those two to be partners, so thank you for supporting that.**

 **Oro03910: I suppose since there will be death, I can change the rating, and thanks for your suggestions.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yes I am, since it would make things a bit more interesting. Well I wouldn't say Bu wouldn't be cute, just less cute. And yes, Skullgreymon is gonna appear later on.**

 **GirlFish: Oh trust me, they will appear in the story as kind of an important plot element. And yes, I will have both him AND the demon lords in the story.**

 **Joaco14jc: Thank you and yes, it's because Erza is technically part dragon because of her mother is the reason Bu likes her as it was Natsu's dragon slayer magic that freed him. To be honest, I was kinda expecting more. I mean yeah it was cute, but seriously, did you really need to bring the characters that died back to life? If someone dies in this story, they stay dead.**

 **Kamencolin: Yes, he or she will be apear of the Seven Demon Lords, a group of villains that will appear later in this story.**

 **Princenjgv: Well Natsu already has a partner, but we will see.**

 **BanRedfox: Yes, thank you for noticing this as I do also love that movie as it was childhood gold. Your choices for partners are really good, though I don't know if I'll add Shamie in since I haven't seen Blue Exorcist. And there is technically a group of deadly sins in the digimon world known as the Seven Demon Lords, who will appear later on.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Hahahaha, thanks for that and no, I don't think I'll ever do a crossover with Beyblade, but with my mind, you never knowXD.**

 **Guest: I will think about that since that does sound interesting.**

 **R98: Well there will be more people who get Digimon, but so far those were the ones who don't have partners.**

 **Name: Thanks.**

 **Guest 2: I actually got an idea for Erza's partner, so I will need to think of something for Guilmon.**

 **So a reader asked me this question: is it possible for someone to have two Digimon? I honestly have no problem with that, but I wanna know what you guys think about this and if you agree, tell me who should get another Digimon and what said Digimon should be.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: After three days of watching the egg, Lucy, along with the rest of Team Natsu, went to his home to see if everything was alright. Using a bit of his magic, Natsu was able to warm the egg enough for it to crack open, revealing a strange black furball. At first it didn't like the humans, but after Natsu showed it he didn't mean any harm, the baby happily jumped into his arms. Even though it liked Erza and Wendy, the newborn seemed to have trouble with Gray, Lucy and Happy. Believing the best thing to do was to ask the master about it, Natsu agreed and decided to name the baby Bu in the meantimes. What kind of trouble can our favorite dragon slayer get himself into this time? Let's find out…..**

' _Hargion Train Station'_

"ALL BOARD! NEXT STOP IS MAGNOLIA!" The train conductor shouted as the doors to the train opened up as passengers either exited the cart or walked in. Amongst those travelers were three individuals, two average tall figures and one short one, wearing brown cloaks to hide their identities. Carrying their large green backpacks, the trio entered the fourth cart before taking a seat on the right. The train bell rang before it slowly began to move.

"Good, we're moving." The first figure said with a small sigh before they removed their hood. The figure was a young, rather handsome young man with light tan skin, amber eyes and spiky dark hair. Under his cloak, his attire consisted of a tight black and red bodysuit that made his impressive physique stick out, black gloves, a silver belt around his waist and dark brown boots. The male leaned back on his chair while running a hair through his hair. "Honestly, I thought we were never get moving after we missed our last train."

"It couldn't be helped Vex." The second figure said calmly.

"Says the person who wanted to stop by a meat store to get some lunch, EVEN though we already ate."

"As I said, it couldn't be helped." Vex sweatdropped a bit as his companion removed their hood. The second figure was a young, attractive female with long black hair that reached her knees, palish skin and blood red eyes. Under her brown cloak, she wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt with a red side skirt cover, long black socks under matching shoes and a pair of red gauntlets with black gloves underneath She also had a sword placed next to her left hip. "Hunger is one of the most common ways to die, so I'm simply preventing it."

 _Yeah, that's why she got 10 pounds of meat._

"Vex, is the coast clear? This cloak's starting to annoy me." The third and shortest of the trio said in irritation before he pulled down his hood. Unlike the two, the figure was a bipedal blue Akita Inu dog with a black nose and claws under red and black boxing gloves, yellows eyes, a white belly and mane, a long blue tail with a white tip, a red bandana that covered its cross-shaped scar and white bandages on its arms.

"Sorry Gaomon, I forgot you don't really like wearing clothes." Vex then began to scratch Gaomon behind the ear, making him tap his foot like a dog.

"Just like a dog." The female reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar before nibbling on it rather cutely.

"I'm not a dog miss Akame. I already told you that several times."

"No offense, but you should stop tapping your foot every time Vex scratches your ears so she won't call you a dog." Another feminine voice said from behind Akame. Soon, the empty seat behind Akame was taken, by a tall bipedal fox-like creature with yellow fur on its arms, head and legs, a white stomach and chest, long pointy ears with white tips at the end, three fingers with black claws and a purple cloth wrapped around each of their arms. They also had a purple Yin-Yang sign on both of their legs. The fox crossed her legs, leaning against her chair.

"Can't really help that." The black haired male chuckled a bit while Akame just kept nibbling on her candy bar. "How far do you think Magnolia is?" Reaching into is pocket, Vex took out what looked like a gold necklace with an orange crest that had the symbol Natsu had seen days before in the middle. The crest slowly, but surely began to glow, if only a little.

"If what Robert said was true, then we should be able to find the egg in Magnolia. Hopefully it hasn't fallen into the wrong hands."

' _Natsu's home'_

Ever since the egg had hatch, Natsu and his friends had been having a rather fun day with Bu: bouncing him up, feeding him and even popping some of the bubbles he spit out. The newborn really bonded with the dragon slayers, as well as the Titania, though Gray, Lucy and the Exceeds had a bit of trouble handling him since he'd either cry or spit more bubbles at them. Currently, we see our favorite fire dragon slayer sleeping on his couch, his blanket only covering half of his chest as his arms were spread out, a small amount of drool escaping his mouth. Who would've thought a new baby would tire him out? The morning sun spilled though his red curtains, striking Natsu's face. "Mmmmhhh, stupid sun…" He grumbled in annoyance as his eyes fluttered open, glaring at the curtains. "I swear, I'm gonna eat you one day, then we'll see who's laughing." His blanket began to shift a bit, making him smile. "Sorry Bu, I forgot you were still sleeping." He then grabbed the blanket and slowly began to pull it off. "You hungry little bud-EH!" His eyes widened in shock as he wasn't looking at the small black furball from yesterday. What was on his stomach was a round, pink creature with big red eyes, two wavy ears on its head and six fangs coming out of its mouth.

"Hmm?" The creature tilted its head at Natsu.

"Natsu~ it's too early to yell…" Happy whined lazily as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Ummm, Happy? You wanna see this." The blue cat rubbed his eyes before looking at his 'father' and noticed the pink creature on his lap.

"Natsu, what is that, and where's Bu?" Sprouting his wings, the blue cat flew on the couch and looked at the creature, who looked at him with a smile.

"Okay, don't freak out…...but I think this IS Bu."

"HUH?! Are you sure?" Natsu picked up Bu and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well he smells a little different, but I just…..know this is Bu."

"But how did he grow up so fast?" Natsu and Happy hummed as they closed their eyes, trying to think of an answer.

"I have no idea." A new voice said, getting the duo to nodded. However, their brains recognized that it wasn't their voices and they looked down at Bu, who also had his eyes closed. "It's weird, but I feel like I was supposed to grow up."

3…..

2…..

"EHHH?!" Bu opened his eyes and looked at them in confusion.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"Bu, you can talk?!" Bu looked at Natsu with a big smile.

"Well yeah, I mean you guys can talk too, so why can't I?"

"That's…." Grabbing Bu, Natsu lifted him in the air with a big grin. "SO COOL! Now we can teach you all the fun stuff we like to do."

"Aye, and I can give you tasty fishies to eat!" Bu smiled as Natsu put him on the ground, still grinning.

"Man this is so cool, I bet Lucy and the others are gonna freak when they see you like this. What should we do first?"

*Fart*

The sound of a fart rang in the room, coming from Bu. Curious, Natsu picked up his little buddy….and found poop under him "Aww, Bu. That stinks."

"Sorry, I was just so happy."

"I'll get the paper." Sprouting his wings, Happy flew to the kitchen, looking for anything that could clean up Bu's mess. As they waited, Bu jumped out of Natsu's hands and began to bounce.

"Hey, look how high I'm jumping."

"Hmmm, 1….2….3…..4…..5….6…."

"Natsu, why are you counting how many times Bu jumps?" Natsu didn't even face him as he just kept watching Bu bounce.

"I don't know, I just wanna see. 22…..23…...24…..25….." Shaking his head, Happy quickly picked up the poop before throwing it away in the trash.

*Knock, knock*

"Natsu, Happy! It's us, can we come in?" Lucy called from behind the front door. Seeing as Natsu was a bit preoccupied with counting how many times Bu was gonna jump, Happy flew towards the door and opened it.

"Hey guys, you have to see Bu. He really changed!"

"I hope he hasn't grown too much, I had gotten him a cute shirt I hope he would wear." Erza said, smiling as she showed a baby-sized shirt with the words 'my little knight' on it.

"You really think it'd be able to wear that?" Gray asked with a raised brow.

"I-I hope we can play with him a little bit." Wendy said, excited to see Bu again.

"Yeah….you guys might wanna see this." He gestured them to come inside. "Like I said, Bu REALLY changed."

"Don't be so dramatic about it." Carla huffed. "It's not like he changed a different-"

"66….67….68….woah, you really can bounce a lot, huh?" The rest of team Natsu looked in shock as Natsu was currently watching a pink creature bouncing.

"Hey Flame Brain, where the hell did you get that thing, and where's Bu?"

"Well…...this is actually Bu guys."

"Huh?" They didn't know what to say: this pink….round blob was the cute baby that was hatched from an egg yesterday? Bu stopped bouncing when he noticed the same people he saw yesterday, more particularly the blue haired girl.

"It's you, it's you!" He then began to jump around Wendy with a big smile.

"B-Bu?"

"Yup, the one and only." To prove himself, he jumped into Wendy's arm, enjoying her small warmth, though it couldn't compare to Natsu's. The young dragon slayer smelled him a bit before widening her eyes.

"Guys, Natsu's right, this is Bu." To say the wizards were a bit shocked would kinda be an understatement. While they wouldn't say the new Bu wasn't cute, they did like his first form more.

"How the heck can he grow up this fast, it's barely been a day!"

"Beats me, but he's still awesome, right Bu?" Natsu raised his opened hand, which Bu high fived with one of his ears.

"Yeah!"

"But if he had grown up in a rapid pace, then perhaps he will be used to Lucy and Gray."

"Maybe, let me try." Lucy stepped forward and slowly raised her hand, getting Bu's attention. "Hi Bu, do you remember me?"

"Ummm, no." Some sweatdropped at his blunt answer, but that didn't stop Lucy from petting Bu on the head. However, instead of crying, he smiled. "You're soft and you smell nice."

"Aww, thanks cutie." Happy by her words, Bu jumped out of Wendy's arms and into Lucy's, getting her to giggle.

"It still intrigues me what kind of creature Bu is."

"Maybe Gramps knows. We should go to the guild and ask." Bu's ears perked up.

"Wait, we can go outside?" Natsu smiled before giving a nod, getting the pink ball to smile before he began to bounce on the ground. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I can go outside!" The others just laughed at his antics.

"We should probably cover him so we won't draw attention." As magical as their world was, seeing a pink, round taking creature would definitely be the talk of the town, and that was something they didn't really want to deal with.

"I guess." Natsu quickly grabbed his grey blanket before putting it around Bu, who was a bit unhappy with it.

"Hey, do I have to wear this?"

"It's okay Bu, the guild isn't too far, okay?" Wendy reassured before Bu nodded.

"Okay…."

"Let's hope Gramps doesn't freak out."

"I'm sure Master can help." Oh how wrong they were.

' _Magnolia Train Station, same time'_

*Screech*

The 10:30AM train entering Magnolia Station slowly began to stop as it had finally arrived on time. Pulling the lever, the conductor opened the cabin doors, allowing those inside to exit. Among the many people exiting were Vex, Akame and Gaomon, who was forced to wear his cloak, much to his chagrin. "Good, we're here." Vex said while cracking his neck a bit. He didn't hate trains exactly, but they weren't that comfortable, at least in his opinion.

"Vex, what does the Crest say we should go?" Gaomon asked, trying not to attract attention. The black haired teen took the necklace out of his pocket and lifted it as the Crest in the middle began to glow.

"Hmm, it's stronger than it was in Hargeon, so we should be somewhat close."

"Come on." Akame said blankly as she made her way down the stairs. From the roof of the Station, Renamon was standing high and proud, overlooking the rather nice town of Magnolia. "Renamon is currently our eyes from above. Hopefully we can the Digimon."

"You know, Fairy Tail is currently stationed here. I bet Haru would look an autograph." A small chuckle escaped Vex's mouth as he and the others made their way to town, unaware of the encounter they'll soon have.

' _With Team Natsu'_

We now return to Team Natsu, who are currently walking through the streets of their beloved town. Some of the citizens gave them a friendly greeting, which they returned. I guess that's what happens when you help your guild with the Grand Magic Games, am I right? Bu, who was still under the blanket, peeked through the sheets and was in awe at the streets. "Woah, everything looks so cool." Bu said.

"Aye, Magnolia's the best town in the world." Happy declared with his paw raised high.

"And it's the best place for the best guild, Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a proud grin.

"What's Fairy Tail?"

"Well Fairy Tail's a guild we're all a part of." Lucy explained, seeing as Bu was barely born yesterday. "It's where we do jobs, eat and have fun with each other."

"Woah, that sounds fun!"

"It can be, though the constant fighting does get annoying." Carla said with a tired sigh, remembering on the times her tea time was interrupted by the guild's constant fights, which are usually started by Natsu and Gray.

"If you prefer, you may have some of my Strawberry Cake." Erza said with a small smile, which is surprising given how much she LOVED cake.

"I hope it's yummy!" Bu's nose picked up the scent of something…...sweet. Looking to the right, he saw a building with a large window, containing different kinds of pastries. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's Piere's Pastries. It has all kind of tasty treats." Wendy said with a big smile, getting Bu's interest peaked.

"Really? Can we go Natsu, can we, can we?!"

"Haha, alright. I guess we can get something for you."

"Natsu, are you sure it's okay to give him sweets? He was just born yesterday."

"Come on Lucy, lighten up, how can you say no to this?" Pulling down the blanket, Natsu uses a weapon Lucy could never resist: Bu's puppy eyes, even if he isn't technically a dog. Even though he was less cute than how he was yesterday, Lucy couldn't help but submit.

"Okay fine." Natsu and Bu grinned before high fiving each other. The group then entered the pastry shop, which was colored sky blue and had a large display full of sweets.

"Oh wow, so many to choose." Natsu, Happy and even Bu's mouths began to water, looking at all the food present.

"Hello, hello!" A man who looked to be in his 40s with shoulder blonde hair, slightly tan skin, green eyes and wearing a chef's outfit said with a friendly smile. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed who his next customers were. "Fairy Tail?! Such an honor!"

"Hello mister Piere!" The Sky Dragon Slayer said with a big smile, which he returned.

"Madam Wendy, how may I help you and your friends?"

"I'd like an order of sweet rolls please."

"Okay, and what about the rest of you?"

"I'll have a Strawberry Cake please."

"I'll take six scoones please."

"And I'll have a cinnamon roll. Flame Brain, what about you?" Natsu didn't even look up from the glass display as he spoke.

"I'll have a dozen of those." He pointed at the Danish Bars as Piere nodded.

"Very well my friends, please take a seat and I'll have your order up." Nodding, the group decided to take a seat at the corner of the store, away from everyone else. Natsu didn't waste any time in placing Bu on the table, unwrapping him.

"Finally! It was getting too stuffy in there."

"Sorry little buddy, we had to keep ya safe. Trust me, this food tastes way better than that baby food."

"I hope, I'm hungry!"

"Be patient Bu, it will be worth the wait." Erza reached out and scratched his ear, getting him to sigh before jumping onto her lap, getting her to giggle. "You like being scratched behind the ear, don't you?"

"I got it! Bu's a type of cat!" Happy shouted with confidence.

"I highly doubt that Tom Cat, though I am curious what kind of species he is." It was strange: one minute he was a black furball, the next he's a pink round head. Just what WAS Bu, and where did he come from? It wasn't long until Piere walked up to them, holding a large tray full of pastries.

"Here you go Fairy Tail, please enjoy and don't worry about the check: it's on the house."

"Woah, thank you Piere." Bowing, the chef returned to the cash register. Bu looked at the pastries with such curiosity. It was a child looking at a new toy. Smiling, Wendy gently used a knife to cut a piece of her roll before offering it to Bu.

"It's really tasty Bu, try it." Trusting the blue haired girl, Bu bit down on the pastry...and widened his eyes in joy.

"Wow, it's so good!" Looking at the other rolls, Bu didn't waste any time eating them.

"Geez, he eats just as fast as ash tray." It was true, Natsu wasn't leaving anything on his plate as he chomped down on his danish.

"I suppose it's like mother, like child."

"Hmm?" Natsu looked up in confusion, as well as Bu while the others laughed.

"Yeah, I bet Bu'll act just like Natsu!"

"Master's not gonna like that." The two looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and continued their feast.

"There is however the matter of asking Master about Bu. We may need to tell him in his office, should he have some information."

"Yeah, we don't wanna cause a commotion, though it'll be hard with lava breath over there." Natsu's brow twitch a bit before he swallowed his sixth danish.

"At least I can keep my clothes on!" Looking down, Gray gasped as he noticed he was in nothing but his boxers.

"For goodness sakes, put some clothes on!" Wendy covered her eyes while everyone else shook their heads in disappointment, with the exception of Bu, who just at Gray's Cinnamon Roll.

"When the hell did that happen?!"

"See. Even your clothes don't wanna be around you." The ice make wizard had a tick mark on his head before he glared at Natsu.

"At least I have a brain that hasn't burned out!"

"What did you say Princess?!"

"Who're you calling a princess you dumb dragon!"

"They're at it again." Bu finished chewing another roll as he watched Natsu and Gray insult each other as their foreheads were pressed against the other. He swore he could see an orange and blue aura around them.

 _It's weird, even if I was born yesterday, I feel like I know these guys all my life._ The pink head then smiled as Erza came in and slammed Natsu and Gray's heads together. _I think things are gonna be fin with them._

*Boom*

Bu's eyes widened as he suddenly felt…..something close by. Something…..familiar. Slowly turning his head towards the wind, he caught sight of a black haired male walking past the town fountain dozens of feet away, looking at what appears to be a necklace. As Bu looked at the man, he suddenly saw a blurry vision in his mind. There was a large green portal in the air, a cloaked man giving him some kind of device, several large shadows talking to him, but the last one felt more….recent to him. There was an old man talking to him before he flew into what looked like a large field. "Bu, are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern as she saw his rather distant look. Everyone else looked at the small pink creature, who just kept staring at the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe he ate some bad bread." However, Bu did something none of them expected. He jumped off the table and began to bounce towards the exit.

"Bu!" The group quickly got out of their table began to began to run after Bu, who continued to bounce ahead. "What the hell's going on with him?"

"It looks like he's heading towards the fountain. We should all split up to catch him."

"Happy and I can fly up to keep track of his movements."

"Very well, Natsu and I will continue to chase him while Lucy, Gray and Wendy go to the right." Everyone nodded before they split up, with Lucy's group turning to the nearest corner and the Exceeds flying high. Bu continued to bounce before he made a quick right, hoping to find the strange man. "He's never shown this kind of behavior."

"Something's gotta have his attention, but what?" Little did they know, a certain fox-like creature noticed the commotion and saw Bu running towards Vex and Akame. Renamon narrowed her eyes as she quickly shifted from building to building.

"Hmm?" Vex stopped walking as he saw the Crest glow even brighter, getting Gaomon's attention.

"Is it nearby?" Gaomon asked before his ears picked up the sound of something...bouncing towards them. Turning around, Vex saw a pink head bouncing towards him as the Crest shined brighter.

"Found it!" Bu stopped bouncing just a few feet from the duo. "Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you."

"Who are you guys, and what's that?" Bu's eyes were more focused on the strange necklace. He had a feeling it was supposed to be with him. Vex let out a small smile as he slowly walked towards Bu with his hands up while Gaomon watched a few feet away, in case things got ugly.

"I'm not an enemy, I'm a friend and I wanna help you. Will you come with me?" Bu looked at his amber eyes and could feel he wasn't gonna try to hurt him. But just as he was about to speak..

"BU!" Vex and Gaomon looked passed Bu and saw Natsu and Erza running towards them, the former had his fist ignited. "Get away from him!"

"Hang on!" Vex quickly jumped back before he could get a fist full of fire. He was a bit surprised that two of the most famous wizards from Fairy Tail came out, and what was even more shocking was the fact that Natsu knew Bu. "I don't want any trouble."

"Explain what you're doing with Bu, or else." Erza had her usual hard glare as she requipped a sword, aiming it at Vex. Gaomon let out a growl, ready to fight the human that was threatening his ally. However, Erza's instincts kicked it as she brought her sword to the right, stopping another one from beheading her.

"You are interfering with our mission." Akame said with narrowed eyes as she and Erza locked swords, neither wanting to give their opponent an edge.

"Hang on Akame, we aren't here to fight." Vex once again jumped back to dodge another of Natsu's fists. "Natsu Dragneel, can we just talk for a minute?" 

"No way am I talking to someone who was gonna take Bu from me. So you better get ready for a beat down!" Buckling his legs, Natsu lunged forward. "Fire Dragon Iro-AHH!" However, he was cut off when Gaomon rushed in and punched his right cheek, sending him a few feet away. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for attacking my partner human." Grabbing his cloak, Gaomon threw it in the air, allowing his true appearance to be seen.

"A blue dog?" This of course got a tick mark from Gaomon.

"I'm not a dog dammit! And I don't care about your reputation..." Smirking, Gaomon began to crack his knuckles before lifting up his hands in a boxer style. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Vex."

"Gaomon, we aren't here to fight, remember? We're here only to get the Digimon and return to base." How hard was it to stop a fight?!

"There's no way I'm letting you take Bu away! And if it's a fight you want…" Giving a toothy grin, Natsu engulfed his fists in flames before lunging towards gaomon. "Then I'm fired up!"

' _With Lucy's group'_

*Boom*

"What was that?!" The three looked up and saw some smoke coming from the street in front of them.

"Hundred Jewel says is Flame Brain, damn idiot." Gray muttered under his breath before he and the girls made a sharp left into an alleyway. However, just as they saw the street a few feet away….

"Diamond Storm!" Several glowing leave-shaped shards suddenly struck the ground between the street and the group, causing several small explosions that forced them back.

"What was that?!" Wendy asked before she picked up a new scent. Looking up, she caught sight of Renamon, who was standing on top of the roof with her arms crossed.

"That's far enough." She said in a calm, yet daring tone.

"Is that, a talking fox?!" Lucy said rhetorically.

"Well we've seen Happy and Bu talk, so that isn't much of a shocker."

"Speak for yourself Gray!" Shaking his head, Gray looked up to glare at Renamon, which she gladly returned.

"So, who are you, and why'd you stop us?"

"I'm Renamon human. As for why I stopped you is rather simple: me and my allies are in search of a rare egg, which holds a very powerful creature. We would've preferred to have it in egg form, but since it hatched, we had to improvise." The wizards' eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you're after Bu?!" The fox raised a curious brow. They must be referring to the pink head.

"There's no way we're letting you get your hands on him. So come down and fight." Renamon chuckled at his words, much to his irritation. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just enjoy the bravado you humans have. But if you want to fight, then I'll be more than happy to oblige." With that, Renamon jumped down, ready for a rather hard battle.

 **AAANNNNDDD that will be the chapter you guys. I hope I did good with the whole Botamon evolving overnight to Koromon, as a reference to the Digimon Movie(love it to this day!) I did want them to go to the guild so they could reveal Koromon, but I thought this would be a bit more epic since next chapter will have a fight scene and possibly digivolutions;) Trust me when I say just because wizards will have Digimon, it doesn't mean they'll just stay back, so expect some teamwork. If you haven't figured it out, Akame is an AU of the character from Akame Ga Kill, even with her demonic sword. And Vex is inspired from Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, though not evil, obviously. I apologize to those who wanted Erza and Renamon to be partners, but there was a reader who requested a sword Digimon, so I am having her have him. In this story, the Tamers will be in a sort of guild of 8. I have their 'guild master' as well as five other members, which include Vex and Akame, but I need two ocs and their partner Digimon so if you have an idea of an oc, please let me know. I have partners for Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, which I would like to thank ortzale317 for helping me with that, you're awesome my friend. As I said before, would you guys be okay with certain people getting two Digimon? I already have something for Natsu, but I'm curious what you guys think. So here are the arcs that I am going to do, though I am still thinking of at least one more. If you have an idea for an arc, let me know.**

 **Tamers arc(introduction to Digimon)**

 **Sun Village**

 **Tartarus**

 **Dark Masters**

 **Avatar**

 **Alvaraz**

 **Seven Demon Lords**

 **Let me know what you guys think of these arcs coming up and maybe something you would like to see. I am trying to think of a unique digivice, but if you guys liked the first or second generation digivices, let me know if you'd like those. If not, then I'll think of original digivices.**

 **Follow, fav, Review and Pm for anything…**

 **Next time: First Impressions**


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**What is happening people! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter since it will lead into a rather random and Fairy Tail-like fight. A lot of you guys are requesting random characters from other anime to be the remaining Tamers, so here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna put some anime and I would like to know who you would want, as well as what digimon could fit them. Here are the options: Bleach, and Soul Eater. If there is a character from these series that you wanna see as a Tamer, please let me know who their partner could be. Keep in mind, that doesn't mean ALL the characters from that particular series will be here, just that certain character.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Yes they will, though certain characters will have Royal Knight digimon like Natsu in the future.**

 **Jhanter1999: Those are some really good ideas and I already have plans to explain the backstories of Vex, Akame and the other Tamers. I may also do that infected Digimon arc as part of the Dark Masters, and possibly redo the movie as well, thanks.**

 **FanFictionHunter:**

 **R98:Mmmmaasayyybbbbeeeee;)**

 **Neostardustdragon101: Trust me, they will literally be the biggest threat they'll face next to Zeref and Acnologia.**

 **Guest: Hmmm, well there will be certain characters who will have those digivices. Plus, I doubt Digimon would be willing to be trapped in there, unlike Pokemon lol.**

 **Sanedimentio: Yeah, sorry about that, but don't worry, I got Gajeel two Digimon in mind, and Blackagumon will have a much bigger role in this story after Sun Village, so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **GirlFish(are you really?): My friend….Flamemon is gonna be in this story, though his partner will be someone you'd never expect. Already have a partner for Juvia, though I am curious if you're suggesting another arc or are just giving me titles. Please explain.**

 **Docron: Yup, and their backstories will be explained as the first arc goes on.**

 **HeavenlyDragonGod: Yes, I will reveal the knight during that arc, and thanks for the compliment my friend:)**

 **BanRedfox: I know, that movie was so good in my opinion since it went from the beginning, the the middle to the present. Yup, that's how Fairy Tail meets new people: by fighting them for no reasonXD. I already have their second partners, so don't worry about that and I will try to watch Blue Exorcist. I'm debating on that, though there is a chance they will already by in Rookie form.**

 **Mcleanbryce7: I'm gonna use the Wargreymon line and beyond since that was one of my all time favorites and while Shinegreymon sounds more fitting for Natsu, I stick with the classics. And yes, Blackwargreymon will appear as he will have a huge role after Sun Village;)**

 **Furno: Thank you. I'm planning on Renamon digivolving on her own, though there are plans for a few biomerges to occur, just not with her. Hmm, would you be interested in an arc that includes the Olympos 12 as villains?**

 **I'm curious if you guys want opening/ending songs for this story that are used for both Fairy Tail and Digimon. If so, tell me which would be good(they don't have to be current if you want opening 3 of Fairy Tail to be used.)**

 **So to recap: A day after Bu was born, Natsu discovered he changed into a pink round head that is capable of speaking, much to his and his friends' shock. Wanting to get answers, the group decided it was best to go ask their master for help, only to stop at a bakery for lunch. At the same time, vex and Akame exited the train, along with their other partners to try and find the egg. Sensing the chest they had, Bu left the store and encounter Vex, who meant no harm to the little creature. However, Natsu and Erza assumed he was a threat and attempted to fight him, only for Akame and Gaomon to interrupt. As for the others, they were stopped by let's see how their first impression goes…..probably bad in my opinion….**

The citizens of Magnolia were having another peaceful day: the birds were chirping happily, kids were playing on the streets….

*Boom*

And there were explosions going on….yup, something was going on. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged towards Gaomon with a flame coated fist. However, Gaomon expected this and ducked under the fist.

"Wild Echo!" Taking a deep breath, Gaomon launched a large war cry, striking Natsu on the chest as he skidded back. "Gao Rush!" Leaping forward, Gaomon began to send a high-speed barrage of punches, forcing Natsu to cross his arms.

"Not bad fleabag." Gaomon growled in anger before Natsu pushed him back, making him backflip onto the ground.

"I'll told you…..I'm not a dog!"

"You smell like one, but also something…...different. It kinda reminds me of Bu."

"Bu?" The blue furball looked to the right and saw Bu in Vex's arms. "You mean the baby Digimon?"

"Di….gimon?" The dragon slayer tilted his head in confusion as a large question mark appeared over it. "What the hell is that?"

 _Digimon….."_ For some reason, Bu felt like he knew what it meant. Vex watched the battle before glancing at Bu.

 _He obviously cares for Natsu Dragneel, but how did he release the egg?_ Vex thought, observing the battle. As much as he didn't want to have property damage occur while on a mission, he had to see if his theory was correct. He needed to see….if Natsu could pull out Bu's potential.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu lite both his arms on fire before whipping them forward, striking Gaomon on the chest. "And here comes a Fire Dragon Claw!" Getting over the pain, Gaomon flipped back to avoid another fiery attack.

"Double Backhand!" Spinning, Gaomon began striking Natsu, who blocked them all with his arms.

*Cling*

A few feet away from their fight, Erza and Akame were clashing swords with one another in the middle of the street as onlookers watched in awe and fear(cause we all know how destructive Fairy Tail can be, am I right?) "I admit, your sword skills are much more impressive than I realized." Erza confessed with a slight smirk. There hadn't been many swordsman or woman Erza had faced that gave her this kind of challenge, with the most recent one being with Kagura at the Grand Magic Games, so it was natural for her blood to get boiling.

"It is an honor to fight against someone as strong as you Titania Erza, but we have a mission to complete." Akame said blankly. "You don't have to be harmed, just stand aside." Instead of backing down, Erza tightened her grip on her sword.

"And allow you to take someone as innocent as Bu away? I won't stand by and allow you to conduct experiments on him."

"We aren't going to experiment on him, we simply want to bring the Digimon to safety."

"Digimon?" Akame nodded while glancing at Bu. "So you know what species he is, tell me."

"I'm afraid that information's classified. I ask again, please stand by." This was one of the rare times Erza was ever denied anything, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I see…..I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." Her eyes hardened. "Bu is one of us, and we will not allow anyone to take him." Akame narrowed her eyes while raising her sword.

"So you won't stand aside? Then….you've made your choice." Turning her blade so that it showed Erza's reflection, Akame lunged forward. Using her speed, Erza was able to parry an incoming sword attack, however Akame expected this and swept her leg downward to trip Erza. Seeing this, the redhead jumped back while standing near a fruit stand. Buckling her legs, the red eyed swordswoman and Erza then began a flurry of sword slashes, which were so fast those watching barely saw the spark they made whenever their swords clashed. It was then the two backed off….only to reveal multiple cuts on the fruit before it collapsed.

"MY CABBAGES!" The poor fruit vendor shouted in horror before he squealed as the two sword-wielding beauties continued to fight. Requipping another sword, Erza began to the next round, slashing at Akame with both swords. However, she was able to dodge and block both sword before she thrusted her blade forward, The Titania's eyes widened as she saw the sword was close to cutting her neck, so she moved her head, allowing Akame's weapon to cut a small strained of red hair.

 _Her skills are impressive, I need to stay vigilant._ With that, Erza started swinging her weapons in a much faster pace, much to Akame's hidden surprise as she was forced to back up. Akame blocked her right sword, however Erza thrusted her left sword, cutting off a strand of her black hair.

"This is crazy!" Happy shouted as he and Carla were currently watching the fights from above to avoid getting injured.

"Whoever these people are, they're skilled." Carla said, watching as Akame kicked Erza back.

"Should we help?" As much as he didn't want to fight Gaomon(who he assumed was a dog), he wanted to help out Natsu.

"Go help Natsu, I'll assist Wendy." _Please be safe child._

' _With Gray's group'_

"Ice Make Lance!" Focusing magic into his hands, Gray launched a barrage of frozen lances towards Renamon, who patiently waited from atop the roof. Just as the ice magic was about to strike her…...she vanished.

"She's fast!" Lucy shouted in disbelief as the bipedal fox suddenly reappeared on top of some nearby crates.

"You'll have to do better than that human." Renamon taunted, her arms crossed.

"Grrr, Ice Make Arrows!" Gray then fired a barrage of small ice her eyes, Renamon leaped forward and began to bounce off ice after ice, much to his shock.

"Palm Strike!" Reeling her arm back, Renamon sent a strong hand strike onto Gray's chest, pushing him back a few feet. "Spin Kick!" Not letting up, Renamon began to attack the maker wizard with a multitude of roundhouse kicks, making him groan in pain.

"Open, Gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" Taking out one of her gold keys, Lucy summoned one of her Zodiac spirits, more precisely Sagittarius.

"How may I help you miss Lucy?" Sagittarius said saluting…..at the sky.

"I need you to help take that fox down."

"Ahhh, you know I was always praised for my hunting skills. This will merely be a walk in the woods." The archer pulled on his bow, aiming at Renamon as she engaged Gray in a fist fight.

"Gray, move!" Smirking, Gray jumped back just as Sagittarius fired his arrow, which multiplied into a large wave.

"Cute." Renamon raised her arms before her paws were cased in white flames. "Power Palm!" Faster than the eye could see, Renamon began to strike at each and every one of the arrows, burning them away with her flames. She then jumped in the air and spread her arms, summoning a large amount of glowing leaves. "Diamond Storm!" The yellow fox then fired her glowing leaves towards the group.

"Oh my!" The Celestial Spirit was unable to dodge the attack and was engulfed in a small series of explosions as Gray and Lucy jumped out of the way.

"Sky Dragon….Roar!" Renamon looked down….only to see a small tornado appear from below and engulf her, throwing her onto a nearby roof. The attacker was none other than Wendy, who quickly ran to the aid of her friends.

"Impressive, she was able to hit me."

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked in concern, prepared to heal them if need be.

"Yeah, just some dust." Lucy stood up and looked at Renamon, who was looking down at them with her arms crossed. "She's giving us a hard time, we were lucky you hit her."

"Trust me, I'm just getting started." Unconsciously(or consciously if you think about it), Gray took out his shirt and threw it to the side, getting a raised brow from Renamon. "Time to get serious! Ice Make Freezer Lance!" Unlike before, Gray launched a barrage of much larger ice lances towards Renamon, who jumped off the roof to dodge. "Gotta ya!" Slamming his hand on the ground, Gray created a large ice spire that slowly raised him up. "Ice Make Battle Axe!" He formed an frozen axe in his arms before he swung it, forcing Renamon to pulling her head back, barely dodging the attack.

"Rapid Kick!" Renamon then began kicking Gray in a rapid pace, striking him several times on the chest. She pulled her leg back, ready to deliver the final strike…

*Ding*

However, Gray lifted his left hand and summoned a small ice shield, which barely blocked her kick as evident from the cracks. Gray pulled his right arm while forming a large hammer made out of ice. "Ice Make Hammer!" He swung the weapon to the right, forcing Renamon to cross her arms to block the hammer, though it did throw her towards the wall, making it crack slightly.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A bright light emitted in front of Lucy, revealing a muscular humanoid cow wielding a large axe. "Get her Taurus!"

"MMMOOOOOO! Time the bring the axe doooooowwwwwwnnnnn!" Taurus shouted as he let out a battle cry, jumping towards Renamon.

"Sorry handsome, but I'd rather not get beheaded by a cow of all things." She quickly jumped out the wall, allowing Taurus to slam his axe onto it as Lucy screamed in horror.

"Taurus! That'll come out of our next reward!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon once again launched a barrage of glowing leaves at Taurus, striking him on the back.

"MMMOOOO!" The Celestial Spirit then began to shine before he disappeared. Looking over her shoulder, Renamon noticed the blue haired girl, being carried by a white-winged car flying towards her.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Focusing wind in her legs, Wendy sent a downwards kick at Renamon, who crossed her arms to block it.

"I admit, you've impressed me kid. But….." The bipedal fox grabbed Wendy's ankle. "Don't think I'll go easy." With that, she threw Wendy downwards, though luckily Carla stopped them before they could crash onto the ground. "Diamond Storm!"

"Sky Dragon…...ROAR!" Opening her mouth, Wendy unleashed a powerful tornado, which was able to destroy her attack.

"This is getting out of hand." Carla advised as Renamon calmly landed on the ground.

"I know, hopefully Natsu and Erza are doing better."

' _Back with Natsu and Erza'_

*Cling, cling, cling*

Above one of the many roofs of Magnolia, two blurs could be seen, striking at each other so hard, small shockwaves could be seen. The combatants were none other than Erza Scarlet and Akame, who jumped back. The Titania was lightly panting while Akame looked indifferent. _It seems I'll have to get serious if I'm ever going to defeat her._ Erza thought with a small smirk. "As I said before, your skills are impressive, Akame was it?"

"Yes, and as I said before: it is an honor to fight you Titania Erza." Akame replied with a hint of excitement in her voice. If she was being honest, this was the best fight she had ever had, and to have an opponent as strong as Erza Scarlet fight you, it was just….awesome. "However, I still cannot allow you to interrupt with our mission."

"Then it's time to raise the stakes. Requip!" Erza's body was engulfed in a bright light, though Akame only narrowed her eyes. Once it died out, Erza was now wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor, wielding a sword in each hand. "Heaven's Wheel armor."

 _If I remember correctly, this armor allows her to summon multiple blades at once._ The red eyed beauty(cause come on, she's babe!) gripped her sword tightly, ready to strike.

"Now, dance my blades!" Several dozen swords suddenly appeared behind Erza before they began to spin simultaneously in a circular fashion. "Circle Sword!" Pointing her right sword, Erza commanded the ring of swords towards Akame. Buckling her legs, Akame jumped high in the air to dodge. "I've got you!" Erza then used the wings on her back to fly towards her opponent. "Blumenblatt!" Using the words in her hands, Erza sliced them in an X-formation, forcing Akame to block with her sword. However, the redhead flew back, allowing her other swords to fly towards Akame, much to her shock.

 _She tricked me!_ Akame began slashing her sword, trying to intercept as many swords as possible. However, due to the surprise of the attack, some swords were lucky enough to slash parts of her chest, as well as her left cheek.

"Good, I was able to injury-"

*Slash*

However, just as she was about to finish, Akame landed on the roof and faster than the eye could see, she rushed towards Erza and slashed off her right wing. Turning her heel, the black haired swordswoman ran and slammed the hilt of her sword onto Erza's back, cracking her armor even further. _She was still able to hit me, even if she was hurt._

"Impressive Erza Scarlet, but it won't be enough." Glaring at her slightly, Erza clashed blades with Akame for the umpenth time in a row.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged forward and slammed his fist onto Gaomon's cheek, sending him flying back. The blue furred dog landed on his feet, wiping the burn mark while glaring at Natsu.

"I have to admit, you're putting up a good fight." Gaomon admitted with a small smirk.

"Thanks, you too dog breath!"

"How many times do I have to tell you…..I'M NOT A DOG!" Growling in anger, Gaomon charged at Natsu with a flurry of punches, but to his surprise, the dragon slayer was able to dodge them with ease.

"I know every move you'll make, the timing and even how you breath." He then grabbed Gaomon's wrist while giving a feral grin. "Now it's time to end this. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Pulling him closer, Natsu slammed his fist onto his gut, making him wheeze before throwing him to the side. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Leaping forward, Natsu ignited his feet before sending a roundhouse kick on Gaomon's rib. "And Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Finally, he whipped his flames onto Gaomon, sending him crashing in front of Vex.

"Gaomon!"

"Yeah, go Natsu!" Bu shouted happily while bouncing up and down as Vex helped his friend stand up.

 _It seems I'll have to go even further if Natsu's going to bring out this digimon's potential._ He thought before standing up, his right hand reaching into his pocket. "In all honesty, it's a true honor to meet you Natsu Dragneel." He said cooly.

"So what? You guys were gonna take Bu, and I'm not gonna let that happen." A smile crept onto Vex's face before he pulled out something Natsu didn't expect.

"Then I suppose we'll have to go to the next level." He raised his right hand and revealed a small rectangular device, something Natsu had never seen was white with a blue color in the middle, a small screen on the top and what looked like a paw-shaped button on the bottom(basically, it's Thomas' Digivice from Data Squad.) "Gaomon…...Digivolve."

" **Digivolution…...activate."** The device wrote it those exact words before it began to glow a bluish aura. Gaomon's eyes widened as his body began to glow.

 **(Play Digimon theme song)**

"Gaomon, digivolve to…" Natsu, Happy and Bu looked in shock as Gaomon's body began to grow large, claws began to pop out of his gloves and what looked like a scarf began to materialize. When the light died out, a new animal appeared in Gaomon's place. This new creature had the small colored fur as Gaomon, except his body grew that resemble that of a tiger: his fangs extended past his mouth, bandages were wrapped on his back legs, two black belts were on its front legs, black sharp claws popped out of his gloves and a red scarf was wrapped around its neck. **"Gaogamon!"** The new creature roared in the sky before glaring at Natsu.

 **(song end)**

"Woah, it turned into an even bigger dog!" Happy shouted in shock and fear. He was lucky that….beast couldn't fly.

"What the hell…." Natsu trailed off. Gaomon grew so fast…..maybe that's how Bu changed overnight. Bu looked at the newly evolved creature with shock…...and a hint of nostalgia. He felt like…..he should do this too, like it was in his genes. Vex didn't drop his smile as he rubbed Gaogamon's head.

"It's like I said Natsu Dragneel, we'll have to go to the next level." Vex said before he stepped back. "Gaogamon, go."

" **Yes sir!"** Gaogamon shouted before he charged at Natsu with impressive speed.

"Oh shi-" Natsu was cut off when Gaogamon rammed into his chest, pushing him back. The dragon slayer did his best to hold down the grown dog, though it was a bit difficult. "Fire Dragon-"

" **Spiral Blow!"** Opening his mouth, Gaogamon unleashed a vortex of wind, striking Natsu's chest as he was pushed back.

"Nice one, try this! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Clapping his hands together, Natsu summoned a large fireball into his hands before tossing it to Gaogamon, who used his impressive leg strength to jump high in the sky to dodge.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, Natsu's attack…..kinda blew up part of the how pissed Makarov's gonna get when he finds out.

' _Fairy Tail Guildhall'_

"ACHOO!" Makarov Dreyar suddenly sneezed, accidently spitting out some of his beer.

"Master, are you catching a cold?" Mirajane Strauss asked in concern as he wiped his face.

"Yes my dear, but I just had a feeling I'm going to scold Natsu and his team for something." Makarov said before drinking from his mug. "Damn barts are gonna be the death of me." This got a giggle from the white haired beauty.

' _Back to the fight'_

"I guess Fairy Tail's reputation for being destructive isn't a joke." Vex muttered with a sweatdrop. He thought it was an overestimation for their destructive nature.

"Happy, I need a lift!"

"A-Aye." Even if he was freaked out at Gaogamon's appearance, but if Natsu still needed help, he would have to suck it up. Swooping down, Happy scooped up Natsu and flew towards Gaogamon, who was starting to fall.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

" **Dash Double Claw!"** Using the momentum from the fall, Gaogamon began to rocket towards Natsu and Happy, the former had his fists ignited. Pulling his claws back, Gaogamon's claws clashed with Natsu's fists. **"RRRRROOOOAAARRRR!"**

"HAAAA!" The two continued to put all that got in their attacks, causing the air to blow back downwards.

" **Spiral Blow!"**

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Opening their mouths, Natsu unleashed a stream of fire while Gaogamon launched a powerful vortex.

*BOOM*

Once both attacks made contact, a close range explosion occurred in front of the trio, sending them flying. "Natsu, Happy!" Bu shouted in concern as he saw them crash onto the ground. Gaogamon flipped back before landing on the ground, though it was obvious he was getting tired from his slight panting.

 _Come on Natsu, bring out his full potential._ Vex thought while crossing his arms.

"Happy, you okay?"

"Aaayyyyyeeeee…." The blue cat raised his paw before falling backwards. "Carla, you want some fish? Here you ggggggooooooo…"

" **Gaoga Hound!"** Rushing towards Natsu once again, Gaogamon opened his mouth….before biting down on his left arm.

"Dammit! Get off!" Natsu lite up his body, making the wolf yelp as he jumped back. The pink haired wizard gripped his left arm as it bled a little. "Shit."

"Gaogamon, end this." Nodding in agreement, Gaogamon prepared for another strike. Bu on the other hand began to freak out. Since he didn't know just how strong Natsu was, so he thought he was already at his limit.

 _No, nonononono!_

" **Spiral…."** Natsu slowly raised his head as Gaogamon opened his mouth. **"VORTEX!"**

"NATSU!" Bu shouted before he bounced in front of the vortex, much to Natsu and Vex's shock.

"BU NO!" However, something unexpected occurred. Bu….began to glow.

"Koromon, digivolve to…" Despite the vortex striking him, Bu miraculously blocked it as his whole body began to change. The light shined so bright, it caught the attention of Akame and the others.

"What's that light?" Erza asked out loud while Akame slightly widened her eyes.

 _That can't be Gaomon, so…...the baby._ She thought before she ran towards Natsu and Vex, with Erza not too far behind.

"Woah, what's going on?" Lucy shouted as she and the others saw the light.

"So it's digivolving." Renamon muttered before she began to run towards the light, with the Fairy Tail members following her.

"B-Bu?" Natsu felt something...warm, glowing on his right hand. Looking down, his eyes widened as a small, square-shaped device with a light blue coating and small screen appeared in his hands. Looking back at Bu, Natsu saw he grew to about Wendy's height. Once the light died out, Bu's appearance changed into a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like creature with amber orange skin, light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, a stubby tail and a large head with an equally large snout. The new Bu glared at Gaogamon, who actually looked a bit shocked.

"Pepper Breath!" Opening his mouth, the little T-rex fired three small fireballs at the wolf, making him back up a few feet. Seeing his attack do damage, Bu slowly turned towards Natsu with a big smile. "Natsu, did you see that?"

"Y-yeah, but….what happened Bu?" The reptile chuckled a bit.

"Actually, my name isn't Bu." Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "I remember, my name….it's Agumon!"

"Agu….mon…..that sounds cool." The dragon slayer kneeled down in front of the newly named 'Agumon' with a grin. "And that fireball….with some practice, we can make it blow up a whole tree! Just think of how much fun we'll have!"

"Yeah, but can we get more food? I'm hungry!"

"That makes two of us pal." The two laughed a bit, as if the whole fight was nonexistent.

*Clap, clap*

However, their little moment was cut short when they turned to see Vex clapping next to Gaogamon, a smile on his face. "That was impressive Natsu Dragneel." He said in a strangely friendly tone.

"You." Both Natsu and Agumon got into fighting stances, ready to fight in case they needed to, but to their surprise, Vex raised his hands.

"Hey hey, there's no need to fight anymore, okay? We're not the enemy, right...Akame and Renamon?" As if on cue, said people jumped behind Vex while focusing their attention towards Agumon.

"Natsu!" Turning his head, Natsu saw his friends running up to him.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hi!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked with a raised brow. Wendy sniffed the air and gasped in shock.

"Guys...it's Bu!" She shouted in shock.

"What!"

"It's true, and his name isn't Bu. It's Agumon." The orange dinosaur nodded happily while giving them a goofy smile.

"But how in the world did he…..grow up?" Carla asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"He underwent a transformation known as Digivolution." Everyone looked back at Vex, who had his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Vex Marcus, and this is my partner Gaomon." Gaogamon's body began to glow before he reverted back to Gaomon, who began panting. "The ladies behind me are Akame and Renamon."

"Hello." Akame said blankly, though Vex did notice her wounds and his eyes softened.

"You okay?" All she did was nod. "Perhaps we can talk in a more….private area." Yeah, during the fights, there was….property damage.

"How do we know we can trust you? You attacked us."

"Correction: your Digimon was the one who found us and you attacked me, thinking I was trying to kidnap him."

"I…...suppose you're correct." Erza requipped out of her Heaven's Wheel armor before giving them a bow. "I apologize if our assumptions had injured you in any way. You may strike me if you want." Vex and Gaomon blinked in confusion while Akame and Renamon were indifferent.

"Yyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhh, no thanks. So, are you willing to trust us?" The others still felt a bit suspicious about the group, though agumon was more focused on the Crest. Curious, he grabbed Natsu's arm to get his attention.

"Natsu, I think we should trust them."

"But Agumon, are you sure?"

"I don't know why…..but I think we can trust them. Plus….." He focused his attention on the Crest. "He has something from my past." While Natsu was still on the fence on trusting these guys, he trusted his little buddy.

"Okay, we'll talk. But don't try anything, got it?" Vex gave a simple nod before he and his little group Team Natsu back to a private area to talk about something they never expected to hear about.

' _Far from Magnolia'_

Just outside of Magnolia's border, a lone figure, wearing a long green cloak that covered his body, smiled as he looked at a small circular device, which began to glow a light orange. "I see that the Digimon of Courage has finally chosen a partner, and a strong one at that." they said before laughing a bit. "Hopefully pinky'll be ready, cause his whole world's gonna rock!" And like the wind blowing through the land….they disappeared without so much as a sound.

 **AAANNNNDDDDD that is the chapter my friends. I hope you guys liked the small action in this chapter considering this story hasn't had a battle yet. Yes the Fairy Tail wizards didn't use ALL of their magic, but keep in mind, the Digimon have the capability to be just as strong, if not stronger than the wizards, in due time we will see this. Now as I said before, I can make a character from either Bleach or Seven Deadly Sins be a Tamer, I just need a Digimon partner for them, so if you have an idea, let me know. Here are the Digimon who are confirmed to have partners sooner or later.**

 **Agumon, Gaomon, Renamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Zubamon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Dorumon, Hackmon, Shoutmon, Lillimon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Patamon. These Digimon already have partners, so they cannot be used.**

 **Son on that not, we will have kind of a training arc, then we will head towards Sun Village, but before that, would you guys want kind of an Evil Digimon arc before Tartarus? If you have an idea for said arc and what bad digimon could appear, tell me. All I'll say is….the Dark Masters will appear in Tartarus. On a totally unrelated sidenote: MY GOD! I just had my very first job interview and I was nervous. Hopefully I can get the job, you know?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next time: What a Digimon is**


	5. Chapter 5: What a Digimon is

**HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! It's me, ya boy The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy! I don't have much to say other than thank you for the feedback on the last chapter and…..IT'S MY TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY, HOLY SHIT! Man, I feel pretty old tbh, though I feel like some of you guys are much older than to lol. So I did start my 3rd semester of college, which means stories will take a while to update, especially with the Television classes I have to take until 9 PM! Oh well, at least I'm learning a subject I like, you know? Anyways, enough of that crap, let's get to me favorite part...THE REVIEWS!**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Okay 1. None of the Tartarus members will even have Digimon, 2. I'm planning their own separate arc simply because they would never accept help even from demons, 3. Really, E.N.D getting a Digimon? I…..will think about that.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yeah, I actually have a partner for Veemon, so don't worry, we'll see him;)**

 **GirlFish: Well I will have the Dark Masters arc, but maybe I'll have a Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, if you can give me some main Digimon to act as villains. Those choices are pretty good, though I will only use two of them, sorry. Plus I already have someone for Flamemon(not Natsu.)**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Thanks and the Greymon line is Wargreymon simply because he is technically a Dragon Slayer with his Dramon Destroyers.**

 **Loldino: Don't think about it too much since that figure just said it randomly, lol.**

 **BanRedfox: Hahah, thanks man and now I wish I had extended Wendy and Renamon's fight, even though the former could've beaten her without Digivolving. Also, thanks for the love on that fight and Agumon's growth. I like some of those characters, though I won't really add Fullmetal simply because i wanted OCs and just used Akame because I like her. I will use a lot of those bad Digimon, especially Myotismon, and don't worry about ranting, I like feedbackXD.**

 **R98: Yes he did and while this isn't the Agumon Marcus Damon had, he will still be kind of like Natsu in the fighting and eating department.**

 **Guest: Thank you and yeah, I guess I could have them appear later on.**

 **Guest 2: Hmmm, that sounds like a really cool idea.**

 **Tigerdancer21: Well I got a similar idea from someone else, but if you have a small list of people could do this besides Erza, I'm all ears. Plus I don't know if I should have armor digivolution.**

 **Nickjudy72: Wow, those are a lot of good freaking ideas my dude, and yeah, I already have the Veedramon Veemon line for a certain character not from Fairy Tail that we will see during Sun Village;) Also, since I am having villains with Digimon, that fusion idea would be a really good idea.**

 **So I would like to clarify the other Tamers: I NEVER intended on using other anime characters, just original ones. I'm not mad at you guys, I'm just pointing that out, but thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it.**

 **So to recap: The triple battle between Team Natsu and the strangers raged on, with Natsu having a small one-sided slugfest with Gaomon, Akame and Erza were clashing blade after blade, and Renamon was holding her own against the likes of Gray, Lucy and Wendy. Wanting to draw Bu's full potential, Vex pulled out a small blue device, which changed Gaomon into a much larger creature that called itself Gaogamon, which gave the son of Igneel a much harder challenge. When it seemed like Natsu was about to lose, Bu jumped in front of him before transforming into a small dinosaur named Agumon, all while a small device appeared in Natsu's hand. Satisfied, Vex stopped the fight and offered to explain why he and his allies were there. Though hesitant, Agumon convinced them to listen as it seemed as though Vex had something connected to his past. What things will Team Natsu learn from these guys, and what is a Digimon? Let's find out…**

 **P.S: the voice of Vex is Johnny Yong Bosch, the same voice actor behind Ichigo and Lelouch if you wanna know how he would sound.**

"You know, when you guys said you wanted a private place to talk…" Lucy started with a tick mark on her head. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS MEANT MY APARTMENT!"

"Come on Luce, we always have meetings here." Natsu said, not understanding what the problem was. If you're wondering where our favorite wizards were, they were currently in Lucy's apartment, much to her irk. If they had their own homes, why the hell is her apartment the first place they'd be?!

"Yeah, you need to relax Luigi." Happy said while nibbling yet another tasty fish.

"It's Lucy you stupid cat!"

"Wow, this is a really nice place." Agumon admitted with a big smile. Since he was literally born yesterday, it was understandable he wanted to explore as much of his new surroundings as possible. "Ohh…" His green eyes were currently set on Lucy's dresser. Curious, he grabbed the handles and pulled it opened, revealing rather….questionable undergarments.

"Agumon, it isn't nice to look at other people's things." Wendy lightly scolded, seeing at the reptile had little to no knowledge about personal boundaries.

"What are you looking at?" Carla asked before she and Wendy looked over his shoulders….and gasped in shock.

"What is this?" Agumon picked up one of Lucy's pink….underwear and lifted it in the air to get a better view.

"Umm, ummm…." Poor Wendy slowly began to turn as red as Erza's hair, seeing such clothing in display.

"Put that down you fool!"

"But why?" To their horror, Agumon actually began sniffing the clothing. "It smells really good, can I eat it?" At this point, Gray exited the bathroom, buckling his pants.

"Sorry Lucy, but you'll need to get more-" The ice mage was cut off when he saw Agumon putting, yes PUTTING Lucy's underwear on his snout. He gasped in shock, allowing his pants to fall off.

"KYAH, AGUMON!" Lucy quickly took her underwear off of his snout before throwing it inside her dresser, closing the drawer with a massive blush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Agumon asked innocently.

"Oh, did you see Lucy's weird underwear? I still don't get why she wears it if it doesn't cover everything?" Natsu admitted while scratching his head.

"Aye, Luigi's weird."

"Shut up!" Lucy then kneeled down in front of Agumon, trying to cool down her blush. "Agumon, what you had was…..something private that I don't want you to w-wear."

"Wear? But I thought it was a kind of food."

"It wasn't….food. It was something you can never wear on your head, okay?" The little dinosaur blinked a bit before scratching his head.

"Okay, but I'm still hungry."

"Here Agumon, try some tasty fish." Reaching into his pack, Happy pulled out a trout before handing it to Agumon, who sniffed it a bit before scrunching his face.

"Ehh, it smells bad."

"That's cause you gotta cook it little buddy." Igniting a small flame from the tip of his finger, Natsu began to cook the fish just enough so his friend could eat it without getting burn. After a few second, the fish was fully cooked.

"Oohhh…" Agumon took a bite out of the fish and widened his eyes in shock. "Wow, it's so good!" Licking his mouth, Agumon began eating the fish in a fast manner, almost similar to Natsu before he burped in delight. "Thanks for the food!"

"Like Dragon Slayer, like little dinosaur."

"Who knows what other things he'll pick up from Flame Brain." Lucy and Gray began to imagine so many scenarios involving Natsu and Agumon: them sneaking into the former's apartment without permission, fighting everyone in the guild, burning entire towns to ash.

"That's something I don't wanna imagine." She was already low on food thanks to Natsu and Happy, Lucy did not need her fridge empty due to Agumon's hunger.

' _Outside of Lucy's Apartment'_

While the shenanigans were going on in Lucy's apartment, Erza was currently outside of the apartment, keeping an eye on their 'guests' while they talk via Communication Lacrima, their Digimon sitting behind them. "So you were able to find the egg then?" A older male voice said through the Lacrima.

"Yes, but when we found it, it hatched and the baby Digimon bonded with someone, namely Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Vex explained, though he could see his ally widening their eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel was the one who freed the egg? Who would've thought a celebrity would be able to do such a thing?" The male let out a small chuckle.

"What do you want us to do Boss?" Akame asked in her usual blank tone.

"Hmmm, where are they currently?"

"They're inside an apartment, waiting for us?" Vex then gave him a serious expression. "We're going to explain what the Digimon are and see if Natsu Dragneel would be willing to come with us, is that alright?"

"It can't be helped, but if he decides to decline our offer, then leave the Crest with him. It's only right for the Digimon of Courage to have his Crest."

"Okay, we'll call you soon Master Robert." The man gave them a smile before the communication was cut. "Alright, we should head inside before anything else."

"Is it really wise to tell these humans?" Gaomon questioned. He knew the mission of the Tamers was to stop Digimon before people could react, so explaining what they are to humans other than a potential Tamer would cause some trouble.

"If they talk, then we'll just keep them quiet." Renamon said casually while her arms crossed, making Vex sigh.

"No we won't, we'll just tell them to keep it to themselves. We aren't the bad guys, okay?" The three gave him a nod, though he made a mental note to keep an eye on them, should they accidentally cause another fight. Putting the Lacrima in his bag, Vex and the others made their way towards Erza, who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Is it done?" She asked, no, more like demanded.

"Yeah, thanks for the privacy." He was about to walk past Erza while she stepped in front of him, giving a serious glare. Gaomon was prepared to fight, but Vex simply held his hand, signalling him to stop.

"Before you enter, I want to warn you something: if you do anything that will put my guild, Natsu or Agumon in any kind of danger, or if you decide to use them for experiments, then you'll have Fairy Tail as an enemy, understood?" Instead of showing any fear, Vex simply stared Erza straight in the eye, amber eyes met her brown ones.

"I promise we won't do anything like that, okay? You have my word, we didn't come here to attack, but to talk." The two simply stared at each other, almost daring them to blink. Then, Erza nodded before leading them to Lucy's apartment, opening the door to see-

"Pepper Breath!" They were able to step back just as a small fireball struck the wall behind them.

"Nice shot little buddy, but I bet we can make that even stronger." Natsu said with a grin as he patted Agumon on the head.

*SMACK*

"You idiot! That could've hit someone!" Lucy shouted as she was the one who smacked Natsu on the back of the head.

"Geez Lucy, I just wanted to see how strong Agumon's power!" The Dragon Slayer rubbed his sore head.

"Aye, you need to relax, or no guy will ever like you." Happy said offhandedly while nibbling on his fish.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy then began to chase Happy, ready to cough the ever living hell out of him.

"Geez, you guys are a handful." Gray said cooly while leaning back on his chair….wearing nothing but his underwear.

"At least out some clothes on you buffoon!" Carla shouted while covering Wendy's eyes.

"Dammit, where are they now?!"

"Uuummmm….." Vex and Gaomon sweatdropped at their antics while Akame and Renamon stayed stoic.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, making everyone freeze in place. She coughed in her hand before turning towards the small group. "My apologizes for their behavior, you may strike me."

"It's alright, no one needs to get smacked." Though he did have to wonder why she always insists on someone hitting her. "Anyways, it's time to talk, but first, I need you all to promise me something."

"Depends on what it is man." Vex gave each of the wizards a serious expression.

"No matter what, the information we tell you doesn't leave this apartment. You can never tell anyone: not your friends, your guild, nobody, okay?"

"Is it that bad?" Happy asked curiously.

"No, but we'd rather have it kept as a secret, do I have your word?" The Fairy Tail wizards looked at each other one by one before nodding. Akame quickly closed the door behind them and locked it while Renamon appeared in front of the windows, shutting them. "Thank you, and sorry if we're intruding on your property."

"Nah, Lucy's place is always opened for us."

"Aye, and she always has free food."

*SMACK*

"That's called breaking an entering your idiots! You're lucky I don't call the Rune Knights about this!"

*Grrrr*

Everyone turned towards Akame, who had a rather blank expression while looking down at her stomach. "Food…."

"Seriously, you're hungry now?" Rolling his eyes, Vex reached into his pocket and handed Akame a small yellow bar. "Here, just eat this and we can-" However, before he could finish, Akame did something no one expected…...she engulfed both the food and Vex's hand into her mouth. "AKAME! What are you doing?!"

"I'm eating." She then proceeded to eat the bar within her mouth, much to their confusion.

"At least give me back my hand!" Using some of his strength, the black haired male pulled his hand out of her mouth, rubbing it gently. "You almost made me a lefty you know."

"Sorry." Was all she said while chewing her food and swallowing it.

"Was she gonna eat him?" Agumon asked innocently.

"Akame just has a big appetite, which clouds her judgement sometimes." Renamon said, leaning against the wall. "Just don't get in the way of her food and you'll be fine."

"Can you please explain your business?" Carla said rather impatiently, wanting to get to the point of their previous scuffle.

"Okay, it's only right you get to know." Vex sat on the front chair while Erza and Akame sat on both sides of him while Natsu sat across, Agumon standing next to him while Renamon and Gaomon stood next to their allies. Gray leaned against Lucy's desk chair while said person was sitting on her bed with Wendy, Carla and Happy. "Have any of you heard of creatures called Digimon?"

"Not until you said it when we were fighting. You kept calling Agumon one, but I have no idea what they are." Natsu admitted.

"Neither do I."

"Not at all."

"Have you heard of them Carla?"

"No, I haven't child."

"As you can see, none of us have ever heard of 'Digimon.' If you don't mind me asking, what are they?" Vex opened his bag before pulling out a small black book.

"The Digimon, for lack of a better word, are creatures that were born from another world." He opened the book before showing the Fairy Tail wizards several different drawings: one was a black tyrannosaurs, another had what looked like a bipedal ape and so forth. "In the year X373, they entered Earthland through a portal we call the Digital Gate, and had since become residents of Earthland."

"Woah, they've been here for that long?!" Happy asked in shock, to which Vex nodded.

"This Digital Gate sounds much like the Anima."

"Anima?" Gaomon asked with a raised brow. "You make it sound you've been to another world."

"That's because we have." They then explained their journey to Edolas, from meeting their counterparts to fighting King Faust.

"Well, I guess what people about Fairy Tail is true: you guys are unpredictable." Vex said with a chuckle. "Based on what you told me, the Digital Gate and this Anima function the same way, hence why the Digimon were transferred here. Anyways, the Digimon were at first a bit cautious about this new world, but…" He turned the page to show a drawing of a man shaking hands with a much larger creature. "As time went on, the Earthland population and Digimon formed a truce, and had thus helped make the kingdom of Fiore and beyond grow."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Wendy said with a big smile.

"To think they entered our world out of the blue and helped make it the way it is, I can't understand." Carla added.

"So, what happened? I mean, they aren't around that much, right?" Lucy's words caused Vex's expression to darken before he opened the next page, showing several large shadows attacking human settlements.

"The peace couldn't last as some Digimon believed they were much more superior to humans and began showing their power by wiping out innocent lives at will. The tensions between Digimon and humans grew, so a handful of humans, as well as good hearted Digimon joined forces to fight what we call the Dark Masters from taking over Earthland. Many lost their lives and a few…...shared a worse fate." Like before, he turned the page to show a hooded man creating a barrier around the Digimon. "Luckily, there was one man who stopped the war after four long years, using the protection spell Orion's Light at the cost of his own life. His name was Gennai, and he was able to lock all the Digimon away for hundreds of years."

"But if this Gennai guy locked them in a barrier, why are they here now?"

"Because over a hundred years ago, the barrier began to crack and some Digimon were reborn as eggs." Akame answered, causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock.

"Just like how I found Agumon! He was suck in some underground cave with all these pictures and this weird sun thing, you know what it is little buddy?"

"Not really." Agumon scratched his head in confusion.

"Does it look….like this?" Reaching into his pocket, Vex pulled out the sun Crest, showing it to the group.

"YEAH!" He then handed the Crest to Natsu, who showed it to Agumon. "Do you remember anything?"

"Hmmm…." Agumon stared at the Crest with serious focus. Just then, it began to glow an orange color. Almost immediately, he had flashes of being in some kind of battle with a blue wolf next to him, a little girl handing him a flower while giving a big smile, and….an old man standing in front of him. "I remember…...I was in that fight!"

"Huh?"

"It would make sense, him being the egg of Courage after all."

"Egg of Courage?" Vex nodded before pointing at the Crest.

"What you have in your hand is called a Crest, an ancient device created by Gennai to help the nine Chosen Digimon to reach their full potential. The Crest you have is called the Crest of Courage and it only responses to the Digimon born from the egg of the same name, hence why it began to glow when Agumon touched it."

"You seem to know a lot about the Digimon, but how?" Lucy asked with interest. Vex and Akame looked at each before nodding, reaching into their shirts and pulled out something none of them expected. In Vex's hand, he held a Tag with a purple Crest that contained what looked like a sideways eight, though the left side hand a much bigger circle, while Akame held a pink Crest with what looked like a rose inside.

"Because…...we are Digimon Tamers."

"Digimon…...Tamers?"

"That's right. We work to prevent any evil Digimon from harming innocent lives, along with our Digimon partners. Thing of us as Heroes working in the Shadows."

"So, which Crests do you guys have?"

"I have the Crest of Kindness while Vex had the Crest of Knowledge." Akame answered. "Each Crest chooses its holder based on the trait they possess."

"Oh, so because Natsu always fights without getting scared, he has the Crest of Courage?" Happy asked, to which they nodded.

"I say he should have the Crest of Stupidity, it'd fit him." Gray joked as a tick mark appeared on his rival's head.

"What was that you Frozen Stripper?!"

"You heard me, Smokey!"

"You're just jealous I have a Digimon and you don't!"

"That's not true you dumbass!" The two then began butting heads, ready to fight for the millionth time.

"Does this happen every time?" Vex questioned, to which they nodded. "Ooooookkkkaaayyyy…."

"They act almost like Haru and Ichigo." Renamon commented with a shake of her head.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!" Grabbing their heads, Erza slammed the two together, causing some to cringe a bit. They swore they head the skull crack. "Vex, Akame, could you please explain what this Digivolution was you mentioned before?"

"Right, well Digivolution is somewhat similar to transformation magic. It activates when a Digimon sees their partner in danger, like when Agumon saw Natsu was about to get attacked by Gaogamon." He then pulled out his device before placing it on the table. "This is called a Digivice, a device given to a human when they've truly earned the trust and compassion for someone. This can be used to help a Digimon Digivolve."

"So that's why I have this thing, but why is it different?" Natsu showed them his own Digivice.

"Sometimes, a Digivice takes a different form, depending on the Digimon. Akame?"

"Right." The black haired female reached into her skirt pocket and took out a white, oval-like device. It had a yellow ring with several strange symbols on the middle, two yellow buttons on the bottom and a red strap on top(it's the yellow D-Power from Digimon Tamers.)

"Interesting, and they all function the same way?"

"That's right. As long as the bond between Digimon and Tamer is strong, the Digivice can help them reach newer, more powerful forms. Currently, Agumon, Gaomon and Renamon are all in the Rookie stage. The next would be Champion, then Ultimate, and finally the strongest of them all: Mega." The group was honestly shocked. To be able to get stronger just through bonds, it was a concept they followed their whole lives, and it was amazing. Natsu looked at the Digivice and Crest before grinning and looking at Agumon.

"If binding means you can get stronger, then let's work hard Agumon." The yellow dinosaur looked at the dragon slayer with a big smile.

"Right, we'll be the strongest team!"

"Yeah!" They both gave a fist bump while smiling. The others couldn't help but smile at the scene of the two declaring their goal to get stronger. Even Akame let out a small smile while her Digimon and Gaomon smirked a bit.

"It looks like he gets the idea."

"Natsu's always doing his best to keep the bonds he makes last forever. I can't tell you have many times he's saved us."

 _It wouldn't be a bad idea to have him join us._ Akame admitted, her smile growing slightly.

"Well since you're excited about getting stronger Natsu Dragneel, I'd like to make you an offer." Vex spoke up, getting off his chair while giving Natsu a smile.

"Like what?"

"Our mission was to bring the egg of Courage back to our base, even if the egg cracked. However, since you and Agumon share a bond, I want to offer you the chance to grow stronger, with others who've experienced what you have. Natsu Dragneel…...would you like to be a Digimon Tamer?"

"Ehh?"

"I want to give you the chance to meet others like me and Akame, who've found their Digimon, who've made bonds with them, who've become strong because of that bond. I also want you to understand more about the Digimon in a much more secure location, so that we can prevent the onslaught that happened years and years ago. However, if you don't like coming with us, then we'll leave the Crest with you and leave peacefully. The choice is yours."

"How long will Natsu be gone?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Honestly, it could be a while. It really depends on Natsu and Agumon. All we want to do is help them understand Digimon, and how to get stronger together."

"Can we come?" Happy asked, since he was always the one who had Natsu's back, even in times of peril.

"That can't happen." Gaomon said seriously. "If you came with us, it could distract Natsu and Agumon's training. Plus It wouldn't be a good idea to keep telling more humans about us."

"Gaomon's right, we'd rather it be Natsu and Agumon who came with us." Vex then looked back at Natsu. "So, which would you choose Natsu?" Natsu was honestly a bit conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to stay with his friends and get stronger with Agumon. Just imagine how jealous Gajeel and the others would be. But on the other hand, he wanted to help Agumon understand more of his past, and to bond with him so they can be the strongest team. However, he was interrupted when Agumon pulled on his only sleeve.

"Natsu, whatever you choose, I'll support you." He said, much to Natsu's shock.

"But little buddy, this can help you remember everything."

"I know, but….." He gave Natsu a big smile. "I don't wanna go anywhere without you. You're mine friend!" The dragon slayer blinked a few times before he grinned and rubbed Agumon's head, much to his joy.

"Thanks little buddy….." Natsu then stood up and grinned at Vex. "We'll do it. Me and Agumon will go with you and be Tamers." Vex and Akame smiled a bit, as well as his friends.

"Okay, then welcome aboard." Vex stuck out his hand, which Natsu took before shaking. "Since it already passed, we'll have to leave first thing in the morning to catch the train, so you should pack up whatever you might need." He raised a brow as he saw Natsu gulp a bit. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, not really." He chuckled nervously before turning towards his friends. "Sorry if you guys can't go with me."

"If this is something you believe you must do, then we will support you." Erza said before grabbing Natsu's head….and smashing it against her breastplate. "Just be safe."

"Okay…." He grabbed his head while rubbing it so it could heal. Geez, why can't she just give a normal hug?!

"Don't worry about the Master, we can cover for you until you get back." Lucy added with her own smile.

"Thanks guys. I mean it." It seems like Natsu Dragneel has chosen a path that will test his limits. Only time will tell if he can succeed.

'' _Unknown location'_

Far, far from Magnolia stood a large palace, hovering over a decay forest riddled with creatures of unimaginable proportions. Inside the palace stood a large stone table, which contained several symbols and images of creatures battling one another. Just then, one of symbols, which happen to be the Crest of Courage, began to shine a bright orange. "The Crest of Courage has connected with its Digimon." A montone male voice said from the far end of the table.

"My, and it seems like the Digimon has made a bond with someone powerful." Another, slightly energetic male voice commented with a chuckle. "I hope we can meet this guy, I've been bored to death."

"You'll have to wait your turn Doctor, I might be interested in this one." A calm, feminine voice said with a smile.

"Hmmm, what do you think sir?" A another, emotionless female asked a figure, who was staring out the large window in the room. A small smile crept on his face before he turned towards them.

"I think…..things will become more interesting from here on, don't you think…..Myotismon?" He asked, focusing his attention on the throne several feet away. The figure on the throne smirked, showing one of his sharp fangs.

"Yes it will."

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD CUT! That is a wrap for this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as action packed as the last one, given out it began, but I wanted to explain what the Digimon were, as well as have my own kind of twist. This doesn't mean anyone is going to the Digital World….at least maybe not until the further, further future, so there's that. Also, the reason I gave Vex and Akame Crests without having Tentomon or Wormmon is because I wanna change who could have each Crest, as well as make two original ones in the future. We will see others who will have the other Crests, but it may take a while.**

 **Regarding pairings, it will be as followed:**

 **Natsu x Akame/Erza/Mira**

 **Vex x Lucy(it will make sense in the future)**

 **Gray x Juvia**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

 **This is what I got so far, and it may change, so watch out for that. I also may make my own unique fusions and Burst modes in the future just to make this more interesting.**

 **So for the next few chapters, consider them the Tamers arc, where Natsu and Agumon will train with the other Tamers, as well as fight some new enemies. It won't be long before we reach Sun Village, which will have a rather interesting cameo, as well as a few surprises for you guys;) Who were those guys, why are they associated with Myotismon, will Natsu and Agumon get stronger, will I lose weight, and is IT the best horror movie this year?! So many questions to answer as we continue….**

 **Follow, fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Welcome to the Tamers Natsu!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Tamers Natsu!

**HOW'S IT GOING GUYS?! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy! I hope all of you are doing excellent, and hopefully this chapter is better than the last one, even though you guys seemed to like the last one. I would like to confirm that the people from the last chapter are NOT the Dark Masters. The most obvious hints were the female voices, and we all know none of the Dark Masters are female so…..**

 **StreakFreak: Hell yeah we're having Victorygreymon! And trust me, the way he'll appear will be EPIC!**

 **Kival737101: Yes, it is an alternate version of Akame from Akame Ga Kill:)**

 **R98: Haha, yeah I know. But you can't honestly blame Agumon considering he was literally born yesterday and is almost as dense as Natsu(hence why they make the best team lol.)**

 **BanRedfox: Haha, thanks my dude. I appreciate all the love and trust me, this chapter will have just as many laughs as the last one.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Okay, I get the joke and I am honestly not interested in that movie(I'm a huge wuss when it comes to horror.)**

 **Rufus264: Thank you and yeah, he'll have some rather interesting new friends, as well as new adventures and challenges.**

 **Nickjury72: Yeah, I am having Dark Crests in the fold, though I might not be able to use all of them. The reincarnation one is interested but…...the poop one is rather mixed if I'm being honest.**

 **Docron: Thank you and I already have a partner for both of them, sorry.**

 **GirlFish: Yeah, they would have a rather interesting team, though I wonder who should be like the one who brings the apocalypse(none of the Dark Masters of Seven Demon Lords can be included.) I will have more on Flamemon, so hopefully you'll like it(I doubt anyone will like my pick for him.) I'd say Apocalypse to make way for the Seven Demon Lords arc.**

 **Tigerdancer21: Well that declaration of war could occur before the timeskip, the rare food is interesting and no, I'm not doing that for Happy.**

 **So to recap: Regrouping in Lucy's apartment, Agumon decided to check out the new area, only to find some rather unique undergarments, which he almost ate if it wasn't for Lucy. Meanwhile, Vex and Akame contacted their Master named Robert, informing him of the recent events that occurred when they entered Magnolia. After their talk, they entered the apartment and explained how the Digimon came to Earthland, their myth and how Agumon was related to the Crest of Courage, revealing themselves to be Digimon Tamers. Vex then offered Natsu and Agumon the chance to get stronger by going with them back to their base, which they accepted. Now what kind of things will Natsu and Agumon witness with these 'Tamers' and who were those individuals from the last chapter? Let's find out….**

' _Magnolia Train Station, the next day'_

The morning sun began to rise from the horizon, its lights slowly shining upon Magnolia as a new day arises. Standing just a few feet away from the train station were Vex Marcus, Akame and their Digimon. The black haired male was sitting on one of the benches while his companion sat across from him and Gaomon sat in the middle, wearing his brown cloak. Renamon was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. "It's good that the hotel was also a bed and breakfast." Vex said while yawning into his hand. In order to catch the first train back to their guild, the Tamers had to wake up early, hence why they woke up around 6 a.m.

"It wasn't enough." Akame said while munching on a stick of bacon she was able to store in her bag. Man, for a girl who had an impressive figure, she sure does get hungry easily.

"Do I really need to wear this now? There isn't anyone around." Gaomon complained as his ear twitched under the hood.

"Why, the dog doesn't like clothes? How shocking." Renamon taunted, getting a small growl from the blue furred Digimon.

"Knock it off you two, we're still waiting for Natsu and Agumon, so let's at least try to get some extra sleep." Vex leaned against the bench while looking up at the starry sky. He always liked looking up to see the stars. That may stem from his interest in astronomy.

"Hey!" A voice called out from across the street. Sitting up straight, the Tamers caught sight of a certain pink haired male and a yellow dinosaur running next to him. Natsu Dragneel and his Digimon Agumon ran up to the group with big smiles on their faces.

"Ahh, you guys came early."

"You guys said to come first thing in the morning, so we woke up early!" Agumon said cheerfully, despite how early it was.

"We packed a lot of stuff…." Natsu put down his pack and began sorting through the contents. "We got meat, clothes, pictures of my friends….."

"Meat?" Akame perked up at the sound of her favorite food.

"Yeah, want some?" He pulled out some ham before using some of his magic to cook it.

*Slice*

In the blink of an idea, Natsu's ham was cut in half. Akame didn't waste any time in taking the right half and began eating it, getting a chuckle from Vex. "You really are a sucker for meat, huh Akame?" All she did was give a blank look before continuing to eat the meat. "Anyways, we got your ticket Natsu. All that's left is to wait for the first train out of Magnolia." He noticed Natsu gulp nervously at the mention of the train. "Okay, what's up man? You look tense every time we mention a train."

"W-well….I kinda have motion sickness. Just thinking about a moving vehicle makes my stomach feel like it's gonna explode." Vex hummed in agreement. He did recall seeing Natsu, Gajeel Redfox and Sting Eucliffe struggling to walk on the wagons during the Grand Magic Games.

"Is that bad Natsu?" Agumon asked with slight concern.

"It's fine little buddy, don't worry."

*Whistle*

The sound of a high pitched whistle caught their attention. Looking at the tracks, the group saw the morning train beginning to slow itself until it stopped in the middle of the station. The front train door opened up, revealing the train conductor. "ALL ABOARD!" He shouted to get the attention of everyone.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Vex stood up while putting on his black backpack and rolling his head, allowing it to crack a bit. Akame finished the last of her meat before standing up as well, along with Gaomon. "Before we go in, wear this Agumon." Vex pulled out a brown cloak and handed it to Agumon.

"Why?"

"It's not smart to have the Digimon walking around in public."

"Hmmm, okay." Reluctantly, Agumon put on the cloak and hood over his head.

"You look good, let's get on the train."

"Hang on, what about her?" Natsu pointed to Renamon.

"Don't worry about me." Faster than the eye could see, Renamon disappeared and reappeared above the ticket stand.

"Woah, she's fast."

"Renamon is capable of moving faster than the eye can see." Akame said before she walked inside the third cart, followed by the others. They decided to seat at one of the corner booths to decrease the chance of anyone seeing their Digimon.

"H-how far is your guild?" Natsu wanted to know just how long he would have to suffer this train ride.

"About four-five hours. It took us a bit longer since we had to change trains yesterday." Vex leaned forward before speaking. "Think you'll be okay?"

"M-maybe, but if this can help us get stronger, then I can handle it!" He clenched his fist before standing up. "Bring on the train ride!"

"Yeah, you can do it Natsu!" Agumon shouted.

"He's hyper huh?" Gaomon whispered to Vex, who chuckled a bit.

*Whistle*

The train whistle rang through the air once more as the locomotive began to move forward. "Oh shit." Natsu suddenly turned green before he fell onto his seat, holding his stomach.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" Agumon never saw his friend like this, granted he was born a few days ago.

"Huh, you really do have bad motion sickness."

"D-damn it, I'm gonna die…" Clenching his claws, Agumon put Natsu on his back before looking at the window with a determined expression.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here." Agumon then opened the window and prepared to jump.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Vex and Gaomon grabbed the mini rex and pulled him back to prevent their escape. Luckily, they were able to pull the duo back into their seats.

"You can't just jump off! You could get hurt dammit."

"But what about Natsu?" Vex looked at the poor dragon slayer while rubbing his chin.

"Natsu, is there anything we can do besides throw you off the train, which could kill you?"

"Well…...Erza….would….put….my….head...on...her….lap….it helps…." Humming in thought, Vex glanced at Akame, who was seated next to Natsu.

"Akame, is it okay if Natsu puts his head….on your lap until we reached Odaiba?" The black haired beauty looked over at Natsu, who looked like he was about to puke. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, plus she did kinda owe him for giving her some ham.

"Okay." Natsu leaned his head to the left before setting it on her surprisingly soft thighs. "Better?"

"Y-yeah….thanks….." A small smile appeared on Akame's face, thinking Natsu looked a bit cute like this. She ran her hand through his surprisingly soft hair. _Woah, this is weird. Erza doesn't do this, she always punches me in the gut._ This was a bit off for the dragon slayer, but not in a bad way.

"Woah, he looks better. Thank you Akame!"

"It'll be a while until we get there, so we might as well get some sleep, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement, though Natsu fell asleep not two seconds after landing on Akame's lap. "Okay, looks like someone had the right idea." With that, Vex yawned and closed his eyes, allowing slumber to embrace him.

"Okay…. Night *yawn* night." With that, Agumon leaned back on his seat and was knocked out almost instantly.

 _It's good that he's going with us._ Akame thought as she looked down at the sleeping Natsu. _He definitely has what it takes to bond with Agumon. I hope we can help._

"You should get some sleep Akame. Like Vex said, it'll take some time before we get there."

"Thank you Renamon." Even so, Akame continued to look down at Natsu, her smile never leaving her face.

' _A few hours later'_

"Attention, attention! Next stop, Odaiba Town!" The conductor shouted through the speaker system of the train to info his passengers, should they want to exit there.

"Hmmm…." Natsu began to stir in his sleep. That damn voice brought him out of his dream of finally beating Gildarts with Agumon. He did notice his head was against something rather soft. Turning his head, he noticed he was laying on Akame's lap while said person was sleeping. _Oh yeah, she was helping me ride the train._ He slowly sat up, trying his best not to wake the rather attractive female next to him.

"No…..I couldn't….maybe three more…." Looking forward, Natsu saw Agumon snoring a bit while drool can be seen running down the right side of his mouth. Next to his Digimon sat Vex and Gaomon, who slept rather calmly. A smile crept on Natsu's face as he saw how peaceful everyone looked asleep.

"We are about to reach Odaiba Station, please take into account all your personal belongs and have a wonderful day."

"Oh sh-MMHH!" Realizing he was still on the train, Natsu covered his mouth before falling back on his chair. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly 'quiet' and the others were beginning to wake up.

"Mmmhhmmmm, Natsu?" Agumon asked tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

"Help…..me…"

"I take it we're almost there?" Vex questioned with a slight yawn. Gaomon looked out the window and noticed the familiar setting.

"Yeah, it looks like we're finally here." Gaomon said with a relieved sigh. Akame opened her eyes, only to notice a lack of warmth on her legs. Looking towards her right, she saw Natsu holding his stomach while slowly turning green.

"Natsu, why did you get up?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I...don't…..know…"

"Regardless, we're here." Renamon spoke up from the booth across from them, drinking a cup of tea.

"You didn't steal that, did you?" All she did was give Vex a 'what do you think' expression, causing him to sweatdrop. _Like Tamer, like Digimon I guess._ Luckily for Natsu, the train began to slow down until eventually, it reached the train station. "Alright guys, let's go." Gathering their things, the group exited the train, entering a large train station that looked very similar to Magnolia station, expect it had green banners above. "Come on, we should get there soon. Hopefully the others came back from their own missions."

"Others? You mean there's more Tamers?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Yeah, there's about eight Tamers in our guild, which include us and our guildmaster Robert. Trust me, you'll like him." The group exited the train station, only for Natsu and Agumon to stop in their tracks. "Natsu, Agumon, welcome to Odaiba Town."

"Woah…." To say they were shocked and amazed would be an understatement for the duo. The town itself looked like it was ripped straight out of a fantasy novel. There were large rows of buildings that extended miles from where they were, several carts containing food and flowers can be seen on the sides, children played happily on the streets and a large gate with the words 'Odaiba Town' in large metal letters were on top of said gate. "This place looks so cool."

"Yeah, no matter how many times I come back after a mission, it always good to see this every time." A smile crept onto Vex's face before he gestured them to follow. "Odaiba Town wasn't founded until X765 and it's thrived through the times every since it's founder Jericho Odaiba bought the land for his family. After a while, they were able to grow enough crop that they made a profit and hired helping hands until eventually it became the town we know and love today."

"Plus the food here's good."

"You have to stop thinking about food all the time Akame."

"I can't help if I'm hungry."

"But you're…...nevermind." He knew from experience there was no fighting his partner when it came to food.

"Vex, we should keep going before Master Robert gets worried." Gaomon reminded.

"Yeah, you're right, come on." With that, the group proceeded forward.

"Woah, this place looks a lot more different than that other place, what was it called?"

"We were in Magnolia little buddy, but yeah, this place looks alright." As they walked, some of the citizens of Odaiba began greeting Vex and Akame.

"Good morning Vex, Akame."

"Hey Akame, go out with me!"

"Vex, it's good to see you again." The amber eyed male gave them a smile and a small wave while Akame didn't acknowledge them.

"Wow, you guys sure are popular."

"Yeah, we've been here for a few months and helped some people out. Nothing too major." Natsu simply nodded as they continued to walk. It wasn't long before the group made it to the guildhall, which was located just outside of town. "Well, here we are."

"This is your guildhall?"

"It's so big!" What Agumon was referring to was the rather large building in front of them. It was two stories high with light blue paint on its walls, two small towers could be seen in the corners, eight windows could been seen in the front and there was a large wooden sign on top of the guild doors. Natsu and Agumon stepped forward to read it. "D-Warriors?"

"Yup, that's our guild name. Come on, I think the others are-"

*BOOM*

Vex however, was cut off when a sudden explosion that occurred on the side of the building. "Come on!" The group then began to run towards the sight of the explosion, hoping that no one was nearby.

"Geez Guilmon, did you have to shoot the barrels?" A male voice said with some irritation in his voice. The group saw the speaker laying on the ground, covered it what looked to be flour as three ripped bags with small embers on them were located next to him.

"Haru, you okay?" The newly identified 'Haru' looked over his shoulder and saw Vex and Akame standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm fine, but SOMEONE shot our flour when he was playing with a butterfly." Haru stood up before he dusted himself clean, giving Natsu and Agumon a clear view of his appearance. He was a young man with spiky white hair and brown eyes. He wore a light blue shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of white cargo pants with a chain dangling on the right pocket and black shoes. He also had a brown bag and a black sword on his back. The white haired male patted his hair clean before he noticed two newcomers behind his friends, mainly a certain pink haired wizard. "Hang on, is that-"

*Voom*

A small shadow suddenly shot out of a nearby bush before tackling Natsu to the ground. "WOAH!" The dragon slayer began to roll back a few feet before landed on his back. Opening his eyes, Natsu stared at a pair of yellow eyes, which gave a sense of childlike curiosity.

"Hmm?" The figure that tackled him was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes. It has three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back of each foot. It also has two wing-like appendages on its head. It also has white scaled on its belly and a strange symbol on it. It also has black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back and tail, two black marks under its eyes, and a black triangle mark on each shoulder. It also has an inverted Zero Unit on its snout and incomplete units on its hands and feet. The red lizard sniffed Natsu a bit, as if trying to inspect him.

"Umm, guys?" However, the lizard did something Natsu didn't expect.

"Harumon, this guy's a Digimon Tamer!" The lizard said in a childish tone while nudging Natsu's face, getting him to laugh.

"Hahaha, hey cut it out." Natsu began scratching the lizard's head, getting him to giggle a bit before he backed up to allow Natsu to stand. "Who's this little guy?"

"That's my partner Guilmon, and I'm Haru Glory." Haru then gave a big smile while sticking out his hand. "Man, it's so awesome to meet someone like you!"

"Same." Natsu then grabbed Haru's hand before shaking it. Meanwhile, Agumon walked up to Guilmon and began sniffing him like he did to Natsu. The red lizard tilted his head before copying his movement.

"Harumon, Harumon! This is a Digimon!"

"That's right." Agumon then threw off his cloak and gave a big smile. "I'm Agumon, nice to meet you."

"Hi!" Guilmon was about to offer a claw when a small blue butterfly landed on his snout. "Hey look, my friend's back!"

"You always think every butterfly that lands on you is your friend."

"So? They like me." Haru shook his head before petting his Digimon on the head.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Guilmon then tackled Haru and began tickling him relentlessly, getting him to laugh. "Hey, hahahaha! Cut it out!" The others couldn't help but smile at the duo's interaction.

"Haru, is Robert in today?"

"Yeah, he's in his office right now." Haru stood up and looked at the flour bags. "I guess I should try to get more flour. Man is Digitamamon gonna kill me."

"Well…...good luck with that buddy." Patting his friend on the shoulder, Vex opened the side doors to the guildhall and lead the group, excluding Haru and Guilmon inside. The interior of the guild was rather interesting: the walls were painted a yellow with several large portraits hanging around, the floor was covered in gray tiles with a long red rug in the middle of the guildhall and a stone statue of an old man was located in the middle of the room. Overall, the interior was rather impressive in Natsu and Agumon's opinion.

"Woah, this place looks awesome, but who's this guy?" Natsu stared at the statue in wonder.

"That's Gennai, the man who saved our world from evil Digimon. Those who knew him made this very statue in memory of his sacrifice. Actually, it was our guildmaster's great, great grandfather who made this."

"Wow, I wish I could've meet him."

"Vex, Akame!" A cheery female voice called out from the stairs that lead to the second floor. The group looked up to see a figure sliding down via the wooden handlebars. As they slid down, Natsu was able to see the speaker was indeed female with pale skin similar to Akame, orange eyes and burgundy hair that reach past her shoulders, though it was over her left shoulder. Her attire consisted of a tight black leather suit that hugged her impressive figure with some of her cleavage being shown and a yellow D over her right breast, white heels and brown gloves. The female hopped off the handle before walking up to the group with a big smile. "It's good to see you guys." (She's voiced by Laura Bailey.)

"Hey Sarah, it's good to be back." The newly named 'Sarah' then gave both Vex and Akame a quick hug before noticing Natsu and Agumon.

"Woah, so you really did convince him to join, good work." Sarah put a hand under her chin while tilting her head, as if she was stripping Natsu by just looking at him.

"Ummm, h-hey."

"Wow, you sure are cute. Better watch out or I'll take you for myself handsome." She gave him a wink before kneeling down to Agumon's level. "And who are you?"

"I'm Agumon, nice to meet you!" Sarah simply smiled before she began rubbing the little Digimon's head and chin, much to his joy.

"Awww, you're just the cutest, aren't you?"

"Mmhhmmm, Natsu, I like her! And she smells really nice."

"Sarah, is everything alright down there?" Another female voice called out from the second floor.

"Yeah Megan, Vex and Akame just got back, and you'll never guess who came along with them." Three figures could be seen from the top of the stairs as they began to descend down. The speaker looked to be a few years older than Natsu with slightly tan skin, green hair that reached her spine, though it was tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes that reminded him of Mira. She wore a white vest with part of the top showing some of her large C-cup breasts, tight red pants, silver heels and three large rings on her left hand. However, what caught Natsu's attention were the creatures behind the rather beautiful woman. There were two short knight like creatures that looked a lot like chess pieces, the one on the right was white while the other was black, each holding a spear and shield opposite to their counterpart. Megan stopped just as she got off the stairs, the two knights standing proudly next to her. (Btw, her voice is done by Michelle Ruff.)

"Vex, Akame."

"Megan." They both said simultaneously.

"Gaomon, Renamon."

"Megan, Pawnchessmon." Natsu and Agumon blinked a bit at their rather bland interaction. Did something happen between them? However, that thought was thrown out the doors when they suddenly began to laugh.

"I'm glad to see you two back home safe." She said with a small smile.

"There was no need, but thanks for worrying." The green haired beauty looked at Natsu with a raised brow.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, here at our guild…..with a Digimon."

"Yup, he's Agumon. You…..aren't the guildmaster, right? I mean Vex said the guy in charge was named Robert so…."

"No, I'm not the guildmaster, though me and Sarah are his assistants, just to make sure he focuses on his work." She then stuck her hand out with a smile. "It's nice to meet the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Tell me, is it true you can destroy an entire town in just a few minutes?"

"Ummm, maybe? Where'd you hear that?"

"Just around." He took her hand and gave a firm handshake…..only for her to tighten her grip, making him squeal a bit. "But if you ever try to blow up our guildhall, then I'll make you pay for everything, got it?" Natsu didn't know what was scarier: the fact she said those words, or the fact she kept her smile WHILE saying it. Either way, it sent a shiver down his spine as she calmly let go of his hand. Hell even Agumon was a bit freaked while the others(excluding Akame and Renamon) chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. So if Robert's in his office right now, think we can see him?"

"Of course! He's been waiting to meet Natsu since yesterday." Sarah quickly got on the stairs before gesturing them to follow, which they did.

"So, is this Robert guy nice?" Agumon asked his fellow Digimon, though the knights were rather quiet. "Hello?" He waved a claw in their face, only to be completely ignored.

"Don't worry about them. Pawnchessmon don't usually talk much, but it doesn't mean they can't hear you." Gaomon answered before things could get ugly.

"As for your answer, he's not the worse human around, but he does have his quirks." Renamon said with a light sigh. Once they reached the second floor and past the rather impressive hallway, the group stopped at a large set of oak doors.

"Master Robert, Vex and Akame have returned."

"..." Megan sighed before she grabbed both handles and opened the doors, revealing a rather nice office. The walls were painted a beautiful red with a large bookshelf on the right, under a large bronze clock. Multiple photo frames were placed on the wall, two round lamps could be seen dangling above the room, a rather elegant-looking couch, along with two olive green armchairs were placed in front of a large desk, a round blue rug with a yellow D in the middle could been seen between the couch and desk. Three large windows were seen in the room, slightly covered by blue drapes.

*Snore*

The sound of loud snoring could be heard coming from the desk. "I knew it." Megan muttered under her breath before she silently walked towards the desk, trying her best not to walk up the person sleeping. The others watched as she snuck next to the person before nudging their side. "Master Robert, wake up~"

"Mmmmm no, five more minutes." A rough male voice said while shifting in their sleep a bit, getting her sigh to sigh for the third time. Reaching down, she grabbed his ear before pulling them up. "OWWW, okay, I'm up!" Smiling in satisfaction, the green haired beauty released Robert's ear, allowing Natsu to get a better view of him. He looked to be in his mid forties with light skin, messy dark green hair and black eyes. He wore a red shirt underneath a long blue navy trench coat, black pants, matching boots and what looked to be a black oval device with a small black antenna attached to his belt. Robert rubbed his eyes a bit before he looked over at the door and immediately smiled. "Well, look who's finally back." (He's voiced by the ladiesman himself, Travis Willingham.)

"We're sorry we took a while boss." Akame, Vex, Gaomon and Renamon all bowed their heads in respect, getting a chuckle from the older man.

"I told you already, you don't have to bow like I'm some sort of god." The four stopped bowing while Robert focused his attention on Natsu. "Huh, so you did convince him to come along. Welcome to our Guild Natsu Dragneel."

"Hey." Natsu walked up and offered Robert a hand, which he took and shook firmly. "So, you're the guildmaster."

"Yup, my name is Robert Mizu, and I take it that's your Digimon." Natsu gave him a nod as he kneeled down on one knee to greet Agumon. "Hey there little guy."

"Hello, I'm Agumon."

"The Digimon of Courage, it's an honor." He gently rubbed Agumon's head before standing up to look at Natsu. "I guess it's only fitting for you to have such a strong Digimon, considering how you beat that dragon and encouraged the others to fight."

"Hang on, you heard about that?" Ever since the Dragons were stopped during the GMG, people outside of the kingdom began calling bullshit on them even attacking, so it was a bit shocking to learn of someone who actually believes it.

"Yeah, I was actually there, watching the games like anyone else. That was some battle. I kinda wished I brought the others to help, but it would've blown our cover. It's a good thing Fairy Tail has a beacon of hope with them." He playfully punched Natsu on the shoulder, who grinned proudly.

"Hell yeah, I wasn't gonna let those dragon hurt anyone else. It would bring shame to the Fairy Tail name, and there's no way I'm letting that happen." Robert shook his head with a smile, such a prideful guy Natsu was.

"Well then, I'm glad you've decided to join us."

"Actually…...I only came to learn more about Digimon, and to help Agumon. Sorry, but Fairy Tail's where my heart goes to, so I can't leave them."

"Awww, and here I thought you were gonna stay." Sarah whined a bit with crossing her arms under her bust.

"Now now Sarah, we can't force Natsu to leave Fairy Tail if he cares about it that much. Though we will do our best in helping you and Agumon, I guarantee that."

*Grrr*

Several growls could be heard in the room, mainly coming from Natsu, Agumon, Akame and even Robert, who laughed a bit. "Well, since it's about lunch time already, why don't we have a bite to eat? Haru and Guilmon should've brought more flour in this morning."

"Actually, that's kind of a problem." Vex said with a nervous chuckle.

*BOOM*

"YOU DID WHAT?!" An angry voice shouted from the first floor.

"It looks like someone pissed off Digitamamon."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it Natsu, you'll meet him soon enough." Fixing his coat a bit, the green haired male was about to lead the others out of his office.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" A slightly tired voice called out as some of the papers on Robert's desk began to shift a bit. The speaker was a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws. It has a black band around its abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it. The worm began stretching his limbs while letting out a small yawn.

"Sorry Wormmon, I forgot you were down there." Walking back to his desk, Robert offered Wormmon his arm, allowing him to crawl onto his right shoulder.

"Hey, is he his partner?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Yup, Wormmon and Robert were actually the first ones to start our guild. They even chose the name and logo." Sarah pulled down her left sleeve before showing Natsu and Agumon her guildmark, which was a orange capital D with teeth-like edges inside. "We're the D-Warriors, the D stands for Digital and we fight to protect the innocent, whether it's from evil Digimon or bad humans in general." Vex pulled the right side of his shirt to show his own guildmark, which was colored red on the left side of his abs. Akame removed her right gauntlet to show her own red guild mark on her right hand. Megan rolled up the right side of her pants before revealing a light blue D on her right leg. "We should get downstairs before something bad happens."

' _Downstairs, at the same time'_

*Whack* *Whack* *Whack*

"You idiots! Do you know how much food I could've cooked with that flour?! What's wrong with you?!" An extremely pissed off voice shouted while smacking a wooden spoon on Haru and Guilmon's heads, making them yelp in pain. The speaker was a large egg, which is broken in a way that exposes their yellow eyes and green legs. His feet have three toes each and red claws. Strangely enough, the egg was 'holding' the wooden spoon on its right side(because logic.)

"We're sorry, it was just an accident!" Haru shouted in response, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he held his head.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to." Guilmon added while also holding his head in pain.

"And what about the 20,000 Jewel we spent on the flour?!"

"We'll pay it back, just stop hitting us!" The spoon wielder took a few deep breathes before sighing.

"Well, it looks like you made up." Robert said with a smirk, allowing his presence to be known. The kitchen itself was rather big in Natsu's opinion: two large refrigerators were seen standing next to each other, a large set of cabinets were set next to one another and there were nine small metal table near the exit.

"Master Robert, you're awake."

"Yeah I am Haru, and it looks like you've gotten in trouble with Digitamamon….again."

"But it wasn't my fault, a butterfly tickled my nose." The red lizard whined slightly, getting a glare from Digitamamon.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can just shoot your Pyro Sphere on the flour!"

"Is that big thing a Digimon too?" Agumon whispered to the other Tamers.

"Yeah, that's Digitamamon, our local cook. He's really passionate about cooking, so if someone messes with his kitchen, then he gets kind of…..pissed." Vex answered sheepishly.

"Like he said, he can pay for the next flour shipment, so why not lay off the poor guy huh?" The large egg shook his head tirelessly. He's supposed to be the master of this place, yet he acts so relaxed most of the time.

"Fine, but I expect more flour by the end of the week, got it!"

"Yes sir, or Mon!" Haru and Guilmon gave Digitamamon a salute, getting some to chuckle a bit.

"Well, now that that's settled, do you think we can have some lunch for our guests Digitamamon?"

"Oh yes, I'll get right on it!" Digitamamon's attitude did a 180 as he quickly put on his apron to prepare lunch. "Akame, I'll need your help making the stew."

"No problem." The black haired beauty grabbed a spare apron before tying her hair to a ponytail. "Renamon, wanna help?"

"No thanks, I think I'll take a nap." With that, the fox Digimon disappeared.

"Well while Digitamamon gets lunch ready, why don't we show Natsu and Agumon around. Any volunteers?"

"Oh, I'll do it!" Sarah eagerly grabbed Natsu's left arm, burying it in her bust. "I have a LOT of questions for mister Dragon Slayer here."

"Alright, Sarah you can give Natsu a tour while the rest of us get ready for lunch. Vex, Gaomon, do you mind helping Haru and Guilmon set up the table?"

"Yes sir." Bowing their heads, Vex, Haru and their Digimon left the kitchen to set up for lunch.

"I'm going back to my office to work on some documents, good luck Natsu." Patting him on the shoulder, the Guildmaster also left the kitchen, Wormmon promptly on his shoulder.

"I guess we should get going huh?" Sarah nodded before pulling Natsu out of the kitchen, ready to show him around, with Agumon and the white Pawnchessmon following suit.

' _Unknown location'_

"*Sigh, sigh*, I have…...to keep going…" A tired male voice said through his pants as he struggled to move forward, his right arm holding his side in pain. The figure looked far from human: it had brown skin with a strange white tattoo on its stomach and on its feet, green eyes, spiky orange hair and yellow hoop earrings on each ear. It wore red fingerless gauntlets with two round cuffs on each arm, red pants, two black belts around its waist with a white buckle with a strange symbol on it and a tail made out of flames could been seen. The creature began to lose their strength, stumbling around before falling on its knees. _No…...I can't...I can't quit…..not when I've gotten out…._

"Well, it looks like you're having a rough time huh?" A calm, yet teasing voice asked, getting the creature to look up. The speaker was dressed in a green cloak, with the hood over his head, though he could see the man smiling.

"W-who are you? Please….don't hurt me." The man reached into his cloak as the creature closed his eyes, believing this human may kill him.

"Open your eyes Flamemon." The creature, now identified as Flamemon, opened his eyes, only to see a small roll of bread in the stranger's hand. "You might be hungry, so I got you this. Go ahead, eat up." The creature didn't waste any time in grabbing the bread and began eating in instantly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Chuckling a bit, the stranger pulled out a small water canister before handing it to Flamemon, who quickly opened it and began chugging down the contents.

"It's no problem, especially with the power you have." He noticed Flamemon flinching slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help."

"H-how?" Even if this human gave him something to eat and drink, he was still a bit skeptical, especially since he knew what he had.

"You're currently weak on your own, and I know your true power will help this world one day. The only way you can get stronger is through the bond of a human." he stood up and looked back, specifically towards the distance. "I know of someone who can help you get stronger. All you have to do is find the human of pure heart in the town of Magnolia."

"You really think so? Do you know their name, and will them-"

"Easy, I don't wanna spoil the surprise." The stranger put his hands in his pockets while walking away from Flamemon. "Trust me, you'll know when you see them." Flamemon didn't know why, but he could tell this human was being truthful and if he was being honest…..it would be nice to settle down with friends. The brown creature stood up and looked at the human.

"Thank you mister…." The stranger stood walking to look over his shoulder with a playful grin.

"Just call me Type A." With that, he walked away from the Digimon, who was determined to find the human Type A mentioned.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of the Tamers arc. Again, I apologize for not having more action in this chapter, but as Natsu and Agumon learn to bond and Digivolve, there will be hell. Now to clarify something, Haru is the same character from the Fairy Tail x Rave Master episode, and it has been confirmed that he has appeared during the GMG(don't believe me, look it up.) As for his partner choice, a reader by the name of ortizale317, who helped me add this character and create Type A, who was the person who spoke at the end of the fourth chapter, if you wanted to know. Now the reason I cut off at this part was to set everything up for Natsu's time with the Tamers as next time we will meet the final two members, as well as learn a bit more about the digimon. Now I'm gonna update the arcs coming up in this story.**

 **Tamers arc**

 **Sun Village arc**

 **Myotismon arc**

 **Deva/Zodiac Rebellion arc**

 **Tartarus arc**

 **Dark Tamers arc**

 **Dark Masters arc**

 **Avatar arc**

 **Alvarez arc**

 **Olympios XXII arc**

 **Apocalypse arc**

 **Seven Demon Lords arc**

 **I may change up the order after Tartarus, but the rest are confirmed, so I hope you guys like these arcs. Also, Robert, Megan and Sarah are not based on an anime character, they are my OCs, so I hope you'll like them.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything….**

 **Next time: Digi Training starts!**


	7. Chapter 7: Grand tour!

**What…..is….GOING ON MY DUDES?! The 3rd Dragneel, here with another prodigious(get the reference?) chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. I cannot tell you guys how hyped I am to start Natsu and Agumon's training, as well as have some more Digimon battle scenes since we have seen they are capable of destroying large lands. The chapters leading up to this have been a bit hard to write, but regardless, I'm happy that you guys are willing to read this, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Dragoul Mayol: I do have plans for her to have a partner way later on, and thank you.**

 **Docron: Thank you and yes, Guilmon and Haru have made their debut. Basically all the members of the D-Warriors the main characters, next to Natsu of course.**

 **GirlFish: Yeah, they'll do some training, as well as shadow one or more of the Tamers to fight more Digimon, should they pop up(I will explain how they find a Digimon's location in this chapter.) And don't spoil it for everyone!**

 **Kival737101: Hahahaha, yeah, he's in this story too.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yup, he's confirmed as an AU version of himself, but with his sword the Ten Commandments. No, I have someone planned for Veemon(or at least his evolved form Veedramon), and you know who's getting Gabumon. Also, that was my error when adding that extra X, I am so sorry. And yes, Devimon will appear here later on.**

 **Rufus264: I know, wanted a reference to Tamers, my third favorite series.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Well I don't really plan on introducing ALL ten ancient warriors, just about half, sorry. Don't worry, I will classify who is a giant and who isn't, I could do that just not have humans love Digimon that way(it's like Beastiality), and I may kill him, we'll see~;)**

 **BanRedfox: Thank you and you're welcome, I want this to kind of feel like watching an anime, you know?**

 **Tigerdancer21: Yeah, I guess I can have a rivalry happen, maybe even add that happy dance and pulping. Wow, I looked up that form and holy shit, yes, I am definitely adding that cause that will be hard to kill. I will definitely have their Burst modes, just need to think of how they obtain them. I guess Belphemon could be like that, then reck shit when in rage mode. I agree, like Hackmon can take on champion, even ultimate level Digimon despite being a rookie. Maybe when Gray is overcome with his Devil Slayer magic, the DNA Digivolution could result in that, or something dark enters Omnimon's body, resulting in his Zwart D form. Also, since Indramon is in the Devas, I'm not having him in Apocalypse.**

 **R98: Never said to compare her, but yeah, they will share some similarities.**

 **Nickjudy72: I guess that would be a good test in the future, we will see. No, I'm not sending them to fucking space, what the hell man? And I will have another way Natsu will beat Acnologia, and it is not bullshit.**

 **RaptorRapist: Oh definitely, we are going to have Zeedgarurumon my man.**

 **So to recap: Waking up early in the morning to catch the first train, Natsu, Agumon, as well as Vex, Akame and their Digimon were able to get on the train, though the dragon slayer was forced to sleep on Akame's surprisingly soft lap to easy his pain. After several hours, the group was finally able to arrive at Odaiba Town, home of the D-Warriors. Once there, Natsu was able to meet a young man named Haru Glory, who had a Digimon named Guilmon as his partner, Sarah, Megan, their partners Pawnchessmon black and white, and finally their guildmaster Robert Mizu, as well as his partner Wormmon and their chef Digitamamon. Now how will our dragon slayer handle the Tamers? Let's find out….**

 **P.S: Since I keep getting this question, I will confirm something. The Agumon Natsu has is the ORIGINAL one from the first series, who evolves to Wargreymon, okay? So no more asking, please.**

"Okay, let's begin our little tour!" Sarah said with a cheerfully tone as she looked at Natsu and Agumon. Her white Pawnchessmon standing proudly next to her. "Our first stop is the D-Warriors main hall. Here, we can relax after a hard day's job, as well as choose the kind of quest we want on the wall over there." She pointed at a large billboard with the title 'Job Request' on top.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something." Natsu said with a hand raised.

"I have a question too." Agumon said, copying Natsu's gesture.

"Okay, let's start with Agumon. What's your question?"

"What's a Job Request?" It wasn't a dumb question by any means, especially since he was born a few days ago(as I keep reminding you.)

"Oh, well a Job Request is something we do to get Jewel, which helps us buy clothes and food. The amount of Jewel we get depends on the job we take. Understand hun?" Agumon gave a nod, even if he was still a bit confused. "Now what's your question Natsu?"

"If you guys are a guild, do you have S-Class wizards too?" Sarah gave a big smile at the question.

"I'm glad you asked. Currently, the only S-Class wizards we have are Akame, Haru, Vex…...and yours truly." Natsu widened his eyes in shock while Agumon scratched his head.

"What's S-Class?"

"S-Class is a rank one gets when the Guildmaster promotes them. It's a hard process, but once we get the title, we can take harder jobs that give huge rewards." The redhead smiled dreamily as she recalled the amount of clothes she was able to get just from one job.

"So if you're an S-Class wizard….then that means you must be strong!" Natsu grinned while pointing his fist as Sarah. "You gotta fight me right now!"

"Eh?" Sarah and even her Pawnchessmon tilted their heads in confusion. Natsu was barely here for an hour, and yet he wants to fight her? A giggle escaped her lips before she walked up and flicked Natsu's nose, much to his surprise.

"Maybe a bit later cutie. Right now, let's get back to the tour, kay?" Pouting a bit, Natsu nodded as he and Agumon followed her to the left room, which had yellow walls, a large air hockey table, a movie lacrima on a long wooden table that was against the wall, a small shelf of books, a large window with white curtains and three velvet couches in the middle. "This is the lounge, where you can play some games or just sit in for a Lacrima Movie. Trust me, movie nights are really awesome."

"What kind of movies do you guys watch?" Even if he hadn't seen many movies, Natsu was still a bit interested.

"It depends on your taste: action, suspense, romance….horror." Her tone began to shift into dark territory as her face was as blank as a wall. "Sometimes we watch movies so scary, not even Robert could sleep. Any of our horror movies could terrify you…."

"Tch, nothing scares me."

"Really? What about Megan?"

"That was….a joke." Sarah giggled at how Natsu tried to play it cool when deep down, he was scared of the green haired beauty.

"Sure tough guy, let's keep going. Please follow me." The tour group then proceeded outside of the guildhall via the back exit, revealing a large opened area. There were several wooden dummies set on against a long wooden fence and a few bullseye target with some holes in them were seen on the left. "This is our training grounds. Here, you can do some sparring, target practice or just come out to see the sky."

"Cool." A thought came in Natsu's mind. "Hey Sarah, what magic do you use anyways?" The orange eyed hottie smirked a bit before she extended her right arm, summoning a red magic circle with a bullet insignia. Seconds later, a black and orange FAL rifle appeared on her arm. "Woah…..you use-"

"Gun magic? Got that right hotstuff." Pulling the handle of her gun, Sarah quickly turned around before firing four bullets, each striking four bullseye targets within a few seconds. Her smirk grew as she saw the shocked expressions from Natsu and Agumon. "What, did I amaze you?"

"Woah, that was so cool!"

"How'd you do that?!"

"I've been trained in hunting by my dad ever since I was 9. He was an expert shot, so he passed down his skills to me."

"Woah…." Giggling once more, Sarah returned her gun to the pocket dimension before walking past the duo.

' _A few minutes later'_

"Here we have our all access library. You can do as much research as you want, or just sit down for a good book." The library of the D-Warriors looked almost as large, if not larger than the one in Fairy Tail: the walls were covered in greyish bricks with some lacrima lights built in them, a few wooden desks were scattered around should someone wish to study, but that paled in comparison to the large book shelves in the middle of the room.

"Oh, this looks nice." Agumon said while looking at some of the first pages of a children's coloring book.

"Awww, it's cute he's interested in that." Sarah looked to the left and say Natsu focusing his attention on a book titled 'The Great Gatsby.' "Oh, that's a classic."

"I don't get it." Natsu said blankly while closing the book. "I mean, he loves this girl, so he uses her cousin to get to her? Isn't that wrong?"

"Don't overthink it hon."

"I still don't get it."

' _A few minutes later'_

"And here's the dining room. The name speaks for itself." The dining room wasn't anything special: it's walls were painted yellow with a frame or two on the wall and a long table with twenty chairs, two at the end and nine on each side was set in the middle of the room.

"Are we gonna eat soon? I'm hungry." The little dinosaur's stomach growled rather loudly just to prove his point.

"Don't worry, with Akame helping out, Digitamamon should have lunch ready real soon."

"Still giving him a tour huh?" A voice called out from the entrance of the dining room, revealing it to be Vex and Gaomon, each holding several utensils and plates. "Like everything so far?" Vex asked Natsu.

"It's pretty cool, reminds me of Fairy Tail?"

"What'cha doing?"

"We're just setting everything up for lunch." Gaomon answered before he began placing two utensils on the table, a fork on the right and a spoon on the left while Vex gently placed a plate in between.

"Harumon, look what I can do." Guilmon said while walking in, trying to balance some plates on his nose.

"Guilmon, don't drop those." Haru reminded, not wanting to feel the wrath of Digitamamon and his spoon.

"Don't worry, I got-" Unfortunately, a small air bubble under the carpet tripped the red lizard. "Uh oh!" Backing up, Guilmon fell on his butt, accidently throwing the plates he was balancing backwards. The white haired male, as well as the others widened their eyes in horror, expecting the sound of plates breaking at they inched closer to the main hall…...but it never came.

"Seriously? Are you guys trying to get in trouble?" A voice that sounded a lot like Vex called out from the hall.

"You know Guilmon, he's a clumsy Digimon!" A young voice called out.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice said with some concern.

"I'm sure everything's alright Tsubaki." A fourth voice said with reassurance.

"Who're they?" Natsu noticed Sarah smiling widely while Vex smirked a bit.

"Come on, it's about time you meet the last four members of our guild." The orange eyed beauty grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him to the main hall, where four figures were seen. The first was a tall male with peach skin, brown eyes and spiky orange hair. His attire consisted of a tight white button down shirt with a red 15 over his heart, black jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey look Ichigo, a new guy!" On 'Ichigo's' shoulder was a cute bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. It has king, frayed ears and a single horn on its head. It also has black toes, black eyes and small pawpads. The orange haired male raised a brow as he looked at the newcomer before he widened his eyes a bit.

"Hang on, I know you. Natsu right, from Fairy Tail?"

"You got that right strawberry~" Sarah grinned only widened as she saw her comrade scowl at her.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Not my fault your name means strawberry."

"It means he who protects."

"Sure it does." As they conversed, Natsu focused his attention on the last two newcomers. The first is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent that looked a bit younger than him. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. The female was currently holding the plates Guilmon accidently dropped, but despite how admittedly attractive she was, Natsu was more focused on the creature standing next to her.

The creature was a bipedal bird-like creature with dark brown body feathers, purple chest feathers with shuriken markings on them, red eye markings, a small toothless beak and yellow eyes. The bird creature tilted his head as he noticed Agumon standing next to the pink haired wizard. "It appears that this human is a new Tamer." He said to the female, who widened her eyes a bit.

"That's right Falcomon." Sarah stepped forward while gesturing towards the new people. "Natsu, Agumon, I'd like you to meet the last four members of our guild. The guy with orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki and the little cutie on his shoulder is his partner Terriermon. This is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her partner Falcomon."

"Yo." Natsu just raised a hand while giving a wave.

"Hello!" Agumon stepped forward with a big smile.

"It's an honor to meet you mr. Dragneel." Tsubaki and Falcomon each bowed in respect while Ichigo nodded in acknowledgment. As for Terriermon….

"Woah, check out his hair." Jumping off his Tamer's shoulder, Terriermon puffed his wings to fly in front of Natsu, much to his shock. "And I thought Ichigo had weird hair. Why did you make yours pink?"

"It's not pink, it's salmon." Since it was just a little guy, Natsu didn't feel the need to scold him that much.

"Nope, it's pink." The little Digimon that gasped as Ichigo grabbed him by the ear to pull him away. "OW, ICHIGO!"

"Just knock it off. It's not polite to make fun of people."

"He hasn't changed one bit." Vex said while shaking his head.

"Tell me about it."

"Ummm, Natsu?" Agumon asked.

"What is it little buddy?"

"Do they…...sound the same?" The dragon slayer rubbed his chin while listening to both males talking.

"Now that you mention it, yeah they do." He then turned to the females. "Haven't you guys noticed that?"

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Sarah said with a shrug while Tsubaki smiled while sweatdropping slightly.

"It isn't something we can change anyways."

"Yes, but it does make communication a bit difficult."

"So Tsubaki, how's the mission go?"

"It went well. The client was so grateful, he gaves us a bonus."

*Ding ding*

"Attention everyone, lunch is ready!" Digitamamon announced from the kitchen while 'holding' two metal spoons.

"Yay, food!" They heard Haru and Guilmon yelling in joy from the dining room.

"I guess we can pick this conversation up at lunch." The group then returned to the dining hall, where they saw both Haru and Guilmon were seated on the right side of the table, lightly hopping, waiting for lunch.

"Well, look who finally came back." Robert said, entering the room with Wormmon on his shoulder while Megan and Black Pawnchessmon stood next to her.

"Master Robert."

"I keep telling you, you don't need to call me that."

"They're just being formal, you can't blame them." Wormmon said, to which he chuckled before he sat at the end of the table. On the left were Vex, Gaomon, Ichigo, Terriermon, Tsubaki, Falcomon, Sarah and her White Pawnchessmon while on the right were Megan, Black Pawnchessmon, Haru, Guilmon, Renamon(who reappeared when she heard Digitamamon's announcement) and an empty seat for her Tamer, who entered the dining room with a silvery trolley that had a large silver pot on top. Across from Robert was none other than Natsu and Agumon, each looking like they could eat a horse.

"So Digitamamon, what's on the menu for today?"

"I'm glad you asked. Akame?"

"It's beef stew with some lamb and pork." She replied with a monotone voice, though it was clear that she was hungry from the way she was eyeing the pot in front of him. The red eyed swordswoman grabbed a soup spoon before scooping some of the beef stew and pouring it in each plate for her guild, as well as their guests.

"Bon appetit." Everyone picked up their spoons before tasting the food. "Well, how is it?"

"You've outdone yourself." Vex said.

"So good." Haru and Guilmon moaned with stars in their eyes.

"I like the mixture of different meat." Tsubaki added with a smile.

"Yup, I give it a 10 out of 10." Megan said while the Pawnchessmon nodded.

"Ohhh, you're all too kind." Digitamamon gave a humble bow, despite being an egg with feet.

"Holy crap, this taste so good!"

"Yeah, and tasty!" Not being able to hold themselves, Natsu and Agumon drank all their stew before putting their plates down with a satisfied sigh.

"And I thought you ate fast." Renamon teased Akame, only to sweatdrop as it turned out she finished her stew the second she sat down.

"You were saying?"

"Anyone up seconds?" For the next few minutes, everyone ate the stew provided while also having friendly conversations. To Natsu, it felt like he was back in Fairy Tail, except without the whole brawl until someone crushes Erza's cake thing. Being born just a few days prior to coming here, Agumon had to admit this was nice, just talking to people.

"Alright, now that everyone's eaten, let's discuss the elephant in the room."

"But I don't see one." Terriermon called out, getting a few chuckles from some.

"I meant mr. Dragneel and his Digimon." Everyone's attention was on Fairy Tail's Salamander, as well as his new friend.

"Umm, what about me?"

"Sir, will he be joining us?" Falcomon asked, though Robert shook his head.

"No, mr. Dragneel doesn't have plans to leave Fairy Tail. Rather, he would like to learn as much about Digimon as he can from us. However, I do have a question…." Robert folded his hands together while placing his elbows on the table while giving Natsu a serious stare. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"What do you hope to gain from learning about the Digimon: power, more fame, or money?"

"Robert….." Sarah knew her guildmaster has every right to ask that question considering how greedy some people could be, but from her short time with Natsu, she could tell he genuinely cared for Agumon. She wanted to argue, but Megan shook her head, telling her to trust him, which she nodded in response.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, but I wanna know your reasoning. You know there are greedy people, so that's why I wanna know your answer. So, what is it?"

"Why I wanna learn about Digimon…" Natsu stood up, his hair shadowed his expression. Some feared he might attack while others simply watched in silence, waiting for his answer. "I wanna know…..because I want to help Agumon remember his past." He looked at his right hand. "I don't know who my real parents were before I found Igneel, before I found Fairy Tail, and I guess a part of me still wants to know. Why? Why leave me in the middle of a forest without any clue?" Natsu then clenched his hand and gave Robert an equally serious and determined glare. "I wanna learn so I can help Agumon find out who he was before he was an egg. Maybe I'll find out who my real family was, or maybe not, but if I can help one person remember who they are, then that's all I need." Whether it was because of his determined face or the passion in his voice, the other Tamers and even their Digimon couldn't help but respect Natsu's goal while Agumon smiled.

"Well, that was some answer." Robert dropped his serious look while smirking. "Alright, from this day forward, you'll be a tsudo member of the D-Warriors."

"A what?"

"It means while you aren't an official member, we will still treat as if you are and you can even go on jobs as long as either Vex, Ichigo, Haru, Tsubaki, Akame, Sarah and/or Megan are with you. But if you aren't with them on a mission, you'll be here training and studying on the history of the Digimon. Does that sound reasonable?"

"I guess, and if you guys need help, I can do it."

"Okay. Then you can help Digitamamon clean up."

"Huh?!"

"You said you'd help if you can, so that's what you'll start with." A teasing smirk appeared on the dark green haired male's face as he saw Natsu groan.

"Serious uncle, he just got here." Megan reminded with a glare.

"Wait, did she just say-"

"Yeah, Megan is Robert's niece, and he's her uncle."

"Trust me, I was a bit shocked too, but it makes a bit of sense because of their hair." Natsu looked at Robert, then at Megan, then back to Robert, then to Megan.

"I guess."

"Hey Natsu." Haru called out. "Is it true you wore the king's crown?

"Yes, I heard about that too, but I though it was just made up." Gaomon added.

"I did, but they didn't even treat me like a king." Natsu paled as he recalled a certain punishment given to him by his guildmaster and his red haired friend.

"Man, imagine what we could do as king." Robert chuckled at Haru's words before he stood up.

"Well, if I were to be king for a day…." He placed his right foot on the table while clenching his right fist in the air. "My first law, would be for all females 18 years and older to wearing….MINI SKIRTS!" A bright light appeared over him, as if he was in a play. Vex, Gaomon, Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon sweatdropped while Tsubaki, Sarah, Falcomon and Haru chuckled nervously while Akame, Guilmon, Ichigo, Terriermon and Renamon gave Robert a blank face. Megan however stood up from her seat, her hair shadowed her expression.

"Uncle…"

"Hmmm?" The Guildmaster turned his head to look at his niece.

*SMACK*

Unfortunately, he was smacked HARD on the back of his head by his niece, smashing his head on the table. "Don't be a pervert!" She shouted with a fierce glare. Robert moaned in pain while Wormmon shook his head before placing a handkerchief on his head. Natsu and Agumon gulped nervously before Megan smiled at them. "Sorry about that. He's just really perverted."

 _He and Gramps would be good friends._ Natsu thought with a sweatdrop. "S-so when do we start training?" Robert raised his head while rubbed it in pain.

"Well, we can start your training tomorrow. Akame?"

"Yes boss?"

"You and Renamon will be training Natsu and Agumon tomorrow, that okay? And if he slows down in any way, you have my permission to kill him."

"HUH?!"

"Okay." Akame gave a nod while holding a rather blank face, making Natsu gasp in shock before he felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be Vex.

"Relax, he's just joking. Akame's a good teacher, so you won't have to worry."

"Yeah, but it still isn't funny."

"I thought it was. Your face was like this!" Terriermon mimicked Natsu's frightened face, getting a giggle from Sarah. It couldn't last as Ichigo noogied his Digimon.

"What did I say about making fun of people?" Chuckling once more, Robert got off his seat while putting Wormmon on his shoulder.

"Now that we've reached an agreement, I have to get back to doing paperwork."

"You mean checking out the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly?" Megan sighed as she saw a guilty grin from her uncle. "Well, I'm gonna show Natsu and Agumon where they'll be staying." No one objected this as they all got up and went their separate ways, with Natsu and his Digimon staying behind. "Ready?"

"Yeah." The green haired beauty lead the two newcomers upstairs, where they reached a long hallway with six doors on each wall. "This is where our dorms are."

"So you guys live in your guildhall?"

"Mmhmm, saves us money and we'll be able to do some job requests." Reaching the third door to the left, Megan opened it, allowing Natsu and Agumon to enter the room. The interior was rather nice: it had a red-colored wall with light blue drapes that were partially opened to allow sunlight to enter the room, a wooden floor, a queen-sized bed with red sheets, a wooden dresser near the wall and a matching desk next to the bed. "Okay, from now on, this'll be your room until you've learned all you can about the Digimon. Breakfast starts around 8 and lunch is at 12, but the kitchen is open if you want a snack. Just as a reminder, try not to burn, destroy and otherwise ruin anything there. Digitamamon thinks of the kitchen as his territory, so you can imagine how pissed he'll get, so don't burn it down." She gestured her hand down the hallway. "We have an opened male and female bathhouse and bathrooms that are opened twenty four/seven, but just make sure you're on your side….." Her blue eyes narrowed towards Natsu, making him jump slightly. "Or I'll make what happened to Robert look like a cat scratch."

"A-aye madam."

"Does that mean I can't go either?" Megan adopted a soft smile as she rubbed her hand on Agumon's head.

"Of course not sweetie, you can both in either one you want."

"Hang on, why-" Natsu stopped himself when Megan directed another glare at him. _Geez, she and Erza could be sisters for all I know!_

"Anyways, Vex and Ichigo's rooms are next to you, and Akame is right in front of you, so if you have anymore questions, just ask them, okay?"

"Alright." Natsu gave her a toothy grin while scratching his head. "Thanks for letting us stay here. I know it was a bit rushed." The niece of Robert cracked a smile as she and her Black Pawnchessmon began walking out of Natsu's bedroom.

"No problem Salamander." With that, she closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"So, what'cha think little buddy?"

"I like this place! Everyone seems nice and the food's great!"

"Haha, yeah they do. And trust me, Fairy Tail's just the same." He put his bag on the ground before laying down on the surprisingly soft bed. "When we finish finding out more about your past, I'll give you a tour on Fairy Tail, kay?" Smiling, Agumon suddenly jumped on Natsu, much to his shock. "Whoa!"

"I'm glad you I met you Natsu." Smiling, Natsu hugged his Digimon while giving him a soft, but friendly noogie. "Hey! That tickles hahahahaha!"

"Yeah? How about this?" He then began tickling Agumon's armpits, making him laugh even louder before the tiny rex used his claws to tickle Natsu back. "Agumon. Hahahahaha!" Outside their room, Megan was leaning against the wall, with Vex across from her.

"Not a bad choice huh?" Vex said rhetorically with his arms crossed.

"Gotta admit, I was a bit skeptical, but now that I've seen how those two are, I can admit I was wrong." She admitted, getting him to smile. "Think he'll survive his training with Akame?"

"If me and you can handle it, then I'm sure he can. He did hold his own against Gaogamon, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Hope so."

' _Unknown location, late at night'_

Far from Odaiba Town stood small ruins, which was currently occupied by a large group of miners. The sound of pickaxes striking the hard rocks echoed through the land as both groups worked hard to dig through. "And you're sure this spot has valuable stuff, right?" The head miner asked his ally as he saw the walls slowly crumble.

"If we could find that old fossilized egg, then we should be able to find more valuables hidden within. Just have faith Dexter." Dexter's friend, who was dressed as an archeologist, said with a calm smile as he looked at a small wooden box. "We're so close to a new discover, I can feel it."

*Boom*

The wall suddenly collapsed as the miners were successful in breaking it down. "Professor, we found something!" One of the miners called out. The Professor and Dexter ran towards the broken wall, entering a rather large room with several drawings on the walls. But the thing that caught his attention was what was standing on the pedestal in the middle of said room. It was an egg-shaped stone colored blue with three yellow dots around it.

"Oh my…." The archeologist slowly reached his hands out before gently picking up the egg.

"So we did all that work for another stone egg?"

"No, we now have more evidence of creatures of the past. We must return to Crocus immediately so that I made continue my research." Dexter sighed a bit, but as long as he and the others were being paid, then he wasn't gonna complain.

"Alright boys, we're packing up!" Gathering their gear, the group exited the room, ready to return to Crocus.

"My, looks like you've been busy." A sly voice called out from deep within the forest. Almost instantly, the Professor hid the egg behind him while Dexter pulled out a revolver.

"Who's out there?" The sound of rustling leaves echoed through the forest as a figure could be seen walking into the light.

"Is that how you treat a guest? How rude." As the speaker stepped into the light from their lanterns, the group could see what he looked like. He was a male that looked to be over 6 feet tall with brown hair that reached his neck and tannish skin. His attire consisted of a long brown trench coat, a white button down shirt with a black vest over it, a black tie, matching pants and shoes, as well as a large fedora that covered his eyes. "I just came to congratulate you all for your newest discover." He lifted his hat with his left hand, giving a sly smirk while staring at them with his blood-red eyes. "Now I would really appreciate it if you handed both those eggs to me."(he's voiced by Troy Baker, the same man who voiced Greed in FMAB)

"How do you know about that?"

"My apologizes, my name is Doctor, pleasure to meet you. And if you can give me those eggs, I'll be right on my way." Glaring at the man, Dexter walked forward until he was but a few feet from Doctor while putting the barrel of his gun on his forehead.

"You have three seconds to walk away or I shoot. 3….." Instead of showing fear, Doctor continued to smirk. "2…...1…."

"Zero." Doctor placed his right index finger over Dexter's heart as it began to glow a yellow aura.

*Bang*

Time seemed to slow down as a bright light beam shot out of Doctor's finger, piercing through Dexter's chest. Said person gasped before he fell over dead. "Hmmmm, he should've taken the shot." The other miners and even the Professor looked at their friend's corpse in horror before glaring at his killer. "I did ask nicely."

"That's it, you're dead!" The other miners grabbed their own guns, as well as their pickaxes as they slowly began to walk towards Doctor, who raised his right hand while lifting the tip of his hat with his left.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play…." His smirk grew as he put his right middle finger with his thumb. "Then let's play!"

*Snap*

He snapped his fingers, as if giving an outside party a signal. A bright purple light suddenly appeared from behind the ruins, getting the miners' attention. Their eyes widened in horror as a large shadow hovered over them. **"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** The beast let out a massive roar, blowing some of the miners back.

"Go ahead Devidramon, dinnertime." Getting the green light from its master, the large monster didn't waste any time as it swung its large red claw, picking up three miners. They all screamed while trying to escape…...before the large monster threw they in its mouth. All the others could do was watch as their friends were being eaten alive by the large monster. Those who recovered from their shock aimed their guns and began firing on the monster, only for it to do nothing. "I might as well join in on the fun!" With that, Doctor rushed towards some of the miners with incredible speed. One miner barely had time to say anything as the hat-wearing stranger appeared in front of his before kicking him hard on the head, snapping his neck like it was made out of twigs.

"Oh shit, shoot him!" Four miners aimed their weapons at Doctor, who blasted another on of their friends with his magic.

*Slash*

Suddenly, a black blur passed them all before their guns were cut to pieces. Each miner barely blinked as cuts appeared on their necks before they fell over. "Kurome, how nice of you to finally arrive."

"Sorry for that." A monotone female voice called out. The attacker looked to be in her teens with pale skin, black hair tied in twintails and matching eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform, red gauntlets, long black socks with matching shoes, a red belt and a red skirt. The newly named 'Kurome' looked on her right to see two miners running towards her with their pickaxes. "Fools." Faster than the eye could see, Kurome appeared behind the miners as cuts appeared on the miners.

 _W-who are these, these monsters?!_ The Professor silently began to crawl towards the wooden box, trying his best to ignore the cries of pain the miners were letting out before suddenly being silenced. He saw the box and continued to crawl towards it, unaware of a large shadow hovering over him. _I got it, I can make it._ Fortune was not on his side as the shadow hovering over him jumped high before crashing on top of him, killing him instantly.

"Huh, what a disappointment." Doctor shook his head as he stomped on the last miner's neck. All that was left of the ruins were blood and corpses, as well as bullet shells and smoke.

" **Kurome, Doctor."** A rough voice called out, getting their attention. The speaker was a large humanoid lizard with large green muscles, red violet stripes, purple pants with red wristbands, three toes, a olive and lavender headband and two arm blades, one on each arm, as well as a large knife-like sword on its back. The lizardman bowed while holding out the wooden box, which also had a fossilized egg, only it was colored green. **"One of the humans attempted to run off with our objective, but I killed him."**

"Good work Dinohyumon, you may now de digivolve."

"That goes for you too Devidramon." Both creatures began to glow purple as their bodies began to shrink. Taking Dinohyumon's place was a small creature that wore kendo gear with two metal drill heads sticking out of the sides of its head. Within the mask, one could see two glowing yellow eyes and on their side was a bamboo stick sword. Its legs and tail were covered in purple reptile-like skin. As for Devidramon, it reverted into a small hamster-like creature with a white underbelly, its upper body was purple and hand two bat wing-like ears, three black toes on each foot and yellow eyes.

"Man, those weaklings weren't that tasty. I'm not even halfway full!" The small purple creature complained while landing on Doctor's right shoulder.

"I agree Tsukaimon. Don't worry though, I'll try to find you even tastier food."

"Here you go." The kendo-wearing creature said while handing Kurome the eggs. The black haired female smiled a bit as she patted the creature on the head.

"Good work Kotemon." She picked up the eggs before looking at Doctor. "The mission's complete, we should return to base."

"Agreed. Who knows?" A sinister smirk crept on his face as he looked at the stars. "who knows? We might be able to find subject F soon." With that, the four left the carnage they had created.

 **And there you have it everyone, another chapter for all of you. Did I surprise any of you with the end massacre? Yeah, I decided that there will be rather bloody battles, as well as a few lemons that will happen in this story, so I hope you can take it. And before anyone asks: yes, that Kurome IS Akame's sister, and her Digimon is one of the Royal Knights, so hopefully you guys will like her and my OC Doctor, which is spelled like this: Doc. T. OR. I know it's rather different, but I'm a very creative person. So I've decided that the next few chapters will have Natsu learning the responsibilities that come with being a Tamer, and we will even see some digivolving from time to time. Also, yes Ichigo is the same one from Bleach while Tsubaki is the one from Soul Eater. Is there a chance we may see characters from those series? Probably not, so please don't ask. So enough of that, I hope you guys liked this chapter….AS WELL AS THE LAST JEDI TRAILER, OMFG, THAT WAS SO AWESOME AND I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! Sorry, got carried away…...hehe. So yeah, I made a new story where a friend and I make our own Death Battles, so I hope you check it out, as well as my other stories.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything..**

 **Next time: Training with the swordswoman!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training with the swordswoman

**How's…...it….GOING EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. I hope all of you are doing well, cause I know I'm not(wow, that sounds really dark.) So anyways, I'm happy we finally get to start Natsu and Agumon's training with the D-Warriors as they will need all the help they can get for the battles to come. As for when the romance moments with Natsu and Akame will start…..it will take time, in case some are asking, the same goes if you guys want certain Digimon to be paired. Also, when I went to L.A Comic Con this year, I met and was given an autograph by…..LEX LANG, THE VOICE OF WARGREYMON HIMSELF! HOLY SHIT, HE EVEN SAID WARGREYMON AND I RECORDED IT! Sorry, I got carried away, hehe.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Is it? I didn't know at all….**

 **Docron: Why thank you and yeah, I wanted Terriermon's child-like behavior to counter Ichigo's tough guy act. And yes, we will see some clashes between sisters and yeah, I wanted a least one Royal Knight to be a villain until the time comes for them to help.**

 **GirlFish: Yeah, they haven't been established as rivals now, but soon they will. And they do have a guild mark, it's a customized D. As for Ichigo, we will know in the future.**

 **Rufus264: Well I need to set things up for the future and wanted a little moment between Tamer and Digimon, which we will see a lot of in this chapter.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I guess they wouldn't count if they're alive, so I will include them in the future.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: The first one could work, the second as well, I am planning on funny moments involving Gabumon's pelt, Gatomon kicking Lily's ass is a DEFINITE funny moment, that could also work since most of the Digimon aren't familiar with sex, and we will see about that in the future.**

 **BanRedfox: Yup, a lot of new faces that we will see a lot of in the future, I can assure you, and I wanted a big antagonist that will give everyone a run for their funny. Trust me, those eggs aren't any we've ever seen, I just chose two random colors and used them. Since you did want Robert to say that line, I had to give it to you, and no, Devidramon has a different form that will explored later on.**

 **Tigerdancer21: Hmmm, I am interested in Myotismon's castle idea, and if you have some henchmen for him besides Gatomon, tell me. The poisoning part may not happen, but we will see. No on the Digimon god unless you explain more. And for Crimson, that can work if you give more more details.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: I'm not making a new weapon made of Chrome Digizoid, and that tournament could work, just need to think who would actually enter it. I like the idea for Overlord GAIA on fusing with the strongest Tamer, which could work. That also gives room for more evil humans who turn to Digimon, but I may change their appearance up a bit cause they look so stupid.(btw, just say fuse instead of Jogress cause I'm using English Dub.)**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: I will.**

 **Nickjudy72: Maybe he was sealed in the island until it was destroyed by Natsu, allowing him to awaken. That could be a maybe for Apocalymon. I already have someone for Gatomon, and it is not Yukino(though if you have a Digimon for her, let me know.) I haven't said I'm giving other guilds Digimon, especially not that creep Ichiya. Maybe that could work for Acnologia, though he isn't the strongest in the world as we will see in the future.**

 **PantherWarrior21: Hahaha, alright I might do that for only Wargreymon, possibly for NeoCrimson as well. Not planning on adding new material, so no. Maybe as a kind of test by the Dark Tamers, they would take the DNA of the current Digimon to create dark versions, like we could see Omnimon Zwart. I really do like the idea of the Seven Demon Lords having servants, and might do that idea for Beelzemon, but I might change up Lucemon's subordinates. And I do plan on at least three Digimon mentors, as well as a human one to help teach them Burst mode.**

 **Before I do the recap, I want to say….I've got the ideas for what's to come, so please stop requesting certain events. Many of them I will use while others are…...questionable. All I'm saying is while I appreciate the ideas, I have what I need and do not need anymore, at least until we finish the Myotismon arc. Also if you're gonna mention Jogress, just say fusion because that is way more easy to understand since I grew up watching Digimon english dub.**

 **To recap: Natsu and Aguman were given the grand tour of the D-Warriors guildhall, where they met the final two members Ichigo and Tsubaki, as well as their partners Terriermon and Falcomon. After a discussion on what they would do for Natsu and Agumon during lunch, it was decided that each Tamer would help he duo learn more about the Digimon. Little did they know, an unknown force captured two Digi eggs, killing all witnesses for their plans. What shenanigans will our heroes face today? Let's find out…..**

The morning sun began to rise from the mountains near Odaiba town, simulating the beginning of the next day. Near the edge of said town stood the guildhall of the D-Warriors, whose flag was blown smoothly by the morning winds. Inside one of the rooms of the guildhall was Natsu Dragneel, who along with his Digimon Agumon, was snoring rather loudly on their shared bed, the sheets were barely covering their stomachs and their arms were spread out. "*SNORE* no, stay out of my way Stripper….I'm gonna get S-Class….first….bring it *SNORE* on….Erza….oh, is that for me?"

"*SNORE* so good…..I can't eat…..you know what? I'd like some more….*SNORE* meat please…" You know what they say: like Tamer, like Digimon. Feeling his stomach growl, Agumon unconsciously moved his arm before grabbing some strong. "Mmmmmm, more meat." He brought whatever he grabbed up to meet his mouth.

*CRUNCH*

Almost instantly, Natsu's eyes shot opened. "AAHHH!" Sitting up like a spring, Natsu looked at his left arm before noticing Agumon, who was still asleep, nibbling on said arm. "Agumon, what are you doing?!"

"Hmmm?" Rubbing his tired eyes, the first thing Agumon saw was a bewildered Natsu staring down on him. "Oh, heb Nashu."

"Why the hell are you eating my arm?!" Looking down, Agumon's eye widened before he spit out his friend's arm.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Natsu! I thought I was eating meat!"

"So you kept chewing on my arm?!"

"I didn't know!"

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep!" Ichigo's muffled voice rang through their right wall.

"Yeah, knock it off!" Terriermon shouted in agreement.

"Sorry." The duo whispered, clearly not wanting upset their newest friends. "I guess we should get up huh?"

*Grrrr*

Both their stomachs began to growl in unison, getting them to laugh a bit. "We should eat first, huh?"

"That's right little buddy. Today we start training!" Quickly getting out off bed and putting on his spare clothes(which was literally the exact same thing, just not with that usual bad smell) and wrapping the Crest of Courage around his neck, Natsu and Agumon stepped out of their temporary bedroom, into the empty hallway of the D-Warriors guildhall. Remembering the noise they made, the duo tiptoed out of said hallway, not wanting to anger anyone else as they walked down the stairs to the main hall. "Megan said the kitchen is open….."

"Have a snack before training?" A calm voice echoed through the hall, slightly startling the two. A figure materialized next to the door of the kitchen, revealing it to be Renamon.

"Relamon? What are you doing up so early?" Amazingly, Renamon crossed her arms while leaning against the wall, not showing any anger.

"The name's Renamon. As for why I'm up so early is because me and Akame usually train at this hour. And since you're already up, we can start your training now."

"Awww, but I'm hungry~"

 _He's just like Guilmon._ Sighing inwardly, Renamon got off the wall while walking past them. "Your breakfast isn't in the kitchen. Rather we'll catch it during training. Come on."

"Relax little buddy, we'll eat soon enough." Though he was also hungry, Natsu felt like he needed to start their training soon. Plus from the way Renamon spoke, he would be able to do some fishing. Nodding rather reluctantly, the two followed Renamon outside the building, into the large training field.

*Slash, slash*

Standing in front of the training dummies was none other than Akame, who was using a wooden sword to strike it rather quickly. "Wow, she's so fast." Agumon watched as she struck two dummies on the neck before jabbing the third one in the gut. As for Natsu, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the black haired beauty. The way she moved, her speed. It reminded him so much of Erza, yet her movements caught him in some kind of trance.

"Are you done staring so we can begin our training?" Akame said out loud, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that, but you're pretty fast. I can see how you gave Erza a run for her money."

"My target wasn't Erza Scarlet. If she was, then I wouldn't have held back, that's all." She gently placed her wooden sword next to one of the dummies before looking at Natsu, who grinned a bit hearing what she said.

"If you're an S-Class wizard, then we gotta fight!"

"No." Her blank response caused him to face fault.

"Why not?"

"Because we have to start our training today. After we do some warm ups, then we can spar." Natsu did not like waiting for a good fight, but since she was in charge of training both him and Agumon, he'd have to suck it up. "We're going to start with a jog in the forest." Akame then began to stretch her legs while Renamon did the same.

"That's it?"

"The reason I have great speed is because me and Renamon run every day. However, we won't have to do this if you can catch one of us." Natsu hummed a bit before he began stretching his legs as well.

"Alright, I like the sound of that. What about you Agumon?"

"But I'm still hungry." Feeling a bit sympathetic for the Digimon, Akame reached into her pack and pulled out a small candy bar before tossing it to Agumon.

"Eat that. It should last until we're done with our run." Agumon didn't waste any time in taking out the candy and eating it whole in a matter of seconds. "Ready….." She and Natsu got in a runner position. "Go." With that, Akame dashed off in blinding speed.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Not wanting to disappoint, Natsu raced off to catch Akame.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Being rather short, Agumon ran as fast as he could, but both his Tamer and Akame were already yards and yards away from him.

"Try to keep up." Renamon decided to go easy on her speed since Agumon was nowhere near as fast, but she was still able to keep her distance from the small rex. As for Natsu, he was beginning to catch up to Akame, who looked back for a brief second before picking up the pace. Seeing this, Natsu began increasing his own speed to catch up to her.

 _Hmm, he's a lot faster than I expected._ With a slight smirk, Akame and Natsu spent the next few minutes trying to one up the other. As for Agumon….

"Wait…...for….me….." Tripping over a rock, Agumon face faulted onto the ground, his eyes turned to swirls. Oh boy, this wasn't gonna be easy for our favorite little Digimon. After some time, Akame stopped running, with Natsu right next to her.

"Ha, how was that? Didn't even break a sweat."

"I wasn't going all the way…" Despite that, Akame gave him a small smile. "But I am impressed with your speed."

"Thanks. My dad taught me that the more you push yourself, the stronger you get." A nostalgic smile crept on Natsu's face, thinking about his time with Igneel before he left.

"At least you aren't knocked out like this one." Renamon materialized behind the two, Agumon lying on her shoulder.

"Agumon."

"Relax, he's just tired. With legs like his, it's only natural for him to run out of stamina."

"Need….food…."

"We'll eat as soon as we finish the next part of our training." The red eyed swordswoman gestured Natsu to follow as they reached a rather beautiful waterfall with an isolated river at the bottom.

"Woah. Agumon, check it out."

"Hmm?" Opening his eyes, Agumon was left breathless at the beautiful scene in front of them. He completely forgot about his exhaustion as Renamon put him down. "So cool….."

"Hey Akame, where did you find this place?"

"When me and Renamon joined the D-Warriors, we came across this place during one of our runs." She grabbed her tie while unting it. "We're going to catch breakfast here."

"Oh, so we're gonna fish? Oh man, this is gonna be-HUH?!" Turning back to his comrade, Natsu was shocked to see her remove her black shirt and skirt, revealing her white bikini. As many times as he's seen Lucy, even Erza nude, he couldn't help but blush lightly as he took in her impressive figure. As for Agumon…..he was indifferent.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…..why did you strip?"

"We aren't going to be using fishing poles, rather we'll be diving in to catch breakfast. The kind of fish that live here are called Koga Tuna, who are extremely hard to catch. The best way to catch them is to go in before they notice. Besides, wearing clothes would only slow me down."

"But if they're that hard to catch, why would we-" Natsu didn't finish as Akame suddenly dived into the river below.

"I hope she catches a big one." Seconds later, Akame resurfaced, carrying several large brownish fish before tossing them to the side. "Woah, how'd she do that?!"

"Like she said, the best way to catch them is to go before they notice. Mask your presence as you dive." To demonstrate, Renamon dived in the water as well, only to resurface with three fish in her grasp. "Just dive deep and try to mask yourself, otherwise they'll be startled. Can you do that?" Natsu and Agumon looked at each other before smiling.

"Alright, we got this!" Natsu threw his clothes to the aside, leaving him with only his boxers. "I'm all fired up!"

"Here we go!" The duo then jumped in the lake, ready to prove themselves…..

' _One hour later'_

"So in the end, Natsu and Agumon were able to get eight fish from the lake?" Robert questioned as he took a bite from the fish the Dragon Slayer caught, only it was cooked and seasoned by Digitamamon, who was working on the other fish.

"Mmmmm, this is delicious." Wormmon said while nibbling on his own fish.

"The only reason they caught them was because they rushed in. Natsu used his fire to grab the fish while Agumon struggled." Akame said, eating her own fish. "They still need some work."

"Come on, at least we caught some fish." Natsu said, swallowing his third fish.

"It would've been easier if you were more quiet, that's all she's saying." Renamon chimed in, having finished her own portion. While it was true that they caught more than she anticipated, that didn't mean they should be reckless.

"We tried at least." Agumon said, lowering his head.

"Don't let it get to you. That's the reason I had Akame train you today…." Robert folded his hands and looked at the two. "She's an expert in hiding one's presence, whether it'd be on land or at sea. Many Digimon, small or large, have some ability to hide themselves, so it's imperative that we also learn to hide….or else we die." His eyes had a hint of seriousness in them as he continued. "While fighting monsters may be normal for you in Fairy Tail, Digimon are at a whole other level. Not only is power an important factor, but also speed and strategy. Something I know you have experience in from your performance in the Grand Magic Games. Just trust me, and trust in yourself, and I know you'll be able to get stronger."

"Uncle!" Megan ran inside the dining hall with a serious expression. "We got one."

"Got one?" Robert stood up from his seat, with Wormmon climbing onto his shoulder.

"She means…...we found another Digimon."

' _Far from Odaiba Town'_

*BOOM*

" **Blazer Buster!"** A stream of flames was suddenly shot forward, igniting several trees aflame. The attacker was a beast-like flame creature with a tail, red eyes, three metallic claws and a metal head. Roaring in anger, the beast began running through the forest, spread out its flames even more. Far from the flames stood two figures, watching as the flame monster continued its rampage.

"The subject seems to be relying on its instincts to battle." A calm, monotone voice said to a communication Lacrima. The speaker wore torn black robes that reached their feet, olive-green pants, black combat boots, and a strange red mask with unique symbols on it, two holes that showed nothing but darkness. Next to the figure was a quadrupedal dog that resembled the Doberman Pinscher with piercing red eyes, a black main coat with brown fur around its muzzle, paws and inner body, three toes with sharp claws and a blade sticking out of each heel, a metal collar with spikes around its neck and a red gem on each thigh.

" _Good, continue to observe the Flarerizamon. I want to see how much power the gear gives it for…...future references."_ The Lacrima said, getting the figure to nod.

"It will be done Master." With that, the communication was cut. (He's voiced by Crispin Freeman, voice of Itachi and Alucard.)

" **Callum, are you sure releasing that Digimon near this area was wise?"** The dog creature asked stoically as their partner patted their head.

"I am Dobermon. All we must do is watch the Black Gear at work, and if there are any innocents that get in the way, we will stop."

" **Very well partner, I trust you."**

' _Back with the D-Warriors'_

"Give me the information." Robert asked his niece, who summoned a green computer-like hologram in front of her.

"Woah, she uses…..what the hell kind of magic was it again?" Natsu whispered to himself.

"Archive magic, and Megan is the best in the business." Vex said as he and the other Tamers entered the main hall.

"What's the report Master?" Tsubaki asked as Megan expanded the screen, showing a map of the landscape with a red dot in the middle.

"The DSU detected a Digimon near our vicinity."

"DSU?"

"It's short for Digimon Sensor Unit. It helps us find if a Digimon that's at least Champion level is attacking somewhere." Haru answered.

"And judging by the color, it's a Champion." Ichigo said with his arms crossed.

"Reports say it's attacking a nearby forest, setting it on fire. Based on the path it's taking, the fire will reach a nearby village called Sulus. All those people will burn if we don't do something." Sarah said, dropping her usually teasing tone and adopting a serious expression.

"Alright, we need to split into two groups: one goes to intercept the Digimon while the other goes to the village in the event the flames get too close."

"Let me go in." Natsu stepped up. "I can eat those flames so they won't hurt anyone. Plus…." He grinned while looking at Agumon. "This might be a good time to fight a Digimon for real."

"No." Akame said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "It's true you're strong, but you can't put Agumon in harm's way. He hasn't reached a high enough level, so he could hurt…..or worse."

"Come on, we can handle it, right buddy?"

"Yeah!" Agumon said with confidence in his voice. Akame was about to counter when a hand was placed on her shoulder, revealing it to be Robert.

"Akame, I know how you feel, but right now, we need to focus on the mission first. Besides…" He smiled at the pink haired male. "A field test is much better than a written one, wouldn't you agree?" As much as she wanted to speak up, Akame couldn't deny that her Guildmaster was right about his words. Sighing lightly, she gave him a nod. "Okay: Natsu, Akame and Ichigo, you'll go going in to stop the Digimon from causing more trouble while the rest of you go and evacuate the village. Me, Megan and Sarah will inform the Rune Knights so they won't attack. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I'm fired up now!"

' _Western forest'_

After gathering some minimum supplies, the Tamers(with the exception of Megan, Sarah and Robert) and their Digimon were able to reach the Western forest, miles from Odaiba Town, but rather close to Sulus village. "So, where do we go?" Haru asked curiously, ready to take on the mission. Reaching into his bag, Vex pulled out a small map while playing it on the ground.

"Like Megan said, the Digimon is on its way to Sulus village and judging by that smoke, I'd say he's almost there." Vex said, quickly glancing at the slightly blackened sky. "Me, Haru and Tsubaki are gonna go there to get the people out while you three go and stop the Digimon. Falcomon, do you think you can go in the sky and find it?"

"Unfortunately, there's too much smoke. I wouldn't be able to see it." Falcomon said in slight regret.

"Oh who cares? We'll just punch everything in the way until we find that Digimon. Then I'll give it one of these! And maybe one of these." Terriermon said while shadowing boxing, making some sweatdrop at his antics.

"Come on, we need to get this done." Akame reminded, though she noticed a lack of pink hair and yellow skin. "Wait, where's Natsu and Agumon?"

"Oh, they left as soon as we got here." Guilmon said innocently.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Gaomon asked with some irritation.

"Was I supposed too?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to get the mission to complete. Ichigo, Akame, Terriermon and Renamon, get going while we go warn the villagers." Nodding in agreement, the Tamers and Digimon split into their assigned groups. Little did they know, a small bat was watching them, hanging upside down upon a tree branch.

' _With Natsu and Agumon'_

"Natsu, are you sure we shouldn't wait for the others?" Agumon said as he and Natsu ran passed the forest, towards the smoke caused by the rogue Digimon.

"Trust me little buddy, we'll be able to take this Digimon down before they get there. Then Akame and the others will see how strong we really are." natsu reassured, grinning in excitement since he wanted to fight this Digimon. "Besides, don't you wanna see how strong you can get just by fighting one?"

"I…..guess so. But everyone might get mad."

"Watch: when we beat this thing, they'll give us all the meat you want." The tiny dinosaur's eyes lightened up at the mention of meat and quickly began to pick up the pace. The duo noticed several burned trees a few feet away, indicating that they were getting closer. "Come on, we gotta hurry." Unbeknownst to Natsu and Agumon, two figures were watching them from utop a small mountain.

" **Callum, we have unexpected guests."** Dobermon said with a small growl. Callum narrowed his eyes before noticing who exactly was making their way towards Flarerizamon.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, with a Digimon of all things. Unexpected, but interesting. Move to engage." With that, the two disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Almost there…."

*Woosh*

Agumon stopped when he suddenly felt something…..off about the wind. "Agumon?"

"Natsu….I think someone's here." He didn't know why, but there was a strange presence nearby that threatened not only himself, but Natsu.

"Are you sure? It's probably Akame or someone. Let's hurry and beat the Digi-"

*Smack*

"AAHHH!" Natsu was unable to finish as something, or rather someone, kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into one of the burned trees.

"Nat-!" Like with his tamer, Agumon was suddenly tackled to the ground, revealing it to be Dobermon, who was growling at him.

"Owww, my aching…." Standing up while holding his head, Natsu looked up, only to see a figure standing in front of him with a unique orange kunai in their grasp. "What the hell?"

"State your business here Dragneel." Callum asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who's asking?" Faster than he could see, Callum took something out of his cloak while slashing at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who quickly ducked. Seconds later, the tree behind him was cut in half, falling on the ground. "What was that for?!"

"I find it hard to believe someone as idiotic as you possesses a Digimon." His eyes widened slightly as he saw a familiar Crest around his neck. "The Crest of Courage….."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but no one attacks me and gets away with it! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Igniting his fists, Natsu thrusted his fists forward, forcing Callum to jump back.

' _With Ichigo and Akame'_

As for Team 1, they were currently making their way towards Flarerizamon, who continued to blast its flames in anger. Reaching into her skirt pocket, Akame pulled out her Digivice as it brought out a small holoscreen with an image of the Digimon, as well as its name. "Flarerizamon, Champion level fire Digimon. It's whole body is made of flames, making any physical attacks almost impossible." She said via the information given by the Digivice.

"If that's the case, then we've got to focus on using non physical attacks." Ichigo muttered, thinking of strategies they could use.

"First we have to get his attention."

"Leave it to me!" Terriermon said before jumping off Ichigo's shoulders, inflating his ears to help him float just a few feet from Flarerizamon. "Hey you walking campfire!"

" **Hmmm?"** Flarerizamon turned around, only to see a small white/green creature.

"What's your problem, burning down a forest? You know squirrels and birds and other animals live here, right?"

"He can't be serious." Renamon said with a blank expression as Ichigo facepalmed. Flarerizamon simply looked at Terriermon before turning back to its work.

"Don't turn your back on me! Bunny Blast!" Opening his mouth, Terriermon unleashed a barrage of green energy bullets towards Flarerizamon, striking it on the back. However, all his attack did was irritate the fire Digimon, who turned around to glare at him. "Oh crap, I might have screwed up."

" **Flame Hit!"** Flarerizamon launched a barrage of flame bullets, causing Terriermon to comedically dance around to dodge the bullets.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" As Flarerizamon focused its attention at Terriermon, Akame emerged from the bushes before landing a solid kick on its metal head, causing it to stumble a bit.

"Ichigo, Renamon."

"Diamondstorm!" Jumping out of her hiding spot, Renamon launched a barrage of glowing leaves, covering Flarerizamon in small explosions. Getting over the attack, it launched another Flame Hit, allowing her to dodge elegantly.

"Zangetsu." Extending his right hand, a blue magic circle with a strange skull on it appeared(the skull is his Soul Badge) before a large black and white blade that resembles a large kitchen knife materialized. Ichigo effortlessly swung the large sword over his right shoulder while looking down at Terriermon. "You know that was just stupid, right?"

"What? You guys said we needed to get his attention."

"Yeah, but still…"

" **Raging Inferno!"** Slamming his arms on the ground, Flarerizamon suddenly summoned flames towards Ichigo and Terriermon. Seeing this, Ichigo quickly picked up his little Digimon before moving at high speed, effectively dodging the attack. Putting his Digimon on his shoulder, Ichigo raised his sword as blue energy covered said weapon.

"Getsuga….Tensho!" Bringing his sword down, Ichigo launched a large energy slash towards Flarerizamon, engulfing it in a blue explosion.

' _Sulus village, during the battle'_

*BOOM*

"What was that?!" One of the villagers from Sulus village exclaimed in shock as a sudden explosion miles from their current location.

"Don't worry sir, you have to keep moving." Vex ushered as he continued to help the people move as far from the flames as possible.

"Vex!" Gaomon shouted while running to his Tamer. "We were able to move most of the elderly out."

"And what about the rest?"

"Tsubaki is working on moving the children while Falcomon is currently looking over us. Haru said he'd make sure to push the flames back if it gets too close."

"And Guilmon?"

"Hey, stop eating my bread!" A voice called out from the distance, revealing a rather angry bread maker trying to pull away a large brigette from Guilmon.

"Come on, I'm so hungry!" Guilmon retorted, trying his best to pull the bread back to him. Both Vex and Gaomon pinched their noses while sighing. Above Sulus village, Falcomon was providing overwatch, only to notice the fire closing in.

"Haru, the flames!"

"I see them." Haru said while drawing his sword. Closing his eyes, he began focusing his magic into his blade as it began to change shape. "Blue Crimson!" Suddenly, his single sword transformed into two separate blades: one was covered in an icy aura while the other was covered in flames. Raising the ice sword in his right hand, Haru sent a wave of ice towards the flames, quickly extinguishing it. "That'll slow it down for now." Even so, Haru looked at the forest with some concern. "I hope everyone else is doing alright."

' _With Natsu'_

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Setting his arms on fire, Natsu whipped them towards the strange, who backflipped to dodge.

"Titan Quake." Focusing green energy into his right hand, Callum slammed his left fist onto the ground, causing it to crack around. Seeing this, Natsu jumped back just in time as a pillar of green energy erupted from the spot he was standing on. Not letting up his attack, Callum rushed towards Natsu with a series of kicks and punches, forcing the Dragon Slayer to go on the defensive.

"Natsu!" Agumon tried to get up, but Dobermon had him pinned on the ground.

" **Stay down or be destroyed."** Dobermon warned, his red eyes glaring down on Agumon.

"Mmmmmm, PEPPER BREATH!" Opening his mouth, Agumon fired three fireballs at Dobermon's face, causing him to step back, allowing the small dinosaur to roll away. "I'm on the way Natsu!"

" **Black Beam!"** A stream of beam energy shot the ground in front of Agumon, causing him to fly back, something that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"AGUMON!"

*Slash*

"AAHH!" Several cuts appeared on Natsu's back, as well as his right arm, revealing it to be Callum.

"Focus on our battle Dragneel." Closing his eyes, the mask-wearing attacker began concentrating energy into his right arm, revealing several tattoos on them.

"Get out of my way!" Igniting his fist, Natsu charged towards his opponent just as they opened their eyes. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Titan Devastation Hammer!" Both warriors reeled their fists back before slamming them into the other, causing a large shockwave to erupt as the ground underneath them cracked from the sheer force. Stepping back, Natsu groaned as the power behind Callum's attack was stronger than he thought, and his pain turned to shock as he saw his right hand shaking.

"What?"

"That is the power of a Titan Slayer. Unlike dragons who are capable of absorbing their own element, Titan Slayers specialize in weakening their foes with each strike." Rolling his wrist, Callum looked at Natsu with a blank expression, despite his face being concealed. "Now I will give you one warning: leave and forget everything you've seen….or die."

"If I do that…...then I'd be bringing shame to the Fairy Tail name. Besides….." He gave a somewhat weak grin. "I'm not going down without a fight. So bring it on."

"Your determination is admirable….but useless." Slowing shifting his feet, Callum disappeared before appearing right in front of Natsu, much to his shock as he placed a hand on his chest. "Titan….Force."

"Wha-?"

*BOOM*

A sudden burst of energy exploded onto Natsu's chest, sending him flying into several burnt trees. It was so unreal to Natsu. This pain….it almost reminded him of Gildarts when he used even a bit of his magic during the S-Class trial. "No, Natsu!"

" **Stay….DOWN!"** Dobermon slashed his claws on Agumon's back, making him scream in pain as he fell on his knees. **"This battle will be over soon."** Seeing the trial made by his attack, Callum began to walk towards Natsu while placing his kunai back into his cloak. It wasn't long until he saw a figure slouched against a broken tree.

"I told you to leave Dragneel. Your death was your own responsibility. However, I will admit, it is an honor to have beaten you considering your reputation." Callum reached out to grab the crest of Courage…

Only for a hand to grab his wrist. "Who said….I was done?"

*SLAM*

Before he could react, a fist collided with Callum's face, pushing him back a few feet. Internally, he was impressed that Natsu was able to survive his Titan Force. Said person stood up while giving a feral grin. "If there's one thing you should know, it's that you NEVER underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard." Despite being in pain, Agumon gave a big smile.

"Yeah, you tell him Natsu!"

*Thump, thump*

Natsu's Digivice began to glow, as well as his Crest. "Huh, what the hell is going on?" Agumon looked at the Digivice with some level of nostalgia, something Natsu seemed to pick up. "Hang on…"

" _Gaomon…..Digivolve." Vex said while taking out his Digivice._

" _Gaomon, digivolve to…..._ _ **Gaogamon!"**_

Realization struck Natsu's head as a grin crept on his face. "Hey Agumon, ready to show these guys what happened when they mess with us?" Seeing the look of determination in his Tamer's eyes, Agumon nodded eagerly. "Agumon…" He quickly reached into his belt to grab his Digivice. "DIGIVOLVE!"

" **Digivolution….activate."** The Digivice shined a beam of light onto Agumon, causing him to glow.

' _Odaiba Town'_

"Huh?" Megan widened her eyes as DSU detected another Champion level Digimon near Flarerizamon. "Uncle!"

"A new Digimon?" Sarah said in shock as the DSU would tell them if it was one of their own who was Digivolve.

"Hmmm…." A chuckle escaped Robert's lips, getting their attention.

"What's so funny uncle? We need to warn Vex-"

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Robert said with a calm smile.

"Do you think it's him?" Wormmon asked curiously, getting a nod from his Tamer and a somewhat irked expression from his niece.

"Uncle…"

"I think Natsu is finally going to see what it means to be a Tamer."

' _Back with Natsu'_

 **(Digimon theme play)**

"Agumon, digivolve to….." Agumon's body began to grow rather large as horns began to grow on his head. Natsu looked in awe as little buddy was getting even bigger while Callum and Dobermon watched with caution. When the light died out, a new creature took Agumon's place. It resembled a Tyrannosaurus rex with orange skin that had several blue stripes on it, three sharp claws in each hand, three digit toes with a back claw on each foot and a brown head with three horns. The new creature opened its eyes, revealing them to be red, before roaring into the sky. **"GREYMON!"**

 **(Digimon theme end)**

"Holy shit…...Agumon?!" The large rex looked down at Natsu before speaking.

" **I'm Greymon now."** Normally, anyone would've been pissing themselves at his voice. But Natsu grinned in excitement.

"You can be whoever you want big guy."

 _Judging by his reaction, I'd say this is the first time they've ever done a Digivolution._ Callum thought, taking a mental note to tell his master.

"So…" Natsu cracked his knuckles as Greymon stood behind him. "Ready for round two?" Dobermon prepared to pounce while Callum reached inside his cloak to get his kunai.

" _Callum."_ His eyes slightly widened as a voice spoke in his mind.

"Yes Master?"

" _Return to base, the data we've received from Flarerizamon is finished."_

"Should I extract him?"

" _No, our plans won't fall if we lose one Digimon."_

"Yes Master."

"Hey, who the hell are you talking to?"

"It would seem our battle will need to be finished another time." Natsu couldn't believe the crap this guy was saying.

"What?! Oh no way, we're finishing this now!" Roaring in agreement, Greymon began to charge towards Callum and Dobermon, though the former seemed to have pulled something out.

"Until next time Natsu Dragneel." Raising his arm up, Callum threw several smoke bombs, causing a blanket of smoke to appear. Greymon ran passed the smoke, crashing against a few burnt trees, only to find his opponents were gone.

"Dammit! I wanted to keep fighting." Natsu pouted while crossing his arms.

*BOOM*

However, he stopped when an explosion erupted from the distance. **"Natsu, the Digimon."**

"The Digi….oh shit, you're right!" To his surprise, Greymon lowered his head.

" **Get on!"** Blinking once, then twice, Natsu grinned before jumping onto Greymon's head.

"Let's go Greymon!"

" **AYE SIR!"** With that, Greymon began to charge towards the battle.

' _With Ichigo and Akame'_

"You got'em!" Terriermon cheered with his paw raised high while Ichigo stabbed his sword on the ground.

"I don't think so. Might have hurt him a bit, but that's all." Ichigo said while looking at the smoke from his attack. While it was true he put in some power in that attack, it wouldn't have been able to beat a Digimon, even if they were Champion level.

" **Flame Tower!"**

"What the-?!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the ground underneath him beginning to heat up before a pillar of fire shot out of it. Though he was able to get himself and Terriermon out, Ichigo still flinched as his right arm was burned slightly. The smoke cleared up, revealing a very unhappy Flarerizamon glaring at them with red eyes.

"He doesn't look so happy. Maybe we should give him a fruit basket?" This only got Terriermon a punch in the nogen. "Oww, it was just a thought!"

"Not the time!"

"Diamond Storm!" Some glowing leaves struck Flarerizamon on the back as Akame jumped in, ready to strike.

" **Blaze Buster!"** Extending both arms, Flarerizamon launched a large wave of fire around it, much to everyone's shock. Thinking quickly, Renamon moved it to protect Akame, only to be hit in the back via the flames, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Renamon, are you okay?" Akame asked in deep concern as she saw a bit of her partner's fur burn off.

"I'm….I'm fine. Just a bit of fire won't beat me, you know that." Renamon said in a somewhat joking tone as she and Akame stood up. "This isn't right."

"I know: his flames seem to have gotten stronger, and there's something….dark going on."

"Whatever's going on, let's kick his butt before we're all turned to marshmallows!"

*Stomp, stomp, stomp*

"WOOAAHHHH!" Terriermon held onto Ichigo's face as the ground suddenly began to shake. "Geez Ichigo, I told you to cut back, but I didn't think you were THIS heavy!"

"Just shut up!" The sound of trees falling caught their attention as a large figure was seen charging towards them. "Great, another Digimon?"

"Wait…" Akame narrowed her eyes as she saw something, or rather someone.

 **(Play Salamander theme)**

"HERE WE COME!" A figure was seen jumping off the larger one, who was revealed to be Greymon. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lite his right hand on fire as he began flying down, punching Flarerizamon hard on the head, causing it to scream in pain. Landing on the ground, he turned back to the four with a grin. "Hey guys, sorry we're late."

"Natsu?"

" **Tail Crash!"** Turning his body, Greymon slammed his large tail onto Flarerizamon, sending him flying into another tree(many are there a lot of trees.) Getting up, Flarerizamon widened its eyes as Greymon charged headfirst. **"Horn Impulse!"** The flame Digimon was crushed by Greymon's large horns, rolling on the ground in pain.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asked, more irked than relieved.

"Long story, but right now we got a Digimon to beat." Akame noticed his cuts and softened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Some asshole attacked me and Agumon. He and his dog left before Greymon could even lay down some hurt. It sucks."

"So Agumon digivolved." Ichigo took out his Digivice to analyze the new Digimon. "Greymon, Champion level Dinosaur Digimon. Using its claws and head, it can destroy a town in minutes and even melt glaciers with its Nova Blast." Feeling a surge of power from within, Flarerizamon roared as it stood up.

" **BLAZE BUSTER!"** Using all the power it had, Flarerizamon unleashed a massive wave of fire towards Greymon.

" **I won't let you hurt me friends. Nova Blast!"** Opening his mouth, Greymon launched a large fireball, which successfully pierced through Flarerizamon's Blaze Buster. The flame Digimon could only scream as it was engulfed in a large explosion.

 **(Salamander theme end)**

"Alright, nice one Greymon!" Natsu blinked as he saw Flarerizamon's body begin to disappear into small particles, which began entering Greymon's body before a yellow egg with a hint of red on it appeared where it was standing, landing on the ground gently. "Ummm, what the hell just happened?"

"That's what happens when we defeat any new Digimon." Ichigo walked up to the egg before picking it up.

"Ummmm…."

"Whenever a Digimon is defeated, they turn into data, which the victor absorbs to get stronger before reverting back into egg form." Renamon answered.

"That makes no sense." Greymon's body began to glow yellow before he reverted back to Agumon, who fell on his knees. "Agumon."

"Did…..I do…..good?" He asked with a weak smile. Natsu kneeled in front of him while rubbing his head with a toothy grin.

"You were awesome Agumon."

"We should get back to the village." Akame suggested, getting everyone to nod before they stood up, though in Agumon's case, his legs felt wobbly.

"Here." Natsu crouched down, his back facing his Digimon. "You gave me a ride, so let me return the favor."

"Can we have more fish when we get back?" The tiny rex jumped on Natsu's back while said person began to walk with a smile.

"Hehe, sure little buddy. Whatever you want."

"And more rolls?"

"Yup."

"And meat?"

"Hell yeah."

' _D-Warriors guildhall'_

"Mission accomplished Master." The Tamers said as Ichigo handed in Flarerizamon's egg to Robert, who smiled proudly.

"I'm proud of all of you. Not only were we able to stop a Digimon from burning down Sulus village…." He glanced at Agumon, who was eating a fish on a stick with Natsu. "But Agumon was also able to Digivolve for the first time. Congratulations you two." Everyone gave both Natsu and Agumon an applause, much to their surprise and joy.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Agumon said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, really thanks." Natsu said before he grinned at Akame. "You see Akame? Me and Agumon can handle taking on Digimon to-" However, he was cut off when Akame suddenly removed his shirt, allowing his torso to be seen. The Dragon Slayer blinked once, then twice, then a third time before speaking. "What the hell are you doing?!" His shock only grew as Akame pulled down his pants, revealing his black boxers. Ichigo, Vex and Haru looked away with sweatdrops while Tsubaki blushed heavily and covered her eyes. Megan pinched the bridge of her nose at the blunt act her guildmate just did while Sarah had a different expression.

 _Well, hello mister Salamander._ Sarah thought while drinking in Natsu's impressive physique. As for the Digimon, they either sweatdropped or remained indifferent. Akame then began checking Natsu's body with a blank expression before stopping right in front of him.

 _Geez, first she tells me and Agumon we aren't ready to fight, then she takes off my clothes! I swear, she's even weirder than-_

"Thank goodness." Akame said with a smile while blushing slightly, much to Natsu's shock.

"H-huh?"

"I've seen comrades die because they were too proud to show their wounds. Pride is always the cause of death to those who have too much of it. But…." Her smile grew slightly, making even Natsu, one of the densest SOBs, blush. "I'm glad you aren't hurt Natsu." Natsu in all honest didn't know what to say. Yeah Erza checked his wounds every time, but the way Akame said it and the smile on her face made his heart skip a beat.

 _I…..I didn't even know._

"It wasn't that Akame didn't see you fit to fight Natsu, but more that she was concerned for both you and Agumon."

"Yeah." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck while smiling at Akame. "Thanks Akame, I really appreciate it."

"Just promise you'll come back, okay? And don't do anything stupid."

"You got it, right Agumon?"

"Aye sir!" Agumon said with his claw raised high.

"Are you gonna change back?" Ichigo reminded with a small huff.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Digitamamon shouted from the dining hall.

"Well, let's eat dinner then everyone." Everyone began to make their way towards the dining hall, with the exception of Natsu, who was currently redressing himself.

"Tomorrow."

"Huh?" Akame walked passed Natsu before turning back with a smile.

"You said you wanted a spar, right? I'm telling you we can have one tomorrow." Widening his eyes, Natsu flashed Akame a toothy grin.

"Thanks Akame, I owe you one." The black haired beauty extended her hand.

"You can repay me by always coming back." Putting on his shirt, Natsu grabbed her hand while shaking it, making her blush slightly at the warmth he provided.

"You got it Akame."

' _Magnolia, night time'_

We shift our attention to the town of Magnolia, where all the stores were closing for the night and everyone returned to their homes for well deserved sleep. However, one particular figure was stumbling through the empty street. "So, this is Magnolia, where I will find the one.." Flamemon said while panting slightly. Despite the food and water given by the mysterious Type A, he was still low on stamina from…...the experiments he undertook, though his wounds did heal a bit. "If I was a tamer, where would I-?"

*RAF, RAF*

The humanoid Digimon was cut off when a dog suddenly appeared from the shadows, barking at him. "Woah! N-n-nice d-d-doggie….." The dog snarled at him, causing him to yelp in fear before he ran, the dog not too far behind him. "Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" He didn't know why this dog was after him, but he wasn't gonna stick around to find out. Turning the corner, he accidently crashed into an empty crate, striking him on the hip. Groaning a bit, he continued to run as the dog continued to chase him. "SOMEONE, HELP!" Looking back, he saw the dog getting closer, much to his horror. Unfortunately, he failed to noticed the ravine in front of him…..before his foot hit the edge. "NO!"

*SPLASH*

The Digimon began flailing in the water, having never learned to actually swim at all. He tried to call for help, but too much water was entering his mouth. _No, not like this…...I can't…...I…...help…..me…_ As his vision began to fade, the last thing he saw was a head of yellow hair, reaching out to grab him.

And then….nothing.

 **Wow, I did not expect this chapter to be this long in all honesty, but I guess you guys aren't really complaining huh? So I will make at least three more chapters that focus on the daily live of the D-Warriors since they will be kind of the main focus of our story. Do expect a lot of Digimon capturing, and as for what they do with the Digi egg, it will be revealed next time.**

 **So as I said before, I have enough ideas for this story, so please don't request any more story arcs. They will be as followed:**

 **Sun Village**

 **Myotismon**

 **Deva**

 **Dark Tamers(though they will not officially be defeated in their arc)**

 **Tartarus**

 **Dark Masters**

 **Avatar**

 **Alvarez**

 **Olympios XII**

 **Apocalypse**

 **Seven Demon Lords**

 **There will be Omakes like the Natsu vs Mavis and christmas specials, but they won't be made until after Myotismon.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Digi Hunt.**


	9. Chapter 9: Digi hunt

**HOW'S IT GOING EVERYONE?! It's ya boy, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another prodigious chapter for all of you. Sorry it took a while to update, but finals really got up in my ass, plus watching Crisis on Earth X from the DC shows was really awesome. If you haven't watched it, DO IT. It has comedy, romance, tragedy and most of all…..ACTION! And just for that, I might do an arc based on that crossover just because it would be awesome to see alternate versions of our heroes. So anyways, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Way later on, possibly when they fight the Dark Masters.**

 **BanRedfox: Well you'll see a lot of references to the movie(which I still love to this day), and yeah, Callum will play a big part in the future. Lol, I guess you could think that way, but it's basically how they researched Digimon in season 3.**

 **REINozomi: Well it's not Lucy, but can't say the same for Lisanna and Erza, sorry pal.**

 **GirlFish: Oh yeah, it's like the clock of destiny has spun its course. You'll find out more about Callum and Dobermon in the near future.**

 **Blizzarzord: I actually have plans for the season 5 Agumon to appear after the one year timeskip, so you'll have to wait. We'll still see Victorygreymon, that much I can promise, and as for Skullgreymon…..in a few arcs.**

 **Tigerdancer21: I…...actually think that could work for way later on, so I'll hold onto that idea. Hmmm, I like that idea of Zeref making Kimeramon, so I can save that for Alvarez. As for ZeedMillienniummon, he could be the very last boss they need to face after the Seven Demon Lords, but don't hold onto that.**

 **R98:...probably.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: Wow, I…..really love that idea. I'm definitely using that for the Olympic XII arc since there will be a major tournament. As for Crimson, he would need his own versions of those Chaos Digimon since Blackwargreymon….is essential for the future.**

 **PantherWarrior21: Well I'm glad, but she isn't the only one Natsu will be with(sorry if you don't like harems, I'm obsessed with them lol), but yeah, I got someone Lucy will ACTUALLY fall for. Trust me, Megan will use her Archive magic to really help them with their Digimon in the future. That Dark Tamer is working for someone bigger, and let's just say it does involve Devimon. Hehehe, sorry to tell you, but…...yeah, Lucy was there. Don't know about Leomon since he does play an important role in the story later on. Hahaha, oh yeah, it'll HAVE to be a girl who fights Lilithmon and her subordinates because pretty much most of Fairy Tail are perverts.**

 **Tigeradventurer89: Yeah, it's weird, but interesting. Oh, and it'll be the OG Beelzemon cause he's badass. It does sound promising, I'll consider using Overlord GAIA and the others later on. Oh definitely using the dual swords/cannons for later on, especially for Omnimon and give him different forms.**

 **Jmccalmont11: Sorry, but there is at least 3 harems in this story.**

 **Nickjudy72: Wow, that does sound scary for Lucy and Wendy. Oh god, as much as I don't wanna add the BJG…..they could be good for a warm up for the Olympic XII arc. I could use those evil revives. Don't think Belphemon would be revived since any evil digimon destroyed won't be turned to eggs, seeing as they are too corrupted to regenerate. Oh yeah, Vex is the information specialist of the D-Warriors, so he'll give them that warning, as well as the possibility of dark digivolution. Lol, that Beelzemon thing would be funny as hell.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Oh there is a Dark Tamer that has Buffs like Wendy…...and it's both Doctor and another character. Wow, I can actually picture that for Lucemon. Don't know about the revival of the Digimon Sovereign before they fuse. Yeah, I can have the Tamers stall before their Digimon evolve. And finally, all the Digimon will have to reach mega level for the future, considering most of their foes will be mega leveled.**

 **To recap: Natsu and Agumon officially started their first day at the D-Warriors guildhall with some early morning running and fishing with Akame and Renamon, who helped them learn how to hide their presence. The day made a 180 as a new Digimon, Flarerizamon, began to attack a nearby village. Seeing this as a chance to prove himself, Natsu and Agumon eagerly ran to face the Digimon all alone when out of nowhere, a masked man named Callum and his Digimon Dobermon attacked them, forcing the D-Warriors to hold Flarerizamon off. Seeing the fire in his Tamer's spirit, Agumon was able to Digivolve into the dinosaur type Digimon Greymon, but he was unable to use it against Callum as he and his Digimon left. Luckily, the duo were able to help Ichigo and Akame defeat Flarerizamon. Meanwhile in Magnolia, Flaremon's bad luck only made a turn for the worst as he fell into the river before a mysterious strange pulled him out last minute. Let's see how our favorite dragon slayer handles day 2 of his training…..**

' _Unknown location'_

The sound of two large doors opening rang through a rather dark room, where the only source of light were from the moon and the large purple table with a glowing Lacrima in the middle. Callum and his partner Dobermon calmly walked inside, more specifically towards a large throne behind the table. The two stopped before bowing their heads. "Master, we've returned." Callum said in a calm, yet respectful tone.

"I can see that. How was the field test of our Black Gears?" A figure, who sat on the throne said with a hint of interest in his voice.

"The test has proven more than successful. He was able to destroy a large portion of the east forest, but the Gear still needs some work if we're ever going to fully manipulate any Digimon we want."

"Well then, I have to work overnight yet again." A sly voice called out as the doors once again opened, revealing Doctor and Kurome, Tsukaimon resting on his right shoulder while Kotemon stood next to her.

"Doctor, Kurome. How did the mission go?" Smirking, the taller male pulled out the eggs from the excavation site and showed it to his leader and despite how dark it was, he could tell he was smiling.

"The Digi eggs were secure, and all witnesses have been dealt with." Kurome said before she reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a small light brown cookie. Glancing at her Digimon, she broke it in half before offering it to Kotemon, much to her delight as she quickly ate it through her mask.

"Very well done you two, and do not trouble yourself Callum. Once we've perfected the Black Gears…." The speaker turned his head to the moon while still smiling. "Then we will be able to move to phase two."

' _Odaiba town, the next morning'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu ignited his right hand before throwing a punch at Akame, who tilted her head to the side before thrusting her wooden sword at his forehead, making him pull back. Moving her foot behind his own, Akame tripped the Dragon Slayer, causing him to fall on his back.

"You left your feet opened for attack." Akame said while pointed her weapon at his neck. "You need to be able to cover all your weaknesses."

"Who said I haven't?" Smirking, Natsu slammed his left hand on the ground while igniting his right foot. "Fire Dragon Talon!" The black haired swordswoman jumped back just as he was about to kick her, the heat made her sweat slightly. Now, you're probably wondering why the hell these two are fighting this early. Well…...remember last chapter when Akame said they would spar the next day? Well…..this is exactly it.

"Woah, Akame's really fast." Agumon said, watching the battle like a child looking at a new toy, with Renamon leaning against the wooden fence.

"Please, this isn't half her true speed. If she wanted to, she could've finished him off sooner." Renamon said with her arms crossed. _Though it is surprising he could dodge her strikes, even if it isn't Murasame._ She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was rather impressed at Natsu's fighting skills. Add to the fact he was able to keep up with Akame from a simple spar and you have someone Renamon has to keep a close eye on.

"Woah, looks like he's having fun." A voice called out from behind, getting the Digimon to turn around and see Vex, Gaomon, Tsubaki and Falcomon walking up to them.

"How long have you four been out here?" Gaomon asked curiously, seeing as it was barely 8 a.m.

"They woke up around 7. Natsu wanted to fight Akame as soon as he can, so he woke us up. Lizard boy wanted to see the fight to." The yellow fox glanced at Agumon, who watched as Natsu used his Fire Dragon Wing Attack on the ground just as Akame was about to hit him with her weapon.

"His reflexes are incredible. They remind me of your father Tsubaki." Falcomon said to his Tamer, who nodded with a smile.

"It seems like he's balanced both speed and strength." Tsubaki commented as Akame jabbed Natsu's stomach.

"That's enough for today." Akame lowered her wooden sword.

"Aww, come on. This was just getting good."

*Grrr*

Just as he said this, his stomach began to growl. "Oh yeah, I forgot we didn't eat breakfast."

"Ichigo and Megan should be back with fresh supplies for this morning's breakfast." Akame gave Natsu a small smile. "I'm impressed with your skills Natsu. We can continue to spar while helping Agumon train in his Champion level."

"Thanks, I know Agumon and I will be the strongest team, right buddy?"

"Right!" Agumon clenched his claw with a determined expression. _I'm not gonna let Natsu down like yesterday. I'm gonna make sure I have the power to fight with him!_ Little did they know, Vex and Gaomon were watching their expressions carefully.

' _Main market of Odaiba Town'_

"Thank you for the fresh fruit miss Reza." Megan said with a smile while bowing to one of the fruit stands before walking towards Ichigo, Terriermon and Black Pawnchessmon, the former and latter were carrying paper bags while the tiny dog-like Digimon was riding his Tamer's shoulder. "Okay, that should be all the groceries on Digitamamon's list, right?" Black Pawnchessmon looked at a small paper before nodding.

"Man, Digitamamon is so lazy for an egg with two feet. I mean, why doesn't he come out and buy the food? Everyone already knows who he is." Terriermon said as the group began to make their way to the guildhall.

"Because he wants to make sure Haru and Guilmon actually make it back with all the sugar they blew up two days ago, remember?" Ichigo countered, knowing how stubborn the egg Digimon got when it came to food. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do, so taking a walk doesn't sound too bad."

"Still, he doesn't have to be so lazy….."

"What did I say about making fun of people?"

"But he's a Digimon, so that doesn't count!" The orange haired teen let out an annoyed sigh while Megan giggled a bit.

"Just can it, will ya?"

"Don't be so dramatic Ichigo, Terriermon's just joking. I thought it was funny." Smiling in satisfaction, Terriermon jumped off Ichigo's shoulder and onto Megan's.

"See, why can't you be this nice and smell better Ichigo?"

"Knock it off or I'll call doctor Yuzu. It's been awhile since you've had an appointment" A smirk crept on Ichigo's face as he saw Terriermon go from teasing to horrified.

 _No….he wouldn't…...NOT HER!_ Terriermon's mind went to a small honey-blonde haired girl with brown eyes and an innocent expression.

" _Terriermon, which dress should you wear: pink or red?"_

" _Open wide Terriermon, here comes the chu-chu~"_

" _Time to play house Terriermon….."_

"N-n-no thanks, I-I-I'm good."

"That's what I thought." Megan couldn't help but sigh, seeing as Ichigo was pulling the Yuzu card. Everytime Terriermon got out of hand, or at least from Ichigo's perspective, he would always mention his adorable little sister, making the little Digimon apologize almost instantly. Yeah it was annoying, but in a way, it was also kinda cute.

"Okay, knock it off you two."

"He started it."

"And I'm finishing it, okay?" Terriermon puffed his cheeks while Ichigo just stayed silent, showing that he was done arguing. _Why do I always have to act like the negotiator?_ The trio eventually returned to the guildhall, where they saw Haru and Guilmon carrying two bags of sugar.

"Come on Guilmon, don't drop it, okay?" Haru warned before kicking on the door, signaling anyone inside to open it.

"Harumon, can we eat? I'm hungry~" Guilmon whined as his stomach growled.

"We'll eat when we drop off this sugar, trust me, I'm hungry too." Luckily, the back door opened, revealing Digitamamon. How he can touch anything without hands is beyond this author, but I'm not complaining.

"Finally! Do you know how difficult it is to make fresh pastries without sugar?" Digitamamon said, like it was the most important thing in the world. "Inside, now."

"Yes Mon!" Both human and Digimon perked up before running inside, getting a giggle from Megan and Terriermon, as well as a shake of amusement from Ichigo. Inside the back of the guild, where a small garden was located, Robert and Wormmon could be seen tending to it. Opening his hand, Robert summoned a small bubble of water before it landed gently on the ground, giving the plants a fresh drink.

"Well, what do you think Wormmon: are these the best flowers you've seen?" Robert asked his partner rhetorically. The green Digimon crawled to a dandelion before smelling it, letting out a relieved sigh.

"It smells good." Wormmon said, getting a smile from his Tamer.

"Hehe, thanks partner." He pulled out a rose with a smirk. "Imagine how many lovely ladies will be swood by our garden."

 _Of course he would think that way._ Despite knowing how….popular his Tamer was with women, Wormmon still sweatdropped at Robert's attempt to get a date. Leaving the garden, Robert and Wormmon entered the guildhall, only to see his niece, another member of his guild and their Digimon walking in.

"Megan, Ichigo, good morning."

"Good morning Master/uncle."

"I see you got this week's groceries. Nothing happened?"

"Nothing except Ichigo called you a dirty old man~" Robert blinked a bit while the others sweatdropped at the small Digimon's attempt to get his Tamer back for his threat earlier. So mischievous.

"Really, is that what you think of me Ichigo?"

"That's not what I said." He shot Terriermon a glare, who stuck his tongue out. However, the sound of footsteps from the stairs caught their attention. Looking up, the two teenagers and Digimon gave a blank face as they saw a woman with blonde hair walking down the stairs, her hair was messy and some of her clothes were wrinkly. Noticing their stares, the woman gave a nervous smile.

"H-hello, good morning." She said nervously as Robert gently pushed Megan and Ichigo to the side so he could walk to the woman, rose in hand.

"No need to be nervous my dear, it doesn't suit you." His tone was charming as he handed her the rose while placing his left hand over his heart, making her blush as she accepted it. "Please, come back anytime so we can go out on another amazing evening."

 _I can't believe him._ Ichigo and Megan thought while facepalming at their guildmaster's…..activities.

"I-I will, goodbye." Giving him a quick peck on his lips, she walked out of the building with a blush and smile just as Sarah and White Pawnchessmon entered the guild, wearing a black tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage, green running pants, white sneakers and her burgundy hair was tied in a ponytail. White Pawnchessmon was wearing a green headband and matching wristbands.

"Hey….what I miss?" Sarah said between breathes from her jog.

"Just Robert sleeping with another woman." Megan looked at her uncle, who smiled innocent. "You do know one of these days, karma's going to bite you, right?"

"Maybe, but she was a lonely woman and I comforted her." Again, everyone sweatdropped at his poor excuse for getting laid.

' _Sometime later'_

After getting themselves ready for the day and eating a delicious breakfast, courtesy of Digitamamon, the D-Warriors, as well as Natsu and Agumon were gathered in the meeting room. "Alright everyone, I have reports from your missions." Robert said while holding some papers in his hands, Wormmon on his right shoulder. "Ichigo and Tsubaki, your mission at Hanawa Town went pretty well, though it was said that some local girls were trying to….take Terriermon?"

"They wanted to dress me up in stupid dresses!" Terriermon shouted, his face turned blue as he remembered how some of the girls were pulling his ears. They were still sore from their grubby hands!

"You were the one who talked." Ichigo said with a blank face.

"I kept calling you for help! They were about to pull off my ears!"

"We were forced to apologize to the mayor for causing a disturbance." Falcomon said with a sigh while Tsubaki laughed nervous.

"The local children really wanted Terriermon." Tsubaki said with a small sweatdrop, getting a chuckle from the guildmaster.

"Okay, that sounds entertaining. Now for Haru and Guilmon…...you two were able to stop the bandits from stealing from the market in Valin Town, but we've gotten complaints of a red lizard trying to eat all the bread displayed."

"But it smelled so tasty, I wanted to eat it!" Guilmon said, imagining all the bread he ate.

"Yeah, and thanks to him, we barely got any jewels." Haru said with his shoulders dropping in disappointment "And the people weren't really happy with him doing that either."

"I can see that…..alot." A sigh escaped Robert's mouth, not wanting to face more paperwork than he already has. "Megan and Pawnchessmon, you two were successful in making a connection between Crocus and Yelo Town, good work."

"It wasn't a problem uncle." Megan said with a small smile as Black Pawnchessmon nodded.

"Sarah and Pawnchessmon, your mission hunting animal skins in the Eastern valley went well, though a hunter's son was injured. Mind explaining what happened?" Even though he knew how it happened, he still wanted to hear it.

"His son tried hitting on me and I might have ACCIDENTALLY hit him in the balls while cleaning by rifle, sorry." Sarah said with an innocent smile while moving some of her hair behind her ear.

 _Man, she's kinda like Mira._ Natsu thought with a shiver, knowing underneath Mira's sweet smile was the demon that made his early days in Fairy Tail hell.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Agumon asked with concern, seeing his Tamer shiver.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it little buddy." Though confused, he nodded nonetheless while listening to Robert.

"Okay, at least you have a reason for hitting him, but still, please don't do that again."

"No promises Master." Chuckling a bit, he turned to the next mission.

"As for you Akame and Renamon, the escort you two did for Ohibana went well, but when they arrived, almost half of the food reserves were gone." He looked at the red eyed swordswoman with an amused smirk. "Long trip make you hungry?"

"Yes it did, sorry boss." Akame said, not even remotely guilty about eating the food. Well when you're a badass sword user that's faster than a bullet, you tend to get hungry rather quickly.

"She would've eaten more if I wasn't there." Renamon said while running a paw through her face. As much as she cared for Akame, the girl was impossible when it came to food.

"I see, well I'll be sure to ask Digitamamon to make you a bigger lunch." Robert raised his left hand just as a spoon as about to hit him.

"Do you know how much food I pack for her?! Anymore and we'll need to spend twice as much money just to feed her, not to mention those two!" Digitamamon shouted while looking at Natsu and Agumon, who looked at each other.

"Us?"

"Relax Digitamamon, we'll be able to pay for supplies." Robert then looked at the egg Digimon with a small twinkle in his eyes. "But if we need to, we can….go through the savings in your secret vault."

"WHAT?!" The only thing Digitamamon loved more than cooking were his savings he made when he was on his own. Ever since Robert found out(cause he wasn't good at hiding it), he has been teasing the Digimon, saying he would use it one day for magazines and stuff. The look in his eyes now told him he was seriously considering using his money.

"Now, we don't have to worry about our food, right?" Literally shaking, Digitamamon nodded rapidly, like how Natsu and Gray would whenever Erza gave an order.

"Y-y-yes sir!"

"Good." He gave him a smile before turning to the final page. "And last but not least, Vex and Gaomon. You two were not only able to stop a hostage situation, but one of the people taken hostage was a Duke, who gave us a generous bonus, well done."

"Thank you sir." Vex and Gaomon said while bowing and smiling at each other.

"You've all done well these past few weeks, you should feel proud of yourselves. But remember, we can't lose sight of our mission to find the other Crests, as well as ensure peace between humans and Digimon. With the power you all possess, I know we'll be able to accomplish this." Each member and their Digimon smiled at his words. No matter how many times he said it, it would always inspire them to move on. "Alright, if there isn't anything else more to discuss…."

"Actually Robert, there is something I wanted to ask." Vex stepped up, his hands behind his back and he gave a serious demeanor.

"Okay, tell me what it is."

"With your permission, I'd like to take Natsu and Agumon out in the wild to train."

"Training, us?" Natsu pointed at himself and Agumon.

"We think it would be better if they practiced how to Digivolve, as well as strengthen Greymon's power." Gaomon answered as Robert rubbed his chin.

"And you'll oversee their training at all times?"

"Yes sir." He could see the fire in their eyes, which made him smile proudly. The other D-Warriors simply watched in silence, it wasn't their place to say anything. Natsu and Agumon also watched in silence, wondering what Vex had in mind. It wasn't until Robert actually chuckled before patted Vex's shoulder.

"Alright, I give you permission Vex. You four can take the path through Pylo forest to train. If you need any help, just call, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Master." Rolling his eyes, Robert looked at Digitamamon.

"Mind making them some lunch?"

"But of course 'Master' Robert." Everyone could pick up on the sarcastic tone used by Digitamamon, who walked back to the kitchen to prepare Natsu and Vex's lunch for their training.

' _One hour later'_

"So, why did you want us to train outside of the guild?" Natsu asked, carrying his travel bag as he, Agumon, Vex and Gaomon were walking along a trail through the Pylo forest. Life nurtured her, as evident from the birds, the squirrels, and ants, every living thing around here.

"I thought you'd jump at the chance for more training Natsu. You said you wanted to help make Agumon stronger, right?" Vex said before vaulting over a fallen log, with Gaomon following suit, a black travel bag on his back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll get strong enough to protect you!" Agumon declared as he climbed on the log…..only to roll forward, landing on his butt. "Oww."

"You can get stronger once we get to the campsite." Gaomon said as Vex pushed a branch out of his way. Luckily, Gaomon was short enough to not get hit while Natsu just swatted it away. Soon, the group reached a rather opened area in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, this'll be where we set up camp." Putting down his bag, Vex opened it and pulled out a blue tent. Natsu did the same, only his was red. It took some time, mainly because Agumon was pretty clumsy, but they were able to set up their tents for the night, and now our heroes were sitting on some large tree stumps nearby. "Now that we got everything set up, we should start planning out training regimine."

"You said you'd help us with Digivolving. Should Agumon turn to Greymon now?" Natsu was about to take out his Digivice when Vex raised a hand.

"Not necessarily. Before we get started, there is something I want to mention." He stared straight into Natsu's eyes. "No matter what, you cannot abuse the power of a Digimon, much less the bond you share…"

"Or else I could Dark Digivolve, right?" To Agumon's surprise, Gaomon shook his head.

"There's something else that could happen." Vex reached into his pack before taking out his sketchbook. Flipping through page after page, he eventually found the image he was looking for and showed it to Natsu and Agumon.

"What the?" The image they were seeing was a slug-like creature with snail eyes and a large mouth. It kinda creeped them out.

"This is Numemon. Any Digimon can become one if there are mistakes while raising a Digimon. That's why it's important that you raise Agumon the right way so he won't digivolve into this form."

"Woah, I don't wanna turn into that! I wanna be Greymon."

"Which is why we're out here." Putting the book back in his pack, Vex crossed his arms with a smirk. "I want Agumon to spar with Gaomon while me and you fight too Natsu."

"Really?" The black haired male nodded, making Natsu grin in excitement. "Alright, let's do it! Ready little buddy?"

"Aye sir!" The tiny dinosaur clenched his claws, ready to fight. Chuckling, Vex and Gaomon each walked away from each other as Natsu and Agumon did the same.

"The rules are simple: we fight with all our power until one side can't keep going. No kill blows and no burning down the forest, okay?"

"Right!"

"Ready…...start!" Natsu didn't waste any time as he rushed forward, his right fist reeled back. Vex simply stepped to the side, dodging Natsu's punch. "A forward assault is too predictable Natsu."

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired three fireballs at Gaomon, who began running towards him.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon began spinning, putting out Agumon's flames. "Gao Rush!" Faster than Agumon could see, Gaomon threw a flurry of punches, striking him everywhere.

"Come on Agumon, you can do it."

"Don't drop your guard." Vex threw a kick at Natsu, who pulled back to dodge. "You're wide open" He raised his right hand, connecting his middle finger with his thumb. "Black Bolt."

"Black wha?"

*Snap*

Snapping his fingers, Vex shot a bolt of black lightning, striking Natsu on the chest as he rolled back a few feet. "Oww, what the hell was that?"

"That was my magic. It's known as Dark Creation, which lets me create objects out of darkness like Maker magic. Only difference is that it gives me full control of darkness, as well as bend shadows. What I just used is Black Bolt, which can fire a bolt of lightning made of darkness."

"So, you use shadow magic like Rogue, huh?" Dusting himself, Natsu gave Vex a grin while igniting his hands. "That makes this even more fun! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Again, Natsu attempted to unch Vex, who stepped sideways to dodge. However, this was what Natsu was expecting. "Gotta ya! Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow!"

"Flaming El-" Vex widened his eyes as he saw Natsu's elbow suddenly shoot out fire right in front of him. Fortunately, he was able to dodge it with just a few strands of his hair being burnt. _He knew I would dodge, so he made sure to attack from a place I wouldn't expect. Clever._ Gaomon continued to punch Agumon, who stopped both his fists with his claws.

"HYAH!" Agumon slammed his head against Gaomon's, making him groan in pain. "Take this, Spirit Fire!" Opening his mouth, Agumon shot a stream of flames, forcing Gaomon to roll to the side.

 _Alright, now he's getting the hang of fighting._ Gaomon thought before he stood up. "Not bad, hitting an opponent while they attack you. But remember, the same trick won't always work twice."

"Thanks for telling me. Now, let's keep fighting." Nodding, both Gaomon and Agumon began a slugfest, striking each other harder than the last. Focusing some of his magic, Vex summoned two purple circle around his arms just in time to block Natsu's fist.

"Huh, what's that?"

"This is Dark Guard, a spell that lets me block any attack. No only that….." Vex stepped forward, swinging his shielded arms at Natsu. "But they can also be used for good offensive." Swinging his right fist, Vex channeled some more of his dark magic. "Gravity Wave."

*BOOM*

"What the?!" Natsu suddenly felt weightless as he began to fly in the air. It felt like he was swimming in the ocean when there wasn't any water!

"Nice right?" Smirking, Vex extended his right hand to the side. "Force Hammer." Out of nowhere, a pitch black hammer appeared in his hand. Grabbing it with both arms, Vex swung the weapon at Natsu…..only who grabbed it just as it was about to hit.

"Not this time!" Natsu pulled Vex by the hammer before throwing him to a nearby tree, making him groan in pain. The gravity field was deactivated, allowing Natsu to land on his feet. "Man, that magic you have is pretty good, I'm getting fired up."

"I'm glad." Dusting himself, Vex locked eyes with Natsu. "Let's keep going."

' _Miles from their location'_

"Dad, look what I caught!" A young man wearing a fishman's outfit said to his father with excitement as he presented a decent looking fish, which looked to be 8 feet long. "Can we cook this for dinner?"

"Haha, sure thing son. Your mother will be proud." The father said while patting his son on the head, proud of what he was able to accomplish. "Help me pack up, will you?"

"Right!" The child put the fish in the cooler before running back to the boat to get the rest of their supplies.

*Rustle*

"Huh?" He stopped when he heard something in the trees above. He knew there were birds and squirrels, but judging by the amount of leaves that fell, it was something big. "Hello?" Curious, he walked to the forest, only to see a pair of red eyes glaring at him. "DAD!"

"Aaron?" Looking back, the older man saw his son running back to him before embracing him. He noticed how the boy was shaking. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I saw something. Something big in the forest." He was about to ask what he meant….when he too heard rustling in the trees. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw a large shadow jump above him and his son.

" **AAAHHHH!"** The figure jumped through the air, along with equally large figures into the trees, leaving the father and son alone.

"Dad, what was that?"

"I don't know son, I don't know." Far from the duo, two figures were observing the creatures jumping from tree to tree.

"Analyze of Black Gears affecting Apemon herd has been initiated." A feminine voice said, using black visors to watch the Digimon from the distance. The speaker had long purple hair that reached their back, red eyes and milky white skin. She wore obsidian chest armour, a bluebottle violet tunic, a windswept skirt of the same colour beneath the armour and a thin, black sheath that hung on her waist. They took out a piece of chocolate from their backpack before taking out some of the wrapping, chewing on the candy a bit. "They seem to be moving away from local humans and towards any residual Digimon data nearby(she is voiced by Melissa Fahn, voice of Rika in the English Dub of Tamers.)"

"Yuuki, are you sure about this?" A somewhat meeky voice asked the newly named 'Yuuki' with a hint of concern. The speaker was a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow was a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface.

"Relax Dorumon, all we're doing is observation of the Black Gears." She reached out and scratched the top of the Digimon's head. "Just trust me, okay? It's for the Master."

"Okay." Even though he was still worried, he put his trust in his Tamer. Smiling, she reached in her bag and pulled out a map of the landscape.

"According to the master, the closest town is Odaiba, where the D-Warrior guild is located. If he is correct, then we will be able to see the power of their Digimon."

' _With Natsu and Vex'_

"AAHHH." Opening his mouth, Natsu bit down on the meatball sandwich Digitamamon made him, Agumon, Vex and Gaomon for lunch. "Man, dis is auwsome!" He said, liking the sauce and meat in his sandwich.

"Yeah, it's so good!" Agumon agreed, his mouth covered in sauce.

"Can you at least try not to make a mess?" Gaomon asked while drinking tea from a small thermos. "You don't want to attract all the wildlife just cause you drop your food."

"It's fine Gaomon, they're just hungry." Vex said while eating his turkey sandwich since Digitamamon knew what he liked on his sandwich. Absolutely NO SPICY PEPPERS, just the way he liked. "Remember Natsu, it's important for a Digimon to be in tip-top shape, hence why we're having lunch. Every time a Digimon Digivolves, they use up a lot of energy. Without it, they won't be able to fight, like how me and you run out of magic the more we use it."

"Hmmm…." Natsu finished his sandwich before a thought came up. "Hey, I used my magic to break Agumon's egg, does that mean he has my Dragon Slayer magic?" Both Vex and Gaomon looked at him like he had a second head. Why…..why the hell would he even think something like that was possible?

"I….I wouldn't know that Natsu, but please don't try it." Though he was a bit disappointed, Natsu still nodded. "After we let the food settle down, we'll continue our training."

"Okay. Hey Vex, how long have you been in the guild anyway?" The black haired male leaned on the log he was sitting on before speaking.

"Next month will make it four years since I joined the D-Warriors. If I'm being honest, a part of me wanted to join Sabertooth and Fairy Tail at one point. I mostly wanted to meet the famous Natsu Dragneel." He gave a small smile. "But then…...I met Robert, and he offered me and Gaomon a place in his guild. I was afraid at first since a lot of people who met Gaomon were a bit intimidated, but Robert was able to show me that me worrying wouldn't help at all." Natsu hummed in agreement. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how does it feel coming back after seven years of being missing?" He wasn't the only one who wanted to know: Haru and the others were also curious, but they didn't want to ask Natsu right off the bat since he just arrived not too long ago. Now that they were alone, maybe he'd be willing to open up.

"I guess…...weird, ya know? Losing that much time, seeing Fairy Tail lose its place as the #1 guild. I felt kinda bad, making Macao and the others fight by themselves, having other jerks just yell at them." He remembered how he saved Romeo when he was about to be hit by that bastard from Twilight Ogre. "But then the Grand Magic Games came and we saw this as a chance to win back our place. It was tough yeah, but also really fun." He put his hands behind his head while looking up in the sky, seeing a flock of birds fly overhead. "I'm still a bit sad we missed seven years, but that won't stop me and the others from making sure Fairy Tail never loses its place as the #1 guild, and that's a promise."

"Wow…" Agumon was honestly in awe from what his Tamer said. Ever since he was brought to this world, he saw the Dragon Slayer as his idol, an inspiration for him to get stronger. But hearing the goal he set for himself…...it filled him with so much determination to get stronger. As for Vex and Gaomon, they were impressed with Natsu's words. The latter had tp let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Sorry, but for someone who goes in without thinking…"

"Thanks."

"You have a noble goal. I actually want to write a book one day on my adventures in the D-Warriors and the Digimon."

"Nice, how many Digimon have you fought?"

"Hmmm, about…...30."

"Also, what do you guys do with the egg? You….eat it? And what do Digimon taste like?" It may be weird, but to Natsu, Digimon were so similar to animals, he wondered if they tasted the same.

"Don't ask those questions!" Gaomon didn't know if Natsu was kidding or if he was genuinely serious.

"I don't know Natsu, and I really don't." And just like that, all Vex's respect for Natsu went down the drain. "Let's just rest a little before we get back to training."

"Right!" Agumon felt his claws get stuck together, realizing that he got some sauce on them. "Oops, I have to wash my hands."

"There's a riverbed not too far from here, you can use that."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" With that, the tiny dinosaur ran off into the forest. It took him a while, but he was finally able to find the river Vex told him. "Here it is." Kneeling down, Agumon put his hands in the water before starting to clean them. He began humming to himself, watching some fish swim by. If he hadn't just eaten, he might have taken it.

*Rustle*

"Huh?" Agumon heard some of the leaves fall from the trees. Sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed as he stood up. "A Digimon?"

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Natsu, Vex and Gaomon stood up when a large explosion occurred from the distance, more specifically where Agumon ran off to.

"Was that Agumon?" Gaomon sniffed the air before he grew serious.

"No, it wasn't."

" **RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The trio looked in the air as a large figure jumped in the air before landing in front of them, causing a large dust cloud to appear.

"What the hell?!" Hearing large footsteps, Natsu jumped back just in time to dodge a large bone from striking him. Once the dust settled, the trio were able to see that their attacker was a large monkey-like creature with bluish skin, yellow fur with a hint of red across it, a yellow band with a crocodile-like design on its right arm, teal eyes and a large bone in its grasp.

" **Human, DIGIMON!"** The yellow beast shouted while swinging its bone at Vex and Gaomon, who rolled to the side, the former took out his Digivice to analyze this new threat.

"Apemon, Champion level animal Digimon. They tend to travel in packs and ravage anything they see as valuable. Its special attacks are Mega Bone Stick and Metallic Fur. If that's true, then where are-"

*BOOM*

Just as Vex was about to finish, five other Apemon landed next to their brother, each glaring at them. "Well shit, spoke too soon."

"Vex!"

"Right." Vex reached into his belt for his Digivice, only to jump back as an Apemon attempted to hit him. "Damn, these guys are persistent."

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Jumping forward, Natsu slammed his fist on the nearest Apemon's cheek, making them scream in pain. "What did you do to Agumon?!"

" **Mega Bone Stick!"** Grabbing their large bone clubs, the Apemon threw them to Natsu like boomerangs, who was forced to dodge them. **"Metallic Fur!"** The hair on Apemon's head suddenly ross, firing them like bullets.

"Dark Guard." Vex summoned his small in his arms before putting them together, forming an even large shield that protected Natsu. "Natsu, go!"

"Right!" Jumping off Vex's shoulder, Natsu lite his arms on fire. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" With that, he whipped his arms forward, striking the Apemon back. "I'm gonna go find Agumon." With that, Natsu ran towards the river, hoping to find his friend.

"Gao Rush!" Jumping on one of the Apemon, Gaomon began punching them repeatedly. Growling in anger, the Apemon grabbed Gaomon by the face before tossing him to Vex, who stumbled a bit as he caught his friend. "You have to let me Digivolve."

"Agreed." Putting Gaomon down, Vex took out his Digivice and aimed it at his partner. "Gaomon, Digivolve!"

" **Digivolution, activate."**

 **(Play Digimon theme song)**

"Gaomon, digivolve to….." A bright blue light was shot from the digivice to Gaomon as he began to glow. The Apemon covered their eyes as Gaomon's body changed to a large four-legged wolf. **"GAOGAMON!"**

 **(Theme end)**

Seeing an even greater target for them to destroy, the Apemon yet again charged at the newly evolved Gaogamon, who stood his ground. **"Mega Bone Stick!"** Two of the Apemon raised their bone clubs…..only for Gaogamon's red scarf to wrap around them, stopping their assault.

" **Not this time."** Using the surprising strength of his scarf, Gaogamon threw the two Apemon to a tree, causing it to crack a bit. **"Dash Double Slash!"** Focusing energy into his claws, Gaogamon launched a wave of energy in the shape of an X. The Apemon screamed in pain before they dissolved into two yellow eggs, their energy merging into Gaogamon, increasing his strength.

"AGUMON!" Natsu was running towards the riverbed, hoping to find his partner.

"NATSU!" A yellow blur rolled in front of Natsu, revealing it to be Agumon, who had a few scratches and a bruise on his head. Natsu didn't waste any time in running up to his Digimon.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Digimon…" Opening his eyes, Agumon widened them as he saw a shadow lunging towards him and Natsu. "Behind you!" Unfortunately, Natsu was unable to move as a bone club slammed into his chest, sending him flying. The Apemon looked down at Agumon with glowing red eyes.

" **Data…..must take!"** He raised his bone, ready to strike him down.

" **Fox-Tail Inferno!"** Several blue fireballs were suddenly launched from the forest, hitting Apemon as they screamed in pain.

*SLASH*

Three slash marks appeared on Apemon before several marks appeared along its body. All it could do was moan as it turned back into an egg, which the attacker caught. "Agumon." Looking up, the mini rex was surprised to see his savior was none other than Akame, who was carrying the egg in her arm while sheathing her sword with the other. A look of concern was on her face as she extended a hand to him.

"Akame, what are you doing here?"

"Megan detected wild Digimon in this location, so he sent us out to help. Where are Vex and Gaomon?"

"I think they're still at our camp, but what about Natsu?"

" **He's right here."** A familiar voice called out. Agumon believed it was Renamon, however he was surprised to see that the speaker, while they had her voice, looked completely different. It was a quadrupedal fox-like creature that had Renamon's color scheme, only they also had a white and red like scarf around her neck, yellow bell-like ornaments on the end of the scarf, a yin-yang symbol on her forehead and back legs, as well as ghost-like flames coming from her paws and large tail, which resembled the nine-tailed fox(the mythical creature, not the one from Naruto, lol.) In front of the fox was Natsu, who was rubbing his head in slight pain.

"Damn that bastard, he was lucky."

" **Maybe you should pay more attention."**

"Hey, Agumon got hurt and I was helping-" Natsu finally realized he was talking to a large fox-like creature that looked a lot like Renamon. "Wait…..do I know you?"

" **You can't be serious."** The quadrupedal fox gave him a blank look as he gave her a hard stare.

"Nope, I don't know." Curious, Agumon began sniffing her before his eyes widened.

"Natsu, it's Renamon! She must've Digivolved!"

"Are you sure?"

" **And I thought Haru and Guilmon were idiots."**

"Hey!"

"Natsu, that is Renamon and she did Digivolve." To prove her point, Akame took out her Digivice and scanned her partner, showing them her info.

"Kyogamon? Kubimon….Kyubimon? Huh, so you did evolve, okay." Natsu rubbed his neck shepishly while giving a nervous grin. "Sorry, guess I was hit on the head pretty hard. Hang on, why are you guys here anyways?"

"They know about the Digimon who attacked us and are here to help."

"Oh, okay." Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, what about Vex and Gaomon?"

"Knowing Vex, he and Gaomon should be finishing off the Apemon attacking them. But we have bigger problems." Akame pointed at the path towards Odaiba town, where severa; trees began to rustle. "The DSU found several more Digimon heading towards the guild. Robert already has Haru and the others positioned to handle them. We should regroup with Vex, then head back."

"Aye sir!" Akame jumped on Kyubimon's back before the other two followed. Luckily, since Natsu saw her as a friend, he didn't get motion sickness.

' _Outside of Odaiba town'_

The remaining Apemon continued to swing tree to tree, heading towards the source of Digital energy located in the strange buildings not too far away. Their lust for consuming energy was growing stronger, thanks to the Gears embedded in their backs. Little did they know, they were being watched from the distance. The observer took a deep breath as they slowly squeezed the trigger on their gun.

*BANG*

A gunshot rang in the forest as the branch one of the Apemon were about to swing from broke, causing them to fall on their butt. "Okay, I got one of them down, move in." The rest of the Apemon looked at their comrade, wondering how he fell.

"Hey, up here!" They looked up, only to see Terriermon standing over them with his paws on his sides. "So, what are you furballs think you're doing, swinging around like you own the forest? Don't you know how many squirrels you just woke up? If I were them, I'd be throwing all my nuts at you for being so stupid!" His words caused the Apemon to growl as their eyes began to glow red. "Ummm, are you guys ready or what?"

"Rock Breaker!" A figure jumped from the nearest tree before they slammed their hand on an Apemon's head, causing them to scream in pain. The attacker was revealed to be Guilmon, who held onto its head. "Haha, got you!" He said playfully as the Apemon tried to throw him off.

" **Metallic Fur!"** The other four Apemon launched a barrage of sharp hair at Guilmon, who used the Apemon he was riding as a shield, making it scream as it was reverted back to an egg. Seeing their ally being destroyed, the Apemon charged at Guilmon, not knowing of the star symbol on the ground.

*BOOM*

" **AAHHH!"** The Apemon were engulfed in a small explosion from the star symbol, though it did not hurt them as much as it startled them.

"Getsuga Tensho/Explosion!" Two energy waves, one light blue and the other orange slammed into two of the Apemon, sending them back a few feet. Ichigo and Haru jumped in front of the two Digimon, wielding their swords. Or rather in Haru's case, he was now holding an orange sword with a red handle and black marks near the bottom.

"Good thing we got here just in time." Haru said, holding his sword tightly while Guilmon stood next to him.

"Yeah, let's just hope Akame reached them in time." Ichigo said before Terriermon landed in front of him.

"Ahh, you worry too much. This is Akame we're talking about, she'll be there, kicking butt like we are." Terriermon said confidently.

" **Digimon…...we need…..we need…...AAAHHHH!"** Much to their surprise, the Apemon began to roar as a dark aura surrounded them.

"Um Ichigo, you see that too, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Haru?"

"Right." Both humans took out their Digivices before aiming it at their partners.

"Terriermon/Guilmon….DIGIVOLVE!"

" **Digivolution, activated."** Guilmon began to glow a red aura while Terriermon was green.

"Guilmon/Terriermon, digivolve to…." Both creatures began to grow, with Guilmon being taller than his Tamer while Terriermon grew to about Ichigo's stomach. When the light died out, everyone could now see the new forms the Digimon have taken. Next to Haru was a large red bipedal reptile with spiky white hair that reached its neck, two large horns on its head and a long tail. Next to Ichigo was a bipedal creature with long green ears that had a cream colored tip, blue pants on its legs with no shoes whatsoever, a red diamond symbol on its forehead, and machine gun arms with a vest of ammo across its chest. **"Growlmon/Gargomon!"**

" **More…..more data!"** Feeling their lust for power grow, two of the Apemon hit by the Tamers charged at their Digimon. **"Mega Bone Stick!"**

" **Bring it on!"** Roaring in the sky, Growlmon charged at the Apemon, catching its bone club. Using his super strength, Growlmon threw the yellow furred Digimon to the side, making him crash into a nearby rock. **"Pyro Blaster!"** Opening his mouth, Growlmon launched a stream of fire, engulfing Apemon as it screamed and turned into an egg, its energy merging into the red reptile.

" **Hey come on, at least try to hit me!"** Gargomon taunted while dodging Apemon's bone club, making it even more angry as he snapped a nearby tree in half.

"Knock it off and finish it Gargomon, we don't have all day!" The orange haired male didn't know what was more annoying: his partner as a Rookie when he was just joking or as a Champion when he gets too cocky.

" **Okay fine, party pooper."** Pouting, Gargomon dodged another bone swing before moving to Apemon's chest. **"Bunny Pummel!"** Gargomon slammed his right arm under Apemon's chin, sending it flying in the air. **"And here's a little Gargo Pellets!"** Aiming its vulcan guns in the air, Gargomon unleashed a barrage of green energy bullets, striking Apemon as it spun in the air. Screaming, the Apemon turned into another Digi Egg, which Gargomon was able to catch. **"See Ichigo? You don't need to worry."**

"I wasn't worried, but we have more of those things to worry about." Taking the egg from his Digimon, he raised a brow when he noticed something black in the corner. "What the?"

" _Guys, you got the eggs?"_ Sarah asked from the communication Lacrima in Haru's pocket, said person taking it out.

"Yeah, we were able to get it, but what about the other two Apemon?"

" _Don't worry, Tsubaki and Megan should be fighting them soon. For now, we should try to find Natsu and the others."_ Standing up from her spot atop a small hill, the burgundy-haired beauty noticed something blue and red running in the forest, more specifically towards her friends. "Speak of the devil."

"Guys." Vex called out as he and Gaogamon ruan up to Ichigo and Haru.

" **Oh, I was wondering when you were gonna show up Gaogamon. Those monkeys give you trouble?"**

" **Don't push it Gargomon, we were ambushed."** Gaogamon said with a small growl as Vex got off him, holding two of the Apemon digi eggs.

"Enough you two we still have two more to deal with."

"Relax, Tsubaki and Megan are handling them."

"Good, we should go to them in case they need backup."

" **Humans and Digimon…..work together."** One of the last Apemon said to its companion.

" **Need more data….need to destroy."** The other Apemon said. However, just as it was about to swing from another branch…...it suddenly stopped midair. **"WHAT?!"**

"Tsubaki, I got him." Megan said while stepping out of the tree, her left hand on her head while her right hand was aimed at Apemon. Growling in anger, the other Apemon threw his bone club at the green haired female, only for her Black Pawnchessmon to summon a green barrier to protect her.

"Falcomon, are you ready?" Tsubaki asked her partner, who nodded with a determined expression.

"I am Tsubaki." Falcomon said before Tsubaki took out her Digivice, which looked like Vex's, only it was purple instead of blue.

"Alright, Falcomon…..Digivolve." Opening his arms, Falcomon flew in the air as a purple aura surrounded him.

"Falcomon, digivolve to…." Falcomon's neck began to grow as his body changed. As the light died out, a new creature emerged from Falcomon's position. The new creature resembled an ostrich with Falcomon's color scheme with the addition of a long black neck, a large orange tail feather, blue eyes, a purple bandana wrapped around their forehead and a yellow scarf wrapped around their neck. **"GWAH, PECKMON!"**

" **Metallic Fur!"** The Apemon not caught in Megan's Telekinesis shot a barrage of metal fur at Peckmon, who was able to dodge each one with high speed.

" **Thousand Beak!"** Running left and right, Peckmon summoned several clones, circling Apemon, much to his confusion and irk. Irritated, Apemon kept swinging its club at each clone, only for them to fade away as the real Peckmon jumped in the air. **"Spiral Claw!"** Raising his right leg, Peckmon began to spin as fast as a tornado before slamming his talon into his opponent's chest, causing it to gasp in pain before it reverted back to an egg.

"Tsubaki…...a little help here." The more the last Apemon struggled to get out of her grasp, the more control Megan lost.

" **HUMAN!"** Raising his bone, Apemon was about to throw it at the niece of Robert…..

" **Nova Blast!"** A large fireball was shot from the distance, engulfing it in an explosion which changed it back to an egg. An arm was extended out to catch said egg, revealing it to be Natsu, who was riding on Greymon's head.

"Nice shot pal." Natsu complimented while patting the large rex's head.

" **You're welcome!"** Greymon 'said,' scaring nearby birds from their homes. **"Oops."**

"Megan, are you alright?" Akame asked while helping up her friend, who massaged her temple.

"Yeah, just holding that thing up really gives me a headache. Are all the eggs gathered?"

"This answer your question?" Terriermon and the others emerged from the forest, holding the rest of the did eggs. "You guys wanna make some omelettes?" This got a fist to the head by Ichigo, who gave his Digimon a blank face.

"Seriously? That's not funny."

"Everyone good?" Vex asked with Gaomon by his side, with everyone nodding.

*Clap, clap*

"Good work everyone." Robert called out while walking up to the group, clapping his hands while giving a proud smile.

"Your plan worked perfectly Master." Sarah said while putting her rifle over her shoulder while smiling.

"Plan?"

"That's right, the boss was able to make a strategy to handle the Digimon so they wouldn't attack Odaiba."

"Please, I only did what anyone would've done. Now come on, we should head back to the guild before we get any unwanted attention." With a nod of agreement, everyone began to follow Robert back to the guild, unaware that they were being watched.

"So, those are the D-Warriors. Not bad." Yuuki said with a calm, yet thoughtful smile. "They're more coordinated then I thought, I can see why the Master wants us to be careful when encountering them, especially now that they've aligned themselves with Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Should we head back Yuuki?" Dorumon asked curiously as his partner stood up.

"Yes, before they suspect anything."

"About time you finished Yuuki, I was getting bored." A tired male voice called out, getting her attention. The speaker was a male not much older than her with short blonde hair under a black cap, green eyes with bangs covering his left eyes and pale skin. He wore a black coat, white cravat, matching gloves, black pants and black shoes. He gave her a bored expression.

"Ahh Yukio, I was wondering where you were. I thought for sure you were playing with your little cards."

" **Thou assumes something that has not occured may hide one's true feelings, wouldn't thou agree?"** A suave voice called out while materializing behind the blonde haired male. The speaker was a humanoid creature, clade in green with red symbols in the shape of circles, long green shoulders, two large round mirrors, one in each arm, a pointy head with a red tip on its head, an oval shaped mirror on their stomach and a mirror that represented their face, though there were red lips that formed a sly smirk. **"Thou must be in deep thought."**

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, okay Mercurymon? Let's just return to the guild." Not even bothering to complain, Yukio extended his hand in the air, allowing a black and blue portal to appear in the air, allowing the four of them to enter it, leaving without a sound.

 **Okay, I know this chapter was….meh, but to be honest, I want to get to Sun Village, which will lead to a lot of awesome arcs. Again, I would like to apologize for the long wait, but since getting an Xbox One S and Battlefront 2, I've just been having a blast. I will try to update my other stories as well, so do expect that if you follow my other stories. I did want to show how the D-Warriors do function in their day to day lives. We will get a lot more development with each character, if you are interested.**

 **Regarding the last two members of the mysterious force, yes they are Yuuki from SAO and Yukio from Bleach, just alternate versions. A reader named ortzale317 gave me this idea, but Mercurymon was my choice. We do need some evil Legendary Digimon, which we may or may not see in the future, no promises. I hope you guys will like each of the villains I introduced in the last three chapters cause…..let's just say they'll be a problem. If you guys have ideas on funny moments, I am more than willing to listen.**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: The mysterious Flamemon**


	10. Chapter 10: The mysterious Flamemon

**Howdy everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with another cool chapter of Legend of The Digi Fairy. Honestly, the feedback I got from you guys regarding how the story should go is…...well it's astounding, especially since a lot of you are really interested in the Doctor, yet not with someone like Callum(not mad, just surprised.) But trust me, you guys will get to know more of the OCs I created, as well as those guest appearing from other series like Bleach and Akame Ga Kill(still waiting for the reboot if it ever comes, lol.)**

 **GirlFish: You will see sooner or later. Oh yeah, with Yukio's power of creating different dimensions, it'll be a dosy. He'll probably like it since they can relate in at least ONE thing. You will see how the guild handles the concept of Digimon soon enough. Well the Legendary Warriors are strong, so they would have to be cautious. Well I wanted to add something similar to how Makarov told the guild about all the complaints in the second episode(and yeah, never try to get a hold of Sarah, just saying.) Oh yeah, with monsters like Devimon out there, it'll be tough.**

 **BanRedfox: Oh yeah, I wanted it to be jam-packed with evolutions so that in Sun Village, it wouldn't be too shocking. Yup, Robert and Digitamamon are kind of the comic relief at some points(most of the time, it's Terriermon.) Thanks for understanding man, I really appreciate it. Yup, we will definitely see all those Digimon and more in the near future, and they will either pose a threat or help out our heroes.**

 **FanFictionHunter: This is the story I am doing Crisis on Earth X, which is gonna be TIGHT. Oh yeah, it will be hard to beat those two, along with their powerful allies(both Digimon and human alike.)**

 **DB-19: Sorry my man, but I am back, okay? Oh yeah, he was more than enough to beat Apemon. Geez, really don't like to keep everyone in the loop, huh? Lol.**

 **Tigeradventure89: Holy crap, that is beyond brutal…..I like it.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: While Doctor doesn't exactly HAVE that kind of magic….I think I can make it work with him, as well as with Tsukaimon. Oh that IS how he does surgery. While he doesn't always wear glasses, he could do that in some flashbacks, as well as when he does experiments. Well…...I wouldn't say he's that strong, but he would definitely strike fear to others. Yup, he is that evil that hearing pain gives him delight. Hahaha, I really like how he would make even demons like Tartarus feel fear. You saw how he looked, though he is somewhat similar to Kimblee, both in personality and looks to an extent. True, those with great power are his favorite subjects, but others like Droy are a waste of life for him. And his history…...I like that idea.**

 **Nickjudy72: Ummmm….I'm not gonna do that kind of evolution for Flamemon, but that idea does make me want to change my mind, if only a little(P.S, check your spelling, please.) Hmmmm, that would give him somewhat of a connection to the dragons, so I'll keep it in mind. Oh, that is a good idea for Zeref. Hmmm….undead Digimon that are affected by healing magic…...love it. I don't know since the D-Warriors don't always merge with other guilds, especially if they're all killed. Damn, that is savage how Puppetmon would kill someone. I really do like that idea for Yukio so the Dark Tamers would work with Tartarus. That is a good way for the Dark Tamers would get info while not seeming suspicious. That last idea with Daemon is also really good for the last arc.**

 **Tigerdancer21: That sounds a lot like aura from RWBY, which is much more different than magic. Ohhh, smart Digimon, sign me up. Well we saw with Tsukaimon that craving for humans is possible. Hmmm, that is a rather interesting type of armor, one Erza might wear, never know. That…...I have no idea what you said, but I like it. Oh yeah, Doctor will strike fear to those he wants to scare, and you just gave me a good example. That is the case, especially with Doctor since he does want a good fight and gets carried away. Trust me, I'm going to make those two work cause to be honest: after awhile, I lost interest with Nalu unless it was in a harem. I might not do Bagramon for Agumon anytime soon, so sorry. Well…...it might be possible.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Yeah, Doctor is strong enough to actually fight and defeat Ultimate level Digimon, even Makarov will have trouble fighting him. I do have something else planned for Natsu to unlock the Crest of Courage. Oh definitely, killer intent will frighten those around the user, though I don't think it would necessarily cause baldness(at least for now.) Yeah, that's what I've been planning with the evil Digimon since they are too corrupt to be purified into a Digi Egg.**

 **Guys, just as a side note, if you are going to give me dialogue to use in the story, at least CHECK your spelling and keep each character in character since I've seen a few saying stuff they wouldn't normally say. That's just my opinion though.**

 **To recap: In order to help Natsu and Agumon bond, Vex volunteered to go in the forest to train. However, their training was cut short when a horde of Apemon attacked them. Though caught off guard, the D-Warriors prevented them from attacking Odaiba Town through Digivolution, taking each and every one of them out. Little did they know, the attack was planned by a girl named Yuuki and her ally Yukio.**

 **Now this chapter will take place during the time Natsu and Vex were training because I doubt Flamemon would be unconscious for two whole days. And I would official like to announce the first opening for Legend of The Digi Fairy, hope you enjoy!**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

" **Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara**

 **Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **Kore to itte torie mo nai**

 **Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

" **Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **Ready set go!**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

" **Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

" **Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **Tachidomaru na Don't stop!**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. A male with spiky brown hair pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **Everything's gonna be alright, alright!**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

A new day in Magnolia has arrived: the birds chirped happily in the sky, the people had begun opening their shops and neighbors were greeting each other in a friendly manner. Yup, it looks to be another amazing day in the home town of Fiore's #1 guild, Fairy Tail.

"Hmmmmm….." A small groan escaped the mouth of a certain bipedal Digimon. Flamemon's eyes began to squint a bit before he slowly opened them, seeing some of the sun's rays hit his eyes. "What…...where am I?" Luckily, no one was around to actually hear him talk, otherwise he'd be surrounded by guards or something. Rubbing his green eyes, Flamemon noticed he wasn't outside, rather he was on a pinky couch in the middle of a pink room. "How…...how did I get here?" Removing the blue blanket covering his body, the fire Digimon attempted to get up, only to groan slightly while grabbing his sides. "Man, looks like I'm still healing." Just thinking of how he got his 'wounds' sent a chill down his spine. Taking a few quick breathes, Flamemon stood up and began checking out the strange room he was in. It was strange, but not in a weird way, at least compared to what he's had to endure the past week. Scanning the area, his eyes fell to a few portraits over the chimney. Curious, he walked over to it and picked up the nearest one. It had a picture of three humans: a tall male with combed blonde hair, a brown business suit and a fluffy mustache standing on the right. Next to him was a beautiful(though he doesn't know better) woman wearing an elegant dress, blonde hair tied in an upward bun and a warm smile on her face. Looking down, he saw a third person, standing in the middle of the humans. It was a human girl, as tall as their legs with a cute blue dress, short blonde hair(what's with the hair color?) and a big smile as she held a small teddy bear. He didn't know why, but looking at this…...what was the word…...family? Maybe, but regardless, it made him smile a bit. "They look really happy."

*Click*

The moment was cut off when the window in the bedroom began to raddle, making him flinch as the portrait fell out of his arms. Fortunately, he was fast enough to actually catch it and put it back on the chimney. "Lucy, wake up! Why did you lock the window again?!" A squeaky, annoyed voice called out while trying to open the window.

 _Oh no! Did they find me?! What do I do, what do I do? Okay, calm down Flamemon, think._ Taking a few quiet breathes, the Digimon looked around and saw a closet nearby. He quickly and quietly moved inside the closet and closed it, moving the small shudders to see the outside. The window in the bedroom opened as the sound of wings flapping echoed through it. Was it THAT thing that found him? No, whoever it was, they sounded different. "Hello, Lucy?" Flamemon watched as a blue creature with white wings flew in the living room, landing on the couch while looking around for his friend. "Hey, where are you Lucy? Did you fall in the tub again?" The creature flew towards another room, looking inside and flew back out. "Huh, where could she be, on a date?" It tapped on his chin before bursting in laughter, much to Flamemon's confusion. Was it normal for humans to go on these 'dates?' "Oh well, I guess I should go back to Lisanna." He was about to fly out of the room…

*Achoo*

Until Flamemon accidentally sneezed, getting the creature's attention. _Oh no._

"Lucy, are you hiding again? Natsu isn't here, so you shouldn't wait to kick him again." Shaking his head, the creature flew towards the door, inching closer and closer to it as Flamemon began sweating waterfalls.

*Click*

"Happy, is that you?" A female voice called out from the doorway, stopping the creature from opening the closet.

 _NOW!_ Seeing this as an opportunity, Flamemon burst through the wooden door, getting a squeal of surprise from the female and a shocked gasp from the creature. However, his foot was caught in a discarded blouse, which was stuck on the door, making him fall on the ground. Getting over the door, he looked at the open window before standing up, his knee hitting the coffee table. "GUAH!"

"Wait!" Ignoring the voice, Flamemon stood up, limping towards the window, getting on the bed. However, his leg was grabbed by the speaker.

"Please, let me go!" He didn't want to be experimented again, not after escaping. He began to slowly crawl away, inching closer to the window.

"Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!" A bright light appeared behind Flamemon. Suddenly, a large pink cloud appeared around him.

"No, let…...me…..so soft…" The clouds were too soft for Flamemon as he slowly began to close his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

' _Sometime later'_

"You found him in the river?"

"He was drowning, I had to same him."

"Strange, he bares a resemblance to Agumon."

"Yeah, and he kinda smells like him too."

"There's a chance he could be one of them. We will need to keep him here until Natsu and those other 'Tamers' return."

"Oh Carla, you're so smart. Want some fish?!"

"As if I would ever take something as disgusting as fish." Flamemon's eyes began to twitch as he kept hearing some voices. It was weird, it was like they were actually with him…..

"Look, I think he's waking up." Welp…..that idea was thrown out the window. The fire Digimon opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed were the three humans and two pets in the room: a redhead wearing some kind of metal, a dark blue haired male, a young girl with long blue hair, the blue cat from earlier, only he was accompanied by a white copy with a ribbon on her tail and she was wearing a pink dress. However, the person that caught his attention the most was the last human. She looked so much like the woman in the picture, yet she also looked like the child.

"H-H-hi." Flamemon said with a nervous tone as he began to sit up…...only to feel his arms being restricted. Looking down, his eyes widened in pure horror as he saw he was tied in metal chains. "AAAHHHH!"

"I told you chaining him up wasn't a good idea." The male said to the redhead, who gave him a blank expression.

"From what Lucy and Happy told us, he would've escaped otherwise, so I thought this was appropriate." The redhead said, getting a sweatdrop from the male.

"Please, I didn't do anything. Don't hurt me!"

"Guys, I think something bad happened to him." The blue haired girl said, looking at Flamemon with heavy concern.

"Yes, he seems to be suffering from some kind of trauma." The white cat theorized as the blonde walked up to Flamemon, kneeling down to eye level.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you." Flamemon opened hi seyes, only to stare at her chocolate brown eyes. For some odd reason, the look she gave him made him relax slightly. Smiling, she took out a small key from the redhead before inserting it in the lock of his chains, freeing him. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. These are my friends Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla. What about you?"

"M-m-my name is Flamemon. N-nice to meet you." At first glance, he thought these people would surely attack him but now…..he didn't know. "You….you aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Maybe because he broke your table and door." Happy said rhetorically, pointing to the now damaged closet door and coffee table.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. I understand you were sacred." _But I kinda wished you didn't break the table._ Lucy got that he was scared, but still….she paid a lot of jewel for that table! "But anyways, you said your name was Flamemon. You're a Digimon, right?" She noticed how he flinched at her words, but he nodded regardless. "Where's your Tamer?"

"T-Tamer?" His mind flashed back to when he met that guy, Type A.

" _All you have to do is find the human of pure heart in the town of Magnolia."_

 _Could…...could this human be my Tamer?_ Granted, the only humans he's ever met were less-than-friendly towards him, but so far these people seemed nice. Maybe one of them could be his Tamer.

"Flamemon…..Flamemon…..Flamemon!"

"Huh?"

"I said are you hungry?"

*Grrrr*

Lucy's answer came when a loud growl escaped Flamemon's stomach, making him blush a bit while scratching his head. "M-maybe a little." Smiling, Lucy pulled out something that made Flamemon gasp in shock. It was a basket full of different kinds of bread, from candy bread to baguettes to buns, it was enough to make his mouth water.

"I was going to eat this for breakfast, but since you were asleep this morning, I thought you'd want some." She placed the basket on his lap, his eyes never leaving the delicious food. The flame Digimon didn't even waste any time in taking two pieces of bread and began munching on it like his life depended on it.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Geez, and I thought Flame Brain ate fast." Gray sighed while shaking his head, seeing Flamemon finish a baguette in no time flat. Just as he popped a bun in his mouth, he began choking while holding his neck.

"Oh no, he's choking!" Erza stood up before slamming her fist on Flamemon's back, causing his to spit out the bun…..while promptly hit Carla on the face.

"Thank….you…...miss….." As Flamemon took some deep breath, the bun slowly slid off Carla's face as she began to shake like a leaf. She swore some of his saliva entered her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"No…..no…..I just…...I need to….." Getting out of Wendy's arms, Carla robotically walked to the bathroom before closing the door. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The white exceed's scream could be heard for miles.

' _Not too far from Odaiba Town'_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Gaomon said while standing up in a fighting position since he, Vex, Natsu and Agumon were currently on their way to the campsite to train.

"Hmmm, that didn't sound like any Digimon I've ever heard." Vex said while rubbing his chin.

"Natsu, doesn't that sound familiar?" Agumon questioned. He swore he heard that voice from somewhere.

"Maybe…...Gray?" Natsu said, guessing his rival finally cracked. "Who knows? Let's keep going."

' _Back with Team Natsu, sometime later'_

"Again, I'm so sorry." Flamemon bowed his head at Carla, who was currently cleaning herself with a rag.

"Perhaps next time, you can spit somewhere else." Carla said with clear irritation in her voice, getting a nervous chuckle from her Dragon Slayer.

"What Carla means is she forgives you." Wendy answered before she gave Flamemon a look of concern. "But, if you don't mind me asking Flamemon, how did you get those wounds?" It wasn't a secret that Wendy healed the poor Digimon while he was asleep, but it did shock her and the others how he had such wounds, some deeper than others. It was a good thing he wasn't awake or else he would've tried to escape. At the mention of his wounds, Flamemon's eyes softened as he looked down on his lap.

"I…...I'd rather not talk about it." His hands began to shake, recalling how he ended up in such a condition.

" _Oh, don't worry little guy, this is only gonna hurt like hell." A human wearing a fedora and grinning devilishly said to Flamemon, who was strapped a wooden table._

" _Yeah, let's see if he was worth the catch!" A squeaky voice called out as a purple creature flew onto its master's shoulder, giving Flamemon the same creepy smile._

" _AAAHHHH!"_

Just thinking of those memories made Flamemon pant with anxiety. He could still feel that man's hands examining his body like he was some sort of plaything. No, he wasn't going to go back, EVER. He visibly flinched as a hand placed itself on his own, revealing it to be a concerned Lucy. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want o, okay? We're all friends here."

Friends. That word was so…...strange to Flamemon. Sure he knew what it meant, but he hadn't really gonna around, calling people his friends. Well…..except the one who got him out of his prison. Then when you add that Type A guy who gave him food and pointed him in the right direction…...that's two whole friends, though he doubted he'd ever see them again. But this human, despite JUST meeting Flamemon, considered him her friend, and for some odd reason…..he was okay with that. "T-thank you Lucy, that means a lot." He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Ooohhhhh, he llllliiiikkkkkeeeessss you!" And of course, Happy had to come in and make things awkward.

"Shit it you stupid cat!" Flamemon could only blink in confusion as he saw Lucy attempt to strangle the one called Happy, who flew around her head to be a jerk.

"Flamemon." Said Mon looked at the one called Erza, who walked up to him with her usual stoic expression. "I do not know how you acquired your wounds, but it's clear that restraining you was stepping past your comfort zone, and for that I apologize. If you wish, you may strike me." She bowed her head, giving Flamemon the chance to get his revenge.

"Eh?" The poor Digimon didn't know if she was just joking or if she really wanted him to hit her for chaining him up. True, it brought back some bad memories, but she only did it because he would try and run without giving them info and for that, he could forgive her. "Y-you don't need to do that, I'm not gonna hit you."

"You sure, she doesn't do this alot." Gray said nonchalantly…..without a shirt yet again. Flamemon had to wonder if this human had the strange ability of making his clothes disappear with a blink of an eye.

"N-no, you weren't doing anything wrong, I forgive you. But anyways, Lucy asked if I had a Tamer, and the answer is no, I don't."

"So you're a wild Digimon? That reminds me of what Vex said." Lucy put a hand under her chin, thinking of what the black haired male said when he, Akame and their Digimon came and took Natsu and Agumon to better understand the concept of Digimon. "Can you at least tell us what you were doing in Magnolia?"

"Well…." Flamemon put his hands behind his head, trying to think of what to say. "I've mostly just been walking around for most of my life: staying away from some humans and trying to keep to myself. Some people and animals were nice enough to give me food and stuff, but I never stayed around for more than a week. But some…...different happened, and I've been stuck in a place for over three months." He frowned deeply. "It was…..like a prison." The six widened their eyes in pure shock. He said prison? Who in their right minds would keep someone as innocent as him in jail? Actually, considering the powers the Digimon they've seen have, it wasn't as shocking.

"Do you know who the people were?"

"They never really showed their faces, and….I was usually knocked out more of the time." He took a deep breath to calm his mind. "But, I do remember the doctor there had something that looked like some kind of fox on his right arm, but that's all. But just a week ago, someone came in and freed me from the prison, but they told me they had to be somewhere else, so I was back to being alone." The group looked at Flamemon with sad eyes. They knew how it felt to be left behind by a friend, and it was terrible. "I was hurt and hungry, but someone came along to help, and he told me to come here, saying I would find a good Tamer that would make me strong."

"Then how did you end up in the river bed?" Lucy noticed how Flamemon blushed while scratching the back of his head.

"Ummm, this animal came out of nowhere and started chasing me, and I…..might have fallen in by accident. I'm not a good swimmer, so I thought I was done for. That is….until you saved me." Flamemon stood up before getting on his knees and bowing to Lucy. "So thank you very much Lucy!"

 _Deja Vu._ The Celestial mage couldn't help but feel a tad bit awkward over the fact Flamemon was actually worshipping her like a god(which is ironic considering she has Virgo call her Princess.) "You don't need to thank me Flamemon, a Fairy Tail wizard always helps those who need it." The Digimon looked at her in confusion.

"Fairy…...Tail?" Nodding, Lucy showed Flamemon her right hand, which had a pink emblem of what looked like a small creature.

"Fairy Tail is the guild me and my friends are a part of. We stop anyone who tries to hurt innocent people, and we treat each other like family." There it was again: Family. In nature, all Digimon are not raised into families. They just…...exist to fend for themselves. Sure they have friends and stuff, but they never had real brothers and this thinking made his head hurt a little, but he got the gist of it. "Hey Flamemon."

"Yes Lucy?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, would you be willing to stay here in Magnolia for a bit? A friend of ours recently got a Digimon and a group of Tamers came to help him train. Maybe they could help you find your place."

"You really think that's a good idea Lucy? We have no idea when Flame Brain will come back." He didn't show it, but Gray really did fighting his best friend/rival on a daily basis and a small part of him was worried about him.

"I agree with Gray. However, it still doesn't change the fact Flamemon must still recover from his wounds."

"Erza's right, I was able to heal his wounds, but he still needs some more time to get back his energy." Flamemon couldn't believe it: these humans were discussing how to take care of him, even if they barely knew him. If this is how 'Fairy Tail' operates, then this place might seem like a good idea to rest.

"Hey….." The Digimon turned to Happy, who magically pulled out a fish out of his tiny backpack and offered it to him. "Do you want some fish?"

"Ummm, n-no thanks." Happy simply shrugged before he began chewing on his fish. "But I wouldn't want to be a burden to all of you. I could just stay outside until I get more of my strength back."

"I wouldn't feel right if you were out in the cold." Flamemon wanted to argue, but the look in Lucy's face stopped him from denying her kindness.

"Okay, thank you again." Seeing as Flamemon now had a place to stay, Erza stood up, dusting her skirt.

"Now that we've settled the arrangements, it would be best if we returned to the guild. If what Flamemon said is true, then perhaps there is some information about this prison in the library."

"You really think they would be in the books?" Gray said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Aye, what if we can't find them?"

"We have to try." A thought came up to Lucy as she looked at Flamemon with a hint of concern. "Would you be willing to stay here for a while while we try to find whoever took you?"

"Ummm….." To be honest, Flamemon didn't really want to stay here all alone. Granted, he was used to staying in the outdoors, but meeting these people really made him appreciate the company. These people were passionate enough to look for the humans responsible for hurting him, and for that, he was grateful. "Y-yeah, don't worry about me." He gave her a forced smile, which she quickly noticed.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Lucy reached into her skirt and pulled out a ring of keys, taking a golden one before waving it in the air. "Open, gate of the ram. Aries!" A bright light emanated from the room, forcing Flamemon to cover his eyes. When it did out, he slowly lowered his eyes, trying to adjust back to reality.

"Y-you needed me miss Lucy?" A timid voice called out, catching Flamemon's attention. His green eyes widened as he saw a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wore clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup.

"Yeah, I know this is a lot to ask, but would you be willing to watch Flamemon for a few hours?"

"Flamemon?" The pinkette looked down to said person, who tilted his head innocently. "Oh, you."

"Eh?"

"Oh right, you didn't see." Lucy scratched her cheek while smiling a bit nervously. "W-well when you were trying to jump out my window, I had to call Aries so she could stop you without attacking." Now that he thought of it, Flamemon did recall being covered in something soft before he fell asleep. So, it was this Aries person?

"Y-yes, that was me. I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Aries bowed her head, hoping he wouldn't yell at her.

"No, I'm not m-mad, just surprised." He gave a nervous smile.

"So, can you do it Aries?"

"Well, if you want me to watch him, then I c-could do it." It wasn't that she DIDN'T want to help Lucy, but…...well this was the first time she ever babysat anyone and to be honest, it scared her. The blonde gave her a warm smile.

"Okay, well then, we'll be back around seven. If you need anything to eat, the fridge should be full."

"Don't forget about the candy under the dresser!"

"Happy!" Lucy shot the blue cat a glare, to which he stuck out his tongue just to piss her off.

"Regardless, it was an honor meeting you Flamemon." Erza, Wendy and Carla(who was still a bit pissed at his recent stunt) gave him a bow while Gray just waved his hand before the humans and exceeds left, leaving the Celestial Spirit and Digimon by themselves.

"S-so…..can I ask what you are Aries?"

' _D-Warriors guildhall, later that night'_

Silence took over the office room of Robert Mizu, guildmaster to the D-Warriors. Said person was currently sitting at his desk, his hands folded together as he gave a serious look at the piece of metal brought to him by Ichigo Kurosaki. Wormmon gave his Tamer a concerned look, rarely seeing him get serious about many things. "This was found when you defeated one of the Apemon, am I correct?" Robert said to the person in front of him, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, Gargomon beat one of them and this just fell on." Ichigo answered.

"So are these things what caused those monkeyheads to go bananas?" Terriermon asked while scratching his head in confusion.

"From what we've gathered so far, that looks possible. But we need to conduit more tests before we can reach a verdict." Robert then glanced at Megan , who was leaning against the wall with black Pawnchessmon next to her. "Megan, I'm going to need you to contact some people that can help us, would you be willing to do that?"

"I could always try calling Professor Matthew and see if he can help. It has been a while since he's been here." Megan said, crossing an arm under her bust while rubbing her chin. "But uncle, don't you think we should tell the others?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Wormmon said with a nod. However, much to their shock, Robert shook his head.

"I don't want them to worry right now. The best thing to do is move on while we investigate discreetly." Seeing their conflicted expressions, Robert sighed before he stood up and walked over the window, looking at the beautiful crescent moon. "I know you don't like to keep secrets, but I want to make sure we get all the facts before jumping to conclusions. If push comes to shove, I will personally tell everyone, okay?" As curious as they were, the teens trusted their master enough to keep the secret.

"Okay." He smiled lightly at them.

"Good, now you should go join the others for dinner. I'll be down shortly." The four bowed at Robert before leaving the room.

"Are you sure about this partner?"

"I am Wormmon. Hopefully we can figure this out soon." He continued to stare at the moon before a thought came up. "Hopefully HE could help us too."

"I don't like this at all. Robert knows more than he's letting on." Ichigo muttered rather sourly.

"You aren't wrong, but he hasn't let us down yet." Megan countered, though she too was somewhat doubting her uncle. "Like he said, we need to just keep moving on and hopefully we learn more about this Gear."

"Man, all this thinking is making my head hurt." Terriermon rubbed his forehead in frustration, with Pawnchessmon nodded.

*BOOM*

"AAHHHH!" A loud scream erupted from the dining room. The four quickly ran inside to help whoever was in trouble….only to see a silver blur run passed their, his whole face was red while steam escaped his mouth and tears ran down his eyes.

"Haru?!"

"Water, water now!" Haru shouted while holding his throat before running down to the kitchen. They swore they saw some fire coming out of it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo and Megan noticed several things: Gaomon, Guilmon and Falcomon were unconscious with red faces, Tsubaki and Vex were trying their best to cool down their friends, Sarah was laughing her butt off, and Natsu and Akame were eating several bowls of chill while Agumon and Renamon were behind them.

" **Oh, it looks like my Chill was too spicy for them."** Digitamamon said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Get something to help them dammit!" Vex shouted while pouring more water down Gaomon's throat, only for it to do nothing.

"Please Falcomon, stay with me." Tsubaki begged while holding her partner.

"...I think…..I see….the great nest in the sky." Falcomon muttered in his unconscious state.

"Wow…..I see so much bread…" Guilmon said while trying to reach out for the bread, who kept chanting for him to grab.

"Hahahaha, I wish I had a camera!" Sarah shouted while holding her stomach and white Pawnchessmon shook his head.

"DONE!" Natsu shouted while holding his last bowl of chill.

"Yeah, you did it Natsu!" Agumon cheered.

"What took you so long?" Renamon said, getting their attention. The two jawdropped as they saw Akame chugging down the pot of chill, giving them a black expression while wiping her mouth.

"Thank you for the meal Digitamamon." Akame said while bowing to the egg Digimon. Natsu fell on his chair while lowering his head.

"Dammit….." Ichigo and Megan just sweatdropped at everyone.

' _Lucy's apartment'_

"Man, I can't believe we couldn't find anything." Lucy said out loud with letting out a disappointed sigh. She and her team spent almost all day trying to find SOMETHING in regards to that fox symbol Flamemon told them, but even after going to the guildhall and even the local Magnolia library, yet they couldn't find a damn thing. She could only hope that whoever captured Flamemon wouldn't return. "They have to be a Dark Guild if we couldn't find anything, maybe a part of the Barlum Alliance."

"Poow, poow….." Plue, Lucy's faithful Celestial Spirit said cutely while waddling behind her.

"Yeah, maybe they are. This past week's been weird, even for Fairy Tail: first Natsu brings that egg, then it turns out be to a Digimon, then two Tamers come to train him, and now we have another Digimon who's almost died. I need a vacation…." Even when saying this, Lucy still had a smile as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. "But that's the life of a Fairy Tail wizard: a never ending adventure." She then took her apartment key and inserted it into the lock. "I hope Aries is handling watching Flamemon all day." A part of her felt really guilty for using one of her spirits for such a stupid reason, but out of all her spirits, Aries was the one who wouldn't cause a huge mess. Turning the lock, Lucy opened the door. "Okay, I'm home-EH!" What Lucy saw shocked her completely.

"Hmmm…" Flamemon hummed to himself while staring at the large wood tower, which looked to be ready to fall as evident from its missing pieces. Biting his lower lip, he reached towards the second to last row of wooden bars and slowly pulled on the middle one. Sweat ran down his head as he was so close to getting it out. Aries watched from the other side of the couch, gripping the bottom of her dress while fidgeting a bit, nervous of what might happen. And then…...the tower fell other, its pieces scattered all over the floor. "Ah, nnnoooo!"

"I-It looks like I won." Aries said timidly, though she had a happy smile on her face from winning the strange game Flamemon found in Lucy's closet(even when she told him it wasn't allowed.) Feeling a pair of eyes staring at her, Aries turned to see her Master looking at them with wide eyes. "O-oh, Lucy! H-Hello."

"What…...are you guys doing?"

"W-we were just playing a game after dinner. I-I'm sorry if we were doing something wrong."

"No, that's not it. I'm just shocked, that's all. Thank you for watching him. You can rest up." Nodding Aries' body began to glow a yellow light before disappearing, leaving Lucy to stare at the defeated Digimon.

"I can't believe I lost." Sighing a bit at his behavior, Lucy looked around and noticed her apartment was rather clean. No food scattered around, nothing was broken(aside from her table and closet door), everyone actually looked untouched. "So, how was your day with Aries?" Flamemon got over his depression and gave a genuine smile.

"She was…...she was amazing. It was a bit weird at first since we didn't know each other much, but after we started talk, things got better. She can cook a good meal, and she can even be funny!" The blonde wizard smiled a bit, seeing how Flamemon was a bit energetic like Natsu, though he was more composed than the Dragon Slayer. It was actually kinda cute. " did that search go?"

"We couldn't find anything on who kidnapped you, I'm sorry." Instead of showing disappointment, Flamemon gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay, at least you guys tried." Like Natsu, Flamemon flashed her a toothy grin. "You really are a nice person, you know that Lucy?" A giggle escaped Lucy's mouth.

"I guess so." Both her and Flamemon yawned a bit. "Looks like it's time for bed, huh?"

"I guess. Should I sleep on the couch or what?" Personally, he felt like the couch was a rather comfortable place to sleep. He only wished it was as soft of Aries' cloth.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go change. Do you want some tea before you sleep?" He shook his head, not feeling like drinking anything. Lucy walked into her bedroom before closing the door, not wanting to be seen naked by the Digimon. Flamemon stood up from the couch, walking around the living room with his hands behind his back.

"Huh?" He noticed the brown desk standing near the small window. Aries told him not to open it since it was rude to look, but he curiosity got the better of him as he opened the open drawer, revealing a stack of papers that was titled 'My Fairy Tail.' "A story?" He pulled out the papers and began reading some of the first lines. However, he failed to realize the door to Lucy's bedroom opened, revealing Lucy in her pink pajamas.

"Okay, let me get you a bl-FLAMEMON!"

"Wow, did you write this?" Lucy quickly snatched the papers out of Flamemon's grasp, holding it close to her chest. "Wait, I wasn't finished with the first page!"

"I'm not letting anyone else read this! My friend Levy is gonna be the first to read it…..when I finish."

"Then…...can I be the second person? It's really good so far." Even if she was a bit pissed at what he did, she couldn't really say no to his pleading expression.

"Fine, but next time, DON'T look through my stuff, okay?"

"Promise!" Shaking her head, Lucy handed Flamemon the same blanket he was wrapped in this morning.

"If you need anything, just knock on my door, okay?"

"Okay." Flamemon took the blanket to the couch before he covered himself as Lucy went to turn off the lights. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?" He looked down in embarrassment.

"T-thank you for doing this for me. I promise one day I'll pay you back." A smile crept on Lucy's face as she turned off the lights.

"It's okay Flamemon, that's what friends are for." She then went to her bedroom and closed the door, leaving her guest to his thoughts.

 _The other humans were nice, so was Aries. But Lucy was….so much more different. I wonder…..could SHE be my Tamer? No, I can't just rush things. Maybe one day I'll find them. I need to heal before I could do anything….._ He stared at the ceiling before he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

' _Unknown location, the next morning'_

A yawn echoed through the halls of a lonely castle. The Doctor had just woken up from his sleep, Tsukaimon was resting on his right shoulder. "Oh man, I knew I should've gone to sleep earlier." Doctor said with a small groan.

"Yeah, but working on those eggs REALLY pushed our progress huh?" Tsukaimon said, a bit more energetic than his Tamer. "Think when they hatch, I can eat them?"

"Doubt the boss will like that. Don't worry, if we get the chance to feed you more humans, we'll take it." The two eventually made it to the meeting hall, their associates sitting around the large table: Callum sat quietly while petting Dobermon's head, Kurome was eating her cookies from a bag while Kotemon was next to her, Yuuki was cleaning her sword with Dorumon watching her, and Yukio was playing cards while Mercurymon was inspecting his mirrors. "Morning." Only a few gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks for the opening reception."

"Sorry Doc, won't happen again." Yuuki said with a calm smile.

"Whatever, is the boss awake."

"The Master hasn't awoken yet." Callum answered while folding his hands.

" **Thou soundith disappointed, wouldn't thou agree?"** Mercurymon asked Yukio, who didn't even look at him.

"You can't say much, considering how long you take to check out your mirrors." Yukio said bluntly.

" **If thou wishes to seem intimidating to thy enemy, then thou must look thy best."**

"I see you're all comfortable." A calm, echoed voice called out from the edge of the table, causing everyone to stand up while bowing at the speaker.

"Master."

"Please, sit." From the shadows, hand came out of it, gesturing everyone to sit. "Doctor, how has the progress with the new eggs been?"

"Slow, but we should be able to get some new recruits in a week at most."

"I see. Yuuki, Yukio, Callum, how were the Black Gears in your opinion?"

"Based on our observations, it seems like the Black Gears can increase the strength of some Digimon, as well as force them into their primal instincts."

" **Of course, they ARE from my very being."** A chilling voice called out as a large shadow began to phase through the table upperwards, though none of them showed any fear, with the exception of a slightly scared Dorumon and Kotemon. The shadows soon fored into a large creature that resembled a devil. It's completely covered in black clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep red Mark of Evil on its chest and on its left boot. The new creature crossed his arms while giving a dark smirk, making Dorumon hide under the table. **"With more power, I can create a while army of Digimon under the control of MY Black Gears."**

"Yes, but that would require you to consume more Digimon, and you've already drained more than half of our army Devimon." The Master smiled as he saw how Devimon scowled at him. "However, there may be an alternate way for you to absorb more power….." Raising his hand, the Master focused some of his magic into the table, causing it to glow a bright purple before an illusion appeared in front of the devil Digimon. Everyone saw a large flame in the middle of a village, which was protected by large shadows.

"Master, are those Digimon?" Kurome asked with a small hint of curiosity.

"Actually, this is a village composed of giants. What you are looking at is known as the Eternal Flame of Sun Village. It is said that this flame has the heart and soul of a dragon, which should have more than enough power for you to absorb, wouldn't you say Devimon?" Devimon rubbed his chin in thought. Sure he was used to devouring Digimon for power and virtually despised the human race for their powers, the fact that he had a chance to gain even more power was something he wasn't gonna pass up.

" **Very well human, I shall go and obtain this 'Eternal Flame' for my Black Gears."**

"It would be best if some of us were to accompany you. Callum, Yuuki…."

" **No."** Devimon glared at the Master. **"I do not require any of your humans and their PETS to come with me. My power alone is enough to destroy anyone."** Frowning lightly, the Master raised his right hand before connecting his middle finger and thumb.

*Snap*

From the shadows, a new figure landed next to the Master before shooting its elastic right arm forward, grabbing Devimon by the neck, making him gasp. "Now, I'd rather not have Arukadhimon absorb you because frankly, you're more useful to use alive than an egg." The black Digimon groan as he felt his strength slowly transfer through the arm. "So I beg you to reconsider your decision Devimon….for your own health." A deep growl escaped Devimon's mouth, hating how the human was practically forcing him to work with these HUMANS. If they were alone, he would've killed this Master and taken his place, but his brother told him to place his 'trust' in him for the time being.

" **F-Fine, have it your way human."** Smiling, the Master gestured Arukadhimon to release Devimon, who caught his breath.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" Devimon glared at him. "Callum, Yuuki. I will need you two to go with Devimon in order to claim the Eternal Flame. Destroy anyone who may get in your way, and take whatever Digimon we have."

"Yes Master."

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

' _Fairy Tail'_

"Here's your cake Erza!" Mirajane Strauss said in her usual cheery tone as she handed her scarlet haired rival her obses-I mean favorite food.

"Thank you Mira." Erza said while giving her a small smile before stabbing her meal with her fork and popping a piece in her mouth, causing her eyes to shine in delight.

*BOOM*

"Come on Stripper, that can't be your all!" Gajeel shouted while glaring at Gray, who rolled his arm without a shirt…...shocking.

"Whatever metalhead, you just caught me off guard." Gray said before he walked away. As tough a challenge as Gajeel was, he wasn't what Gray was used to, like Natsu.

"Wow, it looks like Gray doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Think it has something to do with Natsu going out to train?"

"He's lost his COOL, huh?" Whoever said that got an apple to the head. Terrible, terrible joke.

"I can cheer you up my darling!" Juvia called out, making Gray shiver in fear.

"The guid isn't the same without Natsu." Lisanna said with a sigh, missing her best friend. Sure, she had Happy to stay with her for the time being, but without Natsu's constant cheery attitude, it was just…..boring.

"At least the number of fights have gotten lower. These kids will be the death of me." Makarov said with a tired sigh, getting a chuckle from Laxus.

"Come on, they just got a lot of pent-up energy. I bet in their age, you were just the same." Laxus said as a messenger walked in the guild.

"Master Makarov?" The messenger asked the shorter man, who nodded.

"Yes, can I help you?" The messenger reached inside his bag before handing Makarov an envelope before tipping his hat and walking outside.

"What is it Master?" Kinana asked curiously as Makarov opened the message.

"Hmmmm, it's a request for Natsu and Gray." A tired sigh escaped Makarov's mouth. While he was glad Natsu was off doing some 'private training,' he chose a horrible time to leave. Opening his eye, he began to read the contents…..only to widen his eyes in shock. "THAT BRAT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" Everyone visibly flinched at their Master's sudden outburst.

"Master, is there something wrong?"

"Natsu and Gray have gotten a job request…...by Warrod Sequen, the fourth highest rank of the Ten Wizard Saints, which makes him the four Emperors of Ishgar!" Everyone who knew the Four Emperors of Ishgar gasped in pure shock. Of all the guilds, they were requested BY one of the emperors?!

"If he's a Wizard Saint, then why would he need out help?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It doesn't make sense." Carla added.

"This job must be super dangerous." Wendy said with a worried tone.

 _Damn, Natsu hasn't returned from his training, and we would be bringing disgrace to the guild if we don't take this job._ Biting her lower lip, Erza spoke up. "Master, allow me, Lucy and Wendy to go with Gray for this mission." Rubbing his forehead in annoyance, the old Master gave her a nod. Even if Natsu wasn't with them, Team Natsu was still more than enough to handle this job. "We must prepare for the trip."

"But Erza….." Lucy leaned forward so no one else could hear her. "What should we do about Flamemon? I can't ask Aries to watch him again."

"Hey, why don't we take him with us?" Happy said, flying to his team after hearing the Master's words.

"I don't know." Lucy didn't want to force Flamemon to do anything he didn't want to, and they couldn't really afford to bring him on the mission since it was important. However, she already felt tired after having Aries watch him all day yesterday.

' _Lucy's apartment, sometime later'_

"Hmm, hmm, hmhmhm….." Flamemon hummed to himself happily while scrubbing his arms, sighing in relief as the warm water from the bath smoothed out his body. It's been a while since he actually bathed, and to be honest, Lucy had the best place to wash himself. Though he was a bit sad she left while he was sleeping, just being in the tub made all his worries go away. "Man, I could be here all day…" He slowly sank in the tub, his mouth bubbling the water. As much as he wanted to stay here, he needed to get his butt up or else Lucy might get mad. Standing up from the bath, Flamemon closed his eyes, allowing his body to warm up enough to evaporate the water on his body. "Huh, good thing I have some of my strength back." Smiling in satisfaction, the Digimon exited the bathroom, stretching his arms for another interesting day…..

*Click*

However, his little relaxation period was cut short as the door opened, revealing it to be Lucy. "Oh, hey Lucy!"

"Flamemon, good morning." She said with a small smile, which quickly disappeared as she looked at him with some concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ummmm…...me and my friends have to take a job, and it might take a day to finish."

"Ohh…...will Aries….be here with me?" To his disappointment, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't summon her all day again AND use my spirits during the job. It drains too much of my magic." She rubbed her right arm nervously before continuing. "But…..there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"...I don't want to leave you here alone, so….would you…...like to come with us…..on the job?" To say Flamemon was shocked would be a complete understatement. Lucy had told him a bit of how their 'guild' works, which did interest him a little. But still, she mentioned how important it was to complete one, and she was asking HIM of all Mon to go? "I know it's a lot, but I want to make sure you're safe. Plus Erza and the others will be there to help you. So, what do you say?"

"But…..I don't know if I can help." He looked down in shame. "I don't know how to fight, and I might slow you guys down." He hated the fact that he didn't know any physical attacks, which is how he was kidnapped so easily. However, he jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to Lucy's warm smile.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want. I understand how it feels to be scared, to feel hopeless." Her mind went to her moments when she was captured by Gajeel, when Knightwalker taunted her, and especially when she faced Minerva, who beat her close to death. "But even when you're scared, you can always find a way to push yourself to help your friends. Like I said, Erza and the others will be with you so no one will hurt you, okay?" Any doubt Flamemon had immediately vanished as he stared at Lucy in pure awe. If she was right, maybe he COULD get stronger, WITH his friends.

"Okay….I'll do it!" He gave a determined expression with his fist clenched tightly. Yeah, he had nothing to worry about as long as she was with him. Unbeknownst to the duo, the belt of Flamemon began to glow a bit.

' _D-Warriors guildhall'_

"Thank you all for waking up at this time." Robert said to the guild, who were fully dressed while standing in front of him.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Sarah said while yawning in her hand, not liking how he woke them up so suddenly.

"Megan?" Nodding, the green haired beauty called her Archieve magic as a green map appeared in front of them.

"An hour ago, the DSU detected several Digimon at this location." Megan said while pointing to the six glowing dots on the map. "This area is known as Sun Village, a town that's said to belong to giants."

"Giants huh? Not many people are allowed their from I've learned." Vex said with his arms crossed.

"There are at least six Champion level Digimon there, which could be a problem." Gaomon added.

"You want us to go there and eliminate the targets boss?" Akame asked in her usual stoic tone.

"That's correct Akame. However, this mission will require all of you to go."

"Say what?" Haru said in a shocked tone. Usually, if there were innocents involved, Robert would ask for only three Tamers to go, but all of them?

"Isn't that too much?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow, to which Robert shook his head.

"The last encounter we had was stranger than usual, so I'm not taking any chances." He then glanced at Natsu and Agumon. "You don't mind going alone, do you Natsu?"

"No way. You guys are my friends, so I'll help you out." Natsu said with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll help you guys!" Agumon shouted in agreement, getting a smile from the guildmaster.

"Alright, you all should prepare while Digitamamon makes your lunches." Robert raised his hand and catch a wooden spoon from hitting his head. "Nice try my-"

*Whack*

Robert was cut off when he was hit by a surprise spoon hitting his temple, making him groan a bit. **"Ha! Fool me once, shame on me!"** Digitamamon shouted with an evil chuckle, making the other sweatdrop.

"Whatever Digimon we gotta fight, they're going down!"

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai, Gray and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **HOLY CRAP, that was exhausting. Honestly, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so we could finally start the Sun Village arc. As you could tell, this chapter solely focused on Flamemon and Team Natsu, though we did see how Natsu was doing. I hope I made Flamemon in a good character since he was tortured by 'I'm pretty sure you guys know who,' so he was gonna need all the rest he could get. Hopefully, I made a good enough excuse for Natsu not being in the guild. If I hadn't, then I apologize to you guys.**

 **But anyways, what did you guys think of Devimon appearing with Doctor and the others, good, bad, amazing? Let me know how you guys felt about that, and your thoughts on the awkward reunion that will occur next chapter. The opening I used was from the anime Mobile Build Gundam Fighters while the ending was from Black Butler. If you guys have an idea for a song, please let me know.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Unexpected Reunions.**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Reunions

**How's it hanging my dudes? The 3rd Dragneel, coming with the first chapter of the Sun Village arc! I know a lot of people are interested in seeing how Team Natsu will react to the other D-Warriors, as well as seeing how little Agumon will grow when Digivolving. Plus with the reveal of Devimon as the first villain will set up events for the Myotismon, Devas, Tartarus and Dark Masters arc. I promise the members of DF-Warriors will get development since I do feel bad that they were created just to fill in the numbers of the D-Warriors and some of their backstories are interesting. Whoops, almost spoiled some of it, lol.**

 **DB-19: Seriously man, if it doesn't relate to this story, don't say anything.**

 **BanRedfox: Yeah, I really liked the songs, so I decided to add them as a start for this story. Hopefully you saw how some of the images will show future events *choke goggles choke*. Well how would you react if someone spit out their bread on your face, plus like Digitamamon said: fool me once, shame on you. Yeah, they had some burns on their tongues, but otherwise, they'll be alright. As for who Robert was talking about…..that'll be revealed later on. They're the Dark Tamers, they're supposed to be intimidating, especially with the Master making Devimon of all people submit to his rule. Callum, despite having the same voice as Alucard, is more of an Itachi(you'll figure out what I mean. Yeah, let's just say that Gajeel will get a surprise, along with Levy, Juvia and Romeo. Well…...yeah, that's what Project F is. Trust me, the rest of the Crests will be revealed later on. It's okay with the long review, I don't mind my friend.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Sorry, but I didn't like what happened after the first season of Ninjago.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks, I tried my best.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: Hmm…...that idea with the scrolls does sound interesting, so I might keep it in mind(I am curious why you're interested in Doctor and not some of the others.)**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yes, yes she is.**

 **PantherWarrior21: Yeah, sorry man. I do like that idea with the Celestial Spirits, but they still won't be strong enough to fight higher level Digimon.**

 **Nickjudy72: Hmmm…..that actually sounds like a good plot. Don't know if I'd go that far with a Digimon being a part of the Earth. And that last thing with Doctor is…..interesting?**

 **Tigerdancer21: Well I do have plans for a sad ending for both of them. Man, you really have the darkest things for the Doctor. But….what the hell is Crawford?**

 **Now to recap: Flamemon had awoken in a strange room, which was owned by Lucy Heartfilia, who brought her friends along to learn more of who he was and how he got there. After a long discussion, it was decided that he would stay for the time being, at least until he was at 100% strength. Meanwhile, Robert was given the Black Gear from Ichigo, who he told along with Megan to keep a secret while he did some investigating with a man called Matthew. The next day, Team Natsu was given an assignment by Makarov to help out one of the four emperors of Ishgar Warrod, and Lucy was forced to take Flamemon with her for protection. At the same time, the D-Warriors detected Digimon in Sun Village and because of the recent attacks, Robert ordered Natsu and the others to investigate. Little did they know, the Dark Tamers were sending Callum, Yuki and the evil Devimon were going there as well. How will things turn out with our heroes? Let's find out!**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

" **Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara**

 **Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **Kore to itte torie mo nai**

 **Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

" **Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **Ready set go!**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

" **Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

" **Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **Tachidomaru na Don't stop!**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. A male with spiky brown hair pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **Everything's gonna be alright, alright!**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

' _Odaiba Town train station'_

Natsu Dragneel and the D-Warriors were seen walking along the streets of Odaiba, their Digimon walking in plain sight. "Hey, are you guys sure that we should shouldn't wearing clothes?" Agumon asked in concern, only for Sarah to rub his head while giving a warm smile.

"Don't worry about that honey, Odaiba town knows about the Digimon thanks to our guild." Sarah reassured, getting some comments from the citizens.

"Renamon, I love your pelt!"

"Guilmon, I got some fresh bread for you!"

"Terriermon, we love you!"

"Gaomon, can I pet you?"

"Check it out, Natsu Dragneel's with them!"

"So awesome, think we can take a picture of them?" Yup, it was safe to stay that their Digimon were just as popular as they were.

"So what happened next?" Haru asked Natsu.

"Okay, so it was me, Gajeel and Wendy: we were low on magic and the metal dragon was ready to take us down. But because the Exceeds and our friends needed us, we combined all our magic together, took down Faust, and saved Edolas." Natsu said with a confident tone, recalling his adventures in Edolas.

"Hmmm, that sounds…..interesting." Vex said, still surprised to hear of an alternate version of Earthland.

"Were there any Digimon in Edolas?" Falcomon asked curiously.

"Well…...we weren't there for that long, plus I didn't see any of them in the castle. Then again, that king was a jerk to us."

"You said there were other versions of your friends there, can you please tell us about them?" Tsubaki asked, also being drawn into the discussion.

"The Gray in Edolas wore a lot of freaking clothes and was a real wuss, Lucy was really strong and pushy, Wendy….was big, and there was an even scarier Erza there." A shiver ran down Natsu's spine, just thinking about Erza vs Knightwalker was like seeing Godzilla fighting Spacegodzilla, but even scarier. Thank god he ran off when he did or else…...well he didn't want to think about that.

"But what about you?" To their surprise, he didn't say anything.

"Natsu?" Agumon tugged on Natsu's arm, only for him to grumble a bit.

"Come on Hot Shot, tell us~" Sarah said with a teasing voice, hugging Natsu's left arm. "I promise we won't laugh." As blunt as Natsu was, even he couldn't help but blush, feeling her soft mounds pressed against his arm while she gave an innocent, yet curious look.

"He was a…."

"A what? Come on, pleeeaasssseeee?"

"He drove a magicmobile around, but….he's a big wuss when he gets out of it, okay? My other self is a wuss who can't even act tough when out of his damn car!" Being the loudmouth he was, Natsu was heard by everyone in the train station, who looked at him in bewilderment.

"Yell to everyone why don't you." Ichigo said while shaking his head. Some of the Tamers just laughed a bit nervously while Sarah struggled to stop herself from giggling.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Come on handsome, that was funny." Sarah playfully flicked Natsu's nose, making him pout. The group eventually reached the train station, luckily the train hadn't arrived yet.

"Okay, me and Ichigo are gonna get the tickets. You guys just relax." Megan told the group, who nodded as she and the orange haired male went to the ticket booth.

"Still not feeling okay with keeping the Gear a secret?" From the look on her face, Ichigo hit the nail on top of the head.

"Yeah, if this thing is as serious as my uncle is saying it is, then we have to let the others know." Her blue eyes softened as she looked down. "I don't want to lose people." Megan gave a fake smile when the ticket booth gave her the tickets. "Thank you."

"Hey, come on Megan. Momentai." Terriermon said before jumping on her left shoulder. "Like Robert said, we have to focus on the here and now. No point in worrying about that little gadget now. So turn that frown upside down!"

"He's right, we have to focus on the mission now." Ichigo put his hands in his pockets while looking at the distance. "There's a lot of crap we don't understand, but sometimes we'll find the answer when we least expect it. If we hold onto our problems, then we won't be able to enjoy our lives. I'm worried too, but like he said, we need to keep going, alright?" The green haired beauty was surprised at how….comforting Ichigo's words were. Granted, he was always more of the serious-tough guy of the D-Warriors, but in reality, he was a good guy at heart. What he and Terriermon were suggesting made sense, seeing as they had to keep living their lives regardless. A smile crept on her face before she gently picked up Terriermon and hugged him.

"Thank you for saying that, it means a lot." She then looked at Ichigo. "From both of you. Hard to think you'd say that STRAWBERRY." Both Megan and Terriermon giggled as they saw how Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he gave her an irritated look.

"What the hell did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Hey Ichigo, I thought you were supposed to be sweet, not sour!"

"Shut up." Being the 'cool' guy he was, Ichigo just walked away, leaving two giggling beings behind.

"Harumon, who far is Bun Village?" Guilmon asked, getting the name completely wrong.

"It's called Sun Village." Gaomon corrected before he pulled out a map from Vex's backpack. "And it says here that Sun Village is about a three hour train ride, followed by a half hour walk, so we should be there by 2."

"At least the train isn't he-"

*Whistle*

Unfortunately for Natsu, the train had just arrived at the station, the conductor exiting the front cart. "ALL BOARD FOR NYJIN STATION!" He shouted as the other carts opened up, allowing passengers to either exit or enter it.

"Let's go." Akame said as she and the others got their things and began to walk in the cart, though Natsu was walking rather slowly.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Haru gave the Fairy Tail wizard a concerned expression as they entered the fifth cart, in the front row: Ichigo, Vex, Terriermon, Gaomon, Tsubaki, Falcomon, Megan and Black Pawnchessmon taking the left side while the others took the right.

"W-well, you see….."

"Natsu has motion sickness." Vex spoke up, taking out a book out of his bag. "Once the train moves, he'll be as green as a pear."

"Gee, thanks Vex." Heavy sarcasm was heard in Natsu's voice, since he didn't want to be seen as a weakling. His Edolas counterpart already filled that role.

"You know, I do remember hearing how you, Black Steel and Sting got sick during that cart challenge during the Grand Magic Games." Everyone except Vex, Akame and their Digimon oh'd at Megan's words since they watched or read about that. Unfortunately, fate LOVED to torture Natsu as the cart began to move again, causing him to turn green while falling on his seat, which was next to Sarah.

"Kill me….." Ichigo, Megan, hell even the Pawnchessmon sweatdropped at how…..lifeless Natsu was starting to look JUST as the train began to move.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Akame, do that thing you did before to help Natsu." Agumon urged.

*BUMP*

"Ahh…" The train jumped slightly, making Natsu suddenly lean to the right, his head landin on Sarah's lap, much to her surprise. "So soft….."

"Ummmm…..what?"

"You see, Natsu told us that whenever he rode any vehicle, Erza Scarlet would put his head on her lap, so I asked Akame to do that before. Turns out it worked and he fell right asleep." Vex gave Sarah an apologetic look. "Sorry Sarah, but can you let Natsu lay there until we get to Sun Village?"

"It's no problem." A smile crept on her face as she ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Plus, he looks kinda cute like this."

"Not…...funny…" While the others either laughed or shook their heads, Akame closed her eyes while crossing her arms. For some weird reason, she felt a bit…..angry at Sarah for what she was doing for Natsu, yet she also felt a bit disappointed his head wasn't on her lap.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Sarah is just helping him, that's all._ Little did she know, her partner was staring at her with a raised brow.

 _Hmmm, what do we have here?_ Something told Renamon that she would have to watch Akame's back in the future, and not from evil Digimon.

' _With Team Natsu'_

"Seriously, when the hell is Natsu getting back?" Gray said out loud with a tired sigh as he and his team were walking along a long dirt road, which was shown to lead towards Warrod's home.

"Come on Gray, it's been a nice walk so far, right?" Wendy urged the Ice Make wizard of the team. "Plus, we don't know how long it will take for Natsu and Agumon to train with the others."

"Plus, how can you complain with weather like this?" Lucy said while stretching her arms, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Especially with this breeze." Erza said with her own smile.

"It kinda feels like we're going out on a family picnic." Happy said.

"Perhaps it would if SOMEONE didn't complain about Natsu not being here." Carla said while looking at Gray, who looked up.

"Ummm, Lucy? Are you sure I should wear this? It feels really itchy." Flamemon said, covered in a blue cloak provided by Erza. While he was grateful that she helped him get in disguise while taking the train(such a bizarre experience that was), she could have at least given him someone more softer.

"My apologizes Flamemon, I shall make a note of that for when we return to Magnolia."

"You can take it off if you want Flamemon." Nodding, the fire Digimon removed his cloak, allowing his spiky red hair to flow in the wind.

"Man, this feels so good." It's been a while since he actually enjoyed being in the outdoors. Maybe he could ask the humans if it would be okay to camp for the night, if they're okay with that. "So….who are we going to again?"

"We're going to the house of the man who sent the job request. Which reminds me…." Lucy turned towards Erza. "Hey Erza, I remember that the ten wizard saints were chosen by the Magic Council, but how does someone get to be an Emperor of Ishgar, the same way?"

"Yes, as you know: Master Makarov and Lamia Scale Jura, along with Phantom Lord's Jose and Jell-I mean Siegrain were Wizard Saints. The four strongest among them are called the four Emperors of Ishgar"

"Maybe I should've stayed in the guild."

"S-so these four humans are the strongest among everyone?" A feeling of dread filled Flamemon. If these humans are as strong as Lucy said….then maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be there.

"Hey, what's Ishgar?"

"It's the name of one of the continent."

"So if this Warrod guy is as strong as they say, why would need need Natsu and Gray?" It took some time, but the group were able to walk along a rocky bridge when Wendy pointed forward.

"Hey, I think I see a house on the top of the hill, see?" Wendy was right: an old house was seen not too far from their current location.

"That….is something I didn't expect." Flamemon didn't want to sound rude, but this place looked like a craphole.

"So this is the home of Warrod Sequen, the fourth strongest of the Wizard Saints?"

"He lives in a weird home."

"It reminds me of your house Happy." Before Lucy moved, a thought came up. "Flamemon, you should wear your cloak so we won't freak him out." Sighing, Flamemon reluctantly put the hood over his head as the group walked to the house, opening the door to see the house was covered in shadows, vines from trees and a LOT of potted plants.

"Is anyone home?" Wendy called out.

"We've come from Fairy Tail, about the job request."

"I've never seen this many house plants." As the Exceeds looked at the plants in wonder, Lucy noticed a figure standing in front of several plants.

"Excuse me sir."

"Ssshhhh…" The figure shushed Lucy, who squealed a bit before saying sorry. "Hush, be silent, will you?" He slowly poured water from his watering pot onto the plants. "Plants prefer peace and quiet, so do me a favor and kindly shut your wretched mouths." Lucy covered her mouth while the others just looked at him in confusion. However, once he finished up watering his plants….he smiled. "Just kidding." Much to everyone's surprise, sunlight entered the room as the flowers suddenly bloomed.

"Wow, amazing!"

"These flowers are beautiful." Happy and Carla began to examine the flowers while the others looked at him in shock. They finally noticed what the speaker looked like: he had plant-like physical features: his head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. His attire consists of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. The speaker began to laughed in a goofy manner while watering more of his plants.

"Kids, it was just a joke! Lighten up. It's my belief that plants enjoy the sound of the human voice." He then began to let out a loud laugh, getting bewildered looks from everyone.

 _This…...human is one of the strongest? So weird._ Flamemon just sweatdropped in shock.

"H-he's a tree?" Lucy didn't know whether to facepalm or laugh.

"You're telling me this guy's a wizard saint?" Gray said with a blank expression.

"I bid you a welcome, members of Fairy Tail. I thank you for coming such a long way." Warrod smiled before continuing. "Now, tell me which among you are Natsu and Gray?" The others were rather nervous about answering since they were missing the pink haired idiot. However….that wasn't going to be an issue as the man suddenly picked up both Happy and Carla in his hands. "My goodness! You're a bit more feline than I imagined!" He grinned while pulling his head back, laughing. "Got you again, you're so gullible!" Again, everyone sweatdropped at his behavior.

"Well, at least he cracks himself up."

"Uh, yeah." Even Erza was not immune to how bad his jokes were.

"Hahahaha, oh, I'm laughing so hard, I'm thirsty." The stranger then began pouring himself a drink from his watering pot, much to Wendy's shock.

"Pardon me, but we seek an audience from the wizard saint known as Warrod Sequen and need to know if we found him." The stranger finished drinking from his pot and gave a confident smile.

"Yes, you now stand before Warrod Sequen, in the bark." The others nodded in response….only for him to give a goofy smile. "Nah, I'm just kidding." They all gasped in shock before he laughed. "Ha, just kidding again!"

"This old man's a real piece of work." Warrod stopped his laughing before looking at the group.

"I see Gray Fullbuster, but what about Natsu Dragneel?"

"Ummmm, well you see sir…." Lucy didn't know if she should just come out and say it or sweeten her words before saying something that might ruin her guild's reputation. Warrod raised a curious brow at her before glancing behind her, seeing a cloaked figure doing their best to not look at him. Curious, Warrod walked towards them before grabbing their hood, pulling it back to reveal Flamemon's face.

"Hmmmm….." Due to being 4'3, Flamemon could only look up in fear at Warrod towered over him, his brown eyes glaring at his green ones. "Natsu Dragneel?" The fire Digimon glanced at Lucy, who nodded with a begging expression. Even if he was a bit uneasy with the whole situation, he did owe Lucy a lot for healing and feeding him.

"Y-yes." He narrowed his eyes, making Flamemon gulp in fear.

"No, you aren't." The Fairy Tail team were ready help out their Digimon friend…..when he suddenly began to laugh while slamming his hands on Flamemon's shoulder. "Ha, don't worry son, I was just joking! You're a lot shorter than I expected, but I'm glad you're here nonetheless!" He shook Flamemon a bit, much to his discomfort before he released him and made his way to the door. "Now come, you must be exhausted. I'll make some tea and snacks!" With that, the Wizard Saint exited the room, allowing Flamemon to let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry Flamemon, but we couldn't tell him about Natsu. Just pretend to be him for a little while until we get the job done, okay?"

"Yeah okay. But…..what should I say to make me sound like Natsu?" Happy tapped on his chin before nodding.

"Just say 'I'm fired up' a few times, that should work." The Digimon tilted his head in confusion, but nodded regardless. Like what Warrod said, he set up some tea and cookies for the group as they sat outside.

"I'm retired now. And since retiring, I've spent my days ridding the deserts of this land back to life."

"Retired you say? Can I take that to mean you've belonged to a guild once?" warrod laughed at Erza's words.

"Yes, and a great guild it was." He stuck his hand out, summoning a small pink flower in the palm. "But that was a long time ago. These days, my allegiance is to nature. Every retired man needs a hobby: mine is turning deserts into forests. As you can imagine, I've seen many peculiar things traveling around the deserts of this land. Most recently, I came across a village hidden in the mountains. As it turned out, I had read about this place before, known as the Village of the Sun and its people worshipped and ever living flame as their guardian."

"A….fire?" Flamemon was now very curious about this Village of the Sun and its flame guardian. Who knows? Maybe this trip IS worth the trouble.

"Yes." Warrod turned dead serious as he looked at the group. "But when I got there….the whole village was frozen in ice. If by nature, the folly of man, every person, plant and creature: whole buildings too, rivers, and even the sacred flame was frozen, though it burns on even now."

"It's possible to freeze a flame?" Lucy asked in shock.

"That poor village." Wendy muttered in sadness.

"I had no idea what happened to the people there, however: one thing that was clear to me there is that they're still alive."

"But wait, didn't you say they were frozen?" Happy pointed out.

"None of this makes any sense." Carla said with skepticism in her voice.

"The people of that village are in dire need of help. They must be restored, which is why I called on you."

"We can handle the job, right Flame Brain?" Gray said, referring to Flamemon, who gulped before raising his right arm.

"I'm fired up?" Team Natsu sweatdropped at Flamemon's bad impression on Natsu, but luckily Warrod didn't notice.

"Be wary: this ice is far from ordinary. It will take more than fire alone to melt it."

"Needless to say, we'll do as you ask…." Erza looked at Warrod with some concern. "But you're one of the strongest wizards alive. Surely we could handle this, but so could you." Warrod couldn't help but chuckle, much to their confusion.

"I think you have a misconception of my rank. Despite the heavy title, we Wizard Saints are far from omnipotent. We're just ten people the Council chose to put on top of a list." The tree man stood up, looking at the sky calmly. "There are many others in this continent that can surpass me. And there are Wizard Saints beyond this continent that surpass even them. And when you look at it like that, I'm really no one special. As a matter of fact, I have almost no aggressive spells to think of. In a battle of might against youngsters like you….." He turned to them with a goofy smile. "I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Even so-"

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. This is what inspires others to forge a line, and then form guilds, wouldn't you agree my dear?" To say everyone was shocked by Warrod's words would be an understatement: he was right. In order for them to go beyond themselves, there has to be a line between those they are equal to and those that tower above them. Smiles crept on each of their faces, even Flamemon was inspired by Warrod's words.

"You're as wise as I imagined."

"You can leave it to us!"

"I'm…...I'M FIRED UP!" Miraculously, Flamemon actually shouted Natsu's catchphrase the same way he did it.

"We'd be glad to help." Warrod gave a proud smile to each person, admiring their bravery.

"So….where is this Sun Village?"

"Oh, about 120,000 miles south. There's a cove nearby." He then smiled while pointing his cane to the left. "The least I can do is help you reach the village. Gather there, all of you. Be sure you aren't leaving anything behind." The group was rather confused that his request, but regardless, they stood on the spot he pointed to. "Now then: everyone ready to go?"

"Ummm, Warrod sir?"

"Turn to the right." Warrod sounded more like an army general and like loyal soldiers, everyone turned to the right…..only for him laugh. "Gullible as always."

"HEY!" Everyone was giving him an annoyed glare. Suddenly, Warrod's staff began to glow from the ground.

"I leave this task in your hands youngsters of Fairy Tail. Should you face yourselves in this journey, I ask you to look closely: do this and you shall overcome whatever obstacles that may befall you." Suddenly, a large tree shot out of the ground, carrying Team Natsu up in the air, much to their shock.

"He can make a tree fly like a dragon!" The tree kept growing at high speed, flying over towns and people alike. Erza looked back with a grateful smile. "Kind, and humble, but his magic is amazing. The power to control nature itself."

"Oh yeah! Sun Village, here we come!" Filled with so much excitement, Flamemon threw his arms in the air like he just didn't care. He couldn't wait to see what the future had for him and his friends.

' _With the D-Warriors, sometime later'_

We now shift our attention to Natsu, Agumon and the D-Warriors, who were currently walking through a forest as a means to get to Sun Village. The train ride itself was okay: some took the time to sleep, some ate on the train and the rest just talked amongst themselves. "Man, that was an awesome train ride." Natsu said, stretching his arms while letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You were asleep the whole time. How the hell would you like the ride?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow, getting a shrug with Natsu.

"Come on Ichigo, lay off on him." Sarah said with a giggle. "It's not everyday you see a famous wizard lose his cool on a train ride."

"Hey." Natsu gave her an annoyed pout, making her giggle even more.

"Vex, how long are we until we get to Sun Village?" Haru asked with his hands behind his head, glancing at the black haired male, who reached in his backpack and pulled out the map.

"Well, judging by where we were dropped off and the path we're walking through, it should be over the hill." Vex answered before looking at Megan. "Megan, has the DSU picked up any Digimon signatures?"

"Hmmm, this is weird." Megan muttered while activating her Archive Magic.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked with some concern.

"Earlier this morning I was able to detect at least six Digimon in the Champion level, but now I can't find any."

"Think they've moved on?" Gaomon asked with a raised brow.

"If they did, then I would've picked it up. It's like they just…...disappeared. All we know now is that they were last seen in Sun Village, but that's all." No one liked this: if they were Champion level, then they would've still detected them.

"Falcomon, can you please fly ahead and scout the area?"

"Of course Tsubaki." Falcomon said before he opened his wings and began to fly over the trees. He craned his head to the left, then to the right to see if there was anything interesting to report. However, once he looked forward, his yellow eyes widened in shock. "Everyone! We have a problem!" Akame and Renamon looked at each other before nodding, jumping from tree to tree in a fast pace.

"Hey, wait up!" Agumon shouted before he and the others began to run after them. They pushed through some branches, bushes, even scaring a few squirrels before they reached the clearing. But what they saw caused them to widen their eyes.

"What the hell?" The area in front of the group was…...frozen, like LITERALLY frozen. Pinkish ice covered the ground, the rocks, even the flowers weren't spared. White Pawnchessmon walked to the ice before stabbing it with his spear, though it wasn't able to even leave a scratch.

"Woah, this places looks like an ice cream paradise!" Terriermon shouted in bewilderment while jumping off Ichigo's shoulder, only to slip on the ice.

"Hmmm…." Guilmon walked up to the ice, tilting his head in confusion before raising his right arm. "Rock Breaker!" He then karate chopped the icy rocks….only for it to do nothing as he held his claws in pain. "Ouchy, Harumon this ice is too hard."

"Akame, can you find a weak spot?" Nodding at Vex, Akame closed her eyes before opening them, her ruby eyes glowed slightly as she stared at the ice. Natsu scooted next to Sarah before leaning to her ear.

"Ummm, what's she doing?"

"That's Akame's magic. It's called Vision Magic, which lets her find things the normal eye wouldn't find, as well as find any weaknesses in people, animals and even objects like this ice so she could strike them." He ohh'd in understanding….at least by his standards as Akame closed her eyes, deactivating her magic.

"I can't find any weak spots. This ice is unnatural, I can see some radiation of magic." Vex rubbed his chin in thought. It was the middle of spring, and they weren't anywhere near the arctic areas of Fiore. Who had the power to freeze an entire area like this?

*Beep, beep*

His thoughts were cut short when the DSU began to beep, allowing Megan to activate her magic and see a single dot on the map. "It looks like we got a signal. One Digimon, Rookie level is close by."

"Alright, let's make a plan to-"

"Alright, bring it on!" Being the hot headed person he was, Natsu and Agumon ran up the rocks to fight the new Digimon.

"Natsu, wait!"

"That idiot." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment before he and the others ran after him. As they climbed the hill, Agumon caught the scent of something…..familiar.

"Natsu, I think I smell something."

"Really?" Natsu also began to smell the air, only to caught the familiar scent of strawberries, vanilla, blueberries and fish in the air. "Yeah, you're right."

*Slip*

"CRAP!" Unfortunately, due to the ice being slippery, Natsu fell forward, rolling on the ice and began falling down the hill.

"Nat-SU!" Like Tamer like Digimon, Agumon also slipped on the ice and began to fall down the hill. Both males comedically rolled in a fast motion, though miraculously they never hit a frozen tree.

"Hey Lucy, did you hear that?"

"I think so."

"Wait, that sounds like….."

*CRASH*

"KYAH!" Natsu let out a groan while rubbing his head in pain. Damn that ice for being too slippery for him, and damn Gray for using that magic. However, that scream just now sounded…..familiar.

"Hey little buddy, you okay?"

"MMhhmmm…" Agumon held his head before opening his eyes, only to see a head of blue hair in front of him. "Wait…..that smell."

"AGUMON?!" The yellow reptile widened his eyes as he saw the person he crashed into was none other than Wendy Marvell, who held her head while also staring at his green eyes.

"It's you!" Natsu looked at his Digimon, only to see Wendy in front of him.

"Wendy?!"

"Natsu?!" Said person turned around to see the rest of his team looking at him in shock, along with a cloaked figure.

"Guys?!"

"Natsu, are you okay?!" The rest of the D-Warriors ran down the hill, only to see a familiar team standing with their friends.

"Vex, Akame!"

"Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy?!"

"Guilmon!" Of course, the red lizard thought they were playing a game and just called out his name.

"Other humans and…..Digimon?" The cloaked figure slowly stepped back in fear, only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Renamon said in a serious tone, making him gulp before she removed his hood, revealing his true self.

"Wait, he's not a bad guy." Lucy shouted, getting between Renamon and a frightened Flamemon.

"Vex, explain." Erza said in her usual stern voice, getting said person to sweatdrop.

"Ummm, okay? But can you explain why you're here and why you have a Digimon?" Megan took the time to take out her Digivice, which looked a lot like Vex and Tsubaki's, except it was black.

"Flamemon, Champion level variable Digimon. It says here while he's kind by nature, he has absolutely no combat instincts." She put away her Digivice before looking at the Fairy Tail team. "Vex and Akame never told us you had more than one Digimon."

"That's cause he only showed up yesterday." Vex tapped on his chin before nodding.

"Okay, before we continue, we should at least introduce the others." Vex then extended his arm towards his friends. "Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla, these are the other members of our guild, D-Warriors."

"That's your guild name? Pretty weird, no offense." Gray said with his hands in his pockets.

"At least we don't lose our clothes like you." Gray raised a brow at Ichigo before he looked down….and noticed he threw away his olive green trench coat.

"Not again!" Everyone sweatdropped at Gray's actions, even if this was the first time(not count Renamon since she saw him do that during their fight) the D-Warriors saw this, judging by how he phrased that, this was 'normal.'

"My name is Haru Glory and this is my partner Guilmon."

"Hi!"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my partner Terriermon."

"Hmmm…." Terriermon tilted his head innocently at Lucy before smiling and pointing at her. "Hey Ichigo, look! She's got big ballons on her chest!"

"WHAT?!" Seeing as Lucy was wearing rather 'inappropriate clothes' in the middle of this frozen forest, her large chest was hugged tightly by her pink tank top. Said person covered her chest, blushing in embarrassment while the others…..kinda had to agree with Terriermon.

*BONG*

"OWW!" But that still didn't stop his Tamer from hitting him on top of the head. "What was that for?!"

"That was for something something stupid."

"But it's true! Look at them: they're like huge melons!" Lucy blushed even more from embarrassment while Ichigo pulled on Terriermon's ear. "OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY!" Laughing nervously, Tsubaki folded her hands forward before bowing her head.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and my partner is Falcomon. It's an honor to meet you."

"Yes, it is." Falcomon followed his Tamer's lead and bowed to the group.

"I'm Sarah Becker, and this is my partner Pawnchessmon. Nice to meet ya." Sarah's Digimon nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I'm Megan Mizu, and my partner is black Pawnchessmon." Both Megan and her Digimon bowed their heads slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Fairy Tail?" Lucy decided to answer her question.

"We got a job request from Warrod Sequen, one of the four Emperors of Ishgar to free Sun Village from this ice."

"Wait, an Emperor of Ishgar?!" The D-Warriors widened their eyes in pure shock while their Digimon were a bit confused, though judging by their reactions, this Warrod guy was important.

"An Emperor of Ishgar asked YOU to do a job?! That's so awesome." Haru opened his backpack before holding out a picture of Team Fairy Tail from the GMG and a black pen. "Please, can I have your autographs?!"

"Ummmm….." The Fairy Tail wizards were no strangers to being asked to sign autographs, but a sudden request from a Digimon Tamer was something they didn't expect.

*Whack*

However, Haru then cried in pain as Akame handchopped his head. "We have a mission to do Haru, you can ask later." The silver haired male gave Akame a put, which didn't affect her the slightest before he sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Nodding, the red eyed swordwoman looked at Flamemon, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Now, can you tell us why you have a Digimon with you?" For the next few minutes, Lucy explained how she saved Flamemon from drowning, how she and the others treated him, and especially what he experienced prior to coming to Magnolia. By now, Natsu and the D-Warriors, even their Digimon felt angry at what these people did to the fire Digimon.

"We didn't want to leave him alone in my apartment if anyone tried to break in, so we brought him along….saying he was Natsu." Lucy scratched her cheek nervously while Natsu raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Aye, it was so Warrod wouldn't think we were lazy to not bring you! I even told him your catchphrase, right Flamemon?" Happy said proudly to Flamemon.

"I'm fired up?"

"...what the hell was that?" Natsu shook his head in disappointment. "You gotta have more energy than that." He choked in his hand before yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"ANYWAYS." Vex spoke up, wanting to get down to business. "It looks like we're all heading to the same area."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked with a raised brow before Megan used his Archivee magic.

"This is called the Digimon Sensory Unit. It lets us find any Digimon that's Champion level or above. This morning, I was able to pick up six Champion Digimon in this area, but then they all just disappeared somewhere in Sun Village, which is why my uncle, our guildmaster sent us all. Natsu and Agumon volunteered to come along in case we needed help."

"Which is why I have a proposal for you Fairy Tail: let's all work together to free this village while also trying to find any Digimon nearby. What do you say?" The Fairy Tail wizards looked at Vex before glancing at Natsu.

"Natsu." Erza had a serious tone in her voice. "Do you trust them?"

"With my life." Natsu also gave a serious expression.

"Yeah! They've helped us train, so the least we could do is help." Agumon said, supporting the D-Warriors. Erza stared at Vex's yellow eyes before smiling.

"Very well, we shall agree to your proposal." Both male and female shook hands, signifying the new alliance between Fairy Tail and the D-Warriors, unaware of what they were going to face.

' _With Warrod, just as Fairy Tail left'_

"Time certainly does fly by doesn't it…...Mavis?" Warrod said with a nostalgia smile as he closed his eyes, remembering his young years.

" _Hey Warrod!" A cheery voice called out, making him turn to see Maxis Vermillion calling out to him with a big smile. "Get over here will ya!" Chuckling, Warrod walked up his friends Yuri and Precht standing in front of a large building with a banner with a fairy in the middle._

" _Hey, there he is." Yuri Dreyar called out as Precht shook his head._

" _He does like to take his time." Precht said as Yuri smirked._

" _You were off daydreaming again, weren't ya?"_

" _Take a look. Our dreaming come true." Warrod smiled at the building._

" _Wow, amazing." He said before footsteps could be heard behind them._

" _Come on Agumon, you have to be in it too!" The group watched in amusement as their friends Mavis Vermillion was pulling a black lizard creature with yellow eyes by the claw, who looked like they didn't want to be dragged. "If you don't want to be treated like a child, then move, okay?" The lizard grumbled a bit, but walked in between Yuri and Warrod, making Mavis smile. "Let's take a picture to remember this!" The camera was aimed at the group while they did different poses: Yuri smirked with a hand on his hip, Precht smiled behind Mavis, Warrod crossed his arms while smiling a little, and Mavis stood in the middle, hugging her partner with a big smile. "The day Fairy Tail was born!"_

*Flash*

The photo taken all those years ago was placed on the tree as Warrod closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. "Well, you look worse for where Warrod."

"Yeah! And you have a really bushy head!" The tree man widened his eyes as he turned around to see two figures, one tall and one short, standing in front of him wearing brown cloaks.

"Who are you?" The taller figure smiled before he removed his hood, along with their partner. However, what Warrod saw caused him to drop his staff. The taller figure was a male with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and matching eyes with goggles around his neck while his friend was a bipedal creature with blue skin and red eyes. It has white coloration in its belly and snout, a small horn on its nose, two ear-like appendages on its head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on its forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under its eyes.

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot me? It's only been seven years." Warrod's eyes began to tear up before he said one word.

"T-Tai…"

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai, Gray, Hary and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground and the third had his sword in hand. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **Yup, I updated again this month. Reason? Because I wanted to start the Sun Village arc with some plot twists and I want to get it down as my first week school for the spring semester began. Yeah there hasn't been many fight scenes, but I want to build up to the fights that will include Callum, Yuuki, the treasure hunters and most importantly: Devimon. This chapter is mainly focused on character interactions(hope you guys liked that little scene of Akame being jealous.) But yeah, next chapter will have more twists and turns, as well as some badass moments. Now, I know this is random, but if any of you are good artists, I would like to know since I really do want a cover image for this story, so PM me if you are one. I am going to give the estimates of height for my OCs since I never actually made them. I know it shouldn't matter, but…..well I wanted to do it.**

 **Vex: 5'8**

 **Megan: 5'7**

 **Sarah: 5'6**

 **Robert: 6'1**

 **Doctor: 6'3**

 **Callum: 5'8**

 **So what was that creature with Mavis? Who was the person Warrod was talking to? How will Fairy Tail and D-Warriors team up? Will I lose weight?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything..**

 **Next time: Ambush.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ambush

**YYYYOOOOOOOOO! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. I hope you guys are doing good, I'm doing aight. Especially considering the next official arc that's happening right now with Sun Village. I will try to have some awesome moments, especially considering more Dark Tamers will fight. So, about last chapter….wow, you guess…...wow, you just figured it out right there huh? That's cool…..I guess?**

 **PantherWarrior21: Yeah, it would honestly be weird with that, especially with the concept of DNA Digivolution already planned for the future. Yeah I agree, I will try to give more screentime for the Celestial Spirits, but I haven't planned for Doctor to steal the spirits. You will see in the future for Taichi. Look, please just use ONE account to ask your questions cause it is annoying.**

 **Nickjudy72: I've never even heard of ClavisAngemon, yet now I want him in, thanks. Look, I….am not planning on adding planet-destroying Digimon, so no Galacticmon. Don't know about the time thing.**

 **Tigerdancer21: Hmmmm, that would be interesting for those two. Okay, I actually like the Torturers. Dude, you really have a messed up mind, not that I'm complaining though. Nah, Strabumon is somewhere else, spoilers. I actually plan on introducing that place one day.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Wow…...I guess I wasn't so subtle on that huh?**

 **Sanedimentio: Yup, you right.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: For the love of Christ, I'm not planning on doing that, I'm sorry.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: I guess you aren't wrong, but don't forget there are other villains, especially the Master. Wow, a brothel…...I hate that I am actually considering that lol. RPG, what?**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Yup, I'm glad you like that idea. As for Black Agumon, it will be revealed way later on.**

 **Breathless: Thanks man, I try my best. Actually, with the Orbital Cannon the Magic Council has, I can still do the Diaboromon arc. Tai's appearance will be explained after Sun Village, and thanks for telling me about Veemon. While they're origins aren't exactly like ninjas, they are the stealthiest team of the D-Warriors. Trust me, Vex will have more plans and yes, he looks like Vanitas from Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep.**

 **BanRedfox: I know, lol. That's why I like Warrod. Oh yeah, Tai and Black Agumon were a nice surprise I added, and hopefully you'll like them.**

 **EH-01: Yeah, it's gonna be awesome.**

 **To recap: Natsu and the D-Warriors began to make their way towards Sun Village in order to find the strange signals while Fairy Tail had met with one of the four Emperors of Ishgar Warrod, who was…...a lot more different than they expected. He told them of how Sun Village was frozen and it was their job to investigate. As they were near the Village, they were unexpectedly greeted by Natsu and Agumon, who introduced them to their friends. Because their goals were the same, the two groups agreed to team up. Back with Warrod, he was greeted by a stranger he referred to as Tai. Who are these people, and will Fairy Tail and D-Warriors figure out what the hell is going on? Let's find out!**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

" **Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara**

 **Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **Kore to itte torie mo nai**

 **Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

" **Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **Ready set go!**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

" **Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

" **Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **Tachidomaru na Don't stop!**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. Tai pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **Everything's gonna be alright, alright!**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

Shock. That was the only emotion aside from joy Warrod Sequen was feeling as he stared at the brown haired male, along with his blue companion. "Ummmm, Warrod?" The male, known as Tai, asked the tree man, a little creeped out at how his friend was staring at him.

"You think there's squirrels messing with his nut?" Veemon joked, getting a blank face from his friend.

"Nah, I don't think that's i-AAHH!" Before Tai could finish, he and Veemon were suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Warrod, who had literal streams coming out his eyes.

"MY FRIENDS HAVE FINALLY COME BACK!" Warrod began spinning the duo around while laughing.

"Warrod."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE COME BACK AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Warrod."

"AND DID YOU GET TALLER?!"

"WARROD!" The tree man looked down, only to see Tai's blue face due to the lack of oxygen. Veemon was in the same spot, though because his face was naturally blue, it was kinda hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my friends." Warrod released his friends, allowing them to gasp for sweet air. "I guess I was too excited."

"No, REALLY?" Chuckling at his joke, Warrod kneeled down and patted his shoulder. "Man, you really did get old."

"Yeah? Well you don't look like the same boy I knew back then." It was true, Tai was the same 12 year old he met all those years ago. He looked to be about 19 and stood at 5'8, but the thing that he kept were his goggles.

"And Veemon, you looks the same."

"Hey! I grew a few inches!" The blue creature crossed his arms while looking away, getting the others to chuckle.

"Come, you two must be hungry." As if on cue, Tai and Veemon's stomachs began to growl. "Follow me."

' _With team Fairy Tail/D-Warriors'_

We return our attention to the team of Fairy Tail and D-Warriors. Both groups reached a frozen city, the same one Warrod told them about. Nothing was left unfrozen: the bell tower, the buildings, and even the trees weren't spared. "Wow, it's hard to think something can freeze a whole city and everything around it so perfectly." Lucy said in astonishment.

"It is really weird." Flamemon muttered to himself, staying close to Lucy.

"But where the hell is everyone?" Ichigo asked, not seeing a single hint of life anywhere.

"Do you think they got out in time?" Haru asked Guilmon, who shrugged.

"Warrod said the people were frozen, but where are they?" Erza asked out loud. Natsu and Agumon turned the corner…..only to see something in front of them.

"Guys!" Everyone turned…...only to gasp at what they were seeing. Standing over the group…...was a large, frozen humanoid figure, looking in the air as if they were trying to scream. To say all of them were shocked would be a HUGE understatement, especially since there were more 'giant's not too far away.

"GIANT!" Natsu, Happy and Agumon shouted cartoonishly with their arms in the air. "GIANT!" They pointed at another one. "GIANT!" They pointed at Sarah and Lucy's chest. "GIANT!" Then they pointed at Akame, Megan and Tsubaki's chests. "GIANT!" Then finally, they pointed at Wendy's chest. "Tiny." They threw their arms in the air one last time. "GIANT!"

"...were you guys talking about me?" Wendy asked, suddenly feeling self conscious

"R-Robert told us that this was a village full of giants, but I never thought it was true." Tsubaki said in amazement and shock. Vex walked up to a foot as he touched it, narrowing his eyes.

"Weird, what kind of ice magic could do something like this?" Vex asked. Gray on the other hand was staring at the ice with a serious expression as it reminded him of…...Ur. His teacher, someone who cared from his and Lyon like they were here children. He remembered how her stripping habit became his, how she taught him everything about Maker magic and…...how she died, protecting them from that damn bastard Deliora. If he hadn't been so careless, maybe…..maybe she would've still been alive. She could've made up with Ultear, who also sacrificed her own life to save him and everyone else from the Dragons. Why? Why did everyone have to sacrifice themselves for him of all people?

"Hey Gaomon, I found your cousin!" Terriermon called out while standing on the back of a large frozen dog.

"Funny." Gaomon said blankly.

"We should try to melt the ice first." Megan suggested with her arms crossed.

"I'm on it!" Natsu unleashed a wave of fire from his hands, hitting the foot of one of the giants. "A major case of hot foot should get them moving for sure!"

"Go Natsu!" Happy and Agumon cheered on Natsu as he continued to blast his flames on the foot…..only after a few minutes, it did zilch.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"This ice seems to be too thick to melt." Falcomon theorized.

"Warrod told us this wasn't normal ice." Gray said as he began sensing out the ice. "This is weird. I've never felt this kind of ice before. The magic power inside is bizarre."

"So we can't crack it from the inside, or melt it from the outside." Erza rubbed her chin, trying to come up with a new plan. White Pawnchessmon walked around before he noticed something on the ground. Looking closely, the little Digimon quickly ran to Sarah, pulling on her arm.

"Huh, something wrong Pawnchessmon?" She asked as her partner pointed at the ground. Walking up to the spot he was pointing at, Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Guys, look!" Everyone turned to Sarah, who was on one knee, examining the ground.

"Sarah, what's-" Before Megan could continue, her eyes, as well as everyone else's eyes widened in shock at the sudden discovery…..or a pair of footprints. They looked like they were aimed forward, more specifically towards the center of town.

"Footprints." Renamon said with narrowed eyes.

"So someone WAS responsible for freezing this place." Guilmon sniffed the ground a bit.

"It smells like someone was here a while ago." Guilmon said.

"Think we can't find them?"

"No, I don't think so." Little did anyone know, they were being watched from the distance.

"It seems like the D-Warriors, as well as a group from Fairy Tail has arrived." Callum said, his attention was more focused on Natsu than the rest.

"We could take them down right now if you want." Yuuki said with a smile, to which Callum shook his head.

"No, with Titania and Salamander with them, our chances of winning are slim to none."

" **Then what shall we do Callum?"** Dobermon asked. Luckily, Callum didn't need to think for long as from another tower, three figures walked into the light.

"Well well, some uninvited guests." A cool voiced called out, getting everyone's attention. They saw three men: one with a strange head carrying a massive fist-like hammer, one with a larger sword on his back, and one with a sniper in hand. "Every job has its shockers." The gunner, who had silver hair, said with a smirk.

"Didn't expected a bunch of kids and their pets though." The one with the sword said with his arms crossed.

"Get lost, ya dig?" The one with the weird head said.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded as everyone got in a stance.

"A treasure hunting trio baby."

"The Sylph Labyrinth guild."

"Ya dig?!"

"I've never heard of a treasure hunter guild."

"Wizard Guilds aren't the only things that exist Wendy." Vex narrowed his eyes at the three men. "Now, would you mind telling us why you're here?"

"Sorry kids, but we've had dibs on the treasure here for a while now. Why not take your pets and go play somewhere else?"

"Yeah? Come down and say that to my face!" Terriermon gestured towards them to come….only for Ichigo to smack his head.

"Now's not the time." The orange haired male then glared at the men. "So, were you the ones who froze this place?"

"Please, not even we have the power to freeze an entire town, but we're getting that treasure first."

"We don't care about the treasure, all we're here to do is help these giants be free." Megan said, trying to reason with the men.

"I think you should leave before I'll make you target practice."

"I'd like to see you try." Sarah summoned her own rifle, as if challenging the silver haired man.

"Then that means you ARE trying to get in our way!" The silver haired man calmed down while glaring down at the group.

"I don't think any of you have heard of the Eternal Flame that's burned in this village for centuries. Even the most novice treasure hunters know that those flames are an S-Class treasure, it's legendary. But thanks to the giants that guard this place, no one's been able to get to the flames."

"But the big guys were turned to ice, and any good treasure hunter knows when to use an opportunity when it knocks, ya dig?"

"So now, we're taking the Eternal Flame while the gets good." Everyone gave the trio a deep glare. To think they would use something as horrifying as the sudden freezing of Sun Village just to take their flames was beyond disrespectful.

"If you take the flames, then this village dies." Akame said in a cold tone.

"You don't sound like treasure hunters, more like common thieves!" Lucy adde, making the trio blink.

"We're taking the flame, whether you like it or not. All's fair in love and war!"

"Ya dig, now scram!"

"We don't have time playing with these kids. Let's just swipe the treasure and get out of here before these wizards decide to butt in."

"Even if you get to the Eternal Flame, there's no way you can free it." To Vex's surprise, they smirked.

"Underestimating a Treasure Hunter is a bad move kid. The ice won't be any trouble since we know how to melt it."

"You gonna make us guess? What is it?" Natsu asked as the sword wielding Treasure Hunter pulled out an orange vial with light blue liquid.

"With Moon Drip."

"WHAT?!" Wendy, Carla, the D-Warriors and even the Digimon looked at the original members of team Natsu as they screamed in shock.

"That's a blast from the past." Happy said.

"Hang on, you know what that is?" Gaomon asked with a raised brow.

"A long time ago, my old friend Lyon used it….to try and free Deliora, one of Zeref's demons, from an ice spell my Master Ur used." Okay, now it was the D-Warriors' turn to look in shock. However, just as everyone turned back to the Treasure Hunters…...they were already running.

"It's been fun/later losers/ya dig!"

"Akame, Tsubaki, go after them. We'll catch up." The two females and their Digimon nodded at Vex before they began to run towards the Treasure Hunters at impressive speed. "Come on, let's go."

"It would be better if we split into groups." Everyone nodded before they split up into three groups: Natsu, Agumon, Happy, Sarah, White Pawnchessmon, Wendy, Carla, Haru, Guilmon, and Gray ran to the left while Ichigo, Terrriermon, Lucy, Flamemon, Vex, Gaomon, Megan, Black Pawnchessmon, and Erza went right.

"Well, how's that for perfect timing handsome?" Callum sighed before standing up.

"Come on, we'll surprise them. Devimon should be at the Eternal Flame soon." With that, both humans and their Digimon disappeared.

' _Above Sun Village'_

Unknown to everyone below, there were others who seeked the Eternal Flame. A large winged creature with one large eye and sharp fangs was flying over the frozen forest, carrying two figure. "Looks like our work is cut out for us." A rough voice said to his colleague. He was a muscular man with a high ponytail, a mask covering his mouth, and a white shirt with a strange symbol on his back. "It's annoying, but we should deal with these pests first. It's part of the job after all."

"Thieves are irrelevant. Focus on the wizards first, they're the greatest threat." A calm, feminine voice said behind his back. She was a slim woman with black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. She also had tan skin and dark eyes, along with black lipstick and very short eyebrows. Her attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar around her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. This is Minerva Orland, former member of Sabertooth.

"I guess you got a point there. But what about those creatures with them?" A chuckle escaped Minerva's lips as when began fanning herself with her fan.

"Don't worry about their little pets. At best, they're just all bark and no bite." She lost her smile as she glared at Fairy Tail, more specifically ERZA, the one who humiliated her during the Grand Magic Games. "Fairy Tail….."

"Who, you mean all those wizards?"

"You've never heard of them? Just how big is that rock of ignorance you've been living under?"

"The outside road doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that my chance for vengeance is coming even sooner than I had hoped." A dark smile crept on her face as her bangs shadowed her expression. "The underworld has its perks."

"Whatever, we got work to do." The larger man stood up. "Let's go newbie."

"M'lady." He raised a brow as she put a hand on her hip. "Anything else and it'll be your head in a bowl."

' _With the Treasure Hunters'_

"These wizards are persistent!" The silver sniper shouted as he and his friends kept running.

"Aww man, just run!" The swordsman shouted. From the trees, three blurs can be seen jumping off branch after branch, getting closer to their opponents.

"Tsubaki, Bolas!" Akame shouted, getting her friend to nod as a light yellow aura surrounded her hand, summoning a black bolas in her hands. Jumping off another branch, Tsubaki threw the bolas at the Treasure Hunters, hoping to stop them.

"Ah no you don't!" The swordsman pulled out his large sword before he cut the bolas in half. The weird looking Treasure Hunter stayed with his friend as the sniper kept running. "You two are getting really annoying, you know that? Now we gotta take you down."

"Ya dig?!" The weird man pulled out his large hammer as Akame and Tsubaki landed just a few feet away from them. Pulling out his large fist-shaped hammer, the weird man slammed it towards the females, who jumped out of the way as he hit the ground, shards of ice were scattering.

 _He was able to destroy part of the ice. What kind of weapon is that?_ Tsubaki and Akame thought at the same time as they pulled out their weapons, Akame pulled out her katana while Tsubaki summoned a pair of chain scythes.

"Meet my custom make magic powerhouse, the Stronger!" Narrowing her eyes, Akame rushed in to slash her opponent, only for his to open the palm of his hammer, blocking her attack. "Not gonna work kid, ya dig?" Akame continued to slash at the weird man, who used the fingers of his hammer to keep blocking her assault. Meanwhile, his ally charged towards Tsubaki, who threw one of the chain scythes forward, only for him to dodge it with ease.

"Who taught you how to throw? Bad move kid!" Pulling the trigger on his sword, the swordsman suddenly extended his weapon like it was the Power Pole. Tsubaki tilted her head as the long sword pierced a nearby tree, causing it to fall on the ground. Renamon, meanwhile, was watching things from another tree, her arms crossed. She WOULD jump in to help, but she knew these guys were nothing against Akame and Tsubaki, the fastest members of the D-Warriors.

 _But where did the other one go?_ She thought as she looked around. Falcomon was flying high in the air for recon when he spotted something bright from a nearby hill. Thanks to his avian vision, he saw the last member of Sylph Labyrinth lying on his stomach, aiming his sniper at Akame.

"Akame!" Getting Falcomon's warning, the black haired swordswoman jumped back just as the sniper shot at her.

"Wow, you're quicker than I expected. Although, I guess you have to thank that overgrown pigeon up there." Falcomon felt a hit on his pride, but he decided to ignore it as he flew towards the sniper.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon threw several throwing stars at the sniper.

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Rolling on his back, the sniper shot three bullets at Falcomon's throwing stars, destroying each one of them. "Once I got you in my sights, you're done for."

' _With team A'_

Team A, lead by Natsu, continued to run up the hill, hopefully towards the Treasure Hunters that were trying to steal the Eternal Flame. "Hey, are we almost there?" Sarah shouted. She swore she just heard a gunshot from the distance and while she had faith in Akame and Tsubaki, she was still worried.

"I can still pick up their scent." Wendy said while sniffing the air. Even with the cold surroundings messing with her senses a bit, she could still smell the crappy cologne they wore, which meant they were close.

"So, you said there were other Digimon here." Gray started. "So where the hell are they?"

"Megan's the one who can find them, and if she found them, she would've told us." Haru countered, picking up the pace. Guilmon ran next to him with equal speed…..when his instincts suddenly kicked in.

"Harumon, stop!" Guilmon shouted as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Guilmon?" The red lizard growled lightly as he stared at the right side, more specifically at the trees. Agumon also began to sniff the air before he turned serious.

"There's a Digimon nearby." Agumon said, much to their shock.

"Awww, spoiled the surprise." A teasing voice called out, making everyone tense up.

"Who said that?" Wendy asked as footsteps could be heard not too far away. The group watched as a purple haired girl with red eyes came into vision, a mysterious smile was on her face as a purple dragon-like creature walked next to her.

"I never thought I'd get to fight member sof Fairy Tail."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with a serious tone. "Are you with those Treasure Hunters?" To his surprise, she chuckled.

"Come on, you really think someone like me and my cutie Dorumon would be a part of something so stupid as a Treasure Hunting guild? I'm hurt."

"Yuuki…." Dorumon said with an embarrassed blush at when she called him her cutie.

"So why are you here?"

"Simple: my Master thinks we could use the Eternal Flame for our own good, so we thought we'd take it. But we didn't expect this place to turn into the North Pole."

"So that means you're still trying to steal it, even if you aren't with those hunters." Carla said with a glare as everyone got ready to fight.

"I'd love to fight you now, but it looks like you're already busy." Reaching into her pocket, Yuuki pulled out a wooden flute before pressing her lips on it, playing a somewhat smoothing tone.

*Rumble*

"W-W-WOAH!" The group began to lose their balance as the ground suddenly began to crack underneath them. They quickly jumped out of the way as a large figure burst through the ice.

 ***RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR***

Everyone's eyes widened as a large creature that resembled a triceratops with a white underbelly, glowing red eyes and a bladed horn stood up, glaring at the group. "W-what is that?" Wendy never thought she'd ever see something so terrifying, aside from the Dragons and Hades, but this creature was…..just pure terrifying. Sarah quickly pulled out her Digivice in order to analyze the new creature.

"Monochromon, champion level dinosaur type Digimon. It's able to excel in offense and defense, and its horn is able to break through mountains with ease. We gotta make sure to watch its horn."

"Hey, what's that on its back?" Happy pointed at the strange black device on Monochromon's back.

"Don't know, don't care." Natsu pulled into his belt and pulled out his Digivice. "Agumon, Digi-"

"Oh no you don't." Buckling her legs, Yuuki rushed towards Natsu, her katana drawn.

*Cling*

However, just as she was able to cut him, Haru jumped between them, clashing swords with her. "Don't think so!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon launched a red energy sphere at Dorumon, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Dash Metal!" Opening his mouth, Dorumon fired a sphere of iron at Guilmon, who ducked under it.

"Rapid Fire!" Sarah fired a barrage of bullets at Monochromon, though its skin was too thick to even damage it.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Focusing wind into her hands, Wendy slammed her arms on Monochromon, but like Sarah's bullets, they were ineffective.

" **Volcanic Strike!"** Monochromon fired three large fireballs at the group. Natsu grinned as he stood in front of the attack.

*BOOM*

The fireballs exploded on contact with Natsu, causing smoke to cover the area. "NATSU!" Agumon and Sarah shouted with pure concern, though to their surprise, Wendy and the others weren't worried.

*Slurp*

Their concern turned to shock as all the flames from the flames from the explosion began…..to enter Natsu's mouth like they were noodles! Natsu finished his slurping while covering his mouth, letting out a burp. "Man, those were some weird flames, but taste nonetheless!"

"Well….never thought I'd ever seen the famous Salamander do that." Even Yuuki and Dorumon were shocked at what Natsu just did. It wasn't normal to see someone literally suck up fire and talk about how it tasted.

"Always trying to act cool. Dumbass." Gray said while shaking his head…..missing his coat.

"Now then….." Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'm all fired up! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Igniting his fists, Natsu slammed it on Monochromon's head, making it groan a bit.

"No way am I letting you have all the fun Flame Brain. Ice Make Hammer!" Using his magic in his hands, Gray summoned an ice hammer before slamming it on Monochromon's head. Haru and Yuuki continued to clash blades, sparking flying between them.

"You're pretty fast, but…." Haru smirked as his sword began to glow, much to Yuuki's curiosity. "I can go fast. Silfarion!" Once the light died out, Haru was now wielding a long, light blue sword with blue curves on the side and a curved hilt.

"Nice sword. Too bad it won't help you." Yuuki lunged towards Haru, who smirked…..before he suddenly disappeared. "What?" Feeling the wind pick up behind her, Yuuki turned around just in time to block another sword swing.

"What on Earthland was that?" Carla asked Sarah, who smiled in response.

"That's Haru weapon, The Ten Commandments."

"Ten Commandments?" Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"It's an ancient weapon that has the power to change into ten different forms, each giving Haru an boost. Silfarion for example gives him increased speed, but his strikes are a bit weaker." Thanks to his increased speed, Haru continued to push Yuuki back.

"I like this dance, but let's do it in private." Jumping away from Haru, Yuuki began to jump from branch to branch.

"Yuuki, wait!" Dorumon left his battle with Guilmon and began to run after his Tamer. Haru let out an annoyed growl before he turned towards his friends.

"Hey, I'm going after her. You guys gonna be okay?"

"Ice Make Ram!" Gray summoned a battering ram made completely out of ice before hitting Monochromon, which only irritated him more.

"Haru, we got this, go!" Even with the tough battle going on, Natsu still gave the silver haired male permission to go. Nodding in response, Haru ran after Yuuki, with Guilmon going after him. "At least we're only dealing with o-"

*Rumble*

As if on cue, the ground broke again, revealing another Monochromon. "Natsu, stop saying that!" Happy shouted while running from the second Monochromon.

' _With team B'_

We now turn our attention to team B, where Erza and Vex were examining the frozen giants carefully. "Hey, not to be a bummer…." Terriermon started as he leaned on Ichigo's shoulder. "BUT WHY THE HECK ARE WE STILL HERE?!"

"Because, if one group goes after those hunters, then the other can find the Eternal Flame." Megan answered, her blue eyes examining each giant thoroughly.

"Yeah, I just hope everyone's doing alright." Lucy said with a worried expression.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Lucy." Flamemon reassured her, mainly because he could tell the others could more than hold their own in a fight. Meanwhile, Erza stopped in front of one of the giants, staring that their face for any clue as to where the Flame was.

"Hmmmm…."

"Something wrong?" Vex asked Erza, walking next to her.

"Have you noticed where they're looking at?" She said. Vex raised a brow before he stared at the giant Erza was referring to. He had to admit it: she was right. He was looking at the distance, and it wasn't just him. Looking around, he noticed that the other giants were facing the same direction, which was weird.

"Is something wrong Vex?" Gaomon asked curiously.

"Those Treasure Hunters said the giants were protective of the Eternal Flame, and they're all facing the same direction with their weapons ready." He rubbed his chin in thought before his eyes widened. "THE FLAME!" Everyone looked at Vex in shock. "The giants were preparing to guard the flame when they were frozen. Look at the direction they're looking at, it's obvious they were trying to rush towards the Eternal Flame." It took them a few seconds before the others widened their eyes in surprise as well. It made so much sense: the way that first giant was about to scream in the air, the footprints near the entrance, the weapons in their hands. They were going to the Eternal Flame!

"If we follow where they're looking, then we should be able to get to the Eternal Flame. Let's go!" Erza was the first to run, with the others following suit. Unfortunately for them, Callum and Dobermon were close by, listening.

"Dobermon?"

" **Right."** Dobermon looked at a nearby building before opening his mouth. **"Black Beam!"** With that, Dobermon fired a black beam on the side of the building, causing an explosion that scattered debris over the group.

"DOWN!" Vex grabbed Lucy before throwing her on the ground to protect her from oncoming debris. Ichigo grabbed Megan before jumping back, with Erza requipping her sword to cut some of the rubble into pieces. Some rocks hit Vex's back, but otherwise, they were fine. "That was close." He got on one knee while offering Lucy a hand. "Sorry about that."

"You could've warned me ya know." Despite this, Lucy took Vex's hand as they stood up, though she was shivering a bit. "Man, this place is freezing."

"Well maybe you should've worn…..less revealing clothes." Vex had to look away so he could say that, making Lucy blush while covering herself.

"Hey, I don't need advice you perv."

"I was just saying. But we have bigger problems" Vex turned his head upwards, only to see a cloaked figure with a strange dog next to him.

"Who the heck's that guy, and why'd he shoot us?" Terriermon stared at the dog for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. "Ichigo, that guy's a Tamer."

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"..."

"Are you with those Treasure Hunters?" Callum looked at Megan before speaking.

"I would never be apart of something as digrading as Treasure Hunting. I am simply here to obtain the Eternal Flame for my master, and you appear to be in my way."

"If you are after the Flame, Treasure Hunter or not…" Erza aimed her sword at Callum with a glare. "Then you are our enemy."

"Regardless of what you might think, we are GOING to get those flames, or…" Under his mask, Callum narrowed his teal eyes at the group. "I will hurt you." There was something about that tone that sent shivers down Flamemon's spine, something Callum didn't fail to notice. _So, Subject F is here as well. Interesting, kill two birds with one stone._

"W-why is he looking at me?" Flamemon asked, hiding behind Lucy. Vex bit his lower lip before he glanced at Ichigo. Their eyes met and as if they had just talked telepathically, they nodded.

"Erza, Megan, when I give the signal, you two run to the Eternal Flame." He pressed his right middle finger on his thumb, hiding it behind his back so Callum wouldn't see. "Me, Ichigo and Lucy will hold him off."

"Wait, what?" Lucy had to look at Vex like he was joking.

"Now!" Vex whipped his arm, shooting a Black Bolt at Callum and Dobermon, who jumped out of the roof just as the attack struck. Callum slammed his feet on the wall while Dobermon did the same with his claws, slowing down their descent. Erza, megan and Black Pawnchessmon took the opportunity to run towards the Eternal Flame.

"I won't allow that." Kicking the wall, Callum launched himself towards the girls, kunai at the ready.

"Zangetsu!" A blur appeared in front of Callum, blocking his weapon. Ichigo gave a small smirk at Callum, who had a somewhat annoyed expression. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you get to them." Both males jumped away from each other, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Dobermon pounced off the ground, towards Vex.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon began to spin at high speed before striking Dobermon in the gut, earning an annoyed groan. Vex took this chance to analyze the new Digimon.

"Dobermon, champion level beast type Digimon. It is a natural hunter and is difficult for any normal Tamer to control." Vex pocketed his Digivice while glaring at Dobermon. "Gaomon, Terriermon, be careful."

"Relax, we got this. Right Flamemon?!" Terriermon turned towards their fiery companion…..only to see him hiding behind Lucy.

"Y-you guys got this!" This got a sweatdrop from Gaomon and Terriermon.

"Hang on, I got you back!" Lucy reached into her key ring before taking out one of her gold keys. "Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" A bright light emitted in front of Lucy before an archer, wearing a horse costume appeared.

"How may I assist you today miss Lucy?" Sagittarius said while saluting…..towards the sky.

"See that guy in the mask and the dog? I need you to take them out." Sagittarius saw who Lucy was referring to aimed quickly took out his bow.

"I see. Very well miss Lucy, I shall take these hooligans down!" Summoning an arrow in his hand, Sagittarius fired it, allowing it to multiple into several copies. Dobermon unleashed another Black Beam to destroy the arrows. As for Callum, he twirled his kunai in his hand before the arrows were but a few inches from him…

*Slash*

Then, faster than the eye could see, the arrows were suddenly cut into pieces, falling on the ground. "S-such speed." In all his life, Sagittarius had never seen a human move at such speed, let alone cut all his arrows like they were toothpicks.

"To block an attack from one of the 12 Zodiac keys is an impressive feat in my opinion." Callum aimed his kunai at Lucy. "Perhaps taking down the Wizard will stop the Spirits. I know Doctor will have some use out of them."

"Like heck I'd give you to them!" Lucy narrowed her eyes, putting a hand over her keys.

"That was no request." Callum rushed towards Lucy, ready to strike her down.

"Guard!"

*Cling*

Lucy opened her eyes…...only to see Vex standing between her and Callum, with his Dark Guard activated on his right arm. His yellow eyes glaring at the masked warrior. "Good, got here just in time." He looked over at Lucy. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." Smiling at her, Vex pushed Callum back.

"No way are we going to let you get away with attacking my friend." Taking a deep breath, Vex slammed his fists together as purple energy was emitted inside. Tightening his grip, he pulled them apart, creating a purple energy pole. Soon, Vex was wielding a purple scythe, which rested on his right shoulder. "Dark Creation: Nightmare Scythe. Time to go down."

"I see. Very well." Holding his kunai in a reverse grip, Callum began to focus green energy into his weapon, taking a long deep breath. "Calamity Slash!" With all his energy, Callum threw a green energy slash at Vex, who also put some magic in his weapon.

"Crescent…..Edge!" Twirling his new scythe, Vex slashed it on the ground before unleashing a wave of purple energy, which got closer and closer to Callum's attack.

' _With Erza and Megan'_

*BOOM*

Miles from where the battle was taking place, Erza, Megan and Black Pawnchessmon ran up the hill, though they clearly saw the explosion caused of Vex's Crescent Edge and Callum's Calamity Slash. "Do you think…...they'll be…...alright?" Megan asked between breaths, a bit winded from all that running. Even so, she still looked back at Sun Village with a worried expression.

"I'm sure they'll be alright Megan, you must have faith in your guildmates." Erza reassured while putting a metal hand on her shoulder. Megan's blue eyes stared in Erza's confident brown ones before she nodded. The two noticed they were standing in the middle of several sharp icicles, where more frozen giants stood to guard the Eternal Flame. "Come, we shouldn't be too far now."

"Right." The two, along with Black Pawnchessmon began to walk at a steady pace. "If we can find the Eternal Flame, we should be able to free the village."

"Yes, but according to Warrod, it's frozen as well."

"But if we used that Moon Drip those Treasure Hunters have…."

"Then we should be able to free the village." As Black Pawnchessmon jumped over a large rock, he turned to his Tamer, only to blink his eyes as he noticed something…..different. "It's nice to talk to someone who has the same mindscape."

"I couldn't agree with you more." As Megan smiled, she failed to notice how she and Erza lost a few inches.

"Ummm, Megan?" Black Pawnchessmon said, speaking for the first time in the series, only to be ignored.

"Has Natsu been behaving well?"

"He's….okay. There were times he almost broke something, but I made sure he knew what would happen if he broke something." Megan had to giggle at the memory of how scared Natsu was when they first met. Erza shook her head in amusement, failing to notice how much looser her armor was.

"Megan." Again, the little Digimon was ignored.

"Do other members of your guild have Digimon?"

"You've met most of the guild, except my Uncle. He's actually the Guildmaster and while he could be…..perverted…." A small smile crept on Megan's face. "He's still the best leader we have." Erza had to agree. While Makarov was also perverted, he acted like the grandfather everyone needed whenever they had a dilemma. "Hey, does it feel like our clothes are looser?"

:MEGAN!" Erza and Megan flinched at Pawnchessmon's outburst.

"What is-"

*Ding, ding*

However, Megan was cut off when the rings around her wrist suddenly fell on the ground. Just as Megan was about to pick them up…..she noticed how tiny her hand has become.

*Ding*

And it wasn't just her, but all of Erza's armor also fell on the ground. The green haired beauty turned and gasped in shock. "Erza…..you're a kid again!" Erza blinked as she looked at Megan.

"So are you!"

"That's what I've been trying to say." Pawnchessmon rubbed his head before grabbing both girls and making them face one of the icicles. Both of them gasped as they looked like they were 9 year old kids again. Megan's hair was rather short while her white vest covered her body since her pants were too big for her. Same with Erza as she was now only wearing her black tight shirt. Both girls touched their faces before muttering three words….

"What the hell?"

' _With Warrod'_

In all his life, Warrod was never a heavy eater. Even if his young, he only ate a decent portion, mostly to keep his strong physique. However, he was glad he had a large stockpile of food since his two guests were rather…...hungry, to say the least. "Man Warrod, you shtill gob it!" Tai said as he munched on another chicken leg while Veemon was eating a whole plate of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna just give us nuts and fruit!" Veemon said, getting a chuckle from the tree man, who sipped some of his tea, patiently waiting for his friends to finish. Eventually, Tamer and Digimon finished their meals, which took ten whole plates all together. They let out a relieved sigh as they leaned back.

"Man, I wish grandpa would make food that tasted this good."

"Speaking of your grandfather, you tell me that you've been living in your world for seven years while it's been over one hundred here?" Warrod asked. He had explained how much has changed on Earthland since he had met the two in front of him. To say Tai and Veemon were overwhelmed would be an understatement.

"Yeah, it's really weird ya know? I thought it wouldn't make much of a difference." Tai used a toothpick to clean any food in his mouth before smirking at Warrod. " But let's talking about you mister Wizard Saint."

"Is it true that you're one of the strongest wizards here?!"

"As I told some youngsters from Fairy Tail before you arrived, it's only a title, There are far more stronger wizards in the world than me."

"Man, I was actually hoping that Precht would be one of these Wizard Saints." As soon as Tai said that, Warrod tightened his grip on his tea cup. "Say, is he still in Magnolia, along with Mavis and Yuri?"

'And what about Agumon, is he still protecting Mavis?"

"Tai, Veemon…" The duo turned towards Warrod, who had a serious expression on his face.

"What is it Warrod, aren't they still around?"

"Mavis and the others…...are dead."

And just like that, the tone of the atmosphere changed.

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai, Gray, Hary and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground and the third had his sword in hand. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **And there is another awesome chapter. Sorry if there wasn't any good action, I just wanted to set things up from the next few chapters, especially with the surprises I have planned. So yeah, we now see Yuuki and Callum ambushing our heroes, as well as those three Treasure Hunters(who let's be honest, aren't even the biggest threat of this arc). Trust me, we will see more Digimon, as well as Devimon trying to get the power of the Eternal Flame, so be sure to stick around for that. What did you guys think of Tai appearing with Veemon? Yes, it is the version of Tai from the Manga, but I might use the name Zeromaru for Veedramon when Veemon evolves, we'll see. Thanks for tigerdancer21 for the idea of a preview, I hope you guys liked Haru and Guilmon voicing it. Let me know who you want to voice the next preview.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Small problems, bigger foes!**


	13. Chapter 13: Small problems, bigger foes!

**Hey guys 3rd Dragneel back with another chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. I know, you might be annoyed that I only update this story one a month, but I think it's fair since I have school and a lot of other stories to work on. If you hate that, you're gonna need to deal with it, sorry. But still, I'm glad a lot of you still review and like the story, never thought it'd be this popular, especially since we haven't touched any serious arc. But that's for another time, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **GirlFish: Guess you haven't seen this arc, huh? But yeah, with Callum knowing where Flamemon went, it'll be imperative to protect him.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks man, I wanted to make that scene funny here lol. I wanted to give some outside perspective on what was going on with Warrod and Tai, especially since we will get a major flashback near the end of this arc. Yeah, I wanted Callum to be the badass of few words, but there's a lot more planned for him in the future. True, hopefully you'll like Yuuki and Dorumon more in the future. Hmmm, that scene is funny…..let me think it over with a can of Sprite.**

 **EH-01: Soon.**

 **RHatch89: Thank you.**

 **DB-19: Huh, I guess she does look somewhat similar to Cinder.**

 **Sanedimentio: I'm glad you like this version of Tai since he and Natsu are somewhat similar. Sometimes the idiots are the ones with the smart strategies.**

 **Wargreymonxtreme11: So that's his name. Thanks pal. Those two scenes with Vex and Lucy are interesting and funny. Geez, you really want a demonic businessman huh? Guess he could fit later on. Wow, Bellestarmon in that outfit….kinda have a nosebleed now. That gagging scene kinda reminds me of a cartoon, where I assume you got the idea from. Okay, I advise you to look up the personality of a character if you're gonna make a scene with them as Laxus isn't that perverted. I…..don't know about that Akame scene, but I'll keep it in mind. The Bancho group….interesting. Okay, you really do like making references to cartoons huh? That cookie one could be used to ease the tension. Spacial magic huh? That could be interesting as I have an OC in my story Natsu and His Demonic Harem use that kind of magic. A reference from Fullmetal Alchemist for Leomon and Bancholeomon? Interesting. Those story ideas are good, and yeah, I'm gonna watch the dub for the next movie Coexistence.**

 **Tigerdancer21: Wow, next time please organize your reviews please. As for the Akame being kidnapped…...possible.**

 **Edwinmora12325: While I do have another way for Gabumon to appear, what you said about him and Agumon before polar opposites of Natsu and Gray is correct.**

 **Menydragon5: Thank you man. Trust me, we'll see those groups later down the road.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: The teams of Fairy Tail and D-Warriors entered Sun Village, only to see that all the inhabitant were frozen solid by some kind of strong magic that even Gray could pinpoint. As they kept looking for the source of this catastrophe, a trio from a treasure hunter's guild called Sylph Labyrinth arrived to steal the Eternal Flame using Moon Drip. Desperate to take the vial of blue liquid, the group split up, with Akame, Tsubaki, Falcomon and Renamon chasing after the Treasure Hunters while the others went their separate ways to ambush them. The group of Natsu, Sarah, Wendy, Gray and Haru were then ambushed by Yuuki, who used a strange flute to summon some Monochromon to stop them. Meanwhile, everyone else discovered where the Eternal Flame was thanks to the position of each frozen giant, but they were then ambushed by Callum and Dobermon, who wanted to capture Flamemon and stop them from interfering with their plans. To cover more ground, Vex, Ichigo, Lucy and their Digimon stayed behind while Erza, Megan and Black Pawnchessmon went to find the flame. However, as they walked, a strange energy appeared and caused them to shrink into children. Meanwhile, Warrod was forced to tell Tai and Veemon of Mavis' death. How will things pick up for our heroes? Let's find out….**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

" **Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara**

 **Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **Kore to itte torie mo nai**

 **Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

" **Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **Ready set go!**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

" **Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

" **Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **Tachidomaru na Don't stop!**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. Tai pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **Everything's gonna be alright, alright!**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

' _Marshalltown, some time after Natsu and the D-Warriors left'_

A train whistle blew in the air from the Marshal Town train station. Walking through the streets of said town was Robert Mizu, who was carrying a large leather bag in his right hand while wearing a rather nice hat. Looking at his map, he turned left, facing a large, three-story white building with a large, red flag with the insignia of a lion. Several young adults were seen sitting on the large steps. "Hmmm, no matter how many times I see this place, it always amazes me." As Robert admired the structure, his back began to move before the top opened up, revealing a panting Wormmon.

"I know you like the school, but can we please go inside? I sweating like a pig." Wormmon complained while panting a bit.

"Right, sorry partner." After taking a few more breaths, Wormmon returned inside the bag as Robert walked inside the school. A woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a cliche secretary outfit was seen behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Marshalltown University, can I help you?" The secretary asked Robert, who smiled at her.

"I'm here to talk to a professor here."

"Okay, who are you looking for?"

"Matthew Ian, Professor of Magic Manipulation." The secretary looked through her journal before nodding.

"Looks like he's open in a few minutes. Right now, he's teaching a class."

"I see. Mind if I check it out?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow outsiders to interrupt a class in progress." A hand was placed on the counter, getting her to look up, only to see Robert giving a rather charming smile.

"But my lady, I really would like to see how he's doing. Don't worry, I promise not to bother the class." The way he smiled and the sound of his tone was enough to make hearts appear on the secretary's eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Robert's bag sweatdropped at his behavior.

"O-okay, I can f-fit you right in. He's in room B-19" With a last wink, Robert walked towards the classrooms, not seeing the secretary fan herself to calm her raging blush. He walked through the rather nice interior of the school, its white marble walls gave off a feeling of hope, before he walked up the stairs, noticing the room numbers on the walls.

"B-17…...B-18…..here we are." With a confident smile, Robert quietly opened the door, not wanting to draw the attention away from the lecture happening inside.

"...you see, if we take the amount of magic we have inside of us all and allow it to course through our body, then each and everyone one of you can have the potential to become the strongest wizard out there." A calm male voice called out from the front of the classroom, which seemed to be large enough to hold 40 people. Standing in the front of the classroom was a male that looked in his mid 20s with silver hair in a high fade style, brown eyes and white skin. He wore a white button down shirt with a brown coat, matching pants, black dress shoes and black read glasses. In front of him was a large metal table, which had a vision lacrima that showed an image of a human body, which has a glowing blue orb in the center of their body. "However, if you focus too much magic in one part of the body, such as your arm or leg or even your head…." The orb began to channel magic into the right arm, causing it to glow red. "And there is a chance….you could kill yourself." Every student in the room gasped in shock. "But that's why it's important to grow, both physically and mentally in order to prevent this. Magic is like a wild bull: you need to tame it if you want it to do what you want. That's…..a lesson…...I learned…." The teacher slowed down as he noticed a certain someone in the back, giving him a small wave.

*RING*

The bell suddenly began to ring, indicating that class time was over. "Okay, remember to read up on the different types of Caster magic for Friday's quiz, and don't skip out on the final project of this semester. Yes, I'm looking at you Thomas." Each student began to gather their things and walk out of the room, some muttering about who that strange guy was standing near the door. Once all the students were gone, the professor let out a sigh as he put down his paperwork, smiling at Robert. "Either I've spent too many hours grading papers, or that really is you Robert."(BTW, Matthew is voiced by Kirby Morrow, voice of Miroku from Inuyasha.)

"It's been too long Matthew." The guildmaster of the D-Warriors said before walking up to his old friend, giving him a firm handshake. "Honestly, I never pictured you as a glasses type of guy."

"Well it helps me focus on teaching, and the ladies seem to like it." Reaching into his green satchel, Matthew took out a glasses case before putting his glasses inside. "But I doubt you're here just to say hi. Oh, and is Wormmon in that bag?"

"Yup." The green worm poked his head out while waving his tiny hand. "Hello Matthew."

"Where's Megan? You didn't bring my protege along this time?"

"She and the rest are taking a mission."

"Everyone?" The silver haired male raised a brow. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not really. Plus, I trust Megan. Even if the situation is dangerous, I know she'll keep a level head."

' _Sun Village, at the same time'_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Megan shouted in her new childish voice while holding her face in horror, looking at her reflection. "I mean yeah I look cute, but why did it happen now of all times?! Not to mention what Ichigo and the others are gonna think about when they see us. Oh, this is bad."

"This can't be. It must be some kind of illusion." Erza said while holding the wall in front of her, looking at her reflection in shock.

*SMACK*

However, Erza jumped when she felt a hand smack her head courtesy of Megan, causing her to kneel down and hold it. "Owww….."

"Looks like this isn't a trick." Megan then pinched her own cheek, only to yelp a bit. "Yup, this is real."

"But how did this happen? It couldn't have been those Treasure Hunters. They carried magic weapons, but they don't use magic."

"I have no idea." Megan began to pat her chest before sighing. "And I can't use my Achieve magic since I was at least a year older than this. The best I can do is this." Closing her eyes and extending her hand, Megan began to use her telekinesis to lift Erza's right gauntlet, but judging by her facial expression, it was difficult.

"And I don't have any armor that can fit this body. But…." Erza got over her pain and stood high and proud. "That's not what matters." She then took a step forward….only for her legs to shake and cause her to slip comedically. "WOAH!" If that wasn't bad enough, Erza then began to roll down the hill of ice like a wheel.

"Erza!" Megan attempted to walk, but her legs also began to buckle, though luckily Black Pawnchessmon caught her. "Thanks. Come on, we have to go after her." Nodding, her Digimon jumped on the ground before landing on his butt, sliding down the hill like it was a slide.

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH!" If anyone was close by, they could clearly hear Erza as she continued to roll down the hill. After a few minutes of rolling, the red haired girl crashed into the ice forest, falling her her stomach. "Ow….."

"Hang on!" Black Pawnchessmon and Megan slid next to Erza a minute after she crashed, with the latter running up to the Titania and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, but it looks like whatever happened to us has affected our mindset. I won't be able to walk as well in this form." The green haired girl helped her friend stand as they began to think of their next move. "What should we do now?"

"Well since I can't connect anyone, I think it's best if we keep going. At least if we're attacked, Black Pawnchessmon can fight, right?" The black knight saluted with his spear in his right hand.

"Hopefully we can find a way to return to normal. In this form…..I might be shorter than Wendy….." Erza's mind then went to the different scenarios.

" _Wow, people might actually think I'm your older sister….little cutie!" Wendy teased with a big smile._

" _Hey there Erza, how about a little sparring match?" Natsu said with a dark grin as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm sure Agumon would love to eat you for lunch, right?"_

" _Aye….." Agumon said while licking his lips at her._

" _Now we can actually win!" Gray said with his own dark grin._

" _Sorry kid, I like them full grown." Jellal said while turning his back on Erza, who began to cry comedically._

"Ummm, Erza? You ok-"

"NONONONONONONO!" Both Megan and Black Pawnchessmon jumped back as Erza began to have a mini panic attack. "I must fix my body immediately!"

 _And SHE'S an S-Class?_ Megan resisted the urge to facepalm as she rubbed Erza's back. "Okay, but we can't do that unless you relax, okay? Take a few deep breaths." And like that, the first step into getting over Erza's panic attack has begun.

' _With Vex and Ichigo'_

*CLING*

Sparks appeared on the field as two blurs rushed across the middle of Sun Village. On one side was Ichigo Kurosaki, carrying his sword Zangetsu., and on the other was Callum, holding his kunai in a reverse grip. Standing in the middle of the battle was Vex Marcus, who held his energy scythe tightly. All three males stood in silence, waiting for one to move. Callum began twiddling his kunai in his hand, eyeing his opponents while trying to come up with a strategy. Ichigo tightened his jaw while moving his thumb around his sword's handle. Vex licked his suddenly dry lips as sweat slowly began to run down his cheeks. One drop of sweat fell down his cheek and hit the ground and at that moment….Callum disappeared. "Ichigo!" The oranged haired swordsman quickly raised his sword just in time to block Callum's kunai from cutting him. Putting his left hand on the large blade, Callum threw a kick at Ichigo, who narrowly dodged it by tilting his head.

 _His instincts are impressive._ Callum thought as he jumped a few feet behind Kurosaki. He wasn't given more time to think as he jumped out of the way of Vex's Black Bolt attack. _What he's using is lightning magic, rather a variation of lightning used by another magic. Both are skilled, but I cannot waste time fighting them. I must get to the Eternal Flame._ He quickly glanced at Flamemon, who hid behind Lucy while shaking. _And him. Doctor will want to see him again. But why is he with Fairy Tail?_

"Getsuga…" Callum was brought back into reality as Ichigo sent a blue slash of energy at him. "Tensho!"

"Titan Demolition Fist." Clenching his right hand, Callum slammed it again Ichigo's attack, causing it to shatter like glass.

"No way, how the hell did he do that?" Ichigo questioned to himself. While it wasn't the first time his attack was blocked, no one had ever caused it to break like that.

"He said Titan fist." Vex said while walking next to his friend. "Judging by how he broke through your attack with his hand, I think we can assume he's physically stronger."

"Yeah, not to mention his speed isn't exactly normal." Ichigo raised his sword with a determined scowl. "That's why we need to be careful or else he'll beat us."

"Right."

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon launched a barrage of small green energy bullets from his mouth, striking Dobermon on the head, though as he did was flinch lightly. "Come on dog breath, fight back!"

" **Careful what you wish for prey."** Dobermon warned darkly before opening his mouth. **"Black Beam!"** Like before, Dobermon fired a beam of pure black energy, causing Terriermon to open his ears in order to fly, allowing the attack hit to a nearby wall.

"Gao Rush!" Using this as an opportunity, Gaomon quickly rushed at his fellow canine, throwing a flurry of punches. After getting in a few good hits, Gaomon finished with a devastating right hook. However, as the attack collided with Dobermon's face, the large Digimon turned his head, glaring at him. "Uh oh." Before Gaomon could jump back, Dobermon opened his mouth before hitting down on his gloved hand, causing him to scream in pain.

"Hang on, Terrier Tornado!" The small pale and green Digimon began to spin at a rapid pace before turning into a green tornado, flying towards Dobermon. However, the black canine thought two steps ahead as he threw Gaomon at Terriermon, causing the two to crash and fall, with the blue dog landing on top. "Man, you feel like an overstuffed turkey who ate a house. Get off!"

"This Digimon…..he's stronger than a Rookie." Gaomon said while gritting his teeth, getting off of Terriermon. "If we're going to beat him, we need to Digivolve."

"That sounds peachy, but the only problem is that guy's keeping Vex and Ichigo busy so they can't help us Digivolve." Terriermon then glanced at Flamemon. "Hey, mind giving us a hand over here?!"

 _I wanna help, but….._ Flamemon looked down in shame while clenching his fists. Not only was he scared, but he didn't have the warrior's spirit, just like what Megan said earlier. If he did, maybe he could help his new friends maybe…...he could repay Lucy.

' _With Natsu's group'_

*BANG, BANG*

Two shots could be heard echoing through the west of Sun Village. Sarah, who was now holding her rifle, kept shooting at the Monochromon, but due to its hard skin, they bounced off like flies. "Great, I think I just pissed it off." Sarah said as she saw how the Monochromon glared angrily at her. Digging its feet on the ground, the dinosaur Digimon began to charge at her with blind fury.

"Ice Make Cage!" Above the large Digimon, Gray jumped in the air, opening his hands as an icy mist escaped it. Before long, a large cage made completely of ice was formed as it fell right on top of the Digimon, forcing it to stop. "Man, are all Digimon this stubborn?" Gray asked while landing next to Sarah.

"Sometimes, but something's definitely wrong with these ones."

"Really? What's that?" Sarah pointed at the black device on Monochromon's back.

"Well for starters, they never have those things on their back, and their eyes don't usually glow red."

"HELP!" Happy, Agumon and White Pawnchessmon began to run as the second Monochromon began to chase after them, each step was like a small earthquake.

" **Volcanic Strike!"** Like before, Monochromon launched a fireball at the three.

"AHHH, I DON'T WANNA BE COOKED!" Happy cried out loud as while flying away fearfully.

"I got ya!" Natsu stood in front of the fireball before it exploded. However, he quickly ate all the flames. "Man, if you keep this up, I might get a stomach cramp." Cracking his knuckles, Natsu ignited his fists before charging at the large Digimon. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He then slammed his fist on Monochromon's head, making it grunt. "And….Talon!" Putting a hand on its horn, Natsu sent an axe kick, hitting its neck.

" **Guady Tusk!"** Monochromon, with Natsu on its horn, charged at a nearby tree, slamming the Dragon Slayer against it, making him scream in pain.

"Natsu!" Growling in anger, Agumon stopped in his tracks. "Pepper Breath!" He then fired three fireballs, each bouncing off Monochromon.

"Sky Dragon….Roar!" Wendy quickly launched a tornado from her mouth, striking Monochromon on the side, though all it did was piss it off.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Carla said as she flew Wendy in the air.

"I just hope everyone's doing better than we are." Wendy said while looking at the forest.

' _With Akame and Tsubaki'_

As for the two lovely ladies of the D-Warriors and their Digimon, they were currently standing in the middle of the battlefield, the treasures Hunters of Sylph Labyrinth surrounding them. "You know, you ladies are pretty good, and your little pets are pretty cool too." Hiroshi the swordsman said with a smirk. "Too bad for you, we're the best Treasure Hunters in Fiore."

"This is taking too long." Tsubaki whispered to her allies.

"Yes, we need to separate them." Akame pointed out while raising her sword.

"I'll take the sniper." Renamon muttered while glancing at the sniper.

"Then I shall handle the one with the sword." Falcomon added, getting them to nod.

"You should know regular wizards ain't got nothing on Sylph Labyrinth." Drake the sniper said, his crosshairs aiming at Akame.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb." Nodding, the ninja lady opened her hand, allowing a small ball that resembled her face to appear in it.

"Drake, shoot them!"

"Now!" As Drake slowly squeezed the trigger of his gun, Tsubaki threw the smoke bomb on the ground, causing a large blanket of smoke to cover them.

"Dammit!" Drake fired a shot in the smoke, only for it to miss as the four moved out of the way.

"I got them!" Hiroshi extended his sword inside the smoke, only for a black blur to fly over it.

"Shadow Screen!" Out of nowhere, Falcomon, along with several copies of himself flew out of the smoke, charging at Hiroshi.

"What that hell?!" He lifted his sword and cut through one of the Falcomon, only for it to disappear. The other Falcomon flew in, hitting him from one side to the next.

"Take this, ya dig?!" Rala shouted as he brought his hammer arm in the middle of the smoke, only for a chain scythe flew past him, cutting his right cheek. Akame appeared from the right, throwing one of Tsubaki's chain scythes under Rala's arm. "Huh, what'cha doing?" The scythe Tsubaki threw slowly wrapped around the tree behind her opponent as Akame's scythe wrapped around another tree. Both females quickly ran up Rala's arms, grabbing their scythes before wrapping them around his body. They then threw the Scythes on the ground, making sure they stuck their before Tsubaki closed her hands.

"Trap Star!" Rala gasped as the chains suddenly tightened around his body, making him drop his hammer.

"Huh?" Before he could react, Akame moved behind him, kicking him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Dammit, these guys are really annoying me!" Drake was about to shoot one of the chains when a certain Digimon appeared in his sights, her arms crossed.

"Really? Sorry about that." Growling under his breath, the silver haired sniper fired at Renamon, who dodged it effortlessly. But the more he kept shooting, the more she kept disappearing and reappearing. It wasn't long before she suddenly appeared right in front of him, making him gasp as he fell on his back, raising his gun before firing…..

…...only for nothing to happen.

Drake pressed the trigger again, only to hear a click, indicating that he was out of ammo. "Oh crap."

"Too bad for you." Renamon kicked under Drake's chin before jabbing his chest and throwing him over her shoulder, causing him to fall down the hill, allowing him to slide on the ground with white swirling eyes.

"AHHHHH! YOU STUPID BIRD!" Deciding to take them all down at once, Hiroshi extended his sword in the air before swinging in in a large arc, cutting down all of Falcomon's clones. "Ha, how'd that feel?"

"I'm sorry." Looking up, Hiroshi's eyes widened as the real Falcomon dropped several bamboo cylinders with small flames on top of him. "But I have to end this now. Firecracker Smokescreen!"

"Oh shit."

*BOOM*

The small bamboo cylinders exploded on content, making Hiroshi fly into a tree as Moon Drip flew out of his pocket, only for Akame to casually catch it. "Mission complete."

"It's not other." Tsubaki made sure to tie the larger of the Treasure Hunters with some spare rope from her pack as she looked at her friend. "We still need to free the Eternal Flame." The red eyed swordswoman narrowed her eyes at the small vial of magic liquid….before dumping the contents on the ground. "Akame!" Tsubaki and the Digimon looked at Akame in shock as the ice Moon Drip hit began to melt, though it was only a small circle that was freed.

"This isn't enough to free the flames, even if they are as powerful as they are." Letting the empty vial fall on the ground, Akame looked south. "Maybe there's something else we could do to free it." Little did anyone know, Minerva's ally Doriate was walking through the frozen village.

"If this Fairy Tail is as dangerous as she said, then it might be a good idea to make all of them shrink rather than one." He said before opening his arms, allowing his body to glow slightly. "Wizards of Fairy Tail and their allies regress. Become a shadow of the days of your past!"

' _With Haru'_

*CLING*

Two blurs jumped from tree to tree, clashing blades as small sparks fell on the ground. "Wow, I'm really liking your sword." Yuuki complimented as she blocked another sword swing from Haru, who with the added speed of Silferian, was able to match her.

"I hate to admit, but you're pretty good too." Haru said with a smirk as Yuuki thrusted her sword forward, only for Haru to disappear behind her, kicking her back. However, she quickly grabbed a nearby tree branch before spinning three times, landing on top.

"Attacking from behind isn't very nice, you know." She put a hand on her hip as she smiled at him. "You're so naughty."

"Hey, you were the one who attacked us, okay? If anyone's naughty, it's you." Haru raised a brow as Yuuki giggled.

"You really do know how to flirt, don't you handsome?"

"Huh?" It took him a few seconds before his eyes widened as he began to wave his hand frequently.

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah, I was NOT flirting! I'm just saying you were the one doing that stuff."

"Aww, you're blushing." Gritting his teeth as his cheeks turned slightly pink, Haru began to focus magic into his sword, allowing it to glow. When the light died out, his sword's appearance changed into a large purple blade with a silver line on the side, a square shaped guard and a black handle. As soon as the sword touched Haru's hands, he tumbled a bit before throwing the sword on his shoulder. "That looks a bit heavy hun."

"Yeah, that's the point." Haru then jumped off his branch, pulling his sword back. "Gravity Core!"

*BOOM*

Yuuki's eyes actually widened as a large earthquake occurred from the spot Haru's sword hit, sending a large slash through the ground, cutting through the tree she was on. Quickly thinking on her feet, Yuuki jumped off a branch as her sword began to glow green. "Wind Cut!" She threw a wave of air at the silver haired male, who raised his large sword, effortlessly cutting through the attack as the wind pressure behind his swing send Yuuki into another branch, her back hitting it had. "Ahh…." The purple haired female landed on the ground, getting on one knee as she looked at Haru.

"Sorry about that." Haru's sword quickly transformed back into its base form. "But I had to show that I was serious." He narrowed his eyes while pointing his sword at her. "Give up, you lost." However, he suddenly felt his sword getting heavier, and did Yuuki suddenly begin to get taller. "Huh?" Looking down, Haru's eyes widened as his clothes suddenly felt a lot looser. "What the heck?!" Then, to add salt to the wound, Haru fell face first on the ground, not being able to carry his sword. "OWW!"

'What happened?" Yuuki suddenly felt her own clothes getting looser and before long, she also had a young body. She quickly grabbed her chestplate with one hand while using the other to lift her skirt. "Did you do this?" Haru stood up, albeit with some difficulty as it was hard to stand with such short legs.

"No way, was it you?"

"No."

"Harumon/Yuuki!" The two turned their heads, only to see their Digimon running up to them. They quickly stopped as they titled their heads. "Harumon/Yuuki?"

"Guilmon, thank god!" Haru tried to walk up to his partner…...only to fall on the ground. "Stupid kid legs!" The red lizard walked up to his friend before sniffing him, then giggling.

"Harumon, you're so small! Hehehehehe."

"Haha, very funny. Can you help me up?" Lowering his head, Guilmon gently picked up Haru by the snout, putting him on his back. "Man, we better make sure they don't get-" However, as Haru turned to where Yuuki and Dorumon were…...only to see their outlines where they stood.

"They're gone." The Tamer of Guilmon dropped his head in shame.

"Aww crap. What are we gonna do?"

"...get lunch?" This got a sweatdrop from the human.

' _With Erza and Megan'_

"Okay, breath in." Erza slowly took in some air. "And breath out." She then let out a deep sigh as Megan rubbed her back soothingly. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Erza said before she stood up, bowing her head to the green haired girl. "I apologize for my behavior. If you like, you may strike me." Megan nervously smiled while sweatdropped.

"I-it's okay, I don't want to hit you. The best you can do is calm down, okay?" All Erza did was nod. "Okay, now that we've rested, we should try to think of a plan."

"Right, while I'm not used to this body, I could still try to Requip a sword should we need to fight." Clenching her fists, Erza began to scream as she tried to access her magic. Megan and her Digimon stepped back, watching everything unfold. Opening her right hand, Erza slowly, but surely began to summon one of her Heaven's Wheel swords before it rematerialized.

 _Wow, even if she's a kid, she's able to summon a sword._ A smile crept on Megan's face. _I guess this is the powerful of an S-Class wizard from Fairy Tail._

"At least I could summon a sword. But because of this body, I'll have to use twice as much magic. Plus I won't be able to lift it as easily." Black Pawnchessmon suddenly perked up as he got in a defensive position.

"Titania Erza, how nice it is to see you." Both girls turned, only for Minerva to stand just a few feet away with a dark and arrogant smirk.

"Minerva!"

"Wait, you mean Minerva Orland, the same one who disappeared from Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games." Megan had heard stories of this woman, and even saw the brutal torture she did on poor Lucy. It honestly scared her a bit.

"Ahh, an admirer. How nice, and what a strange pet you have." Both Tamer and Digimon glared at her words. "It's been a while little miss Scarlet."

"You had me worried after you disappeared Minerva. I'm glad you're okay, but where have you been and why are you here?"

"You….were worried?" A chuckle escaped Minerva's lips. "That's rich, even for you."

"I'm serious. Your guildmates were worried too when they couldn't find you after the Dragons attacked Crocus. They thought you were killed, you should've said something."

"If you must know, I joined another guild. I actually came here to do my very first mission."

"First mission….."It only took Megan a second before her eyes widened. "You're here for the Eternal Flame too, aren't you?!"

"Perhaps, or perhaps something more. As luck would have it, I find Erza on a silver platter." Both children gasped as they saw the symbol of an eye on Minerva's side.

"I know that mark. Succubus Eye! You joined a Dark Guild?!"

"Yes, I will always rain over the strongest in existence, and I don't care if it's a Dark or Light Guild. Morality means nothing to me, only power."

"And Succubus Eye is powerful?" To Erza shocked, Minerva shook her head.

"It's because they're weak that I chose it, but that will change soon enough." Erza growled under her breath.

"I realized you left your dignity in Crocus, what little you have. But don't feel ashamed about leaving your comrades?"

"They are no comrades of mine. Sabertooth lost its fangs on the day they were called weak." Her dark eyes looked at the trio coldly. "Those fools mean nothing to me." Erza clenched her fists in anger.

"Do you seriously mean all that?"

"It's been a good chat Erza, but why don't we have a rematch? Though I doubt you could more than cry, even with your friends over there."

"So YOU were the one that did this to us." Megan blew some bangs over her head, glaring at the older woman. "Turning your opponents into kids so they'd be easy prey. That's low."

"Actually, you can thank my partner in crime for that. I have to admit the Underworld has some intriguing magic." Minerva brushed some hair before smirking. "Plus I'm not much for fairness, which Erza should know quite well. You should get ready, and don't think this is some trivial competition. It's a fight to the death." Both females and the Digimon got ready for battle, but little did they know, a figure was watching them from the trees. Their red eyes watching them closely.

' _With Ichigo, Vex and Lucy'_

Vex and Ichigo buckled their legs before charging at Callum. "Haaaaaaaaa!" The mask wearing warrior spun his kunai before he pulled his head back to dodge. Vex threw a fist at Callum, only for his opponent to cut his wrist, making his flinch before he got a boot in the stomach.

"Vex!" Ichigo brought his sword down, barely cutting his mask. Callum put his hand on the sword before kicking Ichigo's face.

"Titan Force." Aiming his hand at Ichigo, Callum used his close range attack to fire a large amount of pressure at the orange haired male, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Gravity Wave!" Using his uninjuried hand, Vex punched the ground in front of him, causing the gravity around Callum to change as he began to float in the air. He didn't let up as he aimed his left hand up. "Black Bolt!" He quickly snapped his fingers, firing a bolt of black lightning, forcing Callum to cross his arms as the attack forced him to flip in the air, landing on the ground. _This is bad. Even if it's two on one, he's holding his own. Not to mention his Digimon._

Speaking of Dobermon, he fired another Black Beam at Terriermon, who quickly slid under a frozen bench to dodge. "Geez, anyone got a chew toy for this guy?" Terriermon said out loud.

" **The only thing I will eat…...is you!"** Dobermon said darkly as he crushed the bench like it was nothing.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon lunged at the larger dog, only for him to be hit by his sharp claws. _Dammit, we have to Digivolve or else we won't win._ Both males of the D-Warriors stood up, glaring at Callum, who stayed relatively calm.

"This is really bad." Lucy muttered as she watched everything unfold in front of her. "This guy hasn't taken much damage, and he was able to hurt both of them." Her mind flashed back to when he cut Sagittarius' arrows with ease. _I wanna help, but I don't think I can._

"Give up, I don't want to kill you." Callum said in a serious tone.

"Really think…...we'd fall for that?" Ichigo's glare intensified. "As soon as we do that, you'll stab us in the back, is that right?" Callum felt insulted by such an accusation. Yes he was a person who would get the job done, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have honor.

"If you steal the Eternal Flame, this whole village will stay frozen." Vex stood up, holding his right wrist. "Do you really think your mission is more important than lives?"

"Ugh, you humans. Always caring about others, so stupid." Everyone turned to see Doriate walking up to them, a bored expression on his face.

"Great, another Treasure Hunter."

"Hang on Ichigo, I don't think he's with them." Vex then turned to Callum. "Is he your friend?" Callum just stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes

"Don't even compare me to that kid. I'd never work with someone like him." Doriate glanced towards the Digimon. "Especially with that mutt of his."

"Then…..why are you here?" The large male glanced at Lucy and for some reason, she felt killer intent in his eyes.

"Easy…..I'm here to kill all of you." Vex, Ichigo, Callum and Lucy suddenly began to shrink, much to their Digimon's shock.

"L-Lucy?!" Flamemon said in shock as his blonde savior changed from being a busty woman to a child, her clothes hanging loosely around her body.

"What the heck?!" Lucy quickly tightened her belt so her undergarments wouldn't be seen.

"This is just weird." Ichigo had to drop his sword while holding up his clothes.

"What kind of magic is this? This isn't Arc of Time." As Vex held up his clothes, he tried to deduce what this guy was doing. Callum quickly used one hand to keep his mask in place while throwing his kunai at Doriate with the other, only for the bulky man to bounce it off like a fly.

"Dammit, I can barely do anything in this body." He glanced at the large man, who cracked his knuckles.

"It's way easier to kill kids than adults. So…." His eyes turned red as he grew slightly taller. "Who's first?"

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai, Gray, Hary and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground and the third had his sword in hand. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **Damn….that is a dark way to end the chapter. I hope some of the fights were okay for you guys, sorry if it felt rushed. Honestly, I'm not the best when it comes to fight scenes. I will try my best to improve upon them in later chapters. And…...there is a reason why no Digivolution are present, which will be explained next chapter.**

 **I would like to announce my latest crossover: Saiyaman Plus Ultra, a DBZ/My Hero Academia crossover. I thought I'd try something different, ya know? If you guys wanna check it out, or my other stories, go ahead. But man, next month is the next Digimon Adventure Tri english dub, I am so hyped, especially with more screen time for Hackmon. And Infinity War coming out this week, I am so hyped. But, yeah, enough about that, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: A golden hero appears!**

As the battles intensified with our heroes, the Eternal Flame, which continued to burn into its ice prison was left unguarded. **"Well well…"** A large shadow slowly emerged in front of the flames, revealing it to be a grinning Devimon. **"What do we have here? All this magic…...all for myself."**


	14. Chapter 14: A golden hero appears!

**Howdy everyone, The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with another Digi-awesome chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy…...wow that was a very bad pun. Anyways, I hope you guys are doing good, I am doing as well as I could with everything in my life. Especially with me going to University to study in film next year.**

 **RHatch89: Thank you.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks for the compliment. You kinda forgot to finish the voice actor's name, but I thought Miroku's voice was a good choice for Matthew as he is a chill guy overall. Yeah, Callum is starting to be one of my favorite OCs in all of my stories, and we've barely scratched the surface of his character.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Yeah, considering their bodies aren't used to using their magic, our Heroes are gonna have a tough time fighting. And yes, I saw the Venom trailer and am looking forward to it.**

 **EH-01: You and everyone else my friend.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Well I haven't seen the new Omnimon form, I'm willing to use it for this story.**

 **To recap last time: Robert and Wormmon had just arrived in Marshalltown in order to reunite with an old friend of his Matthew Ian in hopes that he will help bring some light into the Black Gears. Meanwhile, both Fairy Tail and the D-Warriors seemed to have shrunk into a child-like state, along with Callum and Yuuki. However, things seemed to escalte as Minerva and a man named Doriate, who seemed to be responsible for their sudden change in hopes of gaining an advantage.**

 **How will our Heroes escape this situation? Let's find out…..**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

" **Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara**

 **Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **Kore to itte torie mo nai**

 **Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

" **Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **Ready set go!**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

" **Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

" **Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **Tachidomaru na Don't stop!**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. Tai pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **Everything's gonna be alright, alright!**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

' _Marshalltown'_

"Hmmmmm…...Hmmmmmmm…." Matthew hummed to himself as he began to examine the Black Gear Robert had brought him all the way from Odaiba Town, using a magnifying glass to further examine it. Rubbing his chin, Matthew used a small pair of tweezers to carefully pull of a shard of the piece of metal. Across him from was Robert Mezu, who patiently watched his friend at work while sipping some of his coffee. "Ooohhhhhhh….."

"So judging from the noises you're making, I can assume you've never seen these before?" Robert said rhetorically, leaning against his chair. As he waited for his friend's results on the strong gear, the Guildmaster of the D-Warriors began to take in Matthew's office. It wasn't the biggest office, but it wasn't a closet either. The walls were made of red bricks, which gave it a simplistic image and the black tiles of the floor reflected the luminosity of the sun. Attached to the walls of the office were several wooden plaques given to Matthew for his contribution to the school, along with several photos of him and various students, teachers and parents. Matthew's desk was of an average length, two photo frames on the left, a stack of what seemed to be graded papers on the right and of course the Black Gear standing in the middle.

"To be frank, I've never seen this kind of metal before Robert." Matthew said before opening his hand. A small needle began to shake on the edge of the table before it began to levitate to Matthew's hand, allowing him to jab at the metal. "From an outsider's perspective, it looks relatively normal, but if you look closely, there are traces of magic in the interior."

"I see. That makes sense. When I was examining it yesterday, I felt some level of magic energy, but I couldn't really tell what it was, which is why I came here. Of everyone I know, you're the one who's study the fundamentals of magic." Robert admitted.

"I understand Robert and I'm more than willing to help you, but….." Matthew put down his tools before looking to his left and staring at one of the frames standing on his desk. "I'm not a D-Warrior anymore, not since-"

"The incident." Matthew picked up a slightly flinch in Robert's voice.

"Do you think it's possible…...these Black Gears are HIS doing?" The green haired male put down his cup, looking down on his lap with a solemn expression, deep in thought.

"Yes, it would…..it would definitely make him a culprit, but it's been over ten years." Robert said sadly.

"In that time, he would've gathered the resources to create this." The silver haired teacher softened his eyes before sighing. "I'm sorry Robert, I didn't mean to bring back old memories."

"It's alright old friend, what you're saying does make sense. It's just…..thinking about it…..and seeing Megan….hurts." Neither male could say another word. The calm atmosphere was replaced with a much gloomier one. Not even the smile from a Koromon could brighten their mood.

….until the door opened.

"Did anyone order more coffee?" Wormmon said while holding a coffee pot with his little stumb of a hand.

"And don't forget to add some sweets with that coffee!" A cheerful, slightly nasally voice called out from behind Wormmon. Behind the worm Digimon a bipedal Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair. It has large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from its head. Its elytra is covered with grey spines. It is red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of its arms, and its thighs. In the new Digimon's 'hands' was a tray with several small cakes on it. Opening its wings, the Digimon began to fly towards the two adults, playing the tray of sweets on the table before taking a seat across from Robert. Wormmon crawled up the desk before pouring more coffee into Robert's cup, earning a small smile of appreciation from his Tamer.

"Thank you Wormmon, you too Tentomon." The newly identified 'Tentomon' rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Awww, you don't need to thank me. It's been a while since we've all been together!" Tentomon said cheerfully, drawing a smile from Matthew. Taking a small fork that was on the side, Robert, Matthew and Wormmon cut a small piece of their cake before putting it in their mouths. All three of them sighed in relief as the sweet taste of the desert danced on their taste buds. "So, what would you rate my Strawberry/Choco Plant cake?"

"I have to give it a 9 out of 10 my friend." Matthew said.

"Yes, I bet even Digitamamon would be envious of your cooking." Robert added.

"And the way you blend both tastes is wonderful!" Wormmon shouted in joy while taking another bite out of his cake.

"Tell me Robert: are you going back to the guild today? I know it's somewhat of a far trip, and you're more than welcoming to stay here for the night. My house has enough space and I'm sure Katherine wouldn't mind." Matthew suggested, taking a sip of his coffee. Normally Robert would decline such an offer, seeing as he didn't want to be a burden. That and his duties as a Guildmaster were sometimes hectic. But considering the long train ride the rest of the D-Warriors had taken and the fact he didn't know how long they would take, maybe staying for one night wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Well if you're really offering old friend, how could I refuse?" Robert said with a friendly smile. "But please, don't use me as an audience for your lectures. Three times was enough."

All Matthew did was chuckle in amusement.

' _Back in Sun Village'_

The tension in the air was thick, so thick in fact that not even Erza's strongest sword could ever cut through it. On one side were Vex, Ichigo, Lucy and Callum, each shrunken down to their younger years, holding onto their clothes tightly. On the other side of the battlefield was Doriate, a member of the Dark Guild Succubus Eye and partner to Minerva Orland, looking at the 'children' with a blank expression. Standing not too far from the humans were the Digimon, more specifically Terriermon, Gaomon, Dobermon and Flamemon, though the latter of the four looked more terrified than anything else. "Great, just when I thought things couldn't get worse, this guy turns us to kids." Ichigo said while trying, and failing to lift Zangetsu.

"I don't know what we can do now." Vex said while looking at his right hand as his left held up his pants. "I was at least one year older in this body when I started to learn how to use magic, so I doubt I can use so much as a spark of my Dark Creation."

"And I can't even summon my Spirits to help." Lucy said while glancing at her keys with a frown. She knew her Spirits could come to her aid on her own, but now that she was a kid, would that even work? Plus from the looks of this guy, he was packing more than just this magic. "We have to be careful."

' _I remember Doctor mentioning the Arc of Time magic, but he never said there was one that could affect a person's age.'_ Callum thought, narrowing his eyes at Doriate. _'Plus, I barely sense any magic from him, which begs the question: who IS he?'_

"WOAH, this is bad! If we don't stop this guy, he'll turn Ichigo and the others into babies at this rate!" Terriermon shouted dramatically.

"I wouldn't go that far." Gaomon said, not paying attention to his fellow Digimon as he glared at the muscular male. "But you're right. We need to reverse what he did to Vex and the others."

" **RRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Dobermon quickly rushed passed both Terriermon and Gaomon, making his way towards the man who just humiliated his Tamer. **"DDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!"** Dobermon pulled his right paw back, ready to cut down Doriate….

….only for the larger man to catch it. "I hate dogs." Was all Doriate said…..before slamming his fist into the Digimon's stomach, causing it to wheeze in pain before he was thrown to the side like trash.

"Dobermon!" Callum attempted to run towards his Digimon, only for his legs to wobble before he fell on his knees. _'Damn, this body's too weak.'_

"Black Bolt!" Vex snapped his fingers, only for a small bolt to appear for a split second before it died out. "That was embarrassing." Buckling his legs, Doriate suddenly launched himself forward, appearing in front of the amber-eyed male, much to his shock. Doriate raised his right, arm before bringing it down, striking the ground in front of Vex with enough force to send him flying. "WOAHHH!"

"The reduction of your magic ability is the main effect of my Art of Regression. Turning all of you into pipsqueaks…..that's just a bonus!"

"VEX!" Getting a sudden adrenaline boost from seeing his friend fly in the air, Ichigo lifted Zangetsu over his shoulder…...only to fall on his back. "DAMMIT!" Seeing the orange haired fall, Doriate walked over to him.

"Don't worry, I'll make this as painful as possible." Doriate raised his fist in the air…..

"Bunny Blast!" Only for a barrage of green energy bullets to strike his face, though it annoyed him more than anything.

"Gao Rush!" Jumping on Doriate's back, Gaomon began to punch the larger man's head, though it did little to hurt him.

"Really? Is that the best you've got?" Reaching behind him, Doriate grabbed Gaomon by the head before throwing him towards Terriermon, who screamed before being tackled by his friend.

' _H-H-He's too s-strong….'_ Flamemon thought in pure fear, slowly stepping back. No, he couldn't go through this…..not again.

"Flamemon?" The fiery Digimon stopped when he heard his name being called by Lucy Heartfilia, who gave him a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"I….I….I….." Flamemon began to stutter, his eyes widening even more as he saw a large shadow over Lucy. "BEHIND YOU!" Feeling an ominous presence behind her, Lucy turned around….only to see Doriate towering over her. All Lucy could do is widen her eyes as the larger male raised his fist.

"LUCY!"

' _With group A'_

As for the other group of wizards and Digimon…...let's just say….they've seen better days.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" In the middle of one of Sun Village's forests stood Natsu Dragneel, but rather than the strong young man people knew him as…...he, like his friends, was reduced to a child.

"Natsu, you're so small now!" Happy shouted while cupping his cheeks in pure horror. Never did he think he would ever see his 'father' in such a young age again.

"He's not the only one." Sarah, who had also shrunken in a childlike state, said while dropping her rifle, not being able to hold it. "How the hell did this happen? One minute we're kicking ass, the next we shrink into kids."

"I don't know, but whoever's behind it has to be nearby." Gray said, having also turned into a child while looking rather sore.

*STOMP*STOMP*

"GUYS, WE GOT BIGGER FISH TO FRY!" Agumon shouted as he and White Pawnchessmon began to run away from the Monochromon, who used the sudden de-aging of the wizards to attack once more.

"I got this!" Natsu looked at the large Champion level Digimon, taking a deep breath. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" The pink haired boy opened his mouth, ready to unleash a massive burst of flames…..

*FART*

Only….for him to just burp out a small ember from his mouth. "HUH?!"

"Natsu!" Happy quickly swept towards his Dragon Slayer friend, lifting him in the air just as Monochromon was about to crush him.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Digimon weren't so lucky as the large horned beasts sent them flying in the air, forcing them to crash on the ground.

"Agumon no!" Wendy, who also shrunk into a younger version of herself, screamed as Carla flew her in the air for her own safety.

"This is bad. Now that you've all been de-aged, your new bodies can't use your magic to fight." Carla said with narrowed eyes as she saw the Monochromon look in the air.

" **Volcanic Strike!"** Both Monochromon fired several fireballs in the air, forcing the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds to fly around to dodge.

"Come on, Fire Dragon Roar! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" No matter how many times Natsu tried to use his signature attack, it failed all the same. _'It feels like I'm with Igneel again. Oh man.'_

"LOOKOUT!" Happy quickly veered left…...only for his right wing to be slightly scorched by the Volcanic Strike. "OOOWWW!" Losing control, Happy and Natsu began to fall out of the ground, all while screaming. Gray helped Agumon stand up, only for both of them to hear Natsu scream.

"NATSU!" Agumon suddenly felt an adrenaline boost, seeing his Tamer fall…..before Natsu's Digivice began to glow.

 **(Play Digimon-Brave Heart theme)**

"Huh?" Natsu looked at his pocket and noticed his Digivice glowing.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…" Gray, Wendy and the Exceeds all widened their eyes in shock as they saw the short rex-like Digimon suddenly glow while growing several feet, with three horns forming on his head. The light soon died out, revealing a new, more powerful Digimon, who opened his eyes before roaring in the air. **"GREYMON!"**

"WOAH!" Sarah couldn't hold the snicker in her mouth as she saw how bug-eyed the Fairy Tail wizards were, witnessing a Digivolution for the first time.

' _Oh well, if you can't beat them….'_ Sarah reached into her pocket, taking out a Digivice similar to Vex and Tsubaki's, only it was white and grey. "Join them. Ready Pawnchessmon?" The white knight Digimon looked of his Tamer before nodding. "Now…...Digivolve!" Like with Agumon, White Pawnchessmon began to glow a white light, something the others noticed.

"No way, she's letting her Digimon evolve too?" Natsu said before he and Happy crashed on the ground, hard. "Owww."

"Pawnchessmon, Digivolve to….." Pawnchessmon began to grow, with his legs suddenly changing from two to four as his helmet began to morph. Once the light died out, a new monster was formed, and even the Monochromon were surprised at its new appearance. The new Digimon represented a white knight mixed with a minotaur that had long red hair, a knight chess piece symbol on its chest and a giant dart on its right shoulder. **"Knightchessmon!"**

"Cool…" Natsu and Happy pushed themselves off the ground, looking at the new Digimon in shock.

"Man, I wish I could grow like that. Maybe Lily can show me." As Happy began to ponder the idea of a new body, Natsu took out his Digivice to analyze the new creature.

"Knightchessmon, Champion level Puppet Digimon. It can use that big dart on its arm to hit its enemies and its legs can break down walls. Man, it sounds strong."

" **RRRAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Greymon let out a monstrous roar as he charged towards Monochromon, their horns looked in combat. Despite towering over the Triceratops-like Digimon, Greymon struggled to push it back. **"You won't hurt Natsu anymore!"  
**

" **Gaudy Tusk!"** The second Monochromon began to charge at Knightchessmon in full force, the very ground shaking with each step.

" **Big Darts!"** Aiming its large dart towards Monochromon, Knightchessmon dragged his legs on the ground before rushing towards it at high speed. The wizards quickly hid behind cover should things get hairy. The two large Digimon continued to run towards each other, fully commited to striking the other down…

And then…...Knightchessmon threw his dart, striking Monochromon's forehead. **"NAHHHHH!"** The Dinosaur Digimon, having been struck so suddenly, began to lose his balance before he fell. The large dart spun in the air before Knightchessmon jumped in the air, grabbing it.

" **Gallop Whole!"** Using his weight, the minotaur-like Digimon began to descend towards the downed Monochromon before landing on it in full force, causing a large amount of dust to emerge around them. All Monochromon did was groan before he was turned into dust, which Knightchessmon absorbed as the evil Digimon's egg landed softly on the ground.

" **Horn…...IMPULSE!"** With a mighty roar, Greymon threw Monochromon in the air with his horns, allowing his opponent to scream in horror. **"And now…...NOVA BLAST!"** Opening his mouth, the T-Rex like Digimon fired a large fireball from his mouth, which struck Monochromon before it engulfed it in a large inferno. Monochromon screamed before it disappeared like its friend, turning into a Digi Egg before it landed on the ground. Greymon roared in the air, the volume of his roar echoed throughout the area, screaming any remaining wildlife.

"Alright Greymon! I knew you could do it buddy!" Little Natsu shouted while running up to his Digimon, a proud grin on his face. "When I grow up again, we HAVE to combined our fire. Justb think, we can take anyone done, even Gildarts!"

"I don't know about that Natsu. Maybe Greymon can beat Gildarts, but not you." Happy said with a teasing voice, landing on Greymon's horn. "But man, I didn't think Agumon could be THIS strong."

" **Thanks, but now I'm a little hungryyyyyy….."** The large rex began to glow, making Happy fly in the air out of shock. Then, Greymon began to shrink until he became Agumon again.

"Good work Knightchessmon. De-Digivolve." Sarah said to her Partner, who nodded before also reverting back to his Rookie form.

"Wow, you guys were amazing." Wendy said with a big smile on her face. Since she was facing Renamon back in Magnolia, she never witnessed a Digivolution until today and needless to say, she was impressed.

"Yes, your powers are incredible. The only other transformation that I've seen is Take Over Magic, as well as Pantherlily with his Battle Mode Shift." Carla said, rubbing her chin with a thoughtful expression. "How long could these Digivolutions last?"

"As long as the Digimon have energy, they can stay Digivolved for an entire day. But they do get tired just like any person." Sarah answered before a small growl could be heard from Agumon, who fell on his butt.

"NATSU~ I'm hungry~"

"Happy, can you give me a fish?" Natsu asked as his feline friend gave him a fish from his seemingly infinite bag. "Here Agu-"

"FISH!" Agumon quickly grabbed the fish from Natsu's hand before he began to scarf it down, getting some of his friends to sweatdrop.

' _Yup, they're just the same.'_ Gray thought with a blank expression before he heard the sound of footsteps from the distance. "We've got company." The others looked at where Gray was paying attention to, preparing to fight whoever was coming.

"Harumon, I think I smell them over here!" A familiar child-like voice called out, getting everyone to widen their eyes. Sure enough, Guilmon emerged from the icy forest, carrying a small body on his back. The red lizard looked up and a big smile crept on his face. "I was right, I was right! Our friends are all here, and they're small like you!"

"Really?" The small figure lifted their head, revealing the childish face of Haru Glory. "Guys, we found you!"

"Holy crap Haru, you shrunk too?" Natsu said as the silver haired swordsman jumped off his Digimon, walking up to his friends. "What happened to that girl?"

"She got away when I wasn't looking." A scowl appeared on Haru's face, remembering all the teasing Yuki made. "But at least she shrunk too."

"Man, this just doesn't make sense. How the hell did this happen?" Gray said…..losing his shirt in the process.

"Wow, even as a kid, Gray's a pervert~" Happy teased, though he was ignored.

"Should we try to find Erza and the others?" Wendy timedly suggested.

"If all of you turned into children, then there's a good chance the others have as well. The question is: why haven't me, Happy or the Digimon been affected?" Carla rubbed her head in thought. "This doesn't make sense." Tapping her foot, Sarah reached into her pocket and took out the communication Lacrima she, Megan and Vex had in the event they split up.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Sarah said through the clear orb, only to get complete silence. "Vex, Megan, can you guys hear me?" Again, she got no response. "Dammit, they're not answering."

"So, what do we do?" Happy asked with a small frown, landing on top of Agumon's head. "We can't really fight since everyone turned into kids." Natsu, Gray and Haru all dropped their heads while a dark cloud appeared above them.

"Well, I think the best plan is to regroup with Akame and Tsubaki. The more people we have, the better chance we have at finding the others." Having been under the tutelage of Robert Mizu along with her best friend Megan, Sarah gained some leadership skills, and considering how confusing the situation was, she had to take charge. Reaching into her small backpack, she pulled out an apple before handing it to her Digimon, who graciously took it. "We'll need all our strength to fight."

"Aye sir!" Everyone raised their fists in the air.

But little did they know….trouble was on its way to them.

' _With Erza and Megan'_

"Hang on, what's the pointing in fighting us like this? Don't you believe in honor?" Megan asked the former member of Sabertooth, who gave a cruel smirk.

"Your ability to fight back has no bearing on my pleasure." Minerva said offhandedly. "I have no desire to prove myself in battle. This is a matter of vengeance, pure and simple. Since I don't know you or your little pet girl, I suggest you leave or you'll share the same pain Erza will feel."

"She's right Megan, you should try and find the others." Erza urged the green haired girl, holding her sword up while glaring at Minerva. "This is between me and Minerva. This doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it is." Megan stepped forward, her hair shadowing her expression. "I'm not letting my friends fight a battle alone when I know I can do something. That's what being a wizard is about: to help people in need and no offense Erza, but Minerva would tear you apart." She then looked up, her light blue eyes giving off the sense of determination she had. "That's why this fight is ours, okay?" Erza hated to admit it, but Megan was right. In the state she was in, she would be crushed by the much older and more powerful wizard. With Megan and Pawnchessmon, she COULD stand a chance, but she still didn't want them to get hurt. But seeing the determination in her eyes made the redhead smile a little.

"Very well. It would be an honor to fight with you Megan." Megan looked at the Titania with her own smile.

"Trust me, the honor's mine."

"Are you finished yet? Honestly, I'm growing tired of these speeches." Minerva said in a bored tone, getting the girls and Pawnchessmon to glare at her. She soon smile while opening a hand towards then. "Ready? This will be painful, I can promise you that." A magic orb appeared in Minerva's hand, causing the girls to be on guard. "And your deaths will be even more painful."

"It's not too late for you to change your mind Minerva. Good people care about you, YOUR GUILD still cares about you. Don't make us do something we'll regret." All Erza's plea got was a chuckle.

"You've kept me talking for quite some time Erza, and even with your little friend…...you'll still die by my hands!" The orb in Minerva's hand began to expand slightly.

And then….several more orbs appeared around the two girls and the Digimon.

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHH!" Both Erza and Megan screamed in pain as explosion after explosion struck their small bodies. Normally they could handle such an attack, but due to the frailty of Doriate's magic, it hurt a hell of a lot more. Despite the pain, Erza stood up and charged at Minerva, only to be struck with more explosions, causing her to fall on one knee.

"Well look at this. Six hits and both of you have already fallen on your knees. I must be getting stronger."

"Pawn Lightning!" Thrusting his spear forward, Pawnchessmon fired a small shockwave towards Minerva, who waved her hand and summon an orb to deflect the attack.

"How annoying." With a flick of her wrist, Minerva summoned more orbs around Pawnchessmon before detonating them, causing the black and yellow Digimon to be sent flying.

"Pawnchessmon!" Angry that her Digimon was injured, Megan began to focus her Magic, lifting small rocks nearby with her mind before she flung them towards Minerva. With a small scoff, the member of Succubus Eyes destroyed the rocks with her Territory magic, though a small pebble was able to get through, chipping her forehead. Minerva rubbed her forehead, feeling a very small amount of pain before she turned to glare at Megan.

"I see you want just as much punishment as your pet. So let me arrange that." Opening her hand, Minerva once again used her Territory magic to trigger several explosions around Megan, causing her to scream in pain before she crashed against an icy wall with a loud thud. "Now that she's out of the way…." Minerva turned back to Erza with a smirk. "Let's continue."

' _With Group B'_

"LUCY!"

Flamemon's voice rang through Lucy's head as she saw Doriate tower over her. Time seemed to stop as the large man's fist slowly began to fall towards her. Lucy had felt helpless and scared before: when she was taken by Bora the Prominence, when Jose of Phantom Lord used her to try and get money from her father, when she and her Guild fought Acnologia, when she saw her future self die in front of her. But now, she wasn't the young woman who wished to be in Fairy Tail and eventually joined. Right now, she was a scared little girl, watching as her life seemed to flash before her eyes. Was she going to die? Had her luck finally run out in this VERY MOMENT? Just the thought of it brought dread into her heart as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks.

As for Flamemon, all he could was watch as Doriate inched closer and closer to crushing one of the few people that has shown him kindness. His blood ran cold and he felt his limbs shut down, not allowing him to move an inch.

" _Hey, we aren't going to hurt you."_

" _We're all friends here."_

" _You don't have to fight if you don't want."_

Lucy's kind and heartfelt words echoed in Flamemon'a head as his breathing began to pick up and his heart began to pump. _'No, I can't…..I can't watch this…..not to Lucy. She can't die…...she can't!'_ Unbeknownst to Flamemon, small embers began to emerge from his fingertips as his eyes wavered. _'I WON'T LET HER DIE! I NEED TO SAVE HER! COME ON BODY, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!'_ Lucy closed her eyes just as Doriate's fist was less than five inches away from her.

"Die."

…...that was it for Flamemon.

*BOOM* 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Using strength he didn't know he had, Flamemon kicked the ground with enough force to crack it.

*SMACK*

Doriate's fist moved away from Lucy's head as a kick pushed him away from the short blonde. Hearing this, Lucy opened her eyes, only to gasp at the reveal of her savior. "Flamemon?!" Sure enough, the attacker was Flamemon, though now he was covered in a blanket of flames and his eyes were very similar to Natsu's whenever he was fighting.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" With a roar, Flamemon slammed his right fist onto Doriate's cheek before delivering a sharp kick to his gut. "STAY AWAY FROM LUCY!" Flamemon then began to throw even more punches and kicks towards Doriate, slowly pushing him back inch by inch.

"Oh wow….." Terriermon muttered as he and Ichigo were watching the onslaught from the sidelines.

"Vex, do you think…" Gaomon started as his Tamer nodded.

"Yes, Flamemon is using an imperfect Digivolution." Vex said while standing up, holding his right arm which had been injured when Doriate sent him flying. His amber eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _'He never used it until Lucy was in danger. That means…..she could be his Tamer. If that's the case, then why hasn't she been given a Digivice?'_

The D-Warriors weren't the only ones watching the assault. Callum and his partner Dobermon were silently watching from the shadows, having decided that fighting Doriate now would be pointless given the former's…...age. _'Hmmmm, Subject F has unlocked part of his true potential, even when he's still in his Rookie form.'_ Callum thought as he watched Flamemon uppercut Doriate. _'The question is: how long can he sustain it?'_

"Grah…" Doriate stumbled back a bit after yet another hard punch from Flamemon.

"Take this! Pyro Inferno!" Opening both hands towards Doriate, Flamemon released all the flames he could muster in a large fire blast that caused even Doriate to widen his eyes a bit.

*BOOM* 

"WOAH!" The humans and Digimon were forced to cover up as Flamemon's attack caused a large explosion against one of the frozen walls. Smoke began to cover a large part of Sun Village, showing just how strong the attack was.

"Man! And I thought Natsu was the one who brought the fire." Terriermon said while coughing loudly.

"No kidding. For a Rookie, he's got power." Ichigo said while waving some of the smoke away from him.

"Gaomon, are you alright?" Vex said while helping his Digimon stand.

"I'm *cough* fine Vex. I'm still recovering from that last attack." Gaomon said before looking ahead. "To think Flamemon had that kind of power."

"It makes you wonder just how strong he could be if he Digivolved." Lucy panted in shock, not from almost being killed, but from the display of pure power made by the timid Flamemon. Said Digimon stood several feet away from Lucy, panting while sweat ran down his cheeks.

"F-Flamemon?" Lucy called out. The fire Digimon heard the voice of his human friend before turning around, giving a nervous smile.

"H-Hey Luce, are you okay?" Flamemon asked with some concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine, but what about you? How did you…..DO that?"

"Honestly…..I don't know." Flamemon looked at his hand in confusion. He had NEVER used such power in his life before, mostly because he didn't like violence. But when he saw Lucy in trouble, it felt like a dam of power opened up in him. If he could do something like this, then maybe he CAN be useful!

*WOOSH*

However, Flamemon's thoughts were cut short when a figure suddenly jumped out of the smoke, appearing in front of the humanoid Digimon. "LOOKOUT!"

"Weak." Was all that Flamemon heard.

*SMACK*

Then, an intense amount of pain erupted from Flamemon's back. He was sent crashing into a nearby wall. "FLAMEMON!" Standing up, Lucy began to run towards her Digimon friend, worried about his condition.

"How annoying. To think a beast could do this to me." Vex, Ichigo and their Digimon all glared at Doriate, who emerged from the smoke, parts of his clothing were burned and the right side of his mask was ripped, showing grey skin.

"Ichigo, did you see that?" Vex whispered just loud enough for his orange haired friend to hear.

"Yeah, this guy's a lot different than we thought." Ichigo added with a glare.

"I think I've toyed with all of you long enough." Doriate grabbed his mask before pulling it down. What everyone saw surprised them. Instead of a normal human mouth, Doriate had a grey, almost demon-like mouth with sharp fangs and small tufts of grey hair. "And while I'm at it, I should teach all of you what the true meaning of fear is." Both members of the D-Warriors locked eyes with one another before nodding.

"I think it's time we stopped holding back too." Vex reached into his belt and took out his Digivice. "Robert told us never to use our Digimon to hurt other people, but now…." He looked back at Doriate with a hint of anger. "You're an exception. Gaomon!"

"Terriermon!" Both Digimon perked up as their Tamers aimed their Digivices at them.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

 **(Play Digimon Brave Heart)**

Doriate stopped in his tracks when he noticed both Gaomon and Terriermon being engulfed in blue and green lights respectively. "Gaomon/Terriermon, Digivolve to…." Gaomon's short began began to expand forwards while Terriermon's body began to grow larger than Ichigo's body.

"Whatever your little pets are doing, there's no point. I'll just put them down." Cracking his knuckles, Doriate rushed towards Terriermon, reeling his right fist back to prepare for his assault. He then threw a punch just as the light died.

*DING*

Only…..for his fist to crash into something metal. "Bunny Pummel!" Before Doriate could react, a metal arm suddenly uppercutted him, along with a small barrage of energy bullets. Stepping back, the large fanged man looked to see Gargomon taking the place of Terriermon, a big smirk on his face. "Surprise~"

"How the hell did you transform? Is this some kind of magic?" Doriate snarled as he saw Gargomon giggle.

"Sorry, that's a little secret. But I'll let my friend tell you." Gargomon then aimed his gatling gun arm in the air. Raising a brow, Doriate looked in the air….only to see a large blue figure falling towards him.

" **Dash Double Claw!"** Gaogamon threw and X-shaped wave, crashing on top of Doriate as he was sent flying. The large sabertooth-like Digimon took up as Gargomon ran next to her. **"Spiral Blow!"**

"Gargo Pellets!" Gaogamon launched a vortex of wind from his mouth while Gargomon fired a barrage of green energy bullets from his guns.

*BOOM*BOOM*

Both attacks crashed onto Doriate, engulfing in a large explosion. "Think we got him this time?" Ichigo asked while standing up, having gotten used to his young body.

"I think so, but be on your guard you two." Vex told the Digimon, who didn't take their eyes off of Doriate's area.

"You…..damn kids…" The males narrowed their eyes as they saw Doriate stand up, his clothes torn as his eyes began to glow. "Now…...I'M MAD."

' _With Erza and Megan'_

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHHH!"

*BOOM*

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

*BOOM* 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Erza Scarlet was sent flying after Minerva's Territory Magic erupted around her, explosion after explosion made her bounce around like a pinball.

"You used to be so strong, the Great Titania, now a mere child at my non-existent mercy!" Minerva taunted as Erza skidded on the ground. A cruel smile grew on Minerva's face as she saw Erza struggling to stand. "Like a helpless lamb. The only trait you lack is innocence." With another wave of her hand, Minerva launched more explosions around the small redhead, forcing her on the ground even more. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but I'm enjoying this too much for it to stop now. I have a lot of stress to work out from our battle in the Grand Magic Games. I hope you understand." Erza attempted to stand up, only for more explosions to erupt around her, sending her flying in the air.

' _I don't stand a chance against her in this body!'_ Erza thought as she crashed on the ground hard, losing her grip on her weapon as it impaled itself on the ground. She looked up and saw Megan against the icy wall, unconscious. _'And Megan's out cold, so I'm alone here.'_ Even more explosions erupted around Erza. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew this would be fun, but I never dreamed it'd be this fun!" Minerva laughed cruelly in the air. "Just look at you, so pathetic!" She then noticed Erza's sword before a dark idea appeared in her mind. Minerva casually walked up to the weapon before picking it up, her smirk widening ever so slightly. "Since you love your weapons that much…...I wonder how it'd feel to be scarred by one?" Sliding her finger along the sword, Minerva walked over to Erza, who struggled to get on her knees as she turned around, only to widen her eyes at what Minerva was holding.

"Minerva…...if you do this….there's no going back. Don't you realize that?" Erza said, hoping to change her former enemy's mind. However, all she got was a kick to the stomach, causing her to wheeze in pain.

"Stop wasting your breath Erza, I want to hear you scream a little more before I snuff you out like a candle. Oh, and don't worry about your friend or her pet. I have no interest in killing them." Yet again, Minerva's smirk grew. "Or maybe I'll just do anyways. I'm still on the fence on the subject." All Erza could do was watch in horror as Minerva raised her blade, an evil look in her eye. Then…..she brought the blade down.

*SLASH*

"GUAH!" Minerva suddenly gasped as a large cut erupted from her right abdomen, causing blood to spill out. She was even more shocked to see that her sword only stabbed the ground, no sign of Erza anywhere. Clutching her wound, Minerva widened her eyes as she saw a figured, several feet away from her, holding Erza in their arms.

"How dishonorable." The newcomer said in a deep and heroic tone as they gently placed Erza on the ground, their white torn cape flapping ever so slightly. "You would not only use some kind of spell that would weaken your opponent, but you go so far as to torture them. I know of humans who possess more honor than you."

"Who…...who are you?!" Minerva growled while glaring at the figure that not only wounded her, but also took away her chance at vengeance. Erza slowly opened her eyes, only to see a figure wearing a golden set of armor standing above her.

"W-What?" The newcomer stood strong before turning back to Minerva, swiping their cape in the process. Both Erza and Minerva were given a much clearer vision of the newcomer and the first thing they discovered was that they weren't human. The Titania's savior was a bipedal reptilian creature with red eyes, a tail, and three digits on its hands and feet. It wears a golden armor that covers most of its body, and a white cape. Its armor has a claw at each digit, a black losangle-shaped object in the tail, a small blade-like object on each knee, an orange "0" on its left shoulder pad, and a sword-like horn on its helmet. The horn emits a blue light on its blade, and it has a silver "20" on its left side. The newcomer glared at Minerva before pointing his finger.

"My name is Zubamon, and it will be the name you will remember Witch!"

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai in hand. Gray, Haru and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground and the third had his sword in hand. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **And boom, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I kinda had a hard time trying to figure out what to write after the last chapter, especially with the cliffhanger I made. So yeah, we didn't see Warrod or Devimon in this chapter since I plan on them having a bigger role in the next chapters, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about either of them. And as you saw, Flamemon had unlocked only a small part of his power, but it isn't a Digivolution. That will come later on when it's most needed.**

 **I hope you guys liked how Natsu, Sarah, Vex and Ichigo had their Digimon evolve during battle. The reason I didn't have them do so sooner was because they weren't in that much trouble, but now that they're kids….I think Digivolution is necessary. With Megan, as you saw during the fight with Minerva, she and Pawnchessmon were knocked out cold.**

 **And regarding the arrival of Zubamon, I planned on him appearing in the Sun Village arc for a while, and now was a good a time as any since Erza was getting her poor butt kicked. Trust me, we'll get a lot more of him, as well as the Digimon and Wizards i the next chapter.**

 **But wait…..we're forgetting two more members of the D-Warriors.**

' _With Akame and Tsubaki'_

Far away from the three groups, several figures could be seen running through the frozen forest of Sun Village at high speed. "Are you sure this is the way to the Eternal Flame Akame?"

"Those Treasure Hunters had a map that indicates that the Flame is north of Sun Village."

"Yes, but what if they were lying?"

"Akame had her sword on their throats, so I doubt they'd be dumb enough to lie."

"This is a good spot to rest." The figures soon stopped running, pausing just in front of a large tree. The first two figures were Renamon and Falcomon, who were carrying two smaller figures on their backs.

"I always wondered how it felt to carry you on my back, and now I know." Renamon said, a hint of teasing was laced in her voice as the figure on her back jumped off.

"Yes, I admit it was….fun." The small figure said, revealing it to be a shrunken down version of Akame, who looked at her partner with a small smile.

"How are you feeling Tsubaki?" Falcomon asked her partner, who had also shrunk to a childlike state.

"Well, I'm still trying to get used to this new body, but I'm doing well." Tsubaki said with a nervous chuckle.

"We still need to find the person responsible for your….condition." Renamon crossed her arms in thought. "It couldn't have been those Treasure Hunters. Perhaps this is someone new."

"Either way, we should be glad the worst has passed." Falcomon said with a sigh.

*SQUAWK*

However, the moment Falcomon said those words, a large squawk echoed in the air, causing the four to look in the air. Their eyes widened as a large winged beast with a large eye and sharp fangs flew over them, a hungry expression on its face.

"You had to say that, didn't you?"

 **Next time: The Flames of Courage**


	15. Chapter 15: The Flames of Courage

**Well….isn't this awkward? Coming back after a long time away from this story…...you guys hate me, don't you? Regardless, I'm back with the fifteenth chapter of Legend of the Digi Fairy. How are you guys? I hope you're doing well at the time of this chapter being posted on . Since I finished my first semester of University a few weeks ago, I have time to FINALLY work on this story, so here it is. But enough of that….**

 **ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Rhatch89: Thanks.**

 **DB-20: Well….I don't think I'll have Biomerging in this story anytime soon.**

 **Guest: To be fair, Gabumon is like a lost puppy to Gray, and his lifelong partner(no, it isn't romantic as it is platurnal.) Although, having Juvia be jealous is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Don't know if I'll have a pairing for Tai in this story.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks man.**

 **GirlFish: Oh yeah, the bonds Digimon share with humans make them stronger. We'll see what happens in the end of this mini arc.**

 **White Lantern Oath 009: Zubamon definitely fits Erza's character, hence why I chose him.**

 **BanRedfox: Zubamon is a better choice for a part for Erza than Hawkmon, even though I didn't know he was a sword Digimon. Trust me, we'll see more of Flamemon's soul of fire.**

 **To recap the last chapter's events: Things at Sun Village escalated as the one known as Doriate attacked Lucy's group, effortlessly defeating them. However, before he could destroy Lucy, Flamemon surprised everyone with his imperfect Digivolution, attacking Doriate with explosive strength, though despite this, his opponent knocked him down like an insect. Meanwhile, Natsu's group were able to defeat the Monochromon with Greymon and Knightchessmon, meeting up with Haru and Guilmon in the processes. Elsewhere, Robert and Matthew discussed the mysterious origins of the Black Gear, though neither came up with anything concrete. As for Erza and Megan, they were utterly demolished by Minerva's superior magic, and just as she was about to use Erza's own sword against her, a strange new Digimon by the name of Zubamon appeared, saving the Titania and declaring Minerva a witch.**

 **Now, how will things turn out for our Heroes, now that Zubamon has appeared?**

 **(Play Nibun no Ichi by BACK-ON)**

 **("Hitori ja nai" bokura tsunagatteru kara)**

 **(Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda)**

 **The sun begins to rise from the horizon, hovering over Magnolia as Agumon stands on top of a cliff, looking at it in wonder.**

 **(Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de)**

 **A hand was placed on his head, ruffling it as he smiles to the left, revealing it to be Natsu.**

 **(Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!)**

 **The Dragon Slayer then looks at the sun as it hovers over both of them. The title of the story appears overhead.**

 **(Kore to itte torie mo nai)**

 **(Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai)**

 **Vex is seen reading from a large green book as Gaomon walks up with a tray and tea. The black haired male smiles as he accepts the tea and reads the rest of the contents to his partner.**

 **("Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no?" tte)**

 **Akame stands on top of the guildhall, looking at the moon while the wind blew gently passed her, her long hair flowing with it like a river.**

 **(Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku…)**

 **Renamon materializes behind her tamer before the two disappear into the wind.**

 **(Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back!)**

 **A steel sword spun in the air before Haru caught it, with Guilmon hugging him from behind while smiling as the Crest of Miracles appeared behind them.**

 **(Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!)**

 **Ichigo swung Zangetsu before stabbing it on the ground, with Terriermon landing on his left shoulder while throwing a peace sign and the Crest of Reliability appears behind them.**

 **(Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now!)**

 **Tsubaki threw three kunai as Falcomon flew over her and the Crest of Sincerity appeared behind them.**

 **(Ready set go!)**

 **Megan and Sarah go back with back, with both their Pawnchessmon standing proudly in front of them.**

 **("Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki kara)**

 **Doctor spins in the air before he throws a kick at Ichigo, who blocks it with Zangetsu, creating a small shockwave. Akame and Haru clash blades with both Kurome and Yuuki.**

 **(Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda)**

 **Yukio creates a Digital field around Vex and Tsubaki while Callum slashes a green energy wave at Natsu.**

 **(Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de)**

 **Lucy puts her hands over her heart before disappearing in the shadows as Flamemon reaches out for her before screaming, engulfing his whole body on fire before a new figure punches through it.**

 **(Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo)**

 **Erza and Gray appear back to back, with two smaller figures standing in front of them.**

 **("Futari nara" fukanou nante nai sa)**

 **Gaomon digivolves into Gaogamon before launching a Spiral Blow, then Renamon turns to Kyubimon and uses a Fox-Tailed Inferno, followed by Terriermon evolving to Gargomon and launching a barrage of Gargo Pellets. Guilmon evolve to Growlmon and unleashes a Pyro Blaster while Falcomon becomes Peckmon to throw several Kunai Wings, and finally Agumon turns to Greymon to launch a Nova Blast.**

 **(Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara)**

 **Passing Greymon was a large devil-like monster that extended its arm towards the Tamers.**

 **(Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai)**

 **Natsu places a hand over his Crest of Courage as his whole body in engulfed in an orange aura. Opening his eyes, he charges at Callum, who has a green aura surrounding him.**

 **(Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…)**

 **The two clash three times before Natsu reels his right fist back, with Callum doing the same before their attacks collide, creating a large explosion.**

 **(Tachidomaru na Don't stop!)**

 **Robert turns around with Wormmon on his shoulder while smiling.**

 **(Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!)**

 **Digitamamon jumps out of the kitchen while 'holding' a spoon and knife and giving an eye smile.**

 **(Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!)**

 **Type A looks over his shoulder and grins while Calumon rides on his right shoulder, waving happily at the audience. Tai pulling up his goggles while smiling.**

 **(Everything's gonna be alright, alright!)**

 **Natsu and Agumon high five each other before running off with Happy flying right behind them while all their friends are standing behind them.**

' _Eternal Flame'_

" **So this is the Eternal Flames the humans mentioned. So…..disappointing."** Devimon said with a small shake of his head. He slowly landed on the ground, arms crossed as he looked at the frozen statue of what was once the Eternal Flame. He could feel…..something inside of the ice, yet aside from that, there was nothing special about it. **"Oh well, any form of energy would be useful, especially with my plans."** With a small sigh, Devimon placed his right hand on the ice as dark energy began to seep out of it…

*ZAP*

A small gasp escaped the Digimon's mouth as their hand was zapped by some sort of barrier. He looked at the burn marks on his palm before his enhanced regeneration activated. **"So, the humans placed a barrier around the Flame to protect it. A simple, yet effective plan."** Devimon looked at the flame…..before letting out a sinister grin. **"The power it has must be important if the humans would do something like this. Very well, I appreciate a challenge."** With a dark chuckle, Devimon opened both of his hands as dark energy began to surround the frozen flame.

"NO!"

*Whip*

Several red whip-shaped flames came out of nowhere, slapping at Devimon's arms with full force. However, given his years of experience and molding of his body, the attack was nothing but a mere inconvenience for Devimon. He let out a 'hmph' while turning his head to face his attacker.

Standing behind him was a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back and red eyes. She wore a revealing crimson dress, a grey belt, long gloves, a flowing skirt and red heels. What was odd about the woman was the way her head was slightly tilted to the side, as if her neck couldn't be set right.

The female who attacked the Digimon was none other than Flare Corona, former member of the guild Raven Tail, though it wasn't like Devmon actually KNEW who she was. **"Do you mind, Human? I'm rather busy at the moment."** Devimon said nonchalantly before he returned to infecting the Eternal Flame.

"I won't allow you to steal our sacred flame." Flare said with a serious glare, her hair opening up, engulfed in flames as they moved around like the snakes on Medusa's head. "This is my home, and anyone who tries to take the Eternal Flame…" Her hair then began to fly towards Devimon in a vicious manner. "WILL PAY!"

And with that, the woman attacked Devimon, unbeknownst to the power he possessed.

' _With Erza'_

"My name is Zubamon, and it will be the name you will remember Witch!" Zubamon declared with pure determination, his red eyes glaring angrily at Minerva. The former member of Sabertooth and current member of Succubus Eye stared at this new creature with shock and anger: shock from his sudden appearance and anger from the wound he managed to land on her flawless skin. To think this THING did this to her….it was an insult to her very character!

"Zubamon…..you should not have come here." Minerva said darkly, tightening her grip on her bloody wound. "No one scars me and walks away."

"You should not be making such threatens human." Zubamon said with his own glare, his fingers wiggling slightly. "I had witnessed your cruelty, to not only these humans, but also my fellow Digimon. As a warrior, I cannot allow this to continue."

"R-Run a-away." Erza muttered weakly, trying to push herself up while looking at the gold Digimon. "S-She's too dangerous to f-fight alone." Turning his head, Zubamon gave Erza a soft expression.

"Please, young lady. Allow me to take your place. A knight cannot simply stand by while the innocent-" Thanks to his years of experience, Zubamon was able to hear Minerva activate her Spatial Magic. Without a moment's hesitation, Zubamon picked Erza up before leaping back, narrowing dodging the magic explosions. The two landed three feet away from Minerva, each giving him an angry glare. "You truly are a coward to attack someone from behind. Have you no honor?" To his irk, she chuckled.

"Honor? What good is honor when you can have power?" Minerva said with a smirk. "Sabertooth was weak when we lost the Grand Magic Games, and to have Sting of all people as Guildmaster was an insult. I needed to leave as soon as possible." Her smirk grew as she glanced at the conscious bodies of Megan and Pawnchessmon. "And unlike you…...I'm not afraid of causing 'collateral' damage." Erza's eyes widened in horror at the realization of Minerva's words as the older(physically) woman opened her hand towards the members of the D-Warriors.

"Minerva, don't!"

"Goodbye."

*BOOM*

With a hint of remorse, Minerva erupted several explosions around both Megan and Pawnchessmon…...or so she thought.

"Ahhh…." Before the attack could actually hit its mark, Zubamon leaped forward and took the full force of the attack, skidding on the ground, his clawed feet slowly him down. Aside from a little smoke escaping his body, Zubamon was fine. "As if you couldn't go anymore lower than attacking the defenseless." Zubamon said in pure disgust. "You are nothing but a predator who preys on the weak." He opened his fingers, his red eyes giving Minerva a determined and fierce glare. "And I shall defeat you!" With that, Zubamon launched himself towards Minerva.

The fight was about to continue.

' _With Wizard group A'_

"You know, I always wanted to know how it felt to ride a dinosaur." Natsu said, putting his chin on Agumon's head as the yellow Digimon gave him a piggyback ride. "Your back's pretty comfy."

"Thanks. I guess I'm good at giving piggyback rides." Agumon said with a smile as he continued to walk forward, with Haru(who was being carried by Guilmon), Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sarah and White Pawnchessmon. "Are you sure we should be going this way?"

"This was the last direction Akame and Tsubaki went. Hopefully, we can reach them soon." Sarah answered, biting on an apple from her pack. "We still need to find the Eternal Flame and unfreeze this place. It's too cold for me."

"Not for me." Gray said, carrying the two Monochromon Digi Eggs. "What do you guys do with these eggs anyway?"

"Well we take any Digi Eggs we find and bring them to this ranch, where they can hatch and live in peace." Haru said from Guilmon's back, looking at the sky. "Ichigo's folks take care of the newborn Digimon so they can learn how to love instead of destroying everything. Sometimes, we go over there just to see how things are."

"Yeah, and there's a big field we can play in." Guilmon said with a happy giggle, thinking about the Digimon Ranch.

"Wow, that sounds so nice." Wendy said with a big smile. "Maybe we can visit one day."

"Perhaps after we finish this mission, Child. We still need to find a way to free the giants and remove the ice." Carla pointed out from the bluenette's arms.

*RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR*

The group suddenly jumped in surprise at the sound of a loud, monstrous roar. "What the heck was that?!" Happy shouted while covering his ears.

*RUMBLE*

A loud rumble could be felt, causing the ground to be on their guard. The sound of trees being destroyed echoed in the air, along with loud footsteps. "What is that, a Digimon?" Natsu asked in a serious tone while getting off Agumon's back. Guilmon sniffed the air before shaking his head.

"It's not a Digimon, but it's really big." Guilmon said as Haru got off him. The footsteps kept getting louder and louder…..until four familiar faces emerged from the trees.

"MOVE!" Emerging from the trees was none other than Kyubimon and Peckmon, with Akame and Tsubaki riding their respective Digimon.

"Guys?" Sarah said in surprise….only to widen her eyes at the thing following them.

It was a MASSIVE blue feathered creature with one large eye, two small antennas, a long tail and VERY sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu, Happy, Agumon, Haru and Guilmon all screamed in pure horror at the sight of the new monster.

"Why aren't you guys fighting that thing?!" Gray shouted while stepping back a bit.

"Because his skin is too thick! None of Peckmon and Kyubimon's attacks are working!" Tsubaki shouted, not even bothered by the sight of her friends in their youth.

"We need help!" Akame added, Kyubimon leaping forward to avoid the creature's bite. Both Natsu and Haru looked at one another before grinning, taking out their Digivices.

"Agumon/Guilmon, Digivolve!"

 **(Play Brave Heart)**

"Guilmon, digivolve to…." Guilmon's whole body began to glow, his should figure growing rather large, with two horns growing from his head. As the light died out, Guilmon's new form was revealing, his yellow eyes glaring at the monster in front of him while huffing out smoke from his nostrils. **"Growlmon!"**

"SO COOL!" Happy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmmhhh!" Unfortunately, it would seem that Guilmon was the only one who actually digivolved as Agumon was still in his Rookie form, attempting to digivolve to Greymon.

"Agumon, buddy? Anytime now." Natsu said while aiming his Digivice to his partner, only for nothing to happen. He looked at the small device before pressing random buttons. "Come on, why isn't this working?!"

"He's still resting after he Digivolved last time." Sarah said before she grabbed Natsu by the scarf while Pawnchessmon grabbed Agumon's claw, pulling the two away from the battle. "Go get him, Growlmon!"

" **RIGHT!"** Stomping his foot on the ground, Growlmon braced himself for the winged beast. Seeing some new prey, the winged beast grinned broadly before it flew towards Growlmon, only for him to catch it in his arms. **"You tried to eat my friends! I don't like that!"** Using his dinosaur-like strength, Growlmon threw the beast in the air. **"Kyubimon, Peckmon!"**

" **Fox Tail Inferno!"** Opening her tails, Kyubimon engulfed each one in a small blue flame before she threw them towards the creature.

" **Kunai Wing!"** Jumping in the air, Peckmon threw several kunai-shaped feathers. Both attacks struck the winged creature, causing it to fall from the sky.

"We got him!" Natsu cheered with a grin, along with Agumon and Happy. However, their joy vanished as the creature spread its wings once again, the same creepy grin on its face. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

*RRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR*

The creature roared before it fired a bright beam of light from its eye. "Growlmon, look out!" Haru shouted before the beam struck his Digimon. Growlmon snarled in pain from the beam, though he held his ground. The creature was not finished as it began to direct its beam towards the others. "We need to move, Kyubimon." Akame said to her Digimon, who nodded in response. The two noticed Gray and the others run, and judging by the speed of the beam, they were about to get hit. "Move closer."

" **Right."** Kyubimon said with a nod, increasing her speed. The Digimon/Tamer duo reached Natsu, Gray and Happy. The trio seemed to notice how close their friends were before they jumped on Kyubimon's back. Tsubaki was able to pull Sarah, Pawnchessmon and Wendy into Peckmon's back as they ran ahead of the beam.

"We need to move this thing before it hits one of the giants!" Wendy shouted while hanging onto Tsubaki's waist.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Opening his mouth, Growlmon unleashed a powerful blaze of fire, shooting the creature down from the ground. It screeched as it crashed on the ground just as Growlmon charged at it. **"Dragon Slash!"** Extending his left arm, Growlmon's elbow blade opened up while glowing a faint blue color. With a mighty roar, the red lizard slashed the creature in full force, pressing it hard on the icy ground, creating a large explosion. Growlmon pulled away from his attack, his energy blade retracting back into his elbow. As the smoke from the explosion cleared up, the winged creature could be seen, a large X in its pupil. **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Good work, Growlmon!" Haru shouted with a toothy grin as he and the others walked up to the large Digimon.

"Man, now I wanna see you and Agumon fight." Natsu said while punching his fists together.

"Aye, that would be so cool!" Happy agreed while sitting on Natsu's head.

"Good to see you guys are alright, but what happened to those Treasure Hunters?" Sarah asked while getting off Falcomon's back.

"When we turned young again, Tsubaki's magic wore off and they were able to escape. But not before they threatened to 'make us pay for using their Moon Drip.'" Akame answered with a flat tone.

" **Then this….thing came out of nowhere and we were forced to run."** Kyubimon added.

" **Do you know how this happened?"** Peckmon asked as the others jumped off his back.

"No clue. If it wasn't those Treasure Hunters, then it has to be someone else." Gray said with his arms crossed. "We still need to find the Eternal Flame or else the Giants will stay frozen. Did you find it?" Much to his disappointment, Akame and Tsubaki shook their heads.

"We were too focused on the Hunters, we couldn't find it." Tsubaki said sadly. As they talked, Natsu looked at the creature with his arms crossed in thought.

"Hmmm…." Narrowing his black eyes, Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of…...a voice? It was extremely faint, but he could definitely hear someone's voice. Walking forward, Natsu scanned the ground…..before finding a small part of it free of the ice. Curious, Natsu got on his knees, pressing his ear on the ground.

"Natsu?" Agumon asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Flame brain, what are you doing?" Gray called out with a raised brow.

"Do you guys hear it?" Natsu said, much to their confusion. "I can hear someone's voice through the ice."

"Through the ice?" Wendy asked before she kneeled next to her fellow Dragon Slayer, pressing her own ear on it. She waited for a few moments…...before hearing a very small voice. "I can hear it too!"

"Yeah, it's coming….." Natsu stood up, looking towards the mountains. "From there!" With that, Natsu began to run towards the mountains as fast as his little legs could go.

"Natsu, wait!" Sprouting his wings, Happy began to fly after him, with Agumon not too far behind.

"Should we follow him?" Tsubaki asked the Fairy Tail wizards, who sighed in response.

"If that idiot's right, then that voice could lead us to the Eternal Flame." Gray said, getting a nod from the others before they ran after the son of Igneel.

' _With Wizard group B'_

" **Grrrrr…"** A deep, animalistic growl escaped the lips of Doriate, his new monstrous growing with every passing minute. In a full minute, Doriate's form had changed dramatically: his muscles were extremely massive, his brown skin had turned purple, his sharp teeth now grown to the sides of his cheeks, and his short black hair grew to his back. His new look could freeze the hearts of a hundred men, and clear a field full of woodland critters.

"Ummmmm, is it me or did he go from ugly to uglier?"Gargomon asked Gaogamon while aiming his blasters at the monstrous man.

" **I hate to say it, but you have a point."** Gaogamon said, kneeling down slightly in the event the 'man' in front attacked. **"His aura's much darker than any human we've seen. I don't even think he HAS magic. Vex?"**

The young(physically) wizard clenched his fist, yellow eyes narrowed at Doriate. _'I can't sense magic from him. Maybe he's using a technique that prevents others from sensing his full potential…..or maybe he isn't even using magic to begin with.'_ Vex thought in frustration. _'How could someone like him even exist? Wouldn't there be some records of this kind of power? Would Robert know anything about this?'_

"Vex!" The black haired male was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud voice of his comrade, Ichigo Kurosaki. "I know you're trying to find out what's going on, but don't overthink it. Otherwise, we're dead." Ichigo scolded as he continued to try(and fail) to pull his Zangetsu. "Come on, dammit!"

"Right, sorry." Vex apologized before he looked back at the crushed wall, where Lucy was tending to Flamemon. "Lucy! How's Flamemon?"

"He's…..not okay." Lucy was able to say as she looked at the defeated figure known as Flamemon. There was a large bruise on his side, scratches on his face and there was even a bit of blood running down his temple. The blonde haired girl had seen her fair share of injuries, having even sustained a few bad ones herself, but to see Flamemon in such bad shape left a pit in her stomach. "Flamemon, can you hear mine?"

"Lu…...Cy….." Flamemon was able to mutter, opening one eye to look at the young blonde. "I…..I c….I can't….move…...it…...it hurts…...s-so much." The Flame Digimon gritted his teeth as he attempted to push himself up, only for his body to stay put. "You…..need to….run…."

"I'm not leaving you." Lucy said while holding Flamemon's hand. "We never leave leave our friends."

" **Don't worry about that."** Doriate said in an animalistic and dark tone, pushing his fists on the ground, the pressure cracking it ever so slightly. **"YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD BEFORE LONG!"** With a loud roar, Doriate launch himself forward at high speed. Gargomon and Gaogomon could barely react as Doriate crashed into both of them, sending them flying to the nearby wall.

"GAOGA-AAAHHH!" Before Vex could call out for him partner, Doriate grabbed his tiny body with his mammoth-sized right hand, squeezing the male like a grape. Vex struggled to breathe, his little hands to pull off Doriate's large fingers, yet due to his lack of strength, it provides to be in vain.

" **Don't struggle kid, it just makes this even more painful."** Doriate said, slowly increasing his hold on Vex's body. **"Then again…...I like when you humans struggle."**

' _Us humans? So he isn't one after all. Can't…...think…...air…...running….out…'_ The longer the monster squeezed Vex's body, the male the male began to lose consciousness.

" **VEX!"** Gaogamon jumped out of the wall and towards Doriate. **"GAOGA HOUND!"** Opening his mouth, Gaogamon bit down on Doriate's right arm, causing him to groan a bit in annoyance.

" **Get off ya mutt!"** Releasing Vex from his grip, Doriate began to swing his arm around, with Gaogamon holding on tight with his fangs. To knock the Digimon off his appendage, Doriate slammed Gaogamon against a nearby pillar. The blur and white furred Digimon groaned a bit, but still held on strong. Annoyed by the Digimon's action, Doriate continued to slam the Champion level Digimon like a ragdoll, cracking the ground with each impact.

"Don't forget about me!" Gargomon, having recovered from his injuries, leaped into the air, aiming his guns at the purple goliath. The bunny like Digimon narrowed his eyes as Gaogamon got in the way of his line of fire. _'Awww man, I can't get a clear shot.'_

" **I…...SAID…."** Doriate punched the ground with his left fist with enough force to knock Vex and Ichigo off their feet before he swung Gaogamon in the air, causing him to release his grip. **"GET OFF!"** A yelp came out of Gargomon's mouth before his fellow Digimon crashed into him, sending the two crashing into the ground.

"GARGOMON/GAOGAMON!" Their Tamers shouted in unison, pure concern in their voices. The dust slowly began to clear up, though instead of the Champion level Digimon being in the middle, they had de-Digivolved to Gaomon and Terriermon.

"Did anyone see the number for that Train? I need to catch iiiiiiiittttttt~~~~" Terriermon muttered, his eyes turning to swirls as he laid on Gaomon's chest, much to the Digimon's irk.

"Do….you….mind?" Gaomon muttered with an annoyed tone. Due to his injuries, it was hard for him to move the bunny-like Digimon off of his body.

" **Now that your pets are done….."** Doriate turned his head towards Vex and Ichigo, slowly marching towards them with his arms. **"I can finally kill the rest of ya. Maybe I'll find that masked kid and his mutt and snap their necks, just for fun."**

' _D-Dammit, my legs are shaking. This guy's like a monster.'_ Ichigo thought, unable to stop his hands from shaking on the handle of his weapon. Vex wasn't in better shape either as sweat slowly began to run down his temple. _'We can't use any magic against it, and he just took down two Champion Level Digimon. So WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!'_

" **Grrrrrr…."** Slowly, Doriate began to reach for the two boys, ready to kill them.

*Smack*

…...when a small rock flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the eye. Doriate growled in annoyance as he turned his head, only to get another rock in the eye. "L-Leave them alone!" Lucy said 'bravely,' her little legs trembling in fear. She didn't know why she did it, but she needed to do something to protect her new friends, even without the use of her keys.

"N-No….Lucy…." Flamemon muttered, shocked that the girl would even consider standing up to the behemoth while in her current form.

"I won't let you hurt my f-friends!" Lucy said, giving Doriate the best glare she could muster, though because of her trembling, the effect of said glare wavered.

" **Not bad, girlie."** Doriate admitted, slowly inching towards Lucy, each pound of his fist louder than the last. **"But that doesn't mean I won't kill all the same."** As he kept moving, Doriate felt two small bodies crash against his muscular figure. Looking down, he grunted in annoyance as he saw Vex and Ichigo holding onto his body. **"Damn runts."**

"Hold on, Vex! Try pulling him back!" Ichigo shouted through gritted teeth as he attempted to pull the monster from the stomach.

"You think this is easy?!" Vex retorted while holding onto Doriate's left arm. However…...this didn't do anything and the yellow eyed male was lifted up in the air everytime Doriate moved his arm. _'This is so damn embarrassing!'_

' _Even….when they…..can't do…...anything….to stop him….they still…..keep fighting….'_ Flamemon thought, his eyes twitching in shock. Their Digimon were defeated, their magic practically gone, and yet….Lucy was standing against Doriate as if she could win! Why? Why were they so damn determined?

*BOOM*

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both Ichigo and Vex fell on the ground with two loud thuds. Lucy slowly began to walk back, her heart freezing by the deadly gaze Doriate was giving her. Before she had time to react, Doriate wrapped his arm around her body, lifting her into the air.

"LUCY!" Flamemon shouted, pushing himself up, despite his body protesting otherwise.

" **Careful. One wrong move, and I crush her right here and now."** Doriate said darkly, chuckling at how Lucy's face began to change color. **"Maybe I'll just play around with this one. I love to hear you scream…."**

"Flame….mon…" Lucy was able to say, looking at the humanoid Digimon with a slightly blue face. "R…..R…..Run…"

' _Run….Run….Run….'_ That one word kept ringing in Flamemon's head like it was in a loop. Normally, he would've been thrilled to run away from danger, given how he had done it in the past. Even with the pain he was in, he could run as far away from the battle as possible.

And yet despite his brain screaming at him to do so…..he couldn't. He couldn't just leave Terriermon, Gaomon, Vex, Ichigo….Lucy. No, he can't abandon them after they protected him, IT JUST WASN'T RIGHT!

' _What do I do? He'll kill me. He's already beaten Gaomon and Terriermon when they were in their Champion forms, so what chance do I have? But…...Lucy needs help, and her other friends aren't anywhere nearby. Still, look at me: I'm worthless. Why would that guy test me if I didn't have any power? I'm nothing, I'm a waste of space, I'm-'_

"Aaaaaaaaaa…" The sound of Lucy struggling to breath rang in his ears. His green eyes widened in horror as Lucy's face turned red, tears running down her cheeks.

"N-No…" Vex said while holding onto his left arm, glaring at Doriate.

"Lucy…...hang on….." Ichigo added, attempting to push himself up. Terriermon and Gaomon both tried to stand up, but their exhaustion was keeping them down.

" **Awww, and I was looking forward to having more fun with you."** Doriate said with a disappointed tone before looking at Lucy. **"Oh well, time to finish this."** And with that, he increased his hold on Lucy, causing her to scream in pain.

' _NO, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE!'_ A burning sensation began to grow from inside of Flamemon's body, his fists clenched like before. "LET HER GO!"

And just like that…..a burst of orange light erupted from Flamemon's body.

" **What the?!"** Doriate widened his eyes before he felt his hand…..burning. Hissing a bit, he released Lucy from his grip, allowing her to finally take a deep breath. Lucy let out several loud coughs, putting a hand on her chest to ease the pain.

"Flame…...Mon…." Finally receiving sweet, fresh air in her lungs, Lucy opened her eyes…...only to see the orange light erupting from Flamemon's body as said Digimon began to stand up. "Flamemon?"

*Beep*

Feeling something on her side, Lucy looked to her right hip….only to see something materialize. Her brown eyes widened in shock as a strange new device appeared on her person. It was a black oval shaped device with the lower left side coated in red, a red hexagon-shaped symbol with a small screen in the middle and three silver buttons. It didn't take long for her to realize what it was. _'A….Digivice?'_ Just as she was about to grab it…...the Digivice began to glow the same color as Flamemon's body.

 **(Play Brave Heart)**

As soon as the Digivice appeared on Lucy's hip, the light surrounding Flamemon turned into a torrent of flames. "Vex, is he….." Ichigo said in shock.

"Yes, yes he is." Vex answered with a small smile, noticing the device on Lucy's hip. "And it looks like he found his Tamer."

"Flamemon, Digivolve to…." Flamemon's body slowly began to grow, armor slowly appearing on his arms, legs and chest. It was even evident that his already long red hair began to grow up to his back. Lucy, Vex, Ichigo, their Digimon and even Doriate stepped back a bit as the flames became rather intense, causing them all the sweat profusely. Up above, Callum and Dobermon focused their attention on the Digivolution. Inside the flames, Flamemon clenched his fist before swinging his right arm, causing the fire to disappeared.

And his new form caused everyone to gasp in genuine disbelief.

Standing in Flamemon's place was a tall humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor, sharp black Flame Shoulder pauldrons, long blonde hair, a Greymon-like headpiece, tan skin, sharp teeth, and a metal belt with a strange flame insignia on it. The new Digimon opened their eyes, revealing a pair of sharp blue eyes. They began to breath heavily through their nostrils before opening their mouth. **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The new Digimon's loud roar caused the humans to cover their eyes while Doriate simply stood strong. After a whole minute of yelling, the new Digimon ceased with his roar, taking a calm breath.

"F-F-Flamemon?" Lucy finally said, her feeling of dread being replaced with hope. The tall Digimon looked at the blonde haired girl…...before he smiled.

" **The name's Agunimon now."** The newly identified 'Agunimon' said with a strong voice, though he still sounded like Flamemon.

"Agunimon?" Curious, Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out his Digivice, scanning the new arrival. "Champion-level, wizard type Digimon. It can utilize its flames as a true master and is said to be the descendant of an ancient Digimon."

"To think he could have so much power….." Vex said out loud in slightly awe. "He almost reminds me of Greymon."

"Wow, check it out. Looks like little Flamemon's all grown up." Terriermon said as he and Gaomon looked at the newly Digivolved Mon in awe.

" **What's with your pets growing up like this? It's too damn weird."** Doriate said with an irritated tone. **"Whatever. I'll kill you first, then the little ones."** Agunimon lost his smile as he looked at the monstrous beast.

" **I'm done running away from my problems."** Agunimon said with a serious tone. **"You hurt Lucy, hurt my new friends, and you almost killed me."** He gritted his teeth, clenching both fists as flames began to squirt out of his gauntlets. **"AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!"** Sensing a challenge, Doriate let out his own roar as he lunged towards Agunimon. The fire Digimon opened both of his hands, allowing him to catch Doriate's fists before they had a chance to hit him. The power behind the fists were so strong, it sent out a shockwave and pushed Lucy away from the two. Luckily, Vex and Ichigo caught her before she could go too far away. Doriate was actually surprised by Aguimon's strength. With a powerful roar, Aguimon tightened his grip on Doriate's fists before he threw him over his shoulder, slamming him back first into the icy ground.

' _He's that strong?!'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes.

" **That hurt…..THAT HURT!"** Raising his fists in the air, Doriate slammed them on the ground, launching himself back on his own two feet. **"I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE A DAMN BUG!"**

Instead of shaking in fear, Agunimon smirked in response before he spread both of his arms. He punched both of his fists together as flames covered both of them. **"Pyro Punch!"** Agunimon then thrusted his fists forward, launching two large first blasts. Doriate grunted as the attack struck his chest, burning his large chest. However, Agunimon wasn't finished as he began to spin, creating a tornado of fire. **"Pyro Tornado!"** Flying forward, Agunimon began to strike Doriate with a whirlwind of flame-coated kicks. Annoyed by the Digimon's attack, Doriate swung his arm through the flames, impacting Agunimon in the chest. He was sent flying, though with a graceful backflip, Agunimon landed on both feet, panting lightly.

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** With a monstrous roar, Doriate charged at Agunimon with murderous intent.

"AGUNIMON!" Lucy shouted in concern. The armored Digimon simply waited for Doriate to get close, his eyes scanning every detail of his body…...until he found one weak spot.

' _ **THERE!'**_ Slamming his foot down, Agunimon charged at Doriate, his right foot being engulfed in flames. The two fighters got closer, and closer to one another, with Doriate prepared to crush the Digimon into dust. However, just as they were a foot away from one another…..Agunimon moved closer to Doriate's chest, a big grin that would match Natsu's on his face. **"SALAMAN RIDER KICK!"** Before Doriate could react, Agunimon kicked him in the chest, causing a large explosion that sent the behemoth flying.

" **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** All Doriate could do was scream in pain as he flew high in the air, smoke emerging from his chest.

"Amazing." Vex commented as he and the others watched Doriate crash into the icy ground. He then gasped as he felt his small body slowly begin to grow. The trio of Tamers looked down as their young bodies began to grow until they finally reached their appropriate ages.

"We're back to normal." Ichigo said, looking at his hand while clenching it a bit. "Guess we just needed to take him down."

"Good, because I don't wanna turn into a kiddy backpack for you to carry around." Terriermon joked while climbing on Ichigo's shoulder.

"How's your arm?" Gaomon asked his Tamer, noticing the way he was holding his left arm.

"It's not broken, but it still hurts. Don't worry about me." Vex said with a reassuring smile as he walked up to Lucy, who was fixing her short shorts. "That was a bit of a surprise, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah." Lucy said, grabbing her Digivice to look at. It was far different from the Digivices that the others had. To be honest, she would've preferred pink and white rather than red and black. Still, it wasn't like she had any room to complain. "I still don't understand how this happened."

" **Because you were the one."** Agunimon said, getting everyone's attention. He stood at 6 feet tall, which meant he practically towered over everyone. Yet despite his rather…..intimidating figure, he gave them a soft smile, particularly Lucy. **"I had this feeling for you and I didn't know what it was until I saw you in danger. Someone named Type A told me to come to Magnolia, where I would find my Tamer. I'm glad it was you."**

"Type A? Now that is a mystery." Vex said with a thoughtful expression. "We'll need to look into this later. Right now, we need to regroup with everyone else."

"Hehe…...hehehe….." The group turned their heads at the sound of Doriate(who reverted back into his 'human' form) laughing weakly.

"Looks like he's still awake. Good." Ichigo said as he, Lucy, Vex and their Digimon walked up to their fallen enemy. "Hey, we have some questions for you."

"The Gates to the Netherrealm just busted wide open." Doriate said while looking at the sky, much to their confusion.

"What?"

"Because of you, all Hell will break loose." Doriate then looked at the humans and Digimon with a dark expression, which sent shivers down their spines. "You'll realize the consequences of your actions soon enough. Everyone you care about will burn, and only the strong will stand in this world."

"Oh put a sock in it." Terriermon landed on Doriate's chest before kicking the giant man in the face, much to his irk. "You talk a big game, but we're the ones still standing." To mock him further, Terriermon blew a raspberry at Doriate, hitting him with some of his saliva. Annoyed, Doriate lazily swung his arm, though because of his damaged body, he was too slow and Terriermon was able to jump off of him, landing right back on Ichigi's shoulder.

"Why do you want the Eternal Flame? Don't you know that taking it away would kill everyone here?" Vex said, glaring at Doriate. "Guilds like yours bring shame to all of us."

"Who cares? The mission….is almost done….." Doriate said, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Almost done, what does that mean?" Vex said, though Doriate continued to look at the sky. "Hey, answer the question."

"There's no point." Doriate said, a deep frown on his face. "Minerva's almost done killing that Scarlet woman she keeps mentioning. That's all that matters."

"Minerva?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

" **Who's Minerva?"** Agunimon asked his Tamer with a concerned tone.

"She was a former member of the Guild Sabertooth, and a very deadly woman." Gaomon answered with his gloved hands crossed. "During the Grand Magic Games…..she tortured Lucy in one of the events, even when she was already defeated." Agunimon's eyes widened in horror. Who would ever torture someone as good as Lucy?! Just thinking about it made his blood boil as his fists clenched.

"If she's here…...then Erza and Megan have to be in danger!" Lucy exclaimed loudly before looking at Doriate. "Where is she?"

"Sorry, can't say." Doriate said smugly as he began to raise his arm. "Like I said…...my mission's almost done, which means….I don't need to live." Before they could react, Doriate extended his fingers…...before bringing it down to his chest.

*STAB*

A splash of crimson liquid sprayed in front of the group as they watched in pure horror. Doriate, without hesitation, impaled his own heart with his hand, spitting out some blood before the life in his eyes disappeared. "Oh my god…" Vex muttered as Gaomon looked away in disgust. Terriermon's face actually looked rather green as he covered his mouth. Seeing this, Ichigo covered his Digimon's face to shield him from the disgusting sight.

" **Lucy…..don't look."** Agunimon wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders while moving her away from the gruesome sight.

"Thank you, Agunimon." Lucy said with a small smile before it disappeared. "We need to help Erza and Megan. If what he said is true, then they were turned to kids too, which means Minerva has an advantage."

"Right. Let's go." Vex said before he and the others began to run towards the direction Erza and Megan ran to prior to Callum's arrival.

Speaking of Callum, he watched the group leave with a thoughtful expression behind his mask. It was rather surprising that out of everyone in Fairy Tail, it would be Lucy Heartfilia who would become Flamemon's Tamer. Not to mention that…...thing using a Regression spell before killing himself.

" **Devimon should have arrived at the Eternal Flame. Shall we regroup with him and Yuuki?"** Dobermon asked his Tamer, who nodded.

"Yes. Before Fairy Tail unfreezes it." Callum said before he and Dobermon vanished at high speed.

The final battle…...was coming.

 **(I'm alive! By Becca)**

Chibi Robert is shown trying to wake up the boys, only for them to keep sleeping. Sighing he summoned a wave of water, making them all shoot up in shock. Chibi Sarah, Megan and Tsubaki began to prepare themselves for the day while chibi Falcomon and the Pawnchessmon stay outside the bathroom.

 **Nothing I say comes out right**

 **I can't love without a fight**

Chibi Akame cuts a wooden dummy to shreds while a chibi Renamon in front of her, putting down a new target.

 **No one ever knows my name**

 **When I pray for sun, it rains**

Chibi Vex stands on a ladder while trying to find a book, only to lose his balance and fall on the ground, making the large shelf shake as all the books fell on top of him. Chibi Gaomon walks in the library, only to sweatdrop at what happened to his Tamer.

 **I'm so sick of wasting time**

 **But nothing's moving in my mind**

Tsubaki begans mopping the main hall while Falcomon flew over the statue of Gennai to dust it, only for it to tilt as he attempts to keep it in balance.

 **Inspiration can't be found**

 **I get up and fall but**

Chibi Ichigo walks in the park with chibi Terriermon on his shoulder. However, a group of girls suddenly grab the little Digimon as Ichigo runs to go get him.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Everyone in the guild begins to get their breakfast made by Digitamamon, Agumon and Renamon kept giving plates of food to their Tamers due to their endless appetite, creating a tower of dirty plates.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Sarah and white Pawnchessmon are seen walking through Odaiba Town, though the Digimon kept getting bag after bag in their arms before they fell on their back.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

 **I live my life, Oh!**

Chibi Natsu and Haru begin to walk through a forest. However, a Chibi Ogremon pops behind Natsu before poking him with his bone and hid from Natsu, who turned around to see nothing. Then Ogremon pokes Haru on the back, making him turn around. Finally, he appeared between the two just as they turned around. The males scream in shock as their Digimon used their attacks…..only to hit the opposite Tamer, making them fall on their backs with swirls in their eyes.

 **I'm alive!**

 **I'm alive! Oh, yeah!**

Chibi Robert is shown saying goodbye to a woman exiting his room…..followed by another one….then another one. All while Megan stands behind him with a tick mark on her head while Wormmon shook his head.

 **Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,**

 **Reaching for heaven**

Chibi Flamemon is seen opening Lucy's dresser before pulling out her underwear, making her scream before she smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

 **I will fight**

 **And I'll sleep when I die**

Digitamamon pushes in a cart of food for Team Natsu before opening the lid, revealing a large strawberry cake, making Erza's eyes turn to stars before she runs in to eat the whole thing, making the others sweatdrop.

 **I live…..my hard life**

Natsu and Agumon, returning to their normal forms, run along a large field with big smiles as they see their friends waiting for them.

 **I live my life. I'm alive!**

Erza and Akame are back to back with their swords drawn. Wendy and Tsubaki appear, one with wind in her hands while the other had three kunai in hand. Gray, Haru and Ichigo appear back to back, one having an icy mist in his hand while the other had Zangetsu stabbed on the ground and the third had his sword in hand. Lucy and Vex appear, one with her keys while the other had darkness seeping out of his hands. The Digimon then appear as a group before Natsu turns around with a grin and throws up his Crest of Courage.

 **So….really took a damn year for me to update this story. I am genuinely sorry about this guys. I love this story, yet coming up with something familiar while also adding new material is kinda hard. Don't worry, I'll post a new chapter before this year is over. It's only far, right?**

 **Anyways, I did want to put a twist on Flamemon digivolving to defeat Doriate while Growlmon and the others take down that weird bird cyclops…...thing. Plus having Zubamon standing with Erza feels right, and I look forward to having their interact more in the next chapter. Hopefully, we will be done with the Sun Village arc by the end of the next chapter.**

 **How did you guys feel about Flare coming in to fight Devimon? To be honest, I never thought of adding her to this arc(even if Sun Village is her home), but then looking back at the anime, I needed to do it without interrupting the fights in this chapter. Will she be able to defeat Devimon?...NNNNNNAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. But there will be some cool fights between the Tamers and their Digimon against Devimon, Callum and Yuuki(who will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Fight with the Devil.**

 **Btw, thank you to Insane Dominator for the new cover image for this story. Go check out his stories, they're really good.**


End file.
